


RIVAUX: REBOOT

by Hyperionova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, Guns, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 159,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Sehun shows up at the agency with hopes to become someone worthy of holding his surname. He is soon tangled in a messy web with the agency's top-notch, notorious agent Kai. Inspired by ICoS by Ais and Sonny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A better, finer edition of Rivaux with the ending it deserves. Let's go out with a bang!

The ICM Holding’s buildings stood towering, scraping the morning sky in the gated enclosure. The heavy security that involved several powerfully-built security guards and a tremendous case of surveillance cameras does a better job than flashing a bright sign reading that it wasn’t your average office buildings. It boggled Sehun’s mind to think exactly which part of this grandeur was supposed seem subtle, but he supposed that the agency would have had their ways of shutting up people who suspected anything odd. But why was Sehun spared all this while? Because he couldn’t care less to question anyone. In fact, he had stopped caring about almost everything a while ago. Like two years ago, to be more precise. And that included caring about himself.

“ID,” the guard, who looked completely oversold for a simple company’s security, demanded as the car’s window was rolled down. Sehun eyed the gun that was hanging at the guard’s hip, handing the huge man his ID card after taking the shades off.

“Mr Oh?” the hard expression on the guard’s face somewhat softened with a hint of something like respect. Sehun glanced away. He neither needed this attention nor the respect. He wanted to run back and hide in his darkness. And just be another disappointment. He was quite good at it now. “You may enter, Mr Oh.” the guard said and passed the card back before hurrying away.

Sehun quickly rolled the black tinted window up before gearing and steering his sleek black Maserati Granturismo into the compound. It seemed pretty stock. Spreads of green lawns, a decent number of fountains and trails of neatly trimmed shrubs added to the meticulous details of the compound. On the outlook, it was easy to believe that it was a multinational holding company, but if one had paid some attention to the minor details of the compound as Sehun had, it would be plain to see that there was more to this than meets the eye.

He pulled the car into the parking lot as the guards had directed him and shook his head. He did not want any attention. And being here would mean that he will have to face people and answer their questions. He couldn’t deny his father’s request either because he was already a colossal disappointment that could not confront the world. Sehun wondered if being here would somewhat comfort him since this place wasn’t exactly normal. Just like him.

“Mr Oh Sehun,” a female voice alerted him as soon as he stepped through the entrance of the office building. “Welcome to headquarters. I’m JJ. Your father’s secretary.”

She was a short woman but had good features. Sehun nodded once and averted his eyes. “This way. General Oh has been waiting. Here,” she said and handed out a card. “Without this badge, you will not be able to have any access to anywhere in this building.”

Sehun muttered a ‘thank you’ and trailed behind her to the elevator lobby, carrying himself like he was a dead weight.

The elevator ride was surprisingly long and every passing second slowly started to suffocate Sehun. He hadn’t seen or heard from his father in months until yesterday when the man asked—no, _ordered_ him to show up at the ICM Holdings.

The elevator opened on the 25th floor and Sehun was ushered to a door, which was guarded by two uniformed men. “ID,” one of them demanded and JJ held hers out before informing the guards of Sehun’s identity. Once the formalities were over, Sehun was allowed through the doors. He had to scan his guest’s badge twice to access another couple of doors before he finally reached the general’s office. 

“General Oh?” JJ peered into the office as Sehun stood quietly behind her, his toes curling in his shoes. “Sehun’s here.”

“Send him in,” he heard his father’s coarse voice and instantly, his stomach knotted. It was ridiculous to think that he felt like a student who was sent to the principal when he entered the office. JJ didn’t come in as she closed the door.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sehun faced his father who was seated behind a glass desk, dressed sharp and neatly in a black suit. Nobody would even believe that the man was almost 50. He still looked as though he was in his early 30s. Bloody smart, neat, broad-shouldered, tall and very good looking. Sehun often supposed that he took after his mother instead of his brooding handsome father.

“Father,” he murmured, hanging his head as his father rose to his full height.

“Is there an explanation that would justify your tardiness, Sehun?” his father asked.

Sehun had no reason that he would like to particularly share with his heartless father. “I’m sorry, father.”

“Will you ever be able to do as you were told for once?” his voice rose and Sehun hung his head. His father heaved a sigh and settled back in his seat. “But then again, I’m not even surprised that you’re able to upset me the first thing in the morning. Sit down.”

Sehun did as he was ordered and pulled at his black coat.

“Do you know why you’re here?” his father questioned.

How was he supposed to know that? It’s not like he was sent a letter with extensive details about the meeting.

 “No.”

“I’m sure that you’ve always known that this is not a normal company. Not one that does that sort of mundane businesses, at least. I know that you’re smart enough to have guessed that,” he scoffed and Sehun gave a curt nod. “Do you know what we do here?” and Sehun supplied another nod. “Good. Here,” he said and pushed a file across the table, to Sehun.

Blinking his eyes, Sehun accepted the file and flipped it open. “What is this, father?”

“You are being appointed as an agent.”

“What? Me? Father… Me?”

His father leaned back on the seat with his lips pursed. Sehun understood that look all too quick. He had just disappointed the man again. “I know that you are good for nothing. But at least now, you have the chance of proving yourself.”

“I can’t, father.”

“Do you think I’m asking you a favour? You have been nothing but a total disappointment. You dropped out of a prestigious university for this worthless piece of shit you called love! You destroyed Avin. You ran away from home, utterly embarrassing me and your mother! And to be plain, you’re the one who killed your mother! Not to mention your disgusting homosexual shenanigans. And above all, you kept on giving all of us a hard time with your nonsensical suicide attempts. What, you thought it will bring us any good?! Your endless fiasco brings nothing but shame to me!”

Sehun closed his eyes and inhaled a breath. Every word. Every single word was a shard of glass to his heart. It had always been like this. The thing was, Sehun was no longer hurt by his father. This was how the whole world was towards him. He had gotten used to it and the only way for him to face it was hiding himself away from it.

“Listen, Sehun. Your mother and I always knew that we can’t last forever. My work does not permit me such prerogatives. She only had you and you let her down. Big time. I am not asking you of this. You’re ordered to do this.”

“Why me? I will end up disappointing you in the end, anyway.”

His father jolted up from his seat and wended his way to the glass wall, hands stuck into the pockets of his pants. “As much as I hate to admit this, we need you. Someone like you, to say the least. Physically, you surely would not qualify. But this mission requires your abilities to interpret and explicate. So, we’ll just have to shape you up. Your unexplainable level of IQ and persistence are what we need right now.”

“You could get anyone like that. I will not qualify to be an agent.”

“You will only be a rank-3 liquidator. The hard work will be done by your partner. You do the smart work. That’s how it works.”

Sehun shook his head, lowering it. “I don’t get it. What’s the catch?”

His father let out an exasperated sigh. “You don’t deserve to know, but I suppose hiding the truth would not help either of us. You’re reckless. That’s what I need. Because I think only you can handle the agent you will be partnered with.”

“Me?”

“Oh, please. You are certainly not the star player over here. This is a... tough mission, including strings of other dangerous missions. And we only have one agent in our hands who will be able to pull it through. But... he has astounding attitude problems. His behaviour comically unpredictable,” he said with his eyebrows drawing into a frown. “He is the star player. You are a lubricant, which will help him run smooth. Get it?”

“Father,” he breathed out, though he knew that he wasn’t in the position to decline.

“You will start your training for rank-2 first thing tomorrow morning. Be late and this time _I_ will not be the one to give you a hard time. Make sure you read through the file. JJ will have your badge and passcodes sent over by this evening.”

“Can’t you hear me for once?”

“I neither have the time nor the interest to listen to your endless pathetic whinges. Sehun, you want to try to make your parents proud at least now, even though it seems beyond the bounds of possibility? Then, this is your chance.”

“I… I know that... but—”

“You argued the same way with me four years back for your stupid love. What happened to that? I always know what’s best for you.”

“That includes shaping your son as an assassin that takes lives?!”

“Shut your mouth! You will do as I say and that’s it! No more discussion! Get out!”

~*~

“Name?”

“Sehun.”

“Welcome, Agent Sehun,” the guard huffed out and scanned the badge before allowing Sehun into the training room, where he was met with a few men _and_ women. Instantaneously, Sehun’s stomach clenches. This was how assassins were supposed to look. Tough, heavily-muscled with moves lighter than feather but faster than lightning. All of them came to an abrupt halt as their eyes landed on Sehun.

“Who’s this baby carrot?” one of them muttered.

“More like who’s baby is this carrot. Then, I will be able to answer that it’s the general’s,” another said and laughed.

“Guys, cut it out,” an agent hissed at his fellow friends and made his way to Sehun with a crooked smile. He rubbed his palm on his pants and held it out. “Hi. Sehun, right? You’re kinda like the hot topic of the agency. I’m Donghae.”

Sehun took the hand but failed to manage a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Cool,” Donghae smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat beads off his forehead.

“It’s amazing how you rich bastards could just climb straight up to rank-2 just because their daddy’s the official,” the other big man snorted.

“Bobby, I said cut it out,” Donghae snapped but before he could ask Sehun anything, luckily a loud roar of ‘get out, bitches’ interrupted everyone in the room. “Great,” Donghae groaned and rolled his eyes. “See you around, Sehun.”

“Yeah, see you around, faggot. Have fun with getting your ass kissed,” Bobby snorted at Sehun as he shoved past him with the rest.

Sehun spun around to see an unfamiliar guy striding into the room, clad in a black t-shirt, training pants and training boots. His mussed hair stuck out from every angle, as though he had just gotten out of bed. Maybe he _had_. Sehun stared at him yawning as he plumped on the chair before dropping his booted feet on the table. _Who is this,_ Sehun wondered. He looked almost as scrawny as Sehun with his lean limbs and flat stomach.

Glancing away, Sehun scanned the racks of weaponry that bordered the room. He couldn’t recognize most of it, but he knew which he would pick if his instructor ordered him to. Speaking of his instructor, he was running late. A little too late. Sehun wondered if even just the rank-4 agents looked so powerful, what would a rank-5 look like.

“Hey.”

Sehun spun around to look at the guy arching a brow at him. “Yes?”

“If you’re done cleaning the place, you may go.”

“Excuse me?” Sehun blinked blankly at the man. “I’m not a janitor.”

The bronze-skinned man sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever you are, get out. You’re making me uneasy.”

“Why? I’m not even doing anything.”

“I’m allergic to redheads,” he said, smirking and leaned back in the chair.

“Not my problem.”

“Whoa,” he let out and rose to his feet. “Is that any way to talk to a sadistic, ruthless murderer in a room filled with bayonets and guns?”

Sehun stepped back. “I want no trouble. I’m just waiting for my instructor.”

The guy froze completely and for a long minute, he gaped at Sehun in something like horror. “You’re… Sehun?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, shit, no.”

“What?”

“They said they’d give me a body to work with, not some bean sprout!”

“I beg your pardon?!

“No, no, no fucking way. You’re a rank-2?!”

“Wait… you’re Agent K?” Sehun rasped, his eyes bulging out. “The only rank-5 agent?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he exhaled angrily and kicked the chair’s leg before palming his face. “This is exactly why I end up killing all of my partners.”

Sehun gulped. “I’m sorry to have disappointed you, but aren’t you supposed to be like... really tough or something?”

Agent K threw Sehun a hard scowl, which looked kind of boyish. “What kind and phase of combat were you trained in?”

Sehun pursed his lips.

“Well?” Agent K pressed.

 

“I have been a boy scout.”

“And?” When Sehun didn’t respond, he scoffed. “So, you must be well-trained in saving squirrels and bouncing around campfires screaming Allzeit bereit like a bunch of pansies?”

“That’s not what we do—”

“I don’t fucking care! There must have been a mistake.”

Sehun gave up. This man was aggravating. He was irrational and overbearing beyond reason. “I don’t make the rules here,” he muttered.

“No shit Sherlock. But rule number one you’re gonna learn from me is that you don’t sass me because you like your life and you want to keep fucking breathing, is that clear?”

“I don’t.”

Agent K looked stumped. “What?”

“I don’t really want to keep breathing, Agent K.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place then, Agent Stupid. Run around the compound. Don’t stop. Two and half hours! Go!”

~*~

“Hey!”

Cringing at the attention he was about to get, Sehun came to a halt upon hearing Donghae’s cry. “Hi, Sehun,” he greeted with a short smile etched on his face. Sehun’s eyes dropped to the gun that was hanging by Donghae’s hip and licked his lips. “Oh. Just came back from a mission.”

“I see,” Sehun muttered and offered a thin smile. “I have to… go. For a debriefing.”

“Alright. I’ll just tag along, then.”

On the one hand, Sehun was glad for Donghae’s presence, seeming that he was the only person who didn’t appear to be wanting Sehun buried alive. But on the other, he was no longer used to having anyone like him.

As they traipsed to the meeting room, Sehun noticed a handful of agents whispering, not-so-quietly, mainly about how pathetic Sehun was to be riding coattails.

“So, how’s boot camp with the devil?” Donghae dragged Sehun’s attention back to him.

“The devil?”

“Yeah,” he said, lowering his voice. “I mean, you’ve been for one day, but I’m sure you would have noticed that K isn’t really your average man, is he?”

“He certainly is not,” Sehun murmured but kept his expression impassive. He had forgotten how it used to feel to talk to someone so casually like this. “I actually didn’t spend much time with him yesterday.” How could he have if his instructor just vanished before he was even done with the hundred rounds around the compound?

They scanned their badges to attain access to the fifteenth floor. “So, what do you think about him?”

Sehun shook his head with a shrug.

Donghae heaved in a loud sigh and said, “It’s really sad that he’s the best we’ve got. And he pretty much knows it, that’s the worst part. I mean, I don’t think that any of us would be as cocky as he is. Well, yeah, he has the right to brag considering all of his major successes. But... he’s sort of off his rocker, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked, blinking.

“He doesn’t care shit about himself. Guess that’s his biggest strength. The rest of us are somewhat scared for ourselves, for our safety. He isn’t. He’s just a reckless bastard who doesn’t give two flying fucks about the consequences of half of his actions. So long it gets the work done, that’s all that matters to him. He’s one classy dick.”

Sehun averted his gaze. “Is that the kind of man he is?” he asked. If so, why would his father pair him up with such an agent?

“It’s insane. He likes working solo. Which is why he... shot all six of his previous partners.”

“Shot?!”

Donghae laughed. “Now you see why you have my sympathy.”

“Wait, why are they keeping him, then?”

“Because like I said, he’s the best in business, unfortunately. He gets all the work done. None of us can match up to his fighting skills. You saw how scrawny he is, right? But trust me, he had me begging one time while sparring.”

Sehun ran out of words to express his thoughts. He was being paired with a monster. Not that he cared, anyway. This only meant that K would end his life sooner rather than later for good.

“But I think you’re different,” Donghae said, clapping a hand on Sehun’s shoulder as they reached the meeting room.

“How so?”

“You don’t look threatening,” he replied, grinning and Sehun couldn’t agree more. He knew one thing for certain. He would never fight Agent K. “See you around. Good luck, by the way.”

Sehun muttered a ‘thanks’ as Donghae strutted away. Upon entering the room, Sehun found a table of men, all unfamiliar. But only when he approached the table did he discern the guy clad in the black hoodie, the hood pulled over a black cap.

Agent K sat recumbent, hiding half of his face as if this was some club meeting. The other two men were dressed in shirts and pants.

“Agent Sehun, I’m General Jin,” the oldest man in the room said, extending a hand. Shaking hands with the General, Sehun slightly inclined his head to bow, but paused when he heard a mocking scoff from K. “I’m the leader of this unit.”

“Leader?”

“Yes. He’s the mama hen and we’re his little chickies, does that clear things out?” K remarked rudely and for a moment, Sehun wondered if it were possible at all to make fun of his superiors. But General Jin’s scowl suggested otherwise.

“Agent K, watch your attitude.”

“That’s gonna be more difficult than the Anthony Mission,” he murmured and turned his face away.

“Take a seat, Sehun. This is Agent B.I. He’s the brain of the team.”

“IT nerd,” K simplified.

“Thanks, Hulk,” B.I mumbled and shot Sehun a wide grin. “We finally have someone pretty in our team.”

K coughed. “Your faggot-ism is showing.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Not before dinner, sweetheart.”

“That’s enough. We don’t have time for your cocky one-liners, K. Let’s get this done with. Sehun, here. All the information of your upcoming, first, mission is in there,” the General said and handed Sehun an iPad. “It’s in another four weeks. So, I hope, Agent K will have you ship-shaped by then.”

 

“N,” K protested. “I’ll need at least two-hundred-forty-five years to get this bean sprout ‘ship-shaped’.”

Sehun hung his head. “I’ll try what I can, General,” he muttered without looking up.

“You really should,” K snorted. “I don’t even understand what he’s doing here. He’s gonna get himself killed on the first mission itself, that is if I don’t kill him first.”

“No, you will not, K. I’m sure you are well aware of the consequences if you harm another one of your partners again,” General Jin warned in a low growl and K’s jaw clenched but he didn't make a retort. “You do not get a vote over here. He’s your partner and period. You train him as you are told to and will not utter a single opposition. We know of your methods of venting but it will the best if you could hold your temper.”

For a second, Sehun saw himself in K’s position. When he thought about it, he and K might just share a lot of things in common. As much as he wanted to protest, he couldn’t. But right now, Sehun can’t really oppose the idea of being paired with Agent K because his father had made it loud and clear that he was here in the first place for Agent K.

“Once you’re done with your training,” General Jin continued. “We will have another debriefing about the mission. I think Agent Wu and Agent Kang will be able to join us by then. They are also part of our unit but are not active agents of the missions you will be going on. Agent Sehun, I hope you could understand the seriousness of what we’re doing.”

Compared to his father, General Jin seemed like a nice, calm man. “I have a question which General Oh refused to answer,” Sehun said in a low voice. “As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Agent K. I don’t think I’m cut out for what you are all doing. I doubt that I will survive the first mission itself. All the agents here are trained for years.”

 

General Jin’s lips stretched into a fatherly smile. He didn’t look any older than Sehun’s father. “I believe that’s what Agent K is here for. He’ll back you up. You’re his responsibility just as much as he is yours. That’s how partners work, no?”

“Bullshit,” Agent K grated. “I’m not gonna babysit his skinny little ass.”

 

Jin leaned back and rolled his eyes as if he was infuriated. “Would you rather work with Kris then, K?”

“Feed me to the vultures, Jin.”

“So, pipe down and do your work. Here,” the General tossed him a file before pushing another towards Sehun. “Read them thoroughly.”

“This happens all the time,” B.I whispered with a smirk. Sehun blinked at him and tried to return the smile.

“Why do I have to read his biodata? You think I have nothing better to do?” K rasped.

“You live in the compound, K. You eat from the vending machine. You don’t have a girlfriend, I don’t think you ever did. You don’t come out of your apartment except to buy junk food and you sleep like a bear in hibernation. So yes, I don’t think you have anything better to do. All of your important details are in the files. Learn about each other. Weaknesses and strengths.”

Their argument seemed a little puerile but then again, Agent K himself was all about childishness. Sehun honestly had no idea how this man was the only rank-5 agent in the agency.

“I’ll have B.I keep you posted if there’s anything else,” Jin said and rose to his full height.

“Hey, Sehun,” B.I called once the General was out of sight. “We should hang out sometime.”

“And play tic-tac-toe?” K snickered, flipping through the file.

“Don’t be such an ass, K.”

“You’re lucky that I don’t have my gun with me right now.”

“Ooooh, I’m so scared.”

“Get out, kid. I need to inform little miss bunny over here with some job description.”

As B.I packed up, Sehun kept his eyes on the file and Agent K’s information.

Kim Kai.

Age 26.

Rank-3 at the age of 15.

Rank-4 at the age of 19.

Rank-5 at the age of 21.

Kills/Successes: 578 (32 civilians included).

Consecutive missions accomplished: 278.

Missions failed: 0.

Routs: 26.

Walkover: 90.

Detained: 7 times (6 for contravening the charter)

“Hey,” K’s voice snapped Sehun out of the jolt of surprise. K... Kai.

Sehun could barely get himself to breathe properly when he realized that he was sitting before a mass murderer. “I don’t care what you are or whose son you are, but you should know what sort of shit you’re getting yourself into. I have a few ground rules to establish if you want to keep your head attached to your body. Don’t talk to me unnecessarily. Don’t provoke me. Don’t challenge me. Don’t come near me when I’m asleep. Don’t touch my food. Don’t slow me down. Don’t make me mad. And don’t act smart. Is that clear?”

Sehun pursed his lips and stared into Kai’s dark eyes, which hid well in the shade of cap. “Kai,” he breathed out and Kai stopped for a moment to glower back at him. “Sorry.”

“You’re breaking the first rule already,” Kai muttered and averted his eyes back to the file. “Oh Sehun. 25. Dropout from the Michigan State University. Astrophysics and Astronomy. Rank holder from middle school, high school, junior college, what are you, Einstein’s grandson? What the fuck are you doing in this shithole instead of discovering new universes?”

“You’ve been here since you were 15? Or younger maybe. I might ask you the same thing.”

Kai’s brows furrowed. “Now, you’re breaking rule number two,” he spat and jolted up from his seat. “Be late for training today and I will kick your ass.”

~*~

“Uppercut.”

Sehun awkwardly crooked his arms, bending one upward and jabbed the punching bag.

“Back fist.”

Gritting his teeth, Sehun struck the bag with the top of the two of his largest knuckles.

“Spinning back fist.”

Sehun swivelled around before striking the punching bag.

“Overhand.”

Once Sehun had punched the bag, Kai rose from his seat, popping peanuts into his mouth while Sehun stood there, exhausted, sobbing for air and covered in full sweat. He threw Kai a hard glance but quickly averted his gaze as soon as Kai’s eyes landed on him.

“Hook,” he ordered, tossing a number of peanuts into his mouth.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sehun plunged his fist with his arm hooked and when his knuckles slammed the punching bag, he heard a loud scoff from Kai. “What?”

“No matter how hard you try, with that French bean of an arm, you’re never going to break a single jaw. Except maybe your own.”

Sehun shook the rude remark off. By now, he was quite used to Kai’s droll attitude. Mostly because he was used to being treated like shit all the while. One week was all that it took for Sehun to give up on this. All that Kai did for the whole week was sit on his chair and mock Sehun. He had basically hired a rank-3 agent to teach Sehun the basic punching moves for the first two days and the rest of the days, Sehun’s routine involved running around the compound while practicing his punching moves. At this rate, Sehun had no idea how he was supposed to survive a day on mission with Kai.

“Shovel hook,” Kai muttered, wiping his palm on his pants. Another thing about Kai that Sehun had learned in the few hours he had spent with Kai was that Kai cared little to no shit about his appearance or of what people thought of him. Sehun even wondered if the man had any preferences at all. He was basically a killing machine, as most of the agents in the agency called him. And Sehun was starting to believe it. Kai did what he was told, well, most of the time, at least. He didn’t question, he didn’t oppose. He apparently didn’t care much about his pay either. Sehun had heard from Donghae that Kai had a huge sum of money that he had earned all these years but didn’t have any access to it, god knew why.

“I... don’t know how to,” Sehun said, releasing and re-clenching his fists. Kai arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So?”

“So? What do you mean?”

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped forward as Sehun took a step back. “Such a dweeb,” he said under his breath, reaching a hand out.

“Excuse me?” Sehun flinched when Kai’s hand touched his wrist. With one swift move, Kai spun Sehun around to face the punching bag. “Wh-what... are you doing?”

“Teaching,” he said and kicked Sehun’s ankles apart before grabbing Sehun’s elbows, raising his arms. Cringing at his touch, Sehun began to pant harder.

“Teaching what exactly?”

“Nursery rhymes, sweetheart. Ba-ba black sheep, have you any wool?” Sehun almost gasped when Kai latched his hands on the sides of his waist. Kai was standing too close. So close that

Sehun could feel Kai’s ragged breath on the nape of his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Huh? What?”

Kai cleared his throat and angled Sehun’s fists. Not that Kai’s closeness was driving Sehun over the edge but it had been such a long time since anyone had come this close to him. He felt extremely uncomfortable. “Get the liver.”

“Okay,” he said quickly before Kai could get his hands anywhere else on him. “I got it.”

Kai stepped away. “Five punch moves and you think you’re already a karate master? Alright. Show me what you’ve got.”

Sehun surprisingly must have done it right because Kai didn’t scoff. “Like that, Agent K?”

“Senior Agent K, baby sprout,” he said and none of Kai’s intentions seemed like harassment. Frankly, Sehun didn’t think that Kai was capable of sexual elation. From what Sehun had heard, Kai was a rude bastard to all the women and men in the agency. And he rarely stepped out of the agency’s compound except for missions. In his 12 years of service in the agency, no one had ever seen Kai with a partner. More of a proof that Kai had no care for himself and was utterly stoic if not for his rude behaviour and foul mouth. “We’re done for today.”

 

“That’s it? I’m sorry, but if this is what you’re gonna do every single day, I’m probably gonna die on the mission,” Sehun opposed as subtly as he could.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna die either way,” Kai said blatantly and smirked but Sehun’s scowl started to falter his simper.

“I’m allowed to complain to General Jin, aren’t I?”

“Well, I’m not sure about that. But I know that I’m allowed to stick my boot up your ass to keep you in line.”

Sehun looked away, unable to swallow another one of Kai’s effronteries. “So, this is how it is? I say something and you threaten to put a bullet through my head?”

“Now, we know that we both don’t want that, do we? Don’t want your daddy throwing my ass into the skookum house.”

“He doesn’t really care about me, though,” Sehun muttered and faced Kai again.

Kai stared at him for a moment before asking, “Daddy issues?”

“None of which I wanna discuss with you, Senior Agent K.”

Kai nodded. “You know, you’re pissing me off quite a lot today.”

“I broke a couple of rules already. Shouldn’t you have stuck your boot up my ass by now?”

Kai’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t be so keen on crossing the Styx, sweetheart. I might just grant your wish soon enough.”

“You know, I still can’t believe that you’re a rank-5. I mean, I’ve never seen you in action but you don’t look half as promising as the other agents.”

A short smile stretched Kai’s lips as he yanked his shirt up and pulled it over his head, exposing his abs and lean figure. For a stretch, Sehun stood there, surveying the tattoos on the lower part of Kai’s abdomen. Biting his lip, he looked away from the bronzed abdominal muscles, fairly complimented by the swirling tattoos that were peeking out of his pants. He was still scrawny but his frame looked much steadier than Sehun’s. “Heard you speak Mandarin,” he said, rudely shoving Sehun away as he took his position a few steps in front of the punching bag.

“Uh, yes.”

“Then, you must understand Yoo Ah Eh Dahm Fak, I assume?”

Sehun reflexively scowled as Kai smirked. 

“What about Yoo Stin Ki Pu?”

“I can’t believe you’re the mass murderer of the agency,” Sehun murmured but he wasn’t able to take his eyes of Kai’s impressive side profile and the tattoos that almost reached his ribs.

Kai lifted and bent one of his knees before stretching it out and his feet struck the punching, sending it jerking back while Sehun felt his head thunder. “Roundhouse kick.”

Sehun nodded, appearing to be learning, but he was just staring at the splendour that Kai’s body showcased.

Kai turned to face him with his hands on his hips. “Now, if you don’t want that kick to land on your face, you will learn keep your mouth shut. Capiche?”

Utterly embarrassed by the tone Kai used, Sehun pursed his lips and nodded once more.

“I told you. Don’t ever act smart with me. I don’t wanna end up killing you, which would be counterproductive for the both of us,” Kai continued. “Fail this mission for me and I will see to it personally that you bleed to death. Understand?”

Sehun smiled which took Kai aback. “You are not the first person to jerk me around, Agent K. Every time you say that you wanna kill me, it like music to my ears.”

“What?”

“As much as you don’t care about living or die, neither do I. You may threaten me as much as you want but I’m not scared of you. Actually, I don’t care. So, do what you can. Permission to leave.”

Kai grimaced at him and picked his shirt up from the mat. “You know nothing about me,” he spat and threw Sehun a glare before leaving the room.

~*~

“Stop it,” B.I’s voice was the first thing that caught Sehun’s attention when he entered the corridor. “I said cut it out, Bobby!”

“But your hair is so smooth,” Bobby’s voice was the next.

“Come on, Bobby. Leave him alone,” and then Donghae’s.

Sehun seriously didn’t want to face Bobby right in the morning but Kai was there, probing the vending machine in the corridor, looking so serious as if he was about to make a life-or-death decision. He was so weird, to be honest. Sehun often found Kai gouging on Pinky Puffs and chocolate bars but was the best agent possibly in the entire country. He was supposed to be his partner. Sehun was there for Kai. And yet, they had yet to have a proper, decent conversation. Sehun was always ready to put his ‘I’m Fine’ face on, but the problem was Kai. He neither had any care for his relations with others nor did he want any attention. He was perfectly happy, eating from vending machines and assassinating people for a livelihood.

“Oh, hey, Sehun!” Donghae chimed and Sehun instantly peered at Kai who apparently wasn’t bothering to spare him a look.

“Wow. You are on ‘oh hey’ term with this faggot?” Bobby remarked, draping an arm over Sehun’s shoulders. Grimacing, Sehun tried to shy away but Bobby’s grip on the back of his neck held him in place. “Where you’re running off to, carrot-top?”

“Come on, Bobby, grow up,” B.I defended as Donghae eyed Kai who was fetching his food.

“Stop. Let’s go,” when Donghae suggested it, Bobby’s grip only tightened that Sehun winced.

“Why? Wait. I'm kind of wondering how he likes it. In the ass or...” Bobby trailed off with a smirk. “What kind of cock does it like to suck?”

“Definitely not your kind ‘cause your dick’s so small you’d never be half the man your mother was,” Kai interrupted as he passed them, unwrapping his chocolate bar. Bobby instantly released Sehun’s neck as his smirk was wiped away. “In fact, it’s so small I once mistook it for a California raisin that I lost in the shower rooms. None of us really has time for Bobby the Big Bad Bully. So why don’t you scram?”

B.I laughed behind his hand.

Clenching his jaw, Bobby stomped away and Donghae flashed Sehun a smile before hurrying after him. “Thanks,” Sehun mumbled but Kai was already on his way.

“Wow,” B.I sighed.

“What?”

“That’s like the first time K had ever stood up for anyone.”

“I wouldn’t call it stood up,” Sehun started for the changing room to change into his training outfit.

“No,” B.I grinned. “I don’t get it. Do you literally have gay written all over your face or what?”

“Why would you ask me something like that?”

B.I chuckled. “Almost half the agency knows that you are one.”

“Oh. So, more Bobbies are gonna give me a hard time then. Especially Agent K.”

“Probably," he shrugged. “But not K. Bobby’s an ass but he’s kind of... nice, too. I suppose.” He flashed a shy grin but quickly hid it.

“You think Agent K would not mock me? Everyone does. And I’m sure as hell he’s not an exception considering his filthy mouth.”

“Well, yeah. He does have that problem. But I don’t think sexual preference is something that he understands. Come on, he knows literally nothing about Spongebob Squarepants. And when he finally came to know of it last month, he couldn’t grasp the concept of using water underwater.

He doesn’t comment on things he doesn’t get. Trust me.”

Sehun kept mum for a moment. He honestly didn’t understand where B.I was coming from. “It’s really weird.”

“I know. Anyways, good luck for today. He looks like he’s in a good mood, though.”

“Thanks.”

After changing, Sehun entered the training room and found Kai fidgeting with a gun. “You’re late.”

“I’m five minutes early,” Sehun argued.

Kai sat up straight. “You’re late. Five rounds around the compound.”

Sehun turned around to leave but Kai stopped him.

“Who is Avin?”

The question and the name were more than enough to knock the air out of Sehun’s lungs. His head briefly spun as his throat went dry. “How did you…” he trailed off as his chest burned.

“It was on your file.”

Sehun shook his head. “That’s none of your business.”

“Fine. Every little information might just save your ass from getting killed during missions, but suit yourself. Take off your shirt.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said take it off.”

“No.”

“Why not? I’m pretty sure you’re not hiding boobs under there, are you? Or this shit might just turn into a sappy chick-flick.”

“I won’t take off my shirt. What do you want me to do?”

“Salsa and some belly dancing,” he mocked and brought the gun to Sehun’s stomach, then pressed it against Sehun’s sternum. For a second, Sehun had gone frozen with an electric jolt passing down his body. No, not because of the gun. But because it was _Kai’s_ gun. “I like it when you do that,” he laughed and retreated.

“Do what?”

“That expression. Like you’re flustered or something.”

Flustered?

“Anyways, five rounds. Run along now.”

~*~

“We’re starting with the toddler’s phase,” B.I presented with further details, handing Sehun and Kai a pair of iPads.

 

“Why is that?” Kai inquired with so much revulsion in his tone after scrolling through the respects of the mission. As nervous as Sehun was, the fact that he would have to spend an entire day out away from the compound with Kai outweighed the current trepidation.

“Agent Sehun has never done anything like this before, K. We should take that into account,” General Jin explained tiredly. “So, for tomorrow, you will be taking down May Jar.”

“Who’s May Jar?” Sehun asked and heard a soft scoff from Kai.

“He’s a bag man.”

“What’s a bag man?”

B.I chuckled before saying, “Well, it’s just an errand guy. Our interns have supplied us with the information that May Jar has been attaché casing.”

“What’s attaché casing?”

“It’s collecting bribes and illegal money.”

“Is that our job? To execute traffickers?”

“No. But he is said to have relations with Aguantin's Bangkok Connections,” General Jin said. “Illegal drugs have been delivered from Southeast Asia to the United States. The narcotics industry, long eschewed by Aguantin is one of the largest moneymaking rackets. And the money the Aguantin association receives is one of the main source for Aguantin confederacy. For years, we have been trying to immobilize Aguantin, which is a terrorist group that has been trying to bring down our government for as long as we know. All that we get are hints. Little tiers. The process is too slow and tedious. Which is why we need Agent K to get into action as soon as possible because we need to find the Capo di tutti Capi.”

Sehun blinked.

“That’s like the boss of the bosses. The Kingpin," B.I clarified. “The major problem we have is that many parties that support Aguantin. Since we’ve discovered that Aguantin is actively involved in the narcotics industry, we need to eradicate the drug connection ASAP. Agent K has already been on a month mission few weeks back, rooting out the Western Europe connections with Aguantin.”

“So,” Sehun sighed and eyed Kai who was scowling as if he weren’t excited by the whole idea.

“We get this May Jar and get some information from him?”

“No,” said Jin. “Your job is never to extract information. You terminate the ones that will be of no use to us and yet is still a threat. Unless if you are sent on such a mission.”

“God,” Kai groaned, hurling the iPad across the table. “Are you serious, Jin?! You want me to kill this fat loser?! Why? Because of him?!” he jerked his hand at Sehun’s direction. If only Kai’s hood weren’t pulled so low, his scowl would have intimidated Sehun. “This is a rank-2’s job!”

"Then, this should be a relatively easy task for you."

“And stop whining,” B.I muttered. “Look at it this way. The faster you’re done with this, the sooner you will be back in your little shell.”

“This is ridiculous,” Kai spat and jolted up from his seat.

“Sit back down, K,” Jin snapped but all that Kai did was plunge his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and strutted out of there. Exhaling exasperatedly, General Jin leaned back in his seat, tearing the glasses off.

“That boy knows how to get right on my nerves,” he mumbled and heaved a sigh. “Sehun, don’t worry. He will have your back tomorrow. But don’t let him do all the work. You are part of this team and feel free to do what you think is right.”

Sehun nodded and threw a glance at the closed door through which Kai had walked out. Training had been harder the past week. But little by little, Sehun thought that Kai was warming up to him. But right now, from the way Kai had walked out on them, Sehun understood that he was being nothing but a pain and an embarrassment for Kai. Sehun didn’t care, though. He hadn’t really asked to be here. He was going through hell and he didn’t care whatever that Kai was struggling with.

“Am I allowed to plan the execution, then, General?” he questioned Jin, averting his gaze from the door.

“Of course. If you both can reach your terms with it, go ahead. And you need to very mindful about the civilians.”

~*~

“This should be easy,” Sehun remarked, peering out of the car which was parked in the shady alley by the brothel. “It will be utterly suspicious if we went in together.”

He grabbed his iPad and began to plot the directions. “I think if we divide and conquest, it should be a better and wiser option. So, this is what we do.”

Kai’s eyes were piercing through his soul and even in the darkness of the night, Sehun could see those black eyes clearly. Every part of Kai was like an electric shock when it touched him, which had been the hardest part during the training, although Kai barely even moved his feet. But when he did, Sehun was always left jaw-dropped. Kai just made the hardest move seem so simple and easy. And if it weren’t for Donghae, Sehun never would have grasped how to properly use a gun since Kai was so nonchalant and inconsiderate when he loaded and dismantled every type of gun in the blink of an eye before Sehun could mimic a single move.

“I will go in first. It might take around three minutes for me to settle with someone. And then, if you look at the brothel’s plan,” he tapped on the iPad to display the layout of the brothel. “The informant says that May Jar is always with a regular prostitute named Anni. So, I’ll take another two minutes to find out which room they’re checked in. And here,” he handed Kai the Bluetooth headset. “I will get in and hold May Jar. When I radio you the room’s number, you should come in, then. If you don’t receive anything from me after seven minutes, you know what to do.”

Kai arched a brow. “Were you the boy scout leader? Or are you simply a control freak?”

Sehun pursed his lips and glanced away. “I’ll go now,” he muttered and exited the SUV. Buttoning his coat, Sehun started for the brothel. The whorehouse was bright, scintillating with angry colours, and as soon as he had caught attention, a woman stepped forward with a Cheshire grin etched on her face. She looked somewhat middle-aged but nevertheless was attractive.

“What can I help you with?” she chimed, dragging a hand down Sehun’s arm.

“You know what I need.”

“Hm. Upstairs. Room 21,” she grinned as her hand travelled down Sehun’s chest.

Nodding and faking a smirk, Sehun made an advance for the stairs. “Handsome,” he heard one of the girls he passed cooed and a string of giggle followed. Flashing a slight smile at them, he climbed to the top of the staircase and stopped before a tanned girl. “Can I help you, pretty boy?”

“I need Anni,” Sehun said, balling his hands into fists.

“Aw. Anni’s taken for the night. But...” she simpered, drawing a finger down Sehun’s chest. “I’m available.”

“Well, I guess you ought to be a better option,” he curled his fingers around the girl’s wrist with a smirk playing on his lips. “But I need to ask her something. Do you know where I could find her quick and then we’ll be able to have some fun.”

“I think she’s in that room,” she said, pointing at the room opposite of the corridor. “Meet me in room 24?”

 

“Of course.”

Sehun waited until the girl had swayed her hips away and as soon as she was out of sight, he hurried to the room, earning plenty of looks and glances from the prostitutes. “Kai,” he called, hanging the headset but there was no reply. “I’ve found him.”

He hoped that the door would be unlocked and pushed the door open before quickly slamming the door behind. Yanking his gun out of its holster, Sehun was about to raise it but the scene before his eyes completely paralyzed him. He lost all the air in his lungs when he saw Kai holstering his gun. “What did you—”

“What?” Kai asked in an annoyed tone and shrugged. “Got the work done. Let’s leave.” he added nonchalantly.

“How...” Sehun stared at the half naked bodies on the bed and the blood oozing out of their foreheads. “You didn’t stick to the plan!”

“Never said I would,” Kai said and turned for the window before climbing out of it as Sehun continued to gawk at him. Wiping his face, Sehun hurried after him. By the time he had climbed out the window, Kai had already landed on the ground and was now strutting back to the car. Grinding his teeth, Sehun descended down the short pipe and dropped on his feet before stomping after Kai.

“Stop!” he angrily yanked Kai around to face him but when Kai glared at his hand that was gripping his arm, Sehun released it but his expression remained hard. After so long, Sehun felt a powerful gush of emotion and none of it was positive. “What was that all about?! I thought we had a plan!”

“No, _you_ had a plan. I never said I’m gonna follow your shit.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “Then, you should have at least commented something! We’re partners and if you’re just going to do everything your way—”

“Partners?” Kai scoffed. “You’re fucking kidding me, right? I don’t care whatever the fuck you wanna do but don’t get in my way. I don’t take orders from stupid, highborn shits like you, get it?”

“Stupid? You’re the stupid one over here. What were you thinking? You just stride in like that and murder two people, not to mention an innocent civilian!” Before Sehun could express his exasperation any further, Kai’s grip on his collar stopped him. “Ugh,” he grunted out as the back of his head banged against the wall when Kai slammed on it. The next thing Sehun knew was a gun pointed directly at his forehead.

“You dare to lecture _me_? You’re nothing but a useless worm, get it?” Kai hissed and withdrew his gun. “Do that again and I will fucking burst your brain.” He shoved Sehun back and began to march away with clenched fists.

~*~

“I’m sorry,” Sehun uttered under his breath, keeping his gaze out the window.

“What did you say?” Kai asked with a disbelieving tone. Sehun slowly turned his head to face him. Kai’s eyes bounced from the road to Sehun.

“I said I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with an amateur like me, who has no clue what he’s doing.”

Kai raised a brow, gripping the steering wheel before shifting the gear. “You ought to be.”

“But.”

A groan escaped Kai’s mouth. “There always has to be a but, huh?”

Sehun ignored the comment and continued. “We are partners whether you like it or not. And I will report this behaviour of yours.”

“See if I give two flying fucks about it.”

A scowl crossed Sehun’s face. “Why are you so... stubborn and inconsiderate?”

“Why do you care?”

Sehun gave up and averted his gaze back to the window. “You fear nothing and no one. Wish I could be like you,” he muttered, buttoning his coat. When he glanced over at Kai, the latter’s expression had gone hard.

"Well, if it’s any consolation, you don’t seem afraid of me. That takes real balls. And don’t ever wish to be like me,” Kai said and steered the SUV to the parking lot of a diner instead of heading back to the agency.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t get to step out of the compound often. So, when I do, I might as well enjoy Big Mama’s double cheese burger,” he said, pulling over, and exited the vehicle before Sehun could manage to utter a protest. Sehun remained in the car for a minute and once he ran out of patience, he went after Kai. The diner was like any other diner; fairly crowded, plump waitresses and a foul stench of oily food. Kai was just taking his seat at the table in furthest corner of the diner when Sehun approached him.

“A moment ago, you were threatening to burst my brain and now you’re craving double cheese burgers?” Sehun asked.

Kai flashed a smirk at Sehun. “In case you haven’t heard the word around the agency, I’m the crazy ass lunatic.”

“Oh, I’ve heard,” Sehun groaned and took his seat across the table. Only then did he realize that Kai had pulled the hood over his head again. “Do you... feel uncomfortable around civilians?”

“Shit, no,” Kai snarled in a low voice, going through the menu. “I just wanna tear open their fucking skulls.”

“But it kind of looks like you’re scared of them.”

Sehun noticed Kai bite his lip as he didn’t make a rejoinder. “What can I get you boys?” the waitress asked with a ridiculous smile etched on her rosy lips.

“Double cheese burger,” Kai mumbled without looking up at her.

“And you, handsome?” she turned to Sehun.

“Same thing he’s getting,” Sehun said and smiled back at her but nowhere near as flirtatiously.

“Alright. Drinks?”

“No, thanks.”

Once the waitress had walked away, Kai scoffed. “Looks like you’re attracting all the whores out here.”

“You don’t have to be so rude. She was just being nice,” Sehun replied.

“I don’t care. She’s a whore and apparently, you’re whore enough to flirt with her. Why not just go back there and fuck her and you both could—”

“I’m gay.”

Sehun’s abrupt confession rendered Kai silent. For a moment, Kai outstared Sehun before awkwardly clearing his throat. “That... would explain a lot,” he said in a low murmur, his lips quirked into a crooked smile.

Sehun rolled his eyes. By now, he was quite used to Kai’s sardonicism. “I guess you have one more thing to shit about me.”

“Nah. I don’t have time to sit down and plot an insult for you. It just happens naturally, you know.”

Where did this guy come from...

~*~

“You write the report,” Kai ordered nonchalantly when they reached the agency late at night. 

“Why me?”

“‘Cause I’m sleepy.”

“I’m sleepy as well.”

“Do you expect me to care and tuck you in your bed? Kiss you goodnight, tell you a bedtime story? Besides, I am capable of strangling you and you would take half a day to even raise a hand. And considering that you pissed me off tonight, you need to make it up to me,” he spat and turned to walk away.

“Kai.”

Kai quickly spun around. “And. Who gave you the right to call me by my name?”

“I just find Kai much better than K.”

Kai’s eyes narrowed before he looked away. “You’re breaking so many rules, sweetheart.”

“It wouldn’t have taken two seconds for you to pull the trigger back there. But you didn’t. I have faith, Agent Kai,” Sehun said, smirking faintly.

Kai stared directly at him now. “Fuck yourself, Tinkerbell,” he snapped and began to stomp away. Sehun dropped it. Whatever that he wanted to say would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“It was a success, albeit a bloody mess!” Jin crowed, slamming his palm on the desk. Kai, as usual, appeared to be disinterested while Sehun sat there like a stuffed doll, utterly embarrassed and exhausted to his bones. “They had seen your face!” the general shot at Sehun. “And you apparently asked for that prostitute, which makes you the number one culprit!”

“Whore issues,” Kai snorted.

“You think this is a laughing matter, K? What were you doing? You’re a blasted senior agent and you didn’t bother to guide him accordingly?!”

“Me?” Kai arched his brows. “God, Jin. He went to the Michigan State University. Majored in shit that I’ve never even heard of before. Was a bloody boy scout. What makes you think he’s going to listen to me, a middle school dropout? I can’t even do multiplication.”

Sehun hung his head. A great, supportive partner he had.

“This falls hard on you, K!” shouted Jin. “He’s your subordinate. And you didn’t care to counsel him!”

Kai shot up from his chair. “Pair him up with someone who’s willing to be his nanny, then. I blast people’s head. I don’t pick up a useless worm’s crap.”

“General,” the secretary called, peering into the office with a frown. “General Oh wishes to see you.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jin hissed at her and faced Kai again. “You,” he said after calming himself down. “I don’t want you on the P-Shard again, Agent K.”

Kai’s expression hardened with distress as he straightened up. “This is not my fault,” he muttered.

“No. But do try to recall the punishment that awaits you on the P-Shard. Now, get out. Both of you. Do this again and I swear to god, I will give you a harder time.”

Once they were out of the office, Sehun said, “I didn’t know—”

“You didn’t know what? That you’re so bloody darn stupid?” Kai spat and strutted away from him.

~*~

Training that day was more difficult than Sehun’s whole shitty life. Kai had him running six rounds around the compound, punch the same punching bag for almost an hour and when Sehun asked for a break, he refused to grant one. By the fourth hour, Sehun was completely wrecked that he couldn’t even lift a limb.

“I’m one hundred per cent sure that my fucking 114 years old, dead granny could do better than you,” Kai muttered, suppressing a laughter.

Bathed in sweat, Sehun yearned for some fresh air and wanted to peel the sweaty wet t-shirt off but Kai probably wouldn’t allow any of that. “I can’t... even... stand,” he croaked with fatigue wearing his spirit thin.

Kai scowled. “Pick up the tonfa.”

Sehun didn’t move and continued to stare at Kai. But when Kai got onto his feet, he automatically grabbed a pair of tonfas from the rack. His body was about to give up and his eyes were already stinging with tears. Kai peeled his shirt off and although Sehun was dead tired, he caught the details of Kai’s tattoos. They didn’t look like they had any meaning to them. Kai might have gotten them when he was drunk, but then again, Sehun had learned that Kai never touched alcohol and nor did he smoke.

“Hit me,” Kai ordered.

“What?” Sehun tore his gaze from Kai’s abs and the tattoos before fixing it on Kai’s stoic face.

“What? Now you have problems with your hearing, too? I said, hit me.”

Sehun sighed and adjusted the tonfas along his forearms before swinging one of them. Without almost any effort at all, Kai blocked the attack. “I’m too tired, Kai.”

“I don’t care,” he spat and lurched forward. The next thing that registered to Sehun was the hard stomp of Kai’s boot that was planted into his chest, which sent him staggering back. Groaning in pain, Sehun steadied himself. “Defend yourself or get fucked.”

Sehun really wished Kai would re-phrase that. He lunged the tonfa and spun around but Kai just caught the tonfa before he twisted Sehun’s arm, locking it at Sehun’s back. “K-Kai...” he panted.

Kai released him and glared before roundhouse-kicking Sehun. Losing his footing, Sehun tumbled down hard. “Get back on your feet.”

“I can’t,” Sehun rasped with heaving chest as his heart thundered.

Bending down, Kai clutched Sehun’s t-shirt and hauled him up by force. “You annoying piece of shit,” he hissed and hooked an arm around Sehun’s neck before slamming Sehun’s back against his chest.

Sehun yielded. He was too tired to fight anymore. He simply reached back and ran his fingers through Kai’s hair before Kai shifted and choke-slammed him to the ground.

Whatever that happened the following second, Sehun found himself locked in Kai’s armbar with the man’s legs locked around his arm. But as soon as Kai let him go, Sehun quickly got on his knees and banged Kai’s shoulder with the tonfa before grabbing his wrists, dropping the tonfas. Kai went limp when Sehun mounted him, kneeling on his sides, sitting on Kai’s abdomen. He momentarily studied the sweat sheening Kai’s forehead and body. Then, he pinned Kai’s wrists on the mat and they freeze against each other for several minutes.

Sehun was panting, fighting for breath, but Kai remained calm as he stared into Sehun’s eyes. Swallowing the lump in his dry throat, Sehun dragged his hands down Kai’s biceps, savouring the wetness of the sweat that caressed his fingers. His palms lathed the well-defined muscles of Kai’s arms, memorizing them.

Then, with a jolt, he snapped out of the trance and immediately got off Kai.

“I have to go,” he muttered and glanced back at Kai, who was still reclined on the mat, so handsomely shirtless as sweat glossed his caramel skin.

Kai propped himself up by his elbows. Kai’s deflating stomach as he breathed hard almost made Sehun hot and to make things worse, Sehun was already imagining trailing the tattoos past the pants. He shook his head and hurried out of the room before Kai could notice.

~*~

Such bad memories. Such terrible heartaches. A pain that could never subdue.

Sehun stared into the mirror, surveying his reflection, pondering about his _worthless_ life. On the outside, he lacked nothing whatsoever. He was good-looking, was able to capture people’s attention within seconds, was down-to-earth, even though he was obviously loaded and he had never wished bad things for others. But here he was now. Training to kill. And if he refused to do this, he might as well give up on his existence.

Pulling a shirt on, Sehun cringed and averted his gaze from the mirror. Sometimes, it was just too onerous to overcome moments like this when he found himself reminiscing about his past. Those times when Avin used to stand in this very room, hugging him from behind, helping Sehun button his shirt. And Sehun used to smile at the mirror. But now, he couldn’t remember when the last time he even had smiled genuinely was. Happiness had become an alien feeling.

Stepping away from the mirror, he donned a black coat and started to neaten his hair. For a second, he wondered if Kai even combed his hair once a week. Probably not, considering his messy hair that stuck out everywhere. But Kai was at least hygienic. He always smelled of musk and mint hair shampoo. And during the training sessions, when Kai bothered to do something, the equivocal scent of musk and sweat always had Sehun dumbfounded for hours. And the same baggy t-shirts and ripped jeans that he wore frequently were more than enough to grab Sehun’s attention. He wouldn’t deny it. He did find Kai attractive to certain extents, but he knew better than to let the attraction develop into something else. For all that everyone knew, Kai was a recalcitrant. A menace and ruthless murderer. He had no feelings. He was not able to feel things for others. Neither compassion nor affection. Let alone empathy. Perhaps, that was one of the qualities Sehun found appealing in Kai. If only it was that easy for Sehun to switch off his emotions.

And before Sehun knew it, he was thinking about Kai. Descending down the stairs, he wondered what kind of apartment Kai lived in. Did he keep it clean? Sehun’s best bet was that Kai would have nothing but a bed and a rack to keep his two pieces of clothing. The thought almost made him smile.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, he grabbed the car keys and looked around the huge, empty house. There was a time when he used to run around this house. His mother would be making dinner in the kitchen and Sehun would be waiting for his father to come home so that they could play hide and seek. It all just ended one day when his father decided to leave them. Even after that, Sehun had still been happy in here. He used to come home from school with Avin and all that he knew was that they were locked in Sehun’s bedroom for the rest of the day before Avin would have to go home. Now, the house was quiet as a graveyard with nothing but memories lingering in it. Terrible memories that Sehun hoped to forget.

As neat and sharp as Sehun was, Kai was the complete opposite. Pulling the car into the ICM compound, he pondered if Kai ever had a family. Not likely but it would be nice to know something about Kai’s background. All that Sehun knew about Kai was that he had no one for the time being and he didn’t care about life. He killed to eat. That was all.

“Sehun! Sehun!”

 

He turned to see B.I running towards him. “Hey.”

“How are you? Heading for the cafeteria?” B.I questioned with a wide grin etched on his face.

“Yes.”

“What’s on the to-do list for today? You should take some rest for tomorrow’s mission.”

“I will. I just have a shooting session and then... training with Kai.”

“Wow,” he snickered.

“What?”

“You guys are on the first name basis now?”

Sehun cast his gaze to his feet. “No. He has never... actually called me by name.”

“I see. I’m not surprised, though. He probably doesn’t even remember my name, although I’ve been on his unit for 3 years. The only one who he actually pays any attention to is Agent Wu.”

“Agent Wu? Are they not on good terms?”

“Not at all. They’re like bulls with locked horns. Kris Wu is our ‘almost’ rank-5 agent and you know, he’s sort of more rational and is not as crazy as K. Some of us would actually pick him over K and you can imagine why. But,” he smirked. “I kinda prefer K, though. He’s so...” he suddenly lowered his voice. “fucking hot, isn’t he?”

Sehun flinched and almost laughed. They entered the cafeteria and B.I instantly fell quiet. Sehun followed B.I’s gaze and found Bobby guffawing while fooling around with his fellow mates. “Which unit is he in?” he asked B.I.

“Huh? Who?”

“Bobby.”

“He’s under General Yoon,” he replied, ushering Sehun to fetch some chicken porridge and they moved on to the salad section.

“Do you like him?” Sehun asked, smiling smugly.

“What?!” B.I’s eyes bulged out. “Shut up, Sehun,” he hissed, as his cheeks grew red, and glanced back at Bobby, who held Donghae in a headlock. It was like high school all over again. Except that here, they played with guns and bullets instead of straws and spit balls.

“He’s an awful person. But I’m sure he doesn’t walk the talk,” Sehun said.

“You have no idea,” B.I sighed and hauled Sehun to a table but they were stopped when Bobby hollered B.I’s name.

“Yo, B.I! Who’s your new fag—sorry—friend?”

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked, Bobby. Leave them be,” Donghae snapped.

“No, no. Come here, sunflower,” Bobby wriggled his fingers at Sehun, but instead of giving him any attention, Sehun’s gaze bounced over to Kai who was entering the cafeteria, dressed in his usual black hoodie. “Sit here.”

Sehun shook his head and stared at Kai picking out cupcakes. He was specifically aiming for the ones with thick frosting. He must have a sweet tooth, Sehun thought.

“I am so fucking curious about something. Care to indulge me?” Bobby chimed. “If your daddy’s a big shot, you could easily climb up the ladder with no hard work at all. But we, lowest of the lowest, had to work our asses off to get to where we are right now. If only I could bash your face to a tree—” he was cut off when Kai shoved his head forward and his face was plunged into the bowl of chicken porridge on the table.

Without uttering a word, Kai walked by and exited the cafeteria with an unreadable face while everyone quieted down including Bobby, whose face was stained by the porridge.

“Told you so,” Donghae muttered, sticking a piece of broccoli into Bobby’s mouth.

~*~

Right after the shooting session, Sehun made his way out of the range and to the training room half-heartedly. The fact that he _wanted_ to see Kai was extremely bothering.

And to make things all the more worse, Kai was already shirtless and drenched in sweat when Sehun stepped into the training room. He quietly waited by the door where Kai wouldn’t be able to notice him and watched Kai welt the punching bags, one by one. Jaw-dropped, Sehun stared at Kai perform the pirouette kick. Kai managing to fight like that with those scrawny limbs would always be a mystery. To master those moves would take Sehun more than a lifetime. It needed motivation and natural skills which Sehun did not possess. And to acquire that stability... no, it was simply out of the question.

They had a mission tomorrow and Sehun didn’t know if he should even initiate planning at all. Kai was obviously superior but he only knew how to keep himself alive, that was by executing everyone else. If Sehun wanted to survive, he would need to have his own plan.

Eyeing the beads of sweat rolling down Kai’s back, Sehun licked his lips, wanting to knock some sense into his own head, but he was mentally slapped when Kai’s fist contacted the punching bag in a ferocious blow. He finally stopped to catch his breath but Sehun still couldn’t tear his gaze from Kai’s sweating, bronze back.

“In case you fucking lose your gun, which will be a ridiculous thing to do, this the only way you will be able to keep your balls intact,” Kai said suddenly and Sehun winced in surprise.

“You knew I was here?” he entered the room as Kai turned around to face him.

“Well, you’re not really ant-sized, you know,” he said and shrugged, and now Sehun found himself staring at the sweat rivulets that were trickling down Kai’s toned chest. “So, you’re ready to die tomorrow?”

“Why do you think we’d die tomorrow?” Sehun asked and stepped onto the mat but maintained the distance between himself and Kai.

“Oh, not _we._ Just you.”

“We just have to amass the information from the center. It can’t be that risky.”

“You think the center would give you a free pass to just waltz in and steal their top secret, illegal association’s information?” Kai scoffed and flashed a mocking smile before turning serious again. “I didn’t know you were that stupid. I think I finally get what kind of person you are. Smart on paper but a dead frog on the streets.”

Sehun tried not to frown. He thought that he would start to get used to Kai’s insults sooner or later, but the more they hung around each other, the harder it became for him to hear Kai’s backhanded compliments.

“If you get caught, you’re on your own,” Kai muttered and ran a hand through his wet hair.

“Aren’t you supposed to teach me how to not get caught?”

“No. I can only teach you how to dodge bullets. Not getting caught depends on your level of intelligence, which is probably lower than your excessive, extravagant outlook. I’m sure you even ride in some fancy huge car,” he snorted, slumping his back against a rack and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Stretch.”

“Excuse me?”

“You need to be agile to dodge bullets and fists and, if you’re lucky enough, idiots, too. Bend backwards.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Backwards? Like yoga?’

“Yeah, that’s what we do here. Top-hole assassins doing yoga to maintain a healthy spirit,” Kai sniggered. “Do I need to double-dog-dare you to stretch or what?”

Feeling immensely uncomfortable, Sehun bit his lip and reached back to hold onto his hamstrings before trying to bend back but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t get himself to bend any further. He finally straightened up and heard Kai scoff.

“Pathetic,” Kai remarked and Sehun stumbled back when he held a hand out to grab Sehun’s arm.

“What are you doing?”

Kai didn’t answer as he got caught of Sehun’s arm before spinning him around and held him against his chest. Sehun completely froze as he felt Kai’s heart hammer against his back. Sehun stopped breathing for a moment as he felt Kai’s ragged breath near his ear.

Kai slipped his leg between Sehun’s thighs and twirled it around one of Sehun’s shins to lock him in place. “You better not die tomorrow,” Kai whispered, yanking Sehun’s arms up, forcing them to be locked around his own neck.

Sehun swallowed a lump in his throat, clinging onto Kai’s neck. Kai slowly started to bend back, pulling Sehun along with him. His leg around Sehun’s kept him stable. Kai started to slide his hand down Sehun’s thigh. He clutched at the inner thigh near his crotch, holding him in static position, bending even lower. Sehun’s back stretched painfully but he was more distracted by all of Kai’s body pressed against him.

“Because I’m the one who gets to ruin you,” Kai said and pushed Sehun to straighten up before releasing him.

Panting and gasping for air, Sehun staggered away. “You really hate me that much?” he asked, wiping his face with his hand.

A corner of Kai’s lips quirked up as he picked up his t-shirt. “And your question is?”

~*~

“Is this okay with you?”

Kai kept mum and shrugged.

Dropping his gaze back to the iPad, Sehun cleared his throat. “In case you didn’t get it, let me explain it again,” he pointed at the plan of the Aguantin’s branch center. “The head office is here. The only way we can get out of there is through the rear door. So, I will enter through the main entrance. Timing is most important. So, by three minutes, I should reach the southern doors over here. You make sure that the guards at the back entrance are cleared. Or else, we will be in deep trouble. At the fourth minute, I hope to meet you in the head office. That would leave us 20 seconds to breach into the network and I need one minute to hack into the system. Then we have to be out by the next minute. The security cameras are on. So, it’s rather crucial that you don’t raise your head. In the mean time, you will be on the lookout for guards. According to our intel, the guards are reduced to two by each entrance since the Aguantin conference is taking place tonight. Remember, Kai. You only need to clear out the path to the back entrance.”

“And your perfect plan is to slip in as a janitor?” Kai asked, eyeing Sehun’s navy blue uniform sceptically.

“It was not my idea. The unit had forged the ID of an existing janitor so that I will be able to get in.”

Kai pursed his lips and turned his face away, resting a hand on the steering wheel.

“I should get going,” Sehun muttered and hid the gun under his uniform shirt before throwing Kai a glance. “I know that you might have your own way of doing things but this way, it will be much more efficient than killing a lot of people.

Sehun noticed Kai clench his jaw before he decided to exit the car. “Keep track of time,” Sehun said and started for the center’s front gate. The first set of guards that he ran into did not bother to check him since the ID gave complete access through the entrance. Without bothering to spare those guards a glance, Sehun strutted in, pulling the cap lower. He had the whole plan of the center memorized which proved to be a good thing. Every door was guarded and the head office was no exception. With his hand always hovering over the gun under the shirt, Sehun wove his way to the southern office rooms.

“Wait,” the guard stopped him. “A new janitor?”

“Transferred from the second-quarter’s branch,” Sehun uttered impassively and held out his ID. The guard took hold of it and gave it a cursory once-over before scanning it. When it granted access, the guard nodded.

“Purpose?”

Sehun wondered what was taking Kai this long. He side-eyed the cameras, hiding his face under the shade of the cap and quickly pulled his gun out before plunging the bullet into the guard’s skull. Taken by surprise, the guard had no chance of counter attacking as he dropped to the ground. It was a small center that acquired funds and black money. It didn’t need skilful guards. But it didn’t mean that Sehun would be able to outrun 35 guards on his own.

He quickly burst into the head office and gawked briefly at the computers. There were at least 40 of them. Shaking his head, he looked back at the door, hoping for Kai to show up but he had no time to waste. Within two seconds, the alarm went off just as Sehun logged onto the system of one of the computers. Sticking in the USB, he tried to transfer every single one of the documents the system held. But before the documents were all transferred, two guards came in gushing. Sehun was, thankfully, quick enough to shoot them, though only at their chests and it was sloppy. Pulling the USB stick out, Sehun sprinted for the glass window. And that was when a bullet grazed his arm, pasturing his sleeve and skin. Jerking forward, he shot the window, causing the glass to shatter.

“Get him!” he heard a shriek behind him as he vaulted over the window.

Fortunately, the compound wasn’t gated. He bolted as fast as he could with guards trailing him. The car was parked on the other side and Sehun was running blindly. Finally, just when he burst into a dark alley, he was brought to a halt by a bullet that once again only grazed his shoulder. Tumbling to the ground, he crashed with a loud thud as the guards came rushing after him. This had been a colossal failure. And it was solely because Kai had not been there.

“Got him!” one of the guards screeched and Sehun lost all the air in his lungs when a boot was plunged into his chest. “Bitch. We’re gonna be in so much trouble because of you.”

The very next second, all that Sehun heard were screams and groans. He squinted in the dark as the guard was hauled away from him. With no hesitation whatsoever, Kai burst the guard’s head with a bullet and shoved him away. Panting for air, Sehun peered at all the dead bodies strewn across the alley’s ground.

“This will be the last time you give me orders, you understand?” Kai spat and clutched Sehun’s collars before yanking him up forcefully.

“You fucker!” Sehun grated and shoved him back, bursting into tears. “I trusted that you will be there for me! Of all the people, I actually thought that I could trust _you_! I’m such an idiot, aren’t I?” He promptly wiped his cheeks and clasped a hand over his bleeding shoulder. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered and shook his head before tottering past the dead guards that Kai had managed to kill in less than ten seconds.

“Move faster,” Kai ordered behind him. “There’ll be more of them.”

Sehun felt like sobbing but he held the tears back. There was no word to give a rundown of how he hated Kai right now. Upon climbing back into the car, Sehun unbuttoned the top buttons to examine his wound as Kai stared at him. “Thanks a lot. For having my back,” he spat, his words full of venom and disgust.

“Oh god, stop whining. You’re not dead, are you? I saved your sorry ass in the end anyway.”

Blinking the fresh tears away and rummaging the dashboard for a first aid kit, Sehun tried to stamp out his anger. “Why?”

“Why what?” Kai grumbled and started engine.

“Why weren’t you there? Because it was _my_ plan?”

Kai kept mum for a minute before saying, “Because I thought you wouldn’t get caught.”

“What?”

He heaved a great sigh and dropped his head back on the headrest. “I went on my first mission when I was 14. I depended on no one.”

“So, this is part of your stupid training? I’m sorry, but I almost did get caught back there,” he pulled the shirt down to expose his shoulder but when he noticed Kai’s gaze lingering on him, he decided to aid the wound when they were back at the ICM.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Yes. Thanks for noticing,” Sehun mumbled and grimaced at the stinging pain.

“I was not going to let you get caught.”

“It would have been so much easier if you had just stuck with the plan.”

“I don’t want to follow your dumbass plans, alright?”

“Then, why are we even partners?!”

“Uh, because we’re forced to? Believe me, I would never want you as my partner if I were given a choice.”

“There you go. None of us have a choice. You’re stuck with me just as I am stuck with you.”

“You’re getting braver these days.”

“Because I’m not afraid of you anymore. Actually, I’ve never been.”

Kai’s eyes narrowed. “You really should be.”

“Make me, then,” Sehun challenged.

Kai ground his teeth as his eyes fixed themselves on Sehun’s. For a measurable length of time, they glared at each other with long standing rancour. And finally, when Sehun looked away, realizing that arguing with Kai was exactly like talking to a wall, Kai killed the engine. They remained in the car in utter silence, save Kai’s loud, rough breathing. “I should have just let you die.”

“Yeah. Maybe you should have,” Sehun winced at the blood trickling down his arm before the bead of blood was soaked up by the sleeve. “You’re a terrible man, Kai. And for some reason, I keep looking for that good quality in you.”

“Well, you’re wasting your time, ‘cause you will never find it.”

Sehun faced Kai with a frown before his gaze was lowered to Kai’s arm. The swirling tattoo on his bicep had Sehun musing in thoughts for a moment. How Kai had held him against his chest yesterday with his crotch slammed against Sehun’s ass in the name of training. Of course, Kai would feel shit because for some reason, everyone in the agency, including Sehun, thought that Kai was frigid. He was slapped back to reality when Kai ran his fingers through his hair.

“You were sent on your mission when you were 14?” Sehun decided to ask.

Kai remained silent with his hard glare etched on his face. He eyed Sehun’s wound and then looked away. “We ought to get back.”

“I was class president when I was 14,” Sehun muttered. It was during this kind of moments when he felt bad for Kai. Definitely Kai wouldn’t have asked for this, right? Circumstances and life always pushed people to the rock bottom. “I couldn’t imagine killing anyone.”

But he had his first kill tonight. And for some reason, it felt good and bad at the same time.

“Good for you,” Kai mumbled. “I never had that life,” he said after some while.

“What life?”

“You rich boys, smart-asses’ privileged life.”

“What sort of life did you have, then?”

“Hooker mother, abusive father.”

Sehun gulped and actually thought about comforting Kai but let that thought go. “Not as bad as my life, though.”

“Oh, really?” Kai scoffed. “How difficult must it have been for you to choose between Coco Puffs and Belgian Waffles for breakfast.”

Sehun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

A moment later, Kai said, “I presume it had something to with Oh Avin?”

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat as he started to silently pant.

“It’s annoying that you’re bleeding,” Kai hissed and pulled his t-shirt off as Sehun’s eyes widened.

“You really should stop taking off your shirt at every chance you get,” he complained when Kai balled the t-shirt before pressing it onto Sehun’s shoulder.

“I don’t care. I don’t have body image issues,” Kai smirked. “I’d run around naked if it weren’t illegal.”

Sehun almost smiled at that but then he remembered that Kai was an asshole. He took the t-shirt from Kai and tried his best to not to let his gaze wander down Kai’s toned body. “Can you not... talk about him?”

“Who? Avin? Well, by the surname, I could guess that he’s General Oh’s as well. Your brother?”

Sehun closed his eyes and inclined his head back on the headrest. “Stepbrother. Don’t ask me anything more.”

“Not really that interested,” Kai muttered and re-started the engine.

~*~

“Nine casualties,” Jin sighed. “But at least, the mission had been a success.”

“You can’t really expect there to not to be someone killed if K’s involved,” B.I remarked with a smirk.

“I guess you should be on your next mission as soon as possible,” Jin prompted as he took his seat and pointed at the iPads. “You will be going to Denmark next week and will join Agent Wu and Kang. When you return, you and K will be heading to Singapore.”

“What?” Sehun questioned as his stomach tossed and turned. “You mean... we have to be on a mission in Singapore?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“The mission will be delegated when you’re back from Denmark next week. But it should take about two months.”

~*~

For some odd reason, Kai was extremely quiet when they were boarding the plane. It made Sehun wonder if Kai was bitterly rueing about going to a foreign country with each other just as he was. But one thing. Sehun couldn’t seem to keep his eyes to himself because this was probably the only time he would ever see Kai dressed in a suit. He must admit though. Kai looked pretty neat although he seemed really uncomfortable as if the collar and tie were choking the air out of him.

As soon as they were settled in the seats, a stewardess attended Kai to buckle his belt and all that Kai did was snarl at her. Chuckling nervously, Sehun apologized to the stewardess. “He’s having a terrible headache.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said but Kai rolled his eyes and looked away with a scowl etched between his brows.

Sehun turned crimson with embarrassment as the stewardess strutted away. “Do you have to be so anti-social?”

“Oh, no. It’s just my face,” Kai replied and ripped his coat off. “Besides, you have no right to talk about being a social animal.”

Sehun couldn’t agree more. He was possibly just a milder version of Kai. They both shared plenty of similarities even if they were always hostile parties towards one another. “Have you ever been to Denmark?”

Kai didn’t say anything in return as he buckled up and leaned back in his seat. Sehun took the hint and scooted away so that their shoulders weren’t brushing anymore. “This is so annoying,” Kai groaned out of the blue, tugging the tie.

Sehun thought about complimenting him but he knew that Kai would not take the compliment well.

“I’m gonna sleep so that I can ignore you for the whole journey, okay?” Kai said in the nicest way possible and clenched his eyes as the flight started to take off. Sehun was okay with that because he was curious as well, wondering how Kai would look like when he was asleep.

For the first two hours, Sehun busied himself by going through the assignment’s description. It seemed pretty straightforward. They had to attend a conference undercover with Agent Kang and Agent Wu. The downside of the assignment was that the conference was conducted by Aguantin’s right-hand man, Han Tu, also known as the Spectre of Aguantin. Sehun grimaced at the information and scrolled lower. They will be posing as funders for Aguantin’s new terroristic collaborative enterprise, in short, their newly planned project to take down the government. They had to gather all the information from the conference. Heaving a sigh, he slumped back on the seat, brooding over how stupid he was going to look amid top-ranked agents. Speaking of top-ranked agents, he turned to take a glance of Kai who was still sound asleep. To be honest, this was how Kai looked even when he was awake. Tired and soulless. Sehun’s gaze was dragged along the light scruff on Kai’s jaw before he eyed his protruding Adam’s apple. And before he knew it, he was staring at Kai’s lips. Those rough hands... How would they feel against Sehun’s tender ones? But Sehun knew better than to wake a mass murderer from his sleep with his curiosity.

“Hello," a stewardess came over with food trays and Sehun shook his head but then Kai jolted up, wrenching the tray from her hands. “Have a good meal, sir.”

Without bothering to even thank her, Kai started to wolf down the bun. “God, this tastes so good,” he moaned in his husky, sleepy voice as Sehun’s lips stretched into a smile. He had never met anyone like Kai before, and he seriously doubted that he ever will in the future. Kai threw Sehun a glimpse as he munched. “What?”

Sehun’s smile faltered as he shook his head and turned his attention back to his iPad. Wait... was he smiling? At Kai pigging airplane food?

~*~

“If anyone asks, you’re not mine, okay?” Kai muttered, shoving past Sehun as they exited the airport. Sehun wished he could just lie on the airport’s floor to soothe his aching sore back.

“I don’t even want to be yours,” he mumbled in response.

“Oh, really?” Kai scoffed but before he could insult Sehun, someone yelled his name.

“K!”

Kai closed his eyes for a moment, wincing before he turned around. “Here come the dumb and dumber.”

“Jesus Christ!”

Two tall men wove their way to Kai and Sehun, grinning wildly. “It’s wonderful to have a fresh face in the agency!” one of the them chimed and draped a heavy arm over Sehun’s shoulders. “I’m Julien. And this is my partner, Kris.”

“Hi, Julien,” Sehun mumbled before holding a hand out to Kris. Kris offered a short smile and shook the hand before facing Kai.

“Before you say it, it wasn’t my idea,” Kris told Kai and started to walk away. Sehun took a moment to adjust his face to the cold air blowing at his face. Luckily, it was just on the brink of summer.

Kai tossed Sehun a look and glared at Julien until Julien took his arm off Sehun and strutted over to him. “How are you, Senior Agent K?”

“Frankly, I don’t feel like telling you, agent whatever-your-name-is,” Kai retorted and began to tread on Kris’ footsteps to the parking area.

“He still can’t remember my name?” Julien sighed, ushering Sehun to walk after snatching the luggage from him. The man was heavily-built and very good-looking. So was Kris, although he was a little scrawny. “How do you put up with him?”

“You seriously have no idea,” Sehun exhaled, pulling at his coat.

“Hmm,” Julien snickered. “I must admit that I’m impressed that you’re still alive. That means you are somewhat a miracle.”

Sehun lowered his gaze and remained silent, wincing every now and then at the back pain.

~*~

The drive to the hotel was quite long and tiring, considering how Kris drove so recklessly. But except for Julien, no one uttered a word and Kai remained hostile at all times. “Have you been around here, Sehun?” Julien questioned just when Kris pulled the car into the parking lot.

“Yes. I was here for a summer camp one year. Whenever I go to Germany or Holland, I pop by here as well.”

“Ah, I see. We’ve only been here for three days. We’ve got the passes ready and all.”

Sehun nodded. “It’s great to finally meet the rest of the unit.”

“The sane members of the unit, you mean,” Kris said.

Kai scoffed and Sehun felt a little irked. By the day, he was getting more and more annoyed by Kai’s insufferable attitude. 

Upon checking into the hotel, Sehun realized that he and Kai will be sharing the room.

“Here’s your room key,” Julien handed Kai and Sehun their cards as Kris stood in a corner, glowering at either Kai or Sehun.

“Wait. The same room?” Sehun asked, wide-eyed.

“No. It’s a suite. So, different rooms but the same suite. Makes it easier for your guys to discuss. Take some rest and sleep. We’ll go out for dinner at 7.” Julien clapped on Sehun’s shoulder and flashed a stern smile at Kai before marching up to Kris.

Biting his lip, Sehun followed Kai into the lobby and kept mum all the way up to the suite. Even when they were inside, Kai didn’t say a word. “Is something bothering you?” Sehun finally asked. “Or are you just jet-lagged?”

“You. You are bothering me so fucking much,” he spat angrily.

“What did I even do?”

“Stop looking at me like I’m some stupid freak, okay?!”

“What?” Sehun blinked his eyes as his brows knitted. “When have I ever—”

“I saw how you looked at Kang and Wu. They are those normal, _sane_ agents, right? And I’m just this.... ah!” he spat and waved Sehun off, stomping into a room

Hanging his head, Sehun wended his way to the other room but stopped to take a peer into Kai’s room where Kai was tearing his clothes off. For a moment, Sehun stood there, watching Kai unbuckle his belt and when Kai looked up at him, their eyes locked, a pair of confused ones and a pair of angry ones. Kai walked forward with a hand clinging onto the belt’s buckle as Sehun eyed Kai’s tattoos on his V lines.

Leaning his side against the doorframe, he stared back at Sehun as his hard expression slowly softened. “Come here,” he said gently.

Sehun flinched. “No... I have to lie down. My back hurts.”

Kai clenched his jaw and then he slammed the door shut.

~*~

“Where is he?” Kris questioned when Sehun met him in the lobby that evening.

“I don’t know,” Sehun muttered, hoping that the fatigue won’t show too clearly. “He’s in his room.”

Kris let out an exasperated sigh before glancing over at Julien. “Guess he won’t be joining us then. Come on, Sehun. Let us buy you a first-class pizza and some good beer. The Danes’ love for beer is unexplainable,” Kris chuckled and Sehun realized that he was only tensed around Kai.

“So, Sehun,” Julien said as they settled in a nearby restaurant. “Heard your dad pulls our strings.”

Sehun shrugged. “He pulls everyone’s strings.”

“True. Maybe not K’s, though.”

“You think my father’s afraid of him?”

Kris snorted, gnawing at the pizza. “I don’t think he’s afraid since he could easily break K and he has the P-Shard in his hands. It has more to do with the fact that he needs him.”

“Break?” Sehun asked after taking a sip of the beer. “What do you mean?”

Julien cleared his throat. “If there’s one thing K’s scared of, that has to be being alone.”

“But isn’t he alone all the time?”

“Yes. But not trapped in a small box for months. That’s the punishment everyone gets on P-Shard for going against the rules. He had been arrested 7 times and is still unable to keep himself from breaking the rules.”

“I have a theory about that, though. No one agrees with me,” Kris said. “You see, he kills his partners within two weeks. Why? Because they get on his nerves. At least that’s what he says. The thing is, he never lets anyone in, you see. I tried being friends with him once. But he almost had my rank stripped because I asked him out for a cup of coffee. God, I hate that bastard.”

“He never lets anyone in?” Sehun asked, blinking his eyes and shifting in his chair due to the aching back. “You mean he's doing it on purpose?”

“Yes. It’s insane. But someone like him is better off without any friends. No matter what you do, he’s gonna keep on pushing you away until you will finally explode. And that’s when he ends your life,” Kris said and shrugged.

“Do you know how he... ended up here?” Sehun asked.

“Hard life. But then again, we learned to live with it and he just shut everyone out.”

 

“Did you know that Kris was supposed to be his partner?” said Julien.

“Really?” Sehun rasped. Wouldn’t Kris be a far better option for Kai than him?

“Yeah. But then we were on really bad terms that everyone knew that we’ll end up killing each other,” Kris said before quaffing the beer. “Besides, I’m totally happy with my partner right now.” He smirked at Julien who returned the lopsided grin.

~*~

When Sehun returned to the suite that night, he locked the door and tottered straight to his room but he was stopped by Kai's rough voice. “Took you long enough to come back. Had fun with those idiots?”

Sehun inhaled a sharp breath and faced Kai. “They’re good people, Kai. And I’m sorry, but I’m going to bed.”

“Wait,” Kai said desperately and shot up from the couch. “You... uh…” he rubbed the nape of his neck as Sehun waited. “How’s your... back?”

Sehun blinked. Did Kai just ask how he was feeling? “I... it’s better. I just need to sleep it off.”

“This is exactly why I told you to stretch! You can’t even—”

“Let’s not forget that it was because of you that I fell in that alley two nights back.”

Kai ground his teeth and looked away. Heaving a loud sigh, Sehun started for the room. “Wait. Wait.”

“What is it? I thought you were mad at me for something that I didn’t even do?”

“Well...” he motioned his hand at Sehun. “You’re right... I... uh.. did... I mean...” he stuttered and Sehun couldn’t help but find it amusing. Kai clenched his fists and said, “It was my fault. So, what do you want me to do so that you will let this go?”

“There is nothing that you can do, Kai.”

“I could…” he mumbled and it was very unlike himself. “Do you want me to do something about your back?”

Sehun froze. “What?”

“Ah, forget that I even mentioned anything,” he mumbled and looked away embarrassedly.

“No. I mean... yeah.. sure,” Sehun whispered.

“What?” Kai’s eyes widened. “Really? Lie down.” He waved his hand at the couch.

“Are you... sure you... want to?” Sehun asked with a voice filled with trepidation as he took his place on the couch, lying supine on his stomach. This was abrupt and unexpected but Sehun was nowhere in spot to refuse. If anything, he yearned for more closure with this barbaric man who seemed to be hiding something within. Sehun wanted to wreck his barrier of defence. But then again, who would break Sehun’s?

Not bothering to reply, Kai climbed onto the couch as Sehun buried his face into the cushion. He didn’t know what to think. There was nothing to be shy of since Kai practically had touched him almost everywhere during training but this was the first time Kai was trying to make up to his actions. And Sehun seriously doubted that any of Kai’s previous partners had earned themselves a back massage. Did that mean Sehun was somewhat special or maybe miraculous as Julien had pointed out? Sehun had no idea why that made his heart flutter. Being special for someone would be something he wouldn’t decline after all those years of misery and loneliness.

“Ah...” Sehun moaned into the cushion when he felt Kai’s fists press into his shoulder blades.

Wow, that felt amazing. On another note, why should Sehun feel embarrassed at all since it was Kai’s fault in the first place that he was suffering from severe back pain. He ought to just enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

“Oh... ah...” the moans, muffled by the cushion, reflexively escaped his lips as Kai dragged his knuckles down. If his perception was right, Kai was kneeling on one knee while his other leg was out of the couch, foot bracing him while Sehun’s legs were between Kai’s. “Oh, God...” he shamelessly let out when Kai applied pressure on the small of his back, fingers slowly curling around the edges of Sehun’s waist.

 

With the heel of his palms pressed on the tailbone, Kai started to massage the soft sides of the waist before kneading his way up the back. “Ah... ohh... oh it feels... amazing...” Sehun had had better massages but Kai’s hands worked like magic. His rough hands were brutal on every inch of Sehun’s back. “Ah... Kai...” he gripped onto the couch’s edge, eyebrows knitted as his body gave in. Blood rushed and stirred in his loins when Kai slid a cold hand into his shirt on the side of his waist to gently knead the sensitive, soft part. “Uh... nghh...”

 

“Ughh...” the single moan from Kai instantly had Sehun burning. Kai crept both of his hands up Sehun's shirt to massage the waist, earning more mouthful of moans.

“Ah yes... oh...” Unconsciously, Sehun pushed his rear up a little to drive Kai’s hands further lower but the moans only got louder when his ass crashed onto Kai’s crotch. Even through the fabric of their jeans, Sehun could feel the extreme hardness on his butt cleft. Kai’s hands ferociously gripped Sehun’s hips as Sehun started to grind his ass against Kai’s crotch. “Uhh... shit...”

Wait... Kai was... hard... and what was he even doing?!

Just as Sehun scooted away, turning around in a sharp move, Kai staggered off the couch and tripped over the table’s leg before stumbling forward. Regaining his stability, he cleared his throat and threw Sehun a confused glance as Sehun gaped at him.

“We're even now!” Kai bellowed hastily and foundered back before losing his footing when his back hit the armrest. Almost tumbling to the ground, he staggered and zoom, he went, vanishing into his room as Sehun stared at him with bulged out eyes. Did Kai even realize what Sehun was doing a minute ago? And did the heartless monster just stumble for the first time in his life?

~*~

“Are you guys all ready?” Julien burst into the suite, all cladded in a black and white suit as Kris remained in the corridor. “Wow,” he exhaled, giving Sehun a once-over. “I hope you’re not the one going on the bidding today,” he chuckled and the old Sehun probably would have blushed but not the new one. However, he had turned completely crimson last night after his shameful act with Kai.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Julien,” Sehun muttered, straightening his black coat. It had been some while since he had donned a suit and tie.

“Thanks. Where’s Agent K?”

Sehun cast his gaze low as the door swung open as if one cue. Kai stepped out with his black shirt’s button done half-assedly and the tie wrapped around his hand. Sehun completely lost his breath as he gawked at Kai’s neatly combed and styled hair, clean-shaved jaw and the chest cleft that was revealed by the two undone buttons. “I don’t do this shit,” Kai spat, waving the tie around.

“Can I help?” Julien proposed and Kai scowled before throwing the very scowl in Sehun’s direction.

“You. Do it,” he ordered, holding the tie up.

Blinking his eyes, Sehun timidly walked over to him and accepted the tie, duly noting how Kai deliberately brushed their fingers together. “Uh...” he let out, eyeing the unfastened buttons. He also noticed Julien and Kris’ impatience. So, without bothering to fret, he buttoned up Kai’s shirt and wound the tie around his neck. Sehun made sure to not to look up at Kai’s face as he finished up.

“We can go now,” he told Julien and strutted out of the suite. 

“Velkommen. Må jeg se dine identifikation?”

After showing their passes to the receptionist, they were escorted to the hall where hundreds of men and women, in their gaudy attires, swarmed with glasses of champagne in their hands.

“Oh, look. You’re gonna be so uncomfortable over here,” Kris commented, smirking at Kai. “Not your kind of party, huh?”

“It could be if I were to blast this whole place up,” Kai smirked back.

“This isn’t exactly an international conference,” Julien said quickly before they could end up making a scene with their childish argument. “So, keep your voice low. “Don’t wanna attract the wrong kind of attention, do we?”

The entire hall’s interior was decorated extravagantly in French style and Sehun really wanted to run back to his suite. All these people were probably rooting for Aguantin to beat the rising government of the country which explained why they were here tonight to fund these bastards. Sehun clenched his fists. He was here on an assignment. He will do his best to do everything right.

“Champagne?” a garçon showed up with a platter of glasses. Sehun nodded with a smile and accepted one of the glasses.

“Tusind tak,” Sehun muttered before Kris and Julien took their own glasses but Kai waved it off.

“Keep your eyes and ears open at all times,” Kris whispered. “Han might be here soon. We probably won’t get a chance to talk to him but I hope you guys could sneak around, finding out the people he’s conversing with tonight.”

“And what made you the leader of this stupid group? Your bigger ass?” Kai scoffed.

“You could be the leader, but I happen to hate you.”

“Oh, the feeling’s mutual,” Kai retorted. Shaking his head, Kris threw a smirk at a lean, slim woman who was clearly staring at him.

“I found myself someone to woo,” Kris snorted and wove his way to her.

“Well, if he’s gonna find a chick, then so am I,” Julien spat and drained the glass before stomping away.

Sucking a breath, Sehun averted his gaze from Kai. “You... don’t drink? Even champagne?” he asked Kai in a low voice.

“Why should I consume anything that will only destroy me?”

“I don’t think...” Sehun trailed off when he perceived Kai’s tone. He slowly glanced over at Kai who was staring at him with a narrow pair of eyes. Swallowing, Sehun lowered his eyes. “Maybe sometimes, it will be worth it.”

He saw Kai clench his jaw through his peripheral vision. “I don’t think would like to take the chance.”

“But I thought that you... you don’t care about living or dying.”

“No,” Kai said and curled a hand around Sehun's wrist, leaning closer in to Sehun’s ear. “I don’t care about living or dying. It’s the what I live for or die for that scares me.”

Sehun flinched hard when the main doors slammed open. Kai pulled his hand back as a tall man entered with a couple of bodyguards by his sides.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you people who have come here today for a great cause!” he announced and Sehun deduced that must be the man of the hour, Han Tu. “Tak for at komme her i dag,” he said as he made his way to the podium. He was very attractive man, could be around the same age as Sehun's father but was handsome nevertheless. As he walked by, eyes following Sehun, the latter gripped the glass, returning Han Tu the very stare. He saw the slightest smirk from the man before he looked away.

The next half an hour was spent for speech and fund-raising. All the while, Kai hovered behind Sehun, his breath always grazing the back of Sehun’s ear. As soon as the fund-raising came to an end, Kai withdrew to look for some funders to extract information as Sehun did his own researching. But he was caught off-guard when Han Tu approached him.

“Hi,” he said, grinning for ear to ear. Sehun inclined his head, faking a short smile. “Er du have det sjovt?”

“Yes,” Sehun mumbled. “I am quite enjoying this. I’m representing the Ohio branch of Alistar Enterprise.”

“Ah, I see.” The man flashed a crooked smile. “No wonder. It’s not exactly possible to find such a handsome young man here.”

Sehun was flustered for a moment. The big fish was actually swimming its way into the trap and Sehun was not going to lose this opportunity. “I’m flattered. Thank you, Mr Han.”

“Please. Call me Ethan,” he said, holding a hand out and dragged it down Sehun’s forearm. “Quite a beauty you are,” he uttered under his breath, sighing a little.

“Is this only funding party for Aguantin?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. There’s a much bigger one taking place next month in Singapore. Ah, champagne!” he ordered and a glass was served to him immediately.

“I’m surprised that so many people showed up to raise a fund.”

“It’s one of the many, yes,” he smiled smugly, taking a sip of the champagne. “This important for the operation, no?”

Sehun nodded. “Indeed.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Da Rien,” Sehun said, according to the name on his pass.

“Say, Da Rien. If you should have some spare time this evening, I’d be glad to have you over for dinner.”

“Of course. It will be my pleasure.”

“Good, then. This is my card.” He slipped a card into Sehun’s hand and leaned in before whispering, “Let me know where you’re staying. I’ll have you picked up.”

“Sure.” Sehun smiled as the man drew back.

“I shall be anticipating your phone call, then, Da Rien,” he purred, brushing a lock of Sehun’s hair from his temple.

When he was left alone, Sehun felt like he could bounce with joy. He had just struck a major prize which would definitely benefit him. He could extract some sort of information from Ethan.

“Fuck you,” Kai’s voice banged Sehun back to his senses and Sehun spun around only to see Kai scowling hard at him.

“He invited me over to his place,” Sehun said.

“To fucking get into your pants!” Kai hissed quietly and Sehun glanced around him, checking if they were gathering any attention.

“So? I won’t let it get that far.”

“What’s going on?” Kris inquired when he showed up.

Kai’s hard glare almost pierced through Sehun’s soul as he scowled at him before retreating. “Whatever. I’m out of here,” he spat before shoving past Sehun.

~*~

Before Sehun even entered the suite, his hands trembled at the fear of facing Kai. But then again, why should he have Kai’s permission when Kai never even bothered to keep up to any of the plans?

He never cared about anything, then why should Sehun give a damn?

As he closed the door, he noticed Kai on the couch, grinding his teeth as he stared at the iPad on the table. Without uttering a single word, Sehun tried to slip into his room but was stopped by Kai’s growl. “Where are you going?”

“Didn’t I already tell you?”

Kai jolted up and clenched his fists. “You’re kidding me, right?! You fucking think that getting information out of that old fag is that important?!”

“Yes! It is important for me, okay?! Why for once can’t you let me do something my way for once?!”

“And your way is my whoring yourself?!”

“I really don’t care about what you think of me. Think of me as a whore or whatever. It shouldn’t concern you anyway.”

“So, you’re going, then.”

“Kai, whatever information that we could get is important. And we both know that it doesn’t get any better than getting it straight out of that man’s mouth!”

“Do whatever you want. Just don’t...” he didn’t finish as he turned and marched into his room before slamming the door shut.

~*~

“Come in,” Mr Han said with a handsome smirk when Sehun slid into the Range Rover. Mr Han was dressed quite casual with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. “I thought you wouldn’t call.”

Sehun forced his lips to stretch into a smile but no matter how he tried, it was too hard. He just had a very confusing argument with Kai and it felt awkward. This wasn’t the kind of dispute they used to have and Sehun had no clue why Kai was acting this way. He of all people should know how important every single mission was and since Kris and Julien hadn’t manage to get any valuable information, it was up to Sehun who had the opportunity served on a silver platter. Why wouldn't he understand that? Besides, Sehun thought that Kai was overreacting just a tad too much. Not to mention that Kai spoke like he didn’t know what he was doing. That was what maddened him the most. He was not that dumb to not to realize what might happen if he did go. But this was the first time Sehun might actually do something useful and could take the credits. For once, he was able to accomplish an assignment on his own without Kai’s help.

“I hope you like French cuisine,” Mr Han said, raising a hand to Sehun's thigh. Cringing within, Sehun sucked in a breath. It was almost an alien feeling to have someone else’s hand on him. Someone else other than Kai.

“You really do enjoy French style, don’t you, Mr Han?” he replied with a question and winced at the hand that was climbing up the thigh.

 

“I do. It’s very… sensuous. And my sweet Da Rien, did I not tell you to call me Ethan?” he scooted closer with his hand caressed Sehun’s inner thigh. “It’s such a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

Sehun kept his eyes on the driver as he muttered, “It is.”

“I hope you will decide to spend the whole night with me.”

Biting his lip, he glanced over at Ethan. The man exceptionally handsome. He was probably a multi-millionaire and must be a very charming playboy. For a moment, Sehun wondered when was the last time he had engaged himself in sexual intercourse and mentally shook his head, not wanting to go that far. Kai had pointed out that he was whoring himself and Sehun would try to keep away from making it true.

“How did the fund-raising go?” he asked to make conversation.

“It went quite good. I suppose you already know how important it is to Aguantin.”

Sehun nodded. “I hope their new operation would go well. I don’t know much about the details but our party would support you.”

Ethan chuckled. “This will be the last time I’ll be organizing the fund-raising.”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you an active member of Aguantin?”

“Maybe,” he smirked and Sehun knew he was not going to get any more out of this man for now. “You’re really shy.”

Sehun hung his head as the car was pulled over. “Vi er her,” the driver announced and exited the car before opening to door for them.

“Bonsoir, messieurs,” the doorman greeted when they entered the restaurant. Ethan said something in French and snaked an arm around Sehun’s waist when a waiter showed up to usher them to their table.

“Mange tak,” Ethan thanked the waiter as they took their seats. “So, tell me about you, Da Rien.”

The waiter appeared again with a wine bottle. Once he was gone, Ethan extended a hand to clasp it over Sehun’s on the table. “Do you come here often?”

“No. This is my second time.”

“I see,” he hums, and rubbed his thumb over Sehun's knuckles.

“You live here?”

“Yes. And I’m always looking for someone as beautiful as you are. Meget tiltrækkende,” he sighed. “I’d rather talk about you than me. You happen to interest me so much, Da Rien.”

~*~

The rest of the dinner had been utterly frustrating. Sehun had two problems now. One, Kai was going to rub it in his face and two, Sehun had no idea how to cut Ethan off because the latter seemed so sincerely into him with his hands all over Sehun. And when they were back in the car, Sehun found the wine making its way down to his loins. He started to like Ethan’s soft gentle touches.

“So. Where is it that you wish to go?” Ethan whispered into his ear, rubbing his inner thigh.

“Your place,” he replied. He hadn't gotten any useful information yet and Ethan was really difficult man.

Ethan pursed his lips and excitement was plastered on his face. “Wise choice,” he said and ordered the driver to drive back to his hotel before pulling his hand further down Sehun’s thigh. Sehun’s breath hitched when Ethan palmed his crotch. “I can’t wait to reach the hotel.” His breath grazed Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun caught his hand and pulled it away. “Please. Don’t.”

With a frown, Ethan straightened and stiffened. They sat with tension building up between them all the way to the hotel. Sehun was sure that he wasn’t someone that Ethan would bring back home which explained this whole hotel arrangement. “This way,” he said and led Sehun to the chaise lounge, stroking Sehun’s hip before ushering him to sit. Upon taking Sehun’s side, he dragged a hand up Sehun’s arm. “Wine?”

“No, thanks. I’ve already had plenty.”

“Me, too. I’d rather be completely conscious when I’m tasting… you.”

Sehun’s body shuddered. He slowly brought a hand to Ethan’s chest and lightly stroked it over the t-shirt. “Someone like you would actually want someone like me?”

“You probably have no idea how gorgeous you are. I can’t possibly take my eyes off you.”

“You’re a big shot, though,” he murmured, letting Ethan sneak his fingers into the shirt. “I also heard that you were a marine.”

“During those days when I actually felt love for that country,” he purred against Sehun’s neck. 

“Do you ever go to the capital office of Aguantin?”

Ethan let out a soft laughter. “I don’t even know where that is, darling. Nobody does.”

Sehun’s heart sank. “Really? You are pretty important and even you don’t know?”

“You’re a rather curious one, aren’t you?”

“Just curious about you.”

A corner of Ethan’s lips quirked up. “Beautiful,” he exhaled. “Anyways, yes. As influential as I am, I’m not really the Ghost of Aguantin as they say. I get the money and I transfer.”

This was utterly disappointing. The intel on Ethan had been completely wrong. Sehun was not going to get any information out of this man. Sehun pulled away and panted for air. “I’m sorry.”

“What is it?” the man asked, frowning.

“It’s just that...” he sprang up from the chaise lounge. “I have to go. I just recalled that I have some reports to write.”

“Write them later,” he urged, clinging onto Sehun’s arm.

“I have to send them soon.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Ethan rose to his feet with a scowl on his face.

“Perhaps next time. Thank you for your hospitality, Ethan,” he started for the door but Ethan caught his wrist.

“Fuck. You’re not going anywhere,” he spat through his teeth.

“Mr Han, let go of me,” Sehun grunted, trying to release the grip on his arm.

“Like hell. Did you think that you could just walk in and walk out as you wish?” his grip tightened and Sehun’s brows furrowed. “You think I’m some stupid old fool?”

“Can you, please, let go?” he harshly pulled his hand free and hurried for the door but he was once again stopped when Ethan grabbed his shirt at the back and spun him around before slamming him up the door.

“Do you even know who I am? I could end your life and no one would even know.”

Sehun blinked. And how more stupid can he be to not to bring his gun with him? Well, this wasn’t exactly the night he had in mind. Twisting his arm around Ethan’s, he shoved his hand away. At least, the training would come in handy. But Sehun once again misinterpreted when Ethan clasped his neck.

“You think you will be able to live this building without my permission?” Ethan hissed, ripping the top buttons of Sehun’s shirt. Reflexively, Sehun plunged his knee up and kneed Ethan’s abdomen before planting a hard stomp on his chest. This was wrong. So wrong. He can’t just leave now. He had just provoked one of Aguantin’s biggest member. But when Ethan straightened back up, Sehun had no choice but to run for it. He was probably no match for Ethan who was an ex-marine. “Fuck, come back!”

Upon pulling the door open, Sehun burst out and crashed onto someone. He was completely taken aback when he ran right into Kai’s arm, bumping straight into him. It took him a moment to grasp that it was actually Kai. And the next second, Kai had his gun pulled up and the silencer popped before a bullet was plunged into Ethan’s forehead. Kai clenched his jaw so hard and shoved Sehun away. He closed the door as Ethan’s motionless body laid on the floor with blood pooling his head.

“Let’s get out of here,” Kai spat angrily and grabbed Sehun's arm. His grip hurt so badly that Sehun almost wanted to yelp.

“Why did you do that?” Sehun gasped.

“That was my mission.”

“What?”

“And now, you’re gonna wish you were rather dead.”

As he promised, as soon as they were in the car, Sehun felt like Kai was really going to kill him when he shoved him into the backseat before climbing in, mangling Sehun under him.

“What are you doing?” Sehun’s whole mind was boggled with everything. Kai’s mission was to kill Ethan? Why wasn’t Sehun informed of it? Why didn’t Kai tell him anything? Kai wasn’t really there to have Sehun’s back but to accomplish his mission. Suddenly, Sehun felt a pang to his heart. But then again, why was Kai so mad about this? And why on earth did he had Sehun pinned down like this?

“How far did he go?” Kai asked through his grinding teeth, fingernails digging into Sehun's skin at the wrists. “What the fuck did he do?”

“Kai, you’re hurting me—ah!” he was cut off when Kai smashed their hips together. Sehun dragged a long breath, eyes closed when he felt Kai’s crotch against his. “Nothing... We... did nothing!”

Kai was panting and Sehun was beginning to gasp for air. The backseat was nowhere near enough for the both of them and the top of Sehun’s head was slammed against the door with his knees pulled up. “When I say you shouldn’t do something, you _don’t_ do it, do you fucking understand?!” he hissed and released one of Sehun’s wrist only to grip Sehun’s thigh, spreading his legs wider.

“Ah... What are you…” Sehun moaned out when Kai slipped an arm under and lifted his waist up, forcing Sehun to grind against him.

“Where did he touch you?” he questioned again and Sehun was not in the state to answer any sort of question with Kai’s rough hand clasping the crotch over the jeans between his legs. He was not even moving the hand but the heat and pressure of the hand clutching the mid part, half cupping the balls and fingers pressed on his ass, was more than enough to make Sehun dizzy. “Fuck. I hate you so fucking much,” he breathed out in a low growl on Sehun’s cheek as his lips brushed it.

“K-Kai... s-stop....” Sehun embarrassingly moaned out, raising a hand to clutch Kai’s hair on the back of his head.

“No,” he dragged his hand from Sehun’s crotch and lifted Sehun's shirt up to his chest, caressing all the way up. “Do you always have get under my skin?!”

“What are you even talking about—ugh.. don’t—” before Sehun could finish, he was flipped onto his stomach so that his ass was pounding Kai’s crotch. “Kai...” he panted out as Kai pushed his shirt up. And the next thing Sehun knew, Kai’s plush hot lips were all over the small of his back. As Kai grappled his arms around Sehun’s waist, hands clinging onto Sehun’s belt buckle. The rough hard suckles on his lower back had Sehun moaning as he gripped onto the seat’s shoulder. Kai started to tug the pants down a little just enough to expose the top part of Sehun’s ass and he slammed his mouth on the thick but soft flesh, nipping it between his teeth and sucking it. “Ahh...” and then Kai shoved him to lie on his back again before scooting lower. “Oh... fuck...” Sehun’s whole body surged with desire when Kai started to kiss the skin below his navel and slightly above the base of his cock. Kai’s tongue touched the spot in an erotic dance before he started to suck it, slowly but very steadily. “Agh…’ Sehun couldn’t help but gasp out a little when Kai bit the sensitive skin, nibbling it and savouring it with his hands cupping Sehun’s ass.

What was Kai doing? This was wrong. Sehun was not supposed to be doing this with his superior. If his father knew, he would be insulted and bashed on further and what would Kai do? Would he back him up? Would he be there for him? Would he even bother to say word in Sehun’s defence? No. That Sehun who trusted people easily was long gone.

“Stop, Kai,” he said in a stiff voice just when Kai started to grope his ass. “I said stop.” He pushed Kai’s head away and scooted over to sit up, leaning his back against the car’s door. “Now you’re willing to do this with a _whore_ like me? You might have had a hooker mother but that doesn’t give you the right to look at everyone like that. You hate me so much but you want me for _this_?! Why? Because I’m easy?”

Kai’s whole face died. He straightened up and opened the door at once. “I… I’m sorry,” he muttered and hurried out of the car.


	3. To clear some things out...

This reboot is all about just editing certain parts for clarification and adding a few new lines here and there, which does not have an impact on the overall original story. I am not changing the plotline whatsoever. 95% of the story remains the same. What you  _will_  get is an ending, which kind of follows another installment and a few minor alterations towards the end. That said, you will also be able to read additional chapters which weren't there in the original story! Mostly just extra smut scenes like this one↓↓↓

 _The driving rain did little to stop either of them. Soaked by the rainwater that ran down his face, his mouth, his chest, which was now exposed thanks to Kai’s barbaric desperation that had ripped his shirt open,_ Sehun _gasped against the wall of the alleyway, keeping a keen eye on the surrounding. He heavily doubted anyone would enter this dank, dark alley in this pouring rain, but still, it couldn’t hurt to be cautious._

 _But apparently, Kai didn’t share the sentiments as he continued to rut against Sehun’s ass, slamming his knifing hipbones into it. If someone had told_ Sehun _that he’d be letting a mass murderer fuck him in an alley in a foreign country in a heavy downpour a few months ago and enjoying every moment of it, he might have sneered at the irony. However, now, everything seemed perfect. Too perfect._

_“Kai,” he rasped, arching his back against Kai’s body when Kai’s cock nudged into his opening._

I just wanted to inform those who were worried that the reboot is just a fine-tuned version of the original work and you'll get extra moments between sekai ;) 


	4. THREE

“Welcome back, Kang and Wu,” Jin said with a curt nod and a faint smile.

“He missed you guys,” B.I whispered to Julien before Jin snarled at him. “What? You were all moody when your boys were all gone, weren’t you?” He smirked, provoking Jin further.

“I have read all of your reports and apart from Sehun’s, none of yours seemed to have indicated any useful intel. And why is that?”

Sehun barely had his head raised and he could still see Kai’s monstrous scowl but he was not even sparing Sehun a single look. In fact, he had been ignoring Sehun’s whole existence for the past two days. Sucking in a shaky breath, Sehun fidgeted with the hem of his black shirt, wondering if Kai was thinking about him.

“Well, that’s because none of us managed to even get a meter close to Han whereas Sehun scored big time. I’m surprised that he didn’t get any other information out of him after spending the whole evening with him,” Kris said in a stern voice, sitting across the table.

“Let’s take the fact that you had to egress Denmark the next day itself into consideration, Agent Wu,” Jin replied.

“True,” Julien added. “We did what we had to and could do.”

“This had been a waste of time. No spry member of Aguantin was present, you said, Agent Kang?”

“Yes. Kris and I scouted the whole conference and none knew where Aguantin’s headquarters were. Some didn’t even know the principles Aguantin followed.”

“I see. And Han was nowhere of use to us,” he sighed. “Agent K. You were supposed to execute him right after the conference. Did you deliberately prolong it because of Agent Sehun?”

It took Kai a few seconds before he actually bothered to acknowledge the question. But when Sehun brought his head up, Kai’s expression hardened.

“Obviously. He was so determined that he could get shit out of that bastard,” he spat and Sehun once again found himself in the villa of shame.

“This assignment had been useless except that only Agent K had done his job exceptionally right. As always.” For some odd reason, Jin sounded proud about it. “Overall, it was a good job. Good work, Sehun. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have known that some of the main fishes aren’t not even in direct contact with Aguantin,” he said and smirked. “Anyway. Wu, Kang. Here’s your next mission in Beijing.” He tossed them their iPads. “Delineation will be tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”

Kris seemed rather upset as he rose from his seat. Once he and Julien were gone, B.I proceeded. “Guys, as you know, you will be leaving for Singapore in another five days. And this time, you’re undercover...” a corner of his lips quirked up. “Hardcore.”

“According to our intel, there’s an Aguantin convocation in another two months. What you need to do is join the convocation by hook or by crook.”

“My best idea for you guys is to pose as bodyguards, although it might difficult considering your outlook. But first, you need to lay low, mix with civilians, pretend to be one of the commons. Since you’re posing as civilians, you will be paid as such. And to be realistic, the agency has allowed you to stay under one roof which would make it seem more valid.”

Sehun’s stomach clenched. “For two months?” he exhaled and noticed Kai turning his face away to glare out the glass wall.

“This could be your biggest mission, Sehun. For the next five days, both of you will be trained and educated about the laws and regulations of Singapore.”

The delineation went on with Jin explaining further but Sehun found himself unable to focus on a single word for that he had his heart hammering to his chest at all times. And when he was finally allowed to leave, he bumped into Kai outside the conference room.

“Kai,” he called in a low voice but without even bothering to look back, Kai kept walking away with his hands plunged into the pockets of his pants. This had all been Sehun’s fault. For all he knew, he was such an idiot.

“Hey, Sehun,” B.I called, clapping a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Wanna grab some lunch?”

“No, thanks. I’m going out.”

“Aw. Come on. I don’t wanna go to the cafeteria alone.”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t... I don’t hang wanna around here.”

“Is everything okay? You seem so down ever since... well, ever since you came back.”

“Yeah. It’s just that... I’m tired.”

“Oh. Alright. See you later, then.”

Sehun flashed a short smile and started for the elevator, inhaling a deep breath. His mind was clogged. His emotions were all over the place. The urge to run after Kai was frustrating but he knew that none of this was real. Kai’s feelings weren’t real. His actions weren’t genuine. Sehun refused to believe that anything about Kai was genuine. Because he was not in the position to give his trust to anyone. What happened two nights back in that car was an eye-opener for him. Sehun finally realized that he and Kai would never have a normal relationship and he just wasn’t in the spot to go through that.

Slumping his back against the elevator wall, Sehun closed his eyes, recalling how Kai touched him that night.

~*~

“Come in.”

“You wanted to see me?”

For once, Sehun did not feel so highly strung approaching his father. He had encountered plenty of much scarier situations than meeting his father which was probably why he was not as nervous but nevertheless, he was very conscious of the fact that no matter what he did, his father would never be satisfied. 

“General Jin said that you are doing impressively well,” his father said, leaning back on his seat as Sehun ensconced himself on the chair across the desk.

“Oh, really?” he asked in a low voice.

“Don’t sound so happy. It didn’t make me proud,” the man's scowl deepened. “What are you doing? Trying to prove yourself of something? Did I not make it clear that your job here is not to outshine Agent K?”

“I wasn’t trying to—”

“I am not finished! How dare you stain my pride?!”

“Wh-what do... you... mean, father?” Sehun blinked vacantly.

“Every single person in this agency is now aware of how you work! Did you not spend an entire evening with that Aguantin member?! Just to get some information?! There are agents to do that kind of works but you are not supposed to have stooped that low! You have tarnished my dignity! You do realize that you will now be sent on missions that would require you to whore your body, do you not?!”

Sehun’s stomached clenched. “I... swear I didn’t know—”

“But then again, when have you ever known anything?! Do you know what’s your apparent name in the compound?! Darn it, Sehun!” Sehun jumped a little when his father slammed his palm on the desk. “This is inexcusable! You don’t need to show off. All that you need to do is keep Agent K on track! Do you understand?! You are nothing but his shadow. By looking at how you’re thriving with your partner, seeming that you’re still alive, I suppose you must be charming enough to appeal to K. Why?” he titled his head a little as Sehun’s eyes brimmed with tears. Only his father could hurt him so much with such simple words. “I earnestly hope that you have not whored yourself on him, too. Or have you sucked his cock already? You embarrassed me few years back by sleeping with your brother and now you’re trying so hard to—”

“Permission to leave, father,” Sehun interrupted quickly as he jolted up to his feet. He tried to blink the tears away but when a tear betrayed him, he immediately wiped it off with his sleeve.

“Not granted. Sit back down,” his father snapped.

“I can’t,” he shook his head, holding back a sob, and turned on his heel.

How was this his fault? How was any of this his fault?! He was not supposed to be here. If anything, the entire world knew he could never be an agent. How was he supposed to know anything about this?! He was book-smart. If you handed him a mathematical question, it wouldn’t take him more than two seconds to solve it. He was good at planning and executing it, but how would he know of these complicated consequences if no one had told him about them?

“Oh. Here comes the cocotte.”

Sehun cringed when he heard the remark but didn’t bother to pay any heed to it as he stormed through the hallway. “Hey!” This time, it was Bobby and even if Sehun tried to avoid it, Bobby’s grip on his arm stopped him. “Now, we know how you got K to defend your ass,” he laughed, spinning Sehun around to face him. “But never thought that bastard was into this kind of shit.”

“I’m not in the mood, Bobby,” Sehun muttered and tried to pull his arm free, but Bobby’s grip only tightened. Donghae shoved him back.

“Stop this shit, okay? Just because K isn’t here it doesn’t mean he won’t go all ape shit on you the next time he sees you. Do you have fucking death wish, Bobby?” Donghae hissed at him before throwing Sehun a glare and returned his attention back to Bobby.

“Maybe one day I might just kill that Agent Asshole,” Bobby snapped back, brushing Donghae’s hand off his chest.

“Fat chance, but you’re welcome to try. Don’t expect me to have your back, though. But for now, let’s just accept the fact that none of us has the balls big enough to test K’s patience and go to our debriefing, okay?”

Sehun let out an audible sigh before turning to walk away as Bobby taunted him. Knowing quite well that he had to attend the meeting to have his appearance try-outs for the next mission, Sehun strutted out of the ICM’s office building. He thought about walking over to the home units but it was on the furthest corner of the compound, so he decided on driving. It was a perfect evening to be shut in the room and cry or sulk but Sehun finally understood that none of his problems would be solved this way. And right now, his biggest problem was Kai. He hadn’t been able to take him off his mind for the past couple of days and unfortunately, he hadn’t even been able to approach him since Kai had different meeting schedules, also not to mention that all the training sessions were cancelled.

Upon entering the home unit building, Sehun stopped by the guards to place some queries. “Agent K’s?”

Both guards exchanged sceptical glances. “Are you the partner?” one of them questioned.

‘The’ partner? Had Sehun become that famous? “Yes.”

“Kudos to you, boy,” the bulky man congratulated, clapping a hand on Sehun’s shoulder with a scoff.

“You’re a survivor,” said the other. “Fourth floor, 2A4.”

Sehun said his thanks and made his way up to the fourth floor. Stopping before the apartment, he licked his lips and scrubbed his face, hoping that his eyes weren’t puffy. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, he knocked on the door instead of pressing the buzzer. And then, he waited.

He heard noises from inside which suggested that Kai was in but what was taking him so long? Sehun wetted his lips again before the door swung open. Kai showed up, panting a little with his hair tousled and wet as his shirt clung to his body. The scent of aftershave made Sehun dizzy for a moment as he realized that Kai had just taken a shower and hadn’t even wiped himself properly.

“What are you doing here?” Kai gasped but he seemed surprised. Like in a good a way.

The corners of Sehun’s lips pulled into a shy smile. “Are you… busy?”

Kai arched a brow. “That depends. I was fucking taking a shower with the door open after shoving down some junk food and working out and then I saw you on the doorstep so I came out running like a stupid maniac. So, does it look like I’m busy?”

Kai. Ever the simple man.

Sehun lowered his gaze for a moment to hide the smile and then looked up to peer over Kai’s shoulder to take a look at his apartment. As he predicted, Kai’s house was mouse hole, empty and unkempt. “Do you want to get some dinner?”

Kai stood there in silence for a minute before asking, “Are you buying?”

“Yes.”

~*~

“This is surprising,” Kai muttered as they exited the car.

“I know. I just don’t want us to—”

“I was talking about the Chinese restaurant,” Kai cut him off and strode into the restaurant.

After settling at a table, Sehun fidgeted with the menu card but his eyes were fixed on Kai. “I’m sorry,” he uttered under his breath and Kai brought his head up to stare at Sehun.

“It was my fault,” Kai said and dropped his gaze again.

“No. I hurt your feelings—”

“What feelings? According to the world, I don’t feel,” he scoffed.

“Yes, you do.”

Kai looked up and scowled a little. “Wonton.”

“Wanton?” Sehun grimaced.

Kai smirked. “I want fried wonton. Not wanton. You’re here for that.”

“Oh.” Sehun quickly called the waiter. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked Kai once the waiter was gone with their orders.

“Sure. I think I was five when I first had wonton. It was this really shabby restaurant. They even served with a sweet sauce, I remember the taste quite distinctly. I like it boiled.”

Sehun smiled, narrowing his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Kai huffed a sigh. “In that case, no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Why must I? It’s embarrassing,” he said in all honesty. Sehun realized it was one of Kai’s best qualities.

His honesty.

Sehun could feel himself growing hot in the face and he was probably flushing. “It wasn’t,” he mumbled.

Kai took a minute to stare at him. “Yes, it was. I’m rough and not... gentle. I don’t even know what the meaning of gentle is. And doing something like that—”

“I like it rough anyway.”

Sehun’s untoward confession left Kai gaping for a second and until food arrived, none of them bothered to exchange a word.

“I wasn’t taking advantage of you by the way,” Kai muttered before digging into his wonton.

“I’m sorry that I implied that you did.”

“I won’t do it again. I promise.” He genuinely looked sorry. If Sehun didn’t know any better, he would have thought Kai was confused. Perhaps he was. All that Kai knew, like he said, was to be rough and inconsiderate. What would a beast like him know about being gentle and holding a lover?

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Kai,” Sehun said, smiling crookedly.

That once again had Kai staring at him before he cleared his throat. “You can use those sticks?”

“They’re called chopsticks and yes. Can’t you?”

Kai scoffed with a smirk. “Are you kidding me? I don’t even know how to blow my nose. All that I know is how to kill people with one shot.”

“You know, there’s this rumour going around the agency that you killed three with one bullet.”

“It’s not a rumour,” he mumbled with stuffed cheeks.

“What? But how?”

“I don’t divulge my professional secrets,” he smiled smugly, munching on the noodle. “Not without a price at least.”

“Name your price, then,” Sehun challenged.

“It will be too expensive for you, sweetheart. You can’t afford it.” He picked the spinach leaves from his plate and discarded them into Sehun’s bowl.

“You should try eating healthy stuff once in a while.”

“Just because I’m being nice to you tonight doesn’t give you the free pass to advise me on my diet.”

This was going incredibly well. Sehun completely expected something else but here he was with

Kai being nice to him. The only logical explanation to this would be that Kai must have... missed Sehun too. For once, they weren’t arguing over something. For once, Sehun felt light being around Kai. 

“You were right, by the way,” Sehun said after a moment. “I never should have gone with him that night.”

Kai threw him a sharp look and then heaved a sigh. “Told you so.”

Sehun snickered. “Thanks a lot.”

“For?”

“For saving me… again.”

“I wasn’t saving you ‘cause I’m no hero and you’re no damsel in distress. It was my mission.”

“But you delayed it to give me some time, didn’t you? So that I will be able to do something.”

Kai kept silent.

“Kai... It makes me... happy that only I get these privileges. Maybe you’re not as bad as everyone says you are.”

Kai scowled. “I am. So, stop trying to convince me that I’m not, okay? Why can’t you just be like the others? Why do you have to be so fucking complicated? You piss me off like every single time and I always end up confused as fuck.”

Sehun knew better than to provoke Kai any further so he dropped the topic for a while until they were done eating.

Heading back to the car, Sehun spoke again, but in a low voice. “You don’t have to be confused, you know. Some things are so simple that it might seem complicated or difficult.”

“Nope. I’m pretty fucking sure that you are complicated and you fucking confuse me.”

“We don’t have to do this, Kai. Back in there, you and I got along. We could get along and actually be friends.”

“I don’t want to be friends with you, okay? In fact, I don’t even want you near me. Because something tells me that you might be the very reason that could have me killed.”

The harshness in Kai’s confession rendered Sehun breathless as he stared into Kai’s dark eyes. “You never cared about death, Kai.”

“And I don’t wanna care about life either. So, don’t fucking give me a reason to,” he spat and started to walk away but Sehun grabbed his arm. Again, the contact sent an electric jolt down his body.

“Stop it, Kai. Stop whatever you’re starting to feel for me. Please.”

“You think I’m not trying? I fucking don’t want to see you, but I can’t stop myself... Ah! You know what, this is your fault. Why do you have to keep showing up whenever I’m finally done convincing myself that you’re nothing but some crazy fantasy? You’re worse than vegetables.”

Sehun sighed and released Kai’s arm before walking over to the car and leaned his back against the door. Kai slowly made his way and took Sehun’s side. “Are you even gay, Kai?”

Kai bit his lip and looked like he was contemplating the question. “I don’t know. I don’t even care. Why should that matter? Half the boys in the agency shag each other, anyway.”

“Okay. Then, you’ve never felt anything for anyone before?”

“Lots of hatred and irritation, yeah. Like thousands of people.”

“You know what I mean, Kai.”

“Of course, not. I’m not some prince carved out of a corny romance novel,” Kai let out. “Which is why this feels so fucking awful.”

“You’re stuck with me. That’s why you’re feeling this way. If you were given a choice, if you were just as anyone out here, you would not find me interesting by any chance.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I _don’t_ find you interesting,” he snorted.

“You know. You’re not very good at lying.”

“Oh, am I?” Kai scoffed.

“You would have killed me if I weren’t interesting.”

Kai pursed his lips and glowered before saying, “You’re not like the others. You see something in me that’s not there.”

“I’m a worthless person, Kai. I’m probably not even as good as you are. So, stop thinking that you’re the only bad person over here.”

“Why? Does this have something to do with that Avin? You said he was your stepbrother and you were admitted into the hospital after you and Avin went AWOL for a couple of weeks.”

Sehun’s head spun for a second. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Yes... I... actually wanna know a lot of stuff about you,” he admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

“Maybe then you wouldn’t be so interested in me.”

“We’ll see.”

“I’ll tell you if stop acting like a jerk. I mean, not like that jerk but stop avoiding me. And if we survive the first week in Singapore without killing each other, then I’ll tell you. Everything about me.”

“What’s next? You’re gonna double-dog dare me to eat ice-cream with sprinkles?”

“No. But I’ll have a bet with you.”

“Oh. What’s that?”

“We could be friends. Without all this tension and everything. Even if friendship is something that’s alien to you.”

Kai cocked a brow. “Friends? You and me? There’s no fucking way that’s gonna happen.”

“If you’re so confident, then bet on.”

“You got it.”

“If I win, you should run around the compound in your underpants.”

“Please,” Kai sniggered. “It would be a blessing and a sight to behold for everyone. Deal. And if I win, you should do anything I ask you to do.”

“Like what?”

“I ain’t gonna spoil it. Do we have a bet?”

Sehun nodded in agreement.

~*~

“It’s... hot,” was the first comment Sehun could make when they walked out of the airport to catch a cab.

“It’s fucking hot," Kai supplemented as they stood at the airport’s entrance, confused and flustered about the weather. The sun was scorching them and Kai standing so close to Sehun wasn’t helping one bit. “Of all people, I’m stuck with you in this place?”

“I’m not exactly jumping with joy either,” Sehun said as they started for a cab. The silver chain bracelet around Kai’s wrist was scintillating in contrast to Kai’s bronzed skin tone and the tight t-shirt hugged Kai’s body and his biceps were protruding, which had Sehun licking his lips. And then the ripped jeans which Kai was wearing so low, sagging at his hips and adding to all of that, Kai was starting to sweat. Shit. Was this what he was supposed to endure for the next two months?

~*~

“Now, do you see why I love to murder people?” Kai’s irritation was palpable in his voice, sprinkled with anger and exasperation as soon as he pushed the apartment’s door open. “This is the dump they gave us to live in for the next two months?”

He hurled his luggage over to the corner and hurried to have the window open. “I can barely breathe in here!”

Sehun rolled his eyes, shaking his head. If there was one thing he had gotten used to about Kai, it had to be Kai’s way of complaining. But at least this time, there was a rational reason for his complaints because the apartment was too small and unbelievably hot. He had no idea how he was supposed to live in this shoebox under such sweltering conditions. “It doesn’t look half as bad as your apartment,” Sehun said.

“You have a death wish,” Kai hissed at him, turning around from the window. “We need a bed.”

“Two beds,” Sehun corrected as he wove his way to the kitchen area, or the space which he deduced to be the kitchen area. There was nothing but a stove and a sink. “So. We have a couch. And a bathroom,” he pointed at the only door within the apartment. “A stove. We need plates, cups, food, toiletries, and obviously, beds. We should go shopping.”

Kai narrowed his eyes. “Do I look someone who goes out to buy corned beef and forks?”

“Not too late to start, Senior Agent K.”

“You really are pushing your luck, baby sprout.”

“The sooner we get comfortable in here, the faster we could get on with our mission, Kai. I’m tired, you’re tired, so let’s get this over with before we could take some rest. Besides, I am not going to wash myself without body soap.”

“Why not” Kai arched a brow and Sehun honestly did not know what to answer. Only Kai would think that it was okay to shower without soap and live like a cockroach with junk food for the rest of his life.

~*~

“Why is that _I_ have to follow _you_?” Kai growled behind Sehun as they walked along the utensils and cutlery section. 

“I don’t mind if you would want to push the cart.”

“Forget about it,” he snarled under the hood before throwing a civilian a glaring look. “Bastard.” he hissed quietly.

“Kai, just because they shop for groceries, it doesn’t make them bastards.”

“No. I just generally hate them.”

“Okay, Robin Hood.” Sehun turned around to face him and shoved the list onto his chest. “Think you could get some mineral water bottles and the things on this list?”

Kai grabbed the paper and crumpled it. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Sehun pursed his lips. Great. He had just pissed Kai off again. “What?”

“You just snatched all the money I just withdrew from the ATM and now you’re ordering me? You’ve been doing the fucking buying for an hour now, not paying any attention to what I’m saying. What? You think I’m incapable of making any decisions on my own?”

“Kai, I didn’t say that. It’s just better if we spend the money we have wisely, considering that we need to be very careful with our budget.”

“And that makes you somewhat the expert of national budget and that I’m so stupid that I can’t choose the cheaper one of the two?”

“See. You’re not used to this, Kai,” he said in a low voice. “Just a while ago. You wanted to get the first set of plates you saw. And then you went for the cheapest ones. But that doesn’t promise us good quality.”

“The problem with you is that you make everything so fucking complicated.”

Sehun glanced away. “What, then? You want to lead?”

“No. I just want you to fucking give me some respect and credit that I can plan and take relevant decisions,” he spat through his grit teeth.

“I get it,” Sehun spat back, finally losing his grip. “You don’t like being ordered around. Then, maybe you should start acting like you are worthy of being followed.”

“I didn’t...” Kai trailed off with a vicious scowl and started to fist his hands. “Fuck you.” He ended up cursing Sehun as always and turned on his heel before stomping away. Once again, Sehun was left alone just as how he was always left alone during missions.

After getting everything that they would need for the week, Sehun walked back to the apartment, lugging the bags. His eyes were stinging with tears again and this time, it was because he was mad. He seriously didn’t understand how Kai was capable of wrecking a good relationship in the fraction of a second. Or maybe Sehun had been pushing his luck the whole day. Just because Kai was starting to act freely around him didn’t mean that he was willing to let Sehun in. He still had his thick walls of defence up at all times and Sehun didn't know how he could bring them down.

By the time he was back in the apartment, the tears in his eyes had dried out but he was dog-tired. Half hoping that Kai wouldn’t have taken the couch, he closed the door and peered at his watch. It was just 4 in the afternoon.

“I...” he heard Kai’s voice echoing in the apartment and spun around to see Kai standing beside a bed. “I got a bed,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sehun blinked blankly, wondering why Kai looked flustered and then realized that he was trying to apologize. “Oh. Great.”

Kai nodded once with tightly clenched lips.

“Just... one?”

“Relax. I’ll take the couch, princess,” Kai scoffed and picked up his luggage from the ground. He had even moved the couch so that it was near the footing of the bed.

“It looks good.” Honestly, Sehun didn’t know what else he could say. He was just flabbergasted since he was expecting a huge argument but got a bed instead.

“I didn’t make it,” Kai scoffed.

“You seriously can’t take a compliment, can you?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like there are people out there who just want to insult me and my motives,” he snorted and pulled out a t-shirt from his luggage.

“Kai, I’m too tired to argue.”

“No. I wasn’t going to bring it up anyway.” He made his way to the bathroom.

“Wait. Here.” Sehun quickly rummaged through the bags and tossed Kai the body shampoo.

“I can survive without body soap, Goldilocks.”

Sehun smirked. “I don’t think _I_ can survive the night if you don’t use the soap, Kai.”

Kai’s lips stretched into a full smile as he shook his head before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sehun used the time to arrange the plates and everything else as his t-shirt clung onto his body like a second skin. Now, he wished that Kai would have gotten them a fan instead of a bed. And when Kai stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a pair of boxers on and water rivulets trickling down his tanned body, Sehun found himself panting at the heat.

“God, that was refreshing,” Kai murmured, tousling his wet hair as he made his way to the couch. Sehun’s eyes raked Kai’s body and again, he couldn't help but stare at the tattoos on the side of Kai’s torso. “We need to get towels next time.”

Or maybe they shouldn’t, Sehun thought, ogling Kai’s body. God, what was he doing?! Kai then pulled a t-shirt on, leaving Sehun a little disappointed.

“There’s tomato soup. You can heat it up.”

Kai turned his head halfway around and eyed Sehun through his wet bangs. “Didn’t you get anything hot?”

Sehun shook his head and grabbed his luggage. “I have to shower.”

“You have my permission,” he mocked.

“You can sleep if you want.”

“I promise not to stay up too late.”

~*~

The main aim was to get into the Aguantin’s convocation and how to do that? Sehun weighed out his options. Both he and Kai had forged certificates under false names which would be enough to get into small companies but to be appointed under Aguantin for their meetings would take more than a recognition from a nameless company. Sehun needed a medium which would lead him straight to Aguantin.

He ended up spending the next day researching. After hours and hours of investigation, he finally managed to get some leads. First point, the conference hall where the convocation was taking place. Secondly, the surveillance team of the hall apparently had an opening but it required experience. If there was one thing Sehun was good at, it was computers. If he could somehow get into the team, it would definitely bode well for him.

Just when he was about to do some research on the current surveillance team, the door swung open and Kai stepped in. The fatigue was obvious in his face and Sehun doubted that Kai would have gotten further than he had. He didn’t believe that Kai would manage to get anything by just going out there. This needed planning and scheming. And Kai's idea was to just get his hands on it.

“It’s just the first day, Kai,” Sehun said.

“Huh? Oh.” He took his shoes off and plodded over to the couch before flumping beside Sehun.

Lowering his gaze, Sehun scooted away. Last night had been a torture for them both. The heat had allowed neither of them to catch a wink and Sehun already felt really uncomfortable sleeping in nothing but boxers so he didn’t bother to take his shirt off, but Kai had practically stripped down to nothing. Luckily, it was dark enough.

“I have been looking at the venue of the convocation. They have an opening for the surveillance team. I’m thinking about trying out for it.”

“Hm.” Kai dropped his head back with his legs spread wide until his knee brushed Sehun’s.

“God, I’m so fucking tired. And it’s fucking hot.”

“We should get a fan.”

“I’m gonna do that. I can’t sleep like this.”

“Wait. But what were you doing today?”

“Oh. I got a job. And I already feel like murdering people.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? You got a job?!”

“As a bodyguard to this really rich ass’ girl.”

“Girl?”

“Yeah. She’s the daughter of the owner of the hall the convocation is taking place. I get a free pass into the hall to fucking blow it up now.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “That was... quick… and impressive.”

“And now I get to play nanny. Great.”

“How old is that... girl?”

“Twenty-ish?”

Sehun pursed his lips tight. “You should rest. We can get some dinner and then get the fan or something.”

Kai shot up from the couch and took off his shirt. God, why can’t this man understand that he was affecting Sehun all the time he was shirtless. With his messy hair and sweaty body, Kai looked like he had gone through several rounds of ruthless sex. “Why do you have in mind?”

Kai’s question caught Sehun off-guard. “What?” he asked, blinking.

“Surveillance team?” he asked, bending down to ruffle through his luggage.

“Uh. Yes. I’m good with tech.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“Learned a lot from...” Avin but Sehun choked on the name.

“From?”

“A friend,” he sighed before his eyes landed on Kai’s back. He cocked his head to the side to probe the faint scars. Mostly bullet scars. “You have a lot of scars.”

Kai rose to his full height and turned to face Sehun. The latter slowly got up from the couch and Kai’s gaze lingered down to his thighs. Sehun shied away a little when Kai stared at his thighs since he was only wearing his boxers. “I can bet your body is... flawless.”

Sehun extended a hand and touched Kai’s arm. The biceps stiffened under his touch as Sehun slowly forced him to turn. Examining the scars on Kai’s back, Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. There were jagged scars on Kai’s arms too but not as bad as his back. Sehun brought a hand to the back and brushed his fingers on one of the scars.

“Where did you get this from?”

“I don’t keep count for the bullets I get when I’m trying to run to save my ass,” Kai tried to sound stern but his voice was shaking. He even had his hands balled into fists. Sehun drew his fingers down Kai’s back, grazing every one of the scars as he noticed Kai hang his head. Then he pulled his fingers along the tattoo on the side of his body.

“Do your tattoos have any meaning to them?”

“No. They’re meaningless. Just like me and my existence.”

Sehun let out a sigh and withdrew his hand. “I’m not as flawless as you think I am.”

Kai faced him again with a frown. Sehun lifted his shirt a little and lowered a side of his boxers just enough to expose his hipbone just under his waistline. The long horizontal scar on his hipbone that stopped just near his crotch still made his stomach clench and he was showing it to someone willingly for the first time in his life. When he looked up at Kai, the latter was scowling at the scar. Kai was bright enough to figure out what the cut was intended for.

“Who...” Kai’s voice came out as a whisper.

“Avin.”

Kai’s eyes darted up and he glared at Sehun’s face now. “I thought he—”

Sehun shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kai dropped his gaze to the scar again but he looked angry and very hostile. But his expression softened as he raised a hand and brought to Sehun’s pelvis. He paused to glance up at Sehun and when Sehun didn’t protest, he pressed the tip of his fingers on the scar below the V-line. Sehun stopped breathing for a moment with Kai’s fingers over there. Dropping the shirt, he brought the hand to Kai’s stomach and pressed it onto the abs as Kai drew his fingers along the jagged scar.

 

“That looks... painful,” he whispered and looked up into Sehun’s eyes.

“Not as painful as yours.”

Kai slid the hand and latched it onto the side of Sehun’s waist before he cupped Sehun’s face with his other trembling hand. “My hands are shaking,” he breathed out, leaning in. “Do you know what would happen if my hand shakes when I’m holding a gun?” his breath was grazing Sehun's face as he spoke. Sehun clenched his eyes shut as his breaths quickened. Kai’s soft lips touched his in the slightest brush but it left Sehun’s head spinning. He slowly leaned into the kiss and Kai parted his lips before pressing them harder onto Sehun’s, kissing Sehun's lower lip.

“Kai...” Sehun breathed against his mouth and Kai immediately pulled away with a jerk as Sehun’s eyes flashed open.

“Fuck.” Kai staggered back and slammed his calf onto the couch’s armrest. The armrest cracked and came off before he stepped on it. “Darn it,” he hissed, regaining his position. “I’ll... go get the fan,” he muttered urgently and grabbed his shirt before hurrying out of the apartment. A murderous assassin stumbled and staggered after having his first kiss. And all that Sehun could do was stand in the middle of the apartment with his mind dead and body paralyzed.

~*~

“Hi.”

“Good morning. Can I help you?” the receptionist asked with a crooked smile and Sehun mirrored the grin.

“I’m here to inquire about the opening in the surveillance team?”

“Oh. One second, please.” She rummaged through a drawer at the desk before drawing out a card and handed it to Sehun. “There’s an interview next week. Please show up with relevant certificates. What are you interested in?”

“The tech.”

“Hmm,” she grinned. “Are you from around here?”

“Yes. Thank you very much. I’ll see next week, then.”

After receiving a nod from her, Sehun exited the building and dragged in a long breath. It wasn’t as hot as the day before but it probably had something to do with last night’s downpour. Speaking of last night, Sehun wondered where Kai had been the whole night. He only managed to catch a glimpse of him this morning when he was getting ready for work.

They had barely shared a set of words after that night when Kai kissed him. It had been two days since and Sehun really hoped Kai would just stop running away like this. They had kissed. So, what? They were caught up in the moment and there was no absolute reason for Kai to be so embarrassed about it. Sehun wished that he would just get the opportunity to tell Kai that the kiss meant nothing except that it did. After that night, Sehun found himself thinking about Kai day and night and it was such a pain. It would be so much simple if Kai just faced him.

Half hoping that Kai would be home, even if it were impossible since Kai was apparently caught up at work for the past two days, Sehun entered the apartment. It was empty. Heaving a sigh, Sehun plumped on the couch and started to fix up his new phone and sim card. He thought about when was the last time he had spoken to Kai and that was a night back when he asked Kai if he’d want to sleep on the bed and he'd take the couch. Kai just dropped on the bed and dozed off without even uttering a word and Sehun was so disturbed by it. He was not given a chance to explain. He even thought about the possibilities of Kai hating him. What if he thought that Sehun was pathetic to kiss him like that? He probably must be mad. It wasn’t like Sehun always understood Kai anyway. But what he did know was that it had been Kai’s first kiss and for some odd reason, Sehun’s heart fluttered like a butterfly’s wings every time he replayed the kiss in his mind, often brushing his lips with his fingers or licking his lips.

Sehun tossed the phone away and lied down, draping an arm over his eyes. If only Kai could just come home when he was awake... Sehun relaxed his jaw and tried to drift into sleep. Even with the fan which Kai had managed to get, the heat was killing him. Maybe it was a good thing Kai was avoiding him or Sehun had no idea how the heat might have swallowed them.

~*~

When he woke up to the banging noise, Sehun jolted up and blinked his blurry eyes to clear his vision and saw Kai ripping his necktie off. It was almost 7 in the evening. Kai spared Sehun one glance and that was all. “Kai,” Sehun called, rising to his feet.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Kai muttered without looking at him as he dug his luggage and fished out a black t-shirt. 

“Then, don’t,” Sehun’s shaky voice stopped him and he finally turned to face him with a hard scowl. “We don’t need to talk about it. But just... talk to me.”

Kai’s piercing stare almost stirred Sehun's blood in his loins. This could be so much easier if Kai was just used to this kind of feelings but to be honest, Sehun didn’t know if himself could handle it. He had been hurt so bad and he wasn’t sure if he was willing to let anyone in. If this went wrong, it could hurt the both of them and Sehun was more afraid of hurting Kai these days.

“I’m going to... get some dinner,” Kai said in a low voice. “Do you want to...”

Sehun nodded.

“All right.” He stepped into the bathroom as Sehun stood there, pondering if he should just let Kai run away as always.

~*~

“Fried fishcakes,” Sehun chimed, pointing at the hawker stall in the food court just a kilometre away from the apartment building. “They taste good. I had them yesterday.”

Kai remained silent with his hard expression on at all times but he plodded over to the stall and bought a skewer of fishcakes before jerking it at Sehun. The latter muttered a ‘thanks’ and trailed behind Kai. They walked in silence along the alleys and Kai kept mum all the way with his hands plunged into his jeans pockets.

Losing his appetite, Sehun dumped the skewer and tried to whip up a conversation. “How was work?”

“Terrible,” Kai murmured.

“I think that it’s your type of work. A bodyguard sounds nice.”

“It’s not so nice when you have to cater to rich people’s every whim. And you have a gun and you just wanna shoot everyone around you, but you can’t.”

Sehun let out a laugh in a scoff and looked around him. He guessed that this was the under-developed part of the country where you could find thugs and lowlifes. And right now, they were starting to gain attention from those creepy streetwalkers. “I’m sure there’s some kind of perk to the job.”

Kai threw him a look and he was no longer scowling. “Yeah. The girl that I’m guarding is nice.”

Sehun’s smile faltered. “Oh. Is she? Are you trying to make friends with her?”

“None of your concern, Agent Oh.”

“Noted, Senior Agent K.”

They flashed a smile at each other before Kai came to a sudden halt upon hearing a wailing noise from the alley they were passing. Sehun swallowed as he peered into the alley only to see a man holding a knife to a woman’s neck. He was hissing at her in Mandarin and Sehun cringed when he realized that he was asking her for more money. Kai turned and started to walk away.

“Kai,” Sehun gasped. “Are you not going to help her?”

“I don’t care shit,” he muttered and kept walking as Sehun glanced over at the guy who was now threatening to kill her if she didn’t hold out more money.

“Hey!” Sehun hollered and the man turned his attention to him. And instantly, out of nowhere, he was surrounded by several men, bulky bikers.

“God, seriously. Trying to act heroic when you can barely save a kitten?” Kai’s voice boomed past them before he squeezed between them and grabbed Sehun’s wrist. He yanked Sehun out of the group and hauled him away as the street rats growled at him.

“Let go.” Sehun pulled his wrist free and started to stomp ahead of Kai with fisted hands.

“What, you’re mad?”

Sehun spun around and shoved Kai’s chest. “You didn’t bother to help her. You could have at least let me help her.”

“Are you kidding me or are you just that fucking dense? It’s good enough those shits let you go ‘cause I can’t fucking get arrested in this country and neither can you!”

 

Sehun quieted down. 

“And do you know what will the agency do once you’re caught? Burst your fucking head at the first chance they get. You could at least have some kind of common sense,” Kai snapped and brought his hand up to clench Sehun’s collar. “I’m not running a charity cause here. You get it? You get fucked up and you’re on your own.” He shoved Sehun back and marched past him.

It took Sehun a moment to recover his breathing and then he started back to the apartment, maintaining the distance between himself and Kai. And when they reached the apartment, Kai pulled his shirt and pants off before falling onto the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” Kai already had his eyes closed.

“Kai...” Sehun sighed, taking his seat on the couch. “Please. Stop doing this. Stop shutting me out like this. Every time I try to make things right, it goes horribly wrong.”

Kai pushed up, bracing himself on his elbows and stared at Sehun. “It’s better this way.”

“No, it’s not. I want to be friends with you, Kai. And it’s because I like you. We might be rivals but it doesn’t mean that we have to hate each other.”

“I just really think that hating you is better.”

Sehun shot up from the couch and made his way to the window. “I don’t want you to hate me,” he breathed out, staring out the window as the cool breeze gushed on his face.

“Sometimes...” Kai said and Sehun turned around to face him but Kai kept his head hung. “I just feel so useless and every time you... point that out... I just... I get so mad. It’s not that I want to lead or order you around, it’s just that I want to... uh... I don’t know how to explain.”

Sehun’s lips fell apart as he realized what Kai was trying to say. “You want to... be dominant?”

“No, no,” Kai shook his head. “Not like that. I am always ordered around. I know that. But when it comes to you... I want to show you that I’m not useless.”

“Kai... I never said that and I have never even thought about it.”

Kai nodded. “Good. Now that we have that straightened out, let’s not talk about this again.”

“Okay.”

Kai cleared his throat out of the sudden, rubbing the back of his neck. “This bed is big enough for the both of us. You can just lie on that end.”

“Uh... no, it’s okay.”

“I know that the couch is very uncomfortable. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself. Besides, it’s not like you’re that attractive anyway.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Oh, really? Is that why—”

“For the record, it wasn’t special,” Kai shrugged with a mocking smile as Sehun’s brows were pulled into a scowl.

“God, I hate you! You have no idea how big of a bastard you are!”

“And I’ll stay a bastard tomorrow, too. But tonight, I want you to... sleep here... with me.”

Sehun licked his lips and swallowed before climbing into the bed. Kai automatically scooted away but Sehun could feel his eyes on his back as he pulled his jeans off. He kept his shirt on as he lied down, back facing Kai. “Good night.”

Kai didn’t reply as he shifted on the bed and finally stopped moving before Sehun heard his soft snores after several minutes.

~*~

Even with the fan and the opened window, Sehun was panting in the middle of the night. He was definitely not used to this kind of heat but tonight, it was just brutal. His eyes flashed open and it was still dark. Only after some seconds did he realize what had roused him from his sleep and the heat wasn't due to the climate but Kai’s chest which was smashed against his back. Sehun’s breath hitched when he heard Kai’s raspy moan near the nape of his neck. His whole body tensed up as blood pounded in his ears. He didn’t dare to turn around but Kai’s hard cock pressed up his ass made his own cock twitch. “Ugh…” Kai groaned as his hand gripped Sehun’s hip. Sehun jerked and his back arched into Kai’s body. “Fuck,” Kai hissed, thrusting his crotch against Sehun’s ass. Sehun clenched his jaw to suppress a moan and pushed his ass out to let Kai grind his hips against it.

“Ahh…” a moan escaped his lips when Kai yanked his boxers down and he felt Kai’s hot thick cock press into his butt cleft. Holding onto Sehun’s hip, Kai started to rub his cock up the cleft and Sehun completely lost his breath when Kai harshly spread his ass apart. Sehun reached his hand back and grabbed Kai’s ass, digging his nails into the flesh as Kai rode his cock up his ass crack.

“Sehun,” he breathed out and Sehun turned his head halfway around and met Kai’s glistening eyes in the dark. It was the first time Kai had ever said his name.

With their eyes locked and Kai’s erection pressed up his ass, they panted, foreheads slightly brushing before Sehun turned his face away. For an instant, Sehun mentally begged for Kai to touch him but Kai didn’t. He started to rub the thick head of his cock all over Sehun’s puckered hole and a string of moans broke out of Sehun’s throat. “Fuck. Ah...” Kai grunted as Sehun felt him rubbing his pre-come on his hole. Kai cupped Sehun’s ass and squeezed it so hard that Sehun had to let out a muffled cry before Kai pulled his ass apart so hard and mercilessly before he shot out hot come on his hole, moaning and groaning loudly. 

Sehun almost turned around to pull Kai into kiss but he didn’t get the chance when Kai hurried off the bed and practically rushed away before locking himself in the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t like Sehun was pretending to be imperturbable or relaxed about this. There was nothing phlegmatic about the situation and Sehun was very well aware of the consequences, but it was obvious enough that things can’t be the same anymore. Last night, Kai had been so vulnerable and Sehun did not need any more evidence to prove that Kai was letting himself go so recklessly. If this kept going, Sehun knew that things will go horribly wrong. And he was determined to not to let Kai go tonight. He also knew that it could be a mistake but he could no longer do this. Every minute that passed was becoming a struggle and Sehun often found himself panting, reliving last night when Kai had lit a fire within him.

Fortunately for Kai, he always had the excuse of work these days. To be honest, Sehun thought that Kai had changed quite a lot in the past few days and he wondered how much of it had to do with him working around civilians. Maybe he was starting to change for good with normal people around him. No, Sehun was probably thinking too much.

Traipsing along the street with his mind filled with Kai’s glistening eyes from last night, Sehun looked up at the darkening sky that roofed him. He was tired after a long, hot afternoon of scouting around the convocation center, looking for exits and entrances. He wondered if Kai was trying to fit in with the others at his workplace right now or if he was thinking about him, or if he was regretting last night. Whatever happened, Sehun was not going to let Kai regret it this time. But before anything, Sehun needed to know if Kai’s attraction was genuine. He had been hurt too much to just trust someone but Kai was that someone that he would want to put his trust into. Kai had never done anything special for him and yet, Sehun was not going to deny that if he gave Kai the chance, Kai would be that guy who would give his life for him.

As the ambience calmed around him with the sky hinting night, he walked past the dark ginnels between buildings, recalling what happened last night with that man threatening the woman. Kai had refused to help but he had good reasons to do so. However, Sehun doubted that he would have helped that civilian in any other circumstance either. The thought actually made Sehun smile. If he had Kai, then he was going to have Kai all to himself. Kai did not care about anyone else in this world. And for some reason, Sehun was finally glad that Kai hated civilians.

His grin immediately was wiped off when he felt a harsh grip on his wrist before he was hauled into a dark alleyway. The air in his lungs was knocked out when his front was slammed against the bricked wall. A short grunt escaped his mouth when his chest crashed the wall again after being yanked back.

“What are you doing, you asshole?” a man hissed in his husky, low voice, locking Sehun’s arms at the back. With a side of his face pressed against the wall, Sehun tried to look back but the stranger's hand on the back of his head prevented him from turning. “Move or scream and I’ll cut your balls off.”

“What are you talking about? I have no money with me right now,” he said calmly and the man leaned in until the attacker's breath grazed Sehun's neck.

“You’re not from around here. You’re a fucking foreigner, aren’t you, honey boy?” his voice was extremely manly and rough. “What are you doing in this area?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun said nervously.

A sharp twist on his wrist had Sehun screaming a little and he heard a low scoff from the man behind him who had him pinned to the wall. “Saw you roaming around this place for days and I know that you’re not from around here.”

“I’m not. I came from the north and I was just going to get dinner.”

“You’re not a very good liar, darling,” he sighed and gripped the hurt wrist again.

“I swear!”

“Hmm.” He pressed his chest against Sehun’s back and droned a little in his ear. Sehun slowly turned his head but was only able to see half of the man’s face and it was futile since he had a bandana covering the lower half of his face. “This is my place. Try and do something funny and you’ll regret it big time. Understand?”

“Yes. Just let me go.”

His hands were instantly released and Sehun slowly spun around but the guy had just vanished into thin air. Breathing again, he slumped back against the wall and blinked his eyes several times, staring up at the sky. If it had been Kai, the guy probably would have dropped dead the next second he had laid hands on Kai. But Sehun... No, he had stop doing this to himself. He was no assassin. He was only here for Kai and because of Kai. And then reality hit him. How would his father react if he found out how intimate Sehun and Kai had been. This will fall hard on Sehun and he would be the one who whored himself on Kai.

Clasping a hand over his mouth, Sehun panted for air before walking out of the alley. After stopping by the grocery to get some oil for his wrist, he went back to the apartment. He applied the oil and caught forty winks before preparing some dinner with his hurting wrist. Just when he was about to heat up some sausages from last night which he hoped hadn't gone rotten, the door banged open and his heart jumped. Dropping everything instantly, he hurried over to Kai but stopped when Kai stumbled forward with his hair messed up just as his shirt. He was holding his coat in his hand as he staggered to take his shoes off. He was sweating and his shirt was soaking wet.

“Kai?” Sehun breathed out and Kai looked up at him with a scowl. He stomped past Sehun, bumping his shoulder with Sehun's and only then did Sehun realize that he was drunk. Kai reeked of alcohol and Sehun's heart sunk to his stomach. “You’re... drunk.”

“Great observation. Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Kai muttered, hurling the coat onto the couch before flumping on it. “Not my fault!” he screeched. “It was good, though.” He began to grin and Sehun was practically paralyzed. Kai never consumed alcohol before. “Before you whine like the cute bitch, that is ripping my heart apart and wrecking my fucking horrible life, I can explain,” he blurted out with droopy eyes and his forefinger stuck up. “It was a fellow colleague’s birthday and I just tried this little shit called tequila. And I had just a tad more. It turned out, it’s like my best friend,” he scoffed and then laughed. “Who am I kidding? It has to be my only friend. No. You know what? I hate it. Why? Because it’s just like you!” he pulled his feet up and reclined.

“I was... waiting for you.”

“It’s just like you,” Kai repeated. “It’s so fucking bitter when you consume it. And then it’s so good when it’s all over you. But you feel like shit after that. And it kills people. Just like you. You’re like a drug. Bad but feels good.”

Sehun took a step back but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kai. Not that Kai had beliefs but he had principles. And now something told Sehun that Kai was breaking his principles one by one because of him.

“You know, I should have killed you a long time ago.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No shit Sherlock. Because you’re so fucking annoying.” He kept silent for a minute before saying, “I didn’t kill the others because I’m a bloodthirsty misanthropsit. They weren’t good enough to go to my kind of missions. Rank-3. What do you expect? Half of them got caught and I had to execute them. The other half got hurt and I just put them out of their misery. All this while, I did it without remorse. I couldn’t care less. They were no one to me. You were something like that in the beginning. But now... I can’t imagine having you hurt. I want you... safe. I’m scared... Scared that I will do something so reckless that will have me killed and I will have someone missing me. I don’t want that. I—”

“Kai...” Sehun breathed out.

“I hate you. I’m fucking crazy about you that I think it’s become so unhealthy. Do you have any idea how many times I jerk off a day now? I think I should just live in the bathroom from now on. I hate you so fucking much.”

Sehun heard nothing further from Kai except his soft snores just after a minute. Hanging his head with tears brimming in his eyes, Sehun quietly went back to the kitchen area and leaned over the counter, gripping onto the edge. He was so hurt within. He had gone through plenty to know what agony was. And Kai was going through the same. Just because he killed for a living and was extremely good at it didn’t make him a monster. No one knew this side of Kai. Just as Sehun, he wanted to keep his walls up so that he can be safe. It wasn’t just Sehun who had a rough past, Kai did too but he didn’t want to talk about it. As always, Kai would only want to appear as strong.

After washing his hands, Sehun turned the lights down and went over to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched Kai sleep for a moment before lying down and buried his face into the pillow. If he was going to do this with Kai, he ought to give Kai the real thing. He can’t afford to have himself and Kai hurt. The question was, could he do this at all? 

~*~

Again, Kai was gone before Sehun even woke up the next day. Not that Sehun was moping or anything but he couldn’t find the strength to do anything and ended up scrolling through his iPad the whole day. The fact that he and Kai were drawing further apart only stung Sehun’s heart. He tossed his iPad onto the bed and heaved a sigh. “What are you doing to me,” he whispered to himself and as if on cue, Kai burst through the door.

Sehun jolted up to his feet and Kai froze altogether after closing the door. Their eyes locked as their bodies stopped functioning for a moment. Kai looked exhausted but Sehun probably looked just as worn out. But with their eyes on each other, Sehun slowly started to pant and parted his lips before as Kai held his ground, staring endlessly at Sehun. With trembling hands, Sehun took a step and Kai instantly lurched forward. The next thing Sehun knew was them running into each other's arms before their lips crashed. Sehun let out a loud gasp into Kai’s mouth with his hands clinging onto Kai’s shirt at the back as Kai gripped the sides of his head. “Kai,” he breathed out against Kai’s lips but the kiss only turned rougher with Kai pushing his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. He then curled an arm around Sehun's waist as Sehun grabbed a handful of Kai’s hair, tilting his head so that their mouths could fit perfectly. Kai’s kiss was rough and aggressive but Sehun held absolutely no objection.

Without thinking any further, Sehun ripped Kai's shirt off and dragged his nails up Kai’s abs as their kiss turned sloppy and dirty with their tongues and teeth all over the place. When Sehun caught Kai’s lower lip between his teeth, Kai pulled back and gasped. “Sehun.”

“No,” Sehun uttered quickly and shoved Kai back causing Kai to drop hard on the couch. He climbed onto the couch right after and knelt on the sides of Kai before peeling his t-shirt off. “You’re not running away tonight.”

Kai caressed his way up the sides of Sehun’s body, biting his lower lip, looking up at Sehun. “What are you doing?” he asked in a whisper, pulling a palm down Sehun’s chest and stopped at his stomach.

“Exactly what you want, Kai. Fuck me.”

Kai didn’t look like he was going to be able to resist. Not tonight. He slipped his hand into Sehun’s shorts and groped his ass over the boxers, earning a soft moan from Sehun. “I really want to,” he said under his breath.

“Then, do it.”

Licking his lips, Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Sehun’s stomach before slowly kissing it.

 

This was actually happening. As much as Kai seemed to desperately want Sehun, right now, Sehun himself was burning and fervid with passion. Kai was supposed to be no one in his life. All that Sehun had to do was keep Kai on the right track but now everything was going wrong, terribly wrong and he couldn't care less. They had both been through too much and denying the passion and lust for each other would not do them any good either. So, yes. Sehun had made up his mind that for tonight, he was not going to let go of Kai. All that Kai wanted was to dominate Sehun, right? To be the one that was subjugating the other? Then tonight, Sehun was willing to give Kai what he wanted.

With a hand clutching Kai’s hair at the back of his head and eyes clenched, Sehun tried to suppress a moan by biting his lip. He had never really felt Kai’s hair before and much to his surprise, it was so soft and the way it ran between his fingers felt almost surreal. It was as if he had Kai wrapped around his finger already. Even with the fire and heat surging throughout his body, Sehun remained in place, fighting the urge to just shove Kai back and ride him as hard as he could. It was Kai's first time and he wanted to make sure that Kai would love every part of it. Or was it a singular interest? Sehun did want Kai on top of him.

“Sehun…” Kai breathed against Sehun’s sternum, kissing up it and Sehun dragged in a long breath as his stomach deflated with one of his hand curled around Kai’s neck and the other clinging onto Kai’s hair meanwhile Kai’s hands were latched on the side of his lean torso and his ass respectively. His soft lips kissed their way to one of Sehun’s puckered and hardening nipples and as soon as Kai’s tongue touched it, Sehun's throat betrayed him with a moan. Kai looked up at him while his lips and tongue sucked the nipple. Slowly pushing Kai to lean back, Sehun slightly arched his back down with his breath hitching wildly. Kai’s tongue flicked the painful nipple as he slipped his hand into Sehun’s boxers. Then those hot pair of lips lowered back down along the side of Sehun’s body.

“Uhh... Kai...” A raspy moan escaped his mouth when Kai started to kiss a side of his waist. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin and every time he sucked it, Sehun found himself growing harder to the point that he began to throb. Gripping onto Kai’s hair, Sehun pulled at it and bowed his head before their lips were smashed together. The kiss was much less desperate this time but passionate, just the same. Sehun had the wild urge to feel all of Kai’s body against his and just by kissing Kai this hard, he thought that he could just come this instant. Kai tilted his head and grabbed onto Sehun’s neck, pulling him further down to deepen the kiss. His sliding tongue along Sehun’s lower lip demanded access into his mouth and Sehun willingly gave it to him. With their lips locked and bare bodies touching one another, Kai’s finger slowly glided through the butt cleft and Sehun accidentally let out a whimper which was swallowed by Kai. He fisted his hand around Kai’s hair, kissing him open-mouthed with Kai tasting every part of his mouth. “Kai,” he gasped when Kai's finger brushed the puckered muscles of his hole.

“Do you like that?” Kai whispered against his mouth, rubbing the opening with the tip of two of his fingers.

Sehun bit his lip and straightened up before jerking his hips onto Kai’s chest with his throat breaking into groans and grunts. “Don’t... tease.”

Kai pulled his hand out of Sehun’s boxers and shorts and sucked his middle finger along with the ring finger, smearing them with his saliva before tugging Sehun shorts down at the back. With one hand clutching and cupping a side of Sehun’s ass, he slid the fingers past the butt crack and rubbed the opening, causing Sehun to turn completely red and hot. “Would it pleasure you if... I give you that kind of pain?” he asked with an expression full of confusion.

Sehun cupped Kai’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together, pushing his ass out a little just as

Kai stroked the hole harder. “Yes.” The word came out as a moan when Kai pushed just the tip of his finger in. “Don’t you... want to come inside me?”

Kai cocked his head a little and kissed Sehun’s full on mouth before whispering a yes. He pulled his finger back out and rubbed the hole once. “I just want to come inside you and have you come all over me. Or have you come inside me, I don’t care. I just want you.”

Sehun drew back with a faltering smile. “I’m all yours tonight, Kai.”

Without brooding for even a second, Kai shifted and rose to his feet with his hands hoisting

Sehun up with him. Their lips met again in a ferocious kiss as Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai's waist with Kai’s hands under his thighs supporting him. It only took Kai two steps before he reached the bed. Climbing onto it with one knee, he dropped Sehun to lie down before mounting him.

“You... are.. so fucking... hot,” he breathed in between the kisses as Sehun’s hands fumbled to unbuckle Kai’s belt. He then flopped Kai to lie, quickly descending upon him. He dragged his hands along the tattooed skin, up to Kai’s chest and leaned down to kiss him. Slowly driving his hips forward, he began to grind against Kai’s crotch and earned a mouthful of moan from Kai. God, if there was someone who was hot in here, it had to be Kai. He was literally burning hot like a fire and Sehun didn't care about the heat around him as much as he was distracted by Kai's heat. He slowly dragged his lips down Kai’s neck and kissed the protruding veins before lowering the wet kisses to Kai’s toned, hard chest. And then the abs. Sehun took his time to kiss Kai’s body thoroughly because he knew that anything could happen tomorrow, so tonight, he was going to grab at every opportunity he got.

By the time he reached the V-lines of Kai’s lower abdomen, Kai already looked wrecked. It obvious in his face that he wanted to release but this was the part of any sex. The building frustration. Keeping his eyes on Kai’s reddening face, Sehun licked along the waistline before kissing the skin below Kai’s navel, above the base of his cock while palming Kai’s crotch. He was so fucking hard and Sehun wondered just about how many times had Kai grown an erection because of him. “You’re already hard,” he muttered with half-lidded eyes.

“Then, take responsibility for it,” Kai hissed with crumpled face.

Smirking a little, Sehun undid the pants button and slowly unzipped the fly before positioning himself right between Kai’s legs. When he lowered Kai's pants to his hipbones, Sehun nearly gasped at how painfully hard Kai was. No wonder he looked like he might jerk off any minute now. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, Sehun stared at Kai’s thick cock, thinking about how it would feel when Kai fucked him and his own cock reacted to the thought with a twitch. He brought a hand to fist Kai’s cock as Kai pushed himself up a little, propped on his elbows and watched Sehun with quivering lips and bewildered eyes. It was really nice to see Kai at his weakest.

And then it hit Sehun hard. He wasn’t weak because of all this. He was vulnerable because of Sehun which made Sehun his weak point.

“What are you doing?” Kai asked, sounding a little confused and a little curious.

Sehun jutted his tongue out and stroked Kai’s erection before licking the slit just a little and instantaneously, Kai threw his head back, letting out an inhumane moan. Sehun clutched his own crotch to calm it down a little as he drew his wet tongue down Kai’s length and curled it around Kai’s tight balls before sucking them into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Kai gasped and grabbed a handful of Sehun’s hair as Sehun licked and sucked his balls, standing on his fours. He then slowly released Sehun’s hair, sucked his fingers again and caressed Sehun’s back all the way to the tailbone and plunged his hand in while Sehun kissed up the shaft before hallowing his cheeks with his mouth sucking the purplish head of the erection. Just when Kai slid a finger into Sehun’s hole, Sehun stuck his ass out and lurched forward to slam his mouth up Kai’s. As their lips and tongues busied themselves into another sloppy, dirty kiss, Kai flipped Sehun over back to lie down beneath him. Breaking the all-tongue kiss, Kai straightened and hooked his fingers into Sehun’s shorts and boxers before yanking them down. He then stopped to stare at Sehun’s naked body as the latter flushed.

“Kai,” he called under his breath, spreading his legs wide enough for Kai to see all of him. Kai’s chest heaved as he panted with his eyes lingering all over Sehun’s body. Sehun looked away, unable to see Kai watching him like a hawk. But then when Kai’s fingers brushed his scar, he was forced to glance over at the man but before he could grasp Kai’s expression, he was kissed, hard and passionate. “I can do it myself,” Sehun said when Kai pulled back from the kiss.

“No... I want to.”

Smiling a little, Sehun pointed at the couch. “There’s oil.”

Kai nodded and got off the bed briefly to grab the tube of oil that Sehun had bought for his wrist earlier and shed his pants before climbing onto the bed again. This time, it was Sehun who was staring at Kai mostly because of the tattoos which stopped just slightly near the thighs by the hipbones. Fuck, he was so sexy.

After dribbling the oil onto his fingers, Kai leaned down and lied on top of Sehun before his lips touched Sehun’s neck. Kissing all over it, Sehun bucked his hips up just a little to smash his crotch against Kai’s. “Finger me,” Sehun gasped out hastily as soon as Kai’s oil-slicked fingers rubbed his hole. He slowly pushed in his finger all the way through and Sehun closed his eyes as his brows furrowed together. Kai's lips were now pressed on the front of Sehun’s shoulder as if he was suppressing a moan himself. Sehun wanted to ask Kai to go ahead but he knew better than to order Kai any further. Besides, Sehun was quite satisfied with Kai taking over anyway.

He almost pulled his finger out but slowly shoved it back in and Sehun wondered if Kai was hesitating. Nuzzling his nose into Kai’s hair, Sehun whispered, “I like it raw and rough, Kai. Do it.”

Kai brought his head up and Sehun pulled him for a kiss. “I… want to be gentle," Kai exhaled onto Sehun’s mouth but pushed another finger into Sehun, causing Sehun’s back to arch of the bed and arch into Kai’s body. “Fuck... you’re so… hot... inside.”

Sehun let out a loud gasp when Kai hit his sweet spot where he knew Kai would fit right. “Fuck me. Now. Please.”

“Are you... sure?”

“Kai, for crying out loud, I want you to fuck me! I want you to make me scream.”

Kai pulled his fingers out and pushed Sehun to lie on his stomach. “Nngh...” Sehun moaned into the pillow, burying his face into it as he knelt up a little to push his ass out. Then, he felt Kai’s warm mouth kissing the skin slightly above the right side of his ass and he sucked it, nipping it between his teeth before kissing his way up the back. Clasping his hand over Sehun’s, which was gripping the pillow, he brushed the head of his stone-hard cock on Sehun’s begging hole. Sehun deliberately pushed his knees further apart, spreading his legs as Kai settled on his back with his hot chest burning against it.

“Fuck,” Sehun let out a muffled hiss when Kai pushed the tip of his cock in, stretching his hole. He paused to let Sehun get used to it first while forcing Sehun into a sloppy kiss.

“You... don’t hate me... do you?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“No, Kai. If I did, I wouldn’t be wanting to feel you come inside me this bad.”

That was apparently convincing enough that Kai decided to thrust in. A loud cry broke out of Sehun’s mouth when Kai pushed his whole length in. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Kai hissed, kissing the nape of Sehun’s neck.

“Fuck me hard, Kai,” Sehun whimpered out and Kai slid out before thrusting in again. It burnt and burnt and it was painful and Sehun loved every part of it. He pulled out again as Sehun exhaled a quiet moan. Kai straightened up and gripped Sehun’s hips, slowly starting to thrust. Sehun wrapped his hand around his own erection and pumped it in sync with Kai’s thrusts. Loud, cacophonous moans filled the room as Kai picked up his pace. “Unghhh... ah... Kai...”

“Fuck... yeah... ah... Fuck, Sehun...” Their moans bounced back and forth; Kai’s peaking in pleasure and Sehun begging for more. All of their whimpers and groans screamed harder and faster.

Sehun gradually pushed himself up a little to kneel with his sweaty back pressed against Kai’s sweat-filled front and the latter paused his thrusts as Sehun slid his fingers through his hair. Inclining his head to the front, Kai leaned in for a kiss and Sehun automatically had his mouth opened. Their tongues met in an erotic dance as Kai started to fuck him again but in a slower pace. His hand snaked down to Sehun’s crotch and it curled itself around Sehun’s cock and stroked it while the other massaged his balls. Kai held Sehun in place now against his chest as their mouths desperately made out. Kai’s thick, hard cock filled him while his hands pumped his own and the pleasure surged through Sehun’s body. This felt surreal. Of all the people, Sehun was not expecting this with the man who was so violent and remorseless. But right now, Kai was holding him like he was breakable. 

Neither of them would be able to hold in much longer and the closer Kai got, the more nervous Sehun was. He tilted his head to the side, eyes closed and brows knitted, as Kai kissed up his neck. “Kai...” the moan was followed by Kai’s groan. He shoved Sehun onto his fours and squeezed the skin on his hips so hard. He started to thrust even faster and harder.

“Fuck, Sehun... I’m gonna...” a raspy, rough scream broke out of him and Sehun gripped onto the edge of the bed, stroking himself faster. Both of them cried out when Kai burst inside Sehun, staining him with his hot load. Sehun took a moment to feel the wetness inside him as Kai panted loudly. Just seconds after, Sehun reached his climax, shooting out white ropes of semen all over the bed. Kai collapsed right onto his back as they sobbed for precious air. They stayed that way for minutes, all sweaty and spent with Kai's cock turning limp inside Sehun. “Sehun...” Kai whispered into his ear before sliding off his back and lied on his side, pulling Sehun close. 

“Stay,” Sehun said with a hand reach back to grip Kai’s hamstring, but didn't dare to turn and face him. He knew he was already leaking even with Kai still inside him but he didn’t care. He just didn't want to let go off him yet.

“I don’t think the neighbours will be very fond of us after this,” Kai said and kissed the back of Sehun’s shoulder.

“Kai?”

“Hmm?”

“Please. Be here when I wake up.”

Kai grabbed Sehun’s chin and forced him to face him. For a moment, with their eyes locked, they stared at each other before Kai whispered. “You’re the only good thing that has ever happened in my life, Sehun. Does that make up to all the shitty things I’ve done to you?”

Sehun smiled. “Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

The sweltering sun rays prickled Sehun’s back, popping like some fireworks and he understood that this was the first sign of morning. The second was the brightness when he opened his eyes. The bed was a mess, smell of sex heavily hung in the air, his feet were somewhat cooled by the warm air by the fan and the rag of a blanket was the only thing that was covering his lower body. Amidst all of this, Kai was smiling at him with droopy, half-lidded eyes which suggested that he had just roused from sleep as well. A great sense of relief passed down Sehun's chest when he realized that last night had not been a dream. Everything was real, the way Kai had held him, the fact that Kai had brought his concrete walls down for Sehun and the very actuality that Sehun let himself go after so many years.

“Good morning,” he heard himself whisper in a coarse voice and Kai’s grin widened.

“I’ve never had anyone say that to me. Especially in bed. After having an amazing night. With someone so... perfect.”

Sehun was sure that he was blushing because Kai was starting to smirk. “Perfect has to be the understatement of the year,” he said with a soft chuckle and brought a hand to Kai’s cheek.

“I’m not... used to this. Any of this.”

“This is very alien to me, too. You… calling me perfect.”

Kai grabbed Sehun’s wrist and shoved him until he lied down before descending upon him. “Don’t mock. I’m practically on the verge of insanity, trying to figure out all these... feelings,” he said, pinning Sehun’s wrists onto the pillow.

“I’m not mocking. This is weird for you and this is weird for me. We can be weird together.” He couldn’t help but stare at Kai’s face. Their loins were brushing again and Sehun’s blood rushed in his veins. Recalling how Kai came inside him last night almost had him moaning.

“How?”

“What how? How this happened?”

Kai kept mum for a second, looking daggers into Sehun’s eyes. And then he said in a low voice, “How am I capable of... this.”

“Define ‘this’.”

“This means this. You. Sex. Waking up next to you. Naked and exhausted but still driven. And this awful adrenaline.”

“Attraction. Would that explain this?”

“You’re so full of yourself. You’re saying I’m attracted to you?” he arched a brow.

“You did say you jerk off quite a lot because of me.”

Kai’s eyes widened. “Whenever the fuck did I say that?!”

“Stop playing coy, Kai. Stop running away. You don’t even run away from a bullet but you’re so nervous when it comes to sex?”

“When it comes to _you_ ,” he corrected and Sehun went silent. Their eyes were locked for minutes as they slowly started to pant. Sehun knew his heart was beating just as ferociously as Kai’s. And when Kai leaned down, he reflexively closed his eyes. Their lips met in a slow and languid kiss with Kai’s crotch smashed against Sehun’s. When Kai’s grip on Sehun’s wrists loosened, the latter brought a hand to run it through Kai’s strands of hair as their lips moved in sync. Sehun then bucked his hips up while Kai caught his bottom lip between his teeth before they started to grind their hips together. Their cocks hardened simultaneously and Sehun reached a hand down to grope Kai’s ass.

“Aren’t you going to work?” Sehun questioned against Kai’s mouth but Kai only responded by kissing him harder and humping him. The dry friction between their cocks and balls felt so amazing that Sehun thought he might just reach his brink soon. But then Kai paused.

“Tell me,” he demanded in a gasp, breaking the kiss. “I have my reasons. What’s yours?”

“For doing this with you?”

Kai’s eyebrows were pulled into a scowl, a disappointing scowl. “Yeah. Is it just... desperation? I can see that no one has touched you in a while. And you said that you didn’t do anything with that bastard in Denmark.”

“No,” Sehun threw his arms around Kai’s neck. “You have your weird ways of letting people know that you care about them. You’re rude. You’re ruthless. You’re reckless. And as everyone says, you’re a stink.”

“Nobody says that.”

“Not to your face because they know that their skulls would receive a bullet if they did. You’re also mean, have anger management issue, quite possessive, really bad at listening, a terrible instructor but you are not heartless. Circumstances. That’s what brought you here. That’s what brought me here. I slept with you not because I was desperate,” Sehun lowered his eyes. “But maybe because I saw you as a person. As a man who was willing to give me something I want.”

Kai cupped a side of Sehun’s face and swiped his thumb along his cheekbone. “What is that?”

“Some affection.”

“Believe me,” he said slowly. “I’m not only willing to give you that. I didn’t have many people in my life and I’m a complete idiot when it comes to things like this but if you are willing to give me the chance... I really wanna show you that I’m worth it. Except that I’m not.”

“Everyone has flaws, Kai. Even you.”

“And you... like me even after knowing my fatal flaws?”

Sehun smiled. “I like you for your flaws.”

~*~

Three days. Three days of nothing but sex, sex, and more unmatched sex, each exceeding the former. They hadn’t bothered much with eating or bathing, but when they had, they were fucking while doing them, too. At a point, Sehun even wondered if Kai were obsessed with his newfound hobby, but then again, he had nothing to complain. He had only been to work once in those three days and he actually came home after half a day and the rest was spent with them fucking on the couch. They occasionally talked about their mission but most of the time, it involved dirty, obscene talking.

The following day however, Kai had snapped out of the ecstatic trance momentarily and had decided to go to work, which was why Sehun didn’t bother to wake up in the morning but what a surprise it was when he was roused by a finger up his ass.

Fluttering his eyes open, Sehun stared at the blurred ceiling and let out a grunt before slamming his eyes shut again. Sleep was dragging him back but Kai fingering him so early in the morning didn’t give up so easily.

“Ahh... Kai,” he moaned out in a husky voice, shifting his head on the pillow.

“Good morning,” he heard Kai breath out and flashed his eyes open again. He lazily spread his legs wider and moaned half sleepily when Kai pushed another finger in.

Sehun blinked his eyes a several times to clear his vision and brought his head up only to see a shirtless Kai kneeling between his legs with his other not-so-busy hand stroking the underside of his thigh. “You bastard. I’m sleepy-ah... shit...”

Kai bit his lip aggressively, keeping his eyes and attention on Sehun’s hole. “You like that?”

“Harder,” Sehun blurted out, face crumpling in pleasure when Kai’s fingers brushed a bundle of nerves. “Fuck.. ah Kai... Oh yeah... It feels amazing.”

Kai slid in another finger and massaged the insides of the soft, hot opening, curling his fingers and gliding them in and out. Sehun lifted an arm and tried to grip his cock but Kai swatted the hand away. “I wanna see you come without you touching yourself.”

Sehun clenched his fists around the blanket as Kai fingered him deeper, kneading the warmth. “Ahh... fuck, yeah…”

“Keep moaning.”

“Dammit... I’m gonna come.”

“Come, then.” He slid his three fingers in and out in a faster pace just before Sehun reached his climax, bursting all over his abdomen. “Sexy.” Kai smirked and leaned in before kissing him full on mouth.

 

“You’re supposed to be at work,” Sehun said when he stepped out of the shower.

“I’m sick,” Kai said, slapping Sehun’s ass as he walked past him.

Sehun gave him a sharp look but Kai just smile smugly, flumping onto the couch. Shaking his head, Sehun returned to heating the soup. “I can barely walk, you know.”

“Then don’t walk. Stay in bed.”

“I have an interview in another couple of days. It will be horrible if I show up with my sex face.”

“Why are you complaining? You’ll be glowing,” Kai said, smirking. “I want to take you somewhere, by the way.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “You do?” He wondered if Kai had plans to take him on a date or something.

“Yeah,” Kai grinned. “Come on. Get ready quick.”

“Uh… okay.”

~*~

“This wasn’t what I had in mind,” Sehun grumbled, checking the ring pierced on his navel in the mirror. Kai slid a hand over the planes of his abdomen from behind and kissed the nape of Sehun’s neck.

“You look hot… hotter,” he mumbled, kissing along the vein on the side of Sehun’s neck. Sehun grimaced, tilting his head to study the thin silver ring hanging on his navel, thanks to Kai and his puppy eyes, which was ironic because the murderer can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be. But Sehun is still confused why he agreed to get the body piercing. He cared little for his body, he wouldn’t mind if it were ruined if it would please Kai.

He dropped his shirt and turned to face Kai with his lips pressed into a thin line. “This is… like the first time I’ve ever done anything like this for… someone,” he said in a low voice.

Kai smirked and suddenly turned his head to look at the tattoo artist gawking at them. “Come on. Let’s get out of here,” Kai spat and hurried out of the shop.

Sehun followed him, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the sudden change and new piece of jewellery pierced into his body. Well, if it satisfied Kai, then he can learn to live with it. Besides, it wasn’t anything that outshone the countless cuts on his wrists and body.

A jagged lightning split the evening sky in half, followed by a roaring thunder that deafened him for a moment. People scampered, looking for cover, umbrellas were brought out as drops of rainwater began to bullet the ground.

Sehun picked up the pace of his strides, hoping to outrun the rain and reach the apartment without getting drenched, but that was when Kai yanked him into an alley and slammed him against a wall.

“What are you—” Sehun gasped, but was cut short when Kai pinned his wrists to the walls. His lips instantly came to Sehun’s neck to ravage it.

Caught between the brick wall and Kai while the rain began to pour mercilessly, Sehun panted for air, sliding a knee between Kai’s legs to grind against Kai’s already hardening cock.

Kai licked the rainwater from Sehun’s lips and trailed his tongue along Sehun’s jawline before releasing Sehun’s wrists.

Sehun’s hands immediately flung up to grip Kai’s wet hair. Water ran between the strands and the gaps of his fingers. Their lips were lubricated by their spit and the rainwater as they both gasped fiercely for air.

Ripping Sehun’s shirt open, Kai lowered to suck the water trickling down Sehun’s nipple before he shoved Sehun around, pinning his front to the wall. Spit and water slicked Kai’s fingers when they were pushed into Sehun’s opening. Sehun pressed his face into the wall, moaning into the cacophony of the rain as Kai fingered him, hard and mercilessly deep. God, he thought. His eyes rolled back in pleasure when Kai’s fingers rubbed his sweet spot, which Kai had identified a couple of days ago. It made him writhe in ecstasy.

The driving rain did little to stop either of them. Soaked by the rainwater that ran down his face, his mouth, his chest, which was now exposed thanks to Kai’s barbaric desperation that had ripped his shirt open, Sehun gasped against the wall of the alleyway, keeping a keen eye on the surrounding. He heavily doubted anyone would enter this dank, dark alley in this pouring rain, but still, it couldn’t hurt to be cautious.

But apparently, Kai didn’t share the sentiments as he continued to rut against Sehun’s ass, slamming his knifing hipbones into it. If someone had told Sehun that he’d be letting a mass murderer fuck him in an alley in a foreign country in a heavy downpour a few months ago and enjoying every moment of it, he might have sneered at the irony. However, now, everything seemed perfect. Too perfect.

“Kai,” he rasped, arching his back against Kai’s body when Kai’s cock nudged into his opening. He reached a hand back and clutched Kai’s hair. Their mouths crashed in a hasty, wet kiss, all tongue and heat, as Kai began to thrust.

~*~

Sehun limped into the apartment and peeled his wet clothes off at once before heading for the bed. The rain, Kai and the phenomenal sex had exhausted him to the bones.

“I’m starting to think that you might be a sex addict,” Sehun scoffed as he kicked his boxers off and pulled a pair of dry, new ones.

Kai had already stripped down to nothing and with a silly smirk, he shoved Sehun towards the bed. “Is that a compliment?” he said.

Sehun groaned when he collapsed onto the bed and Kai mounted him, kissing him feverously on the mouth. “How are you not exhausted?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

Kai shrugged, dragging a finger down Sehun’s chest to circle it around Sehun’s newly pierced navel. “I went on a mission in Siberia once. Went on without 3 days of sleep. Had nothing to eat but scraps and banana peel. I was walking for miles and miles without break. Years of training can do that.”

Sehun smirked, drawing his hand along Kai’s bicep. “And now, that training is paying off big time,” he said and pecked on Kai’s lips. “But I’m really tired. And you need to go to work tomorrow. We can’t keep fucking all seven days of the week.”

Kai huffed disappointedly and dropped to lie down on the bed beside Sehun, throwing an arm over his forehead. Sehun slid closer to rest his head on Kai’s chest. “Speaking of days, anyway,” Kai chimed. “It’s been more than a week since we’ve been here.”

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat. “So?”

“We haven’t exactly eaten each other. No, I mean, not in the literal sense, ‘cause we definitely ate each other, but you know, I controlled myself from killing you and you’ve done a pretty good job at restraining yourself from mixing rat poison in my tomato soup. So. Tell me about your dark past with this very mysterious Avin.”

Sehun closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath. Just hearing the name sent shivers down his spine. “You don’t need to know, Kai.”

“Yes, I do, Sehun,” his tone turned stiff. “I want you to know that I’m not fooling around with you. Everything that’s going in your life is now my matter, too.”

Sehun sat up and hung his head. “You’re not the kind of person who responds well to emotional burdens, Kai.”

“You’re not a burden,” he said with a glare. “I know that all we’ve done so far was... fuck. But don’t single me out like that. Unless you tell me something, I won’t be able to know shit about you.”

“We’ve been trapped in this apartment for three days. And I know that I’m not the only one who thinks that all these three days will be just... gone if we realize what’s going on with us. Kai... you are aware of the fact that this could just be an attraction and you’re paranoid that if you leave me for even a day, things might change between us. What you’re asking for right now takes more than just sleeping with each other, Kai. I’ve been hurt so badly and I can’t afford to lose you. Which is why I’m too hesitant to...” Sehun trailed off after noticing Kai’s frown.

“You will always take me for a psychotic murderer who can’t understand feelings”

“No, no,” Sehun sighed. “Fine. You want to know. I’ll tell you. Because right now, I only have you in my life who cares about me at all.” He inhaled a deep breath and leaned back. “Avin is my stepbrother.”

“ _Is_? He’s still alive?”

“Yeah.”

Kai’s frown deepened. “I... I looked up on him. There were no records at all except that he went to some high school. So, I thought that he was deceased.”

“My father. He must have erased all of his background details.”

“What? But why?”

“To maintain his dignity maybe?” he said with a sigh. “Kai. My life was kind of complicated. When I was 13, my father left us. We thought that it has something to with his work but back then we weren’t really quite sure of what he did. I took hints but my mom was still confused. All that we knew was that my father wasn’t a journalist as he told everyone he was. When he divorced my mom, she... was devastated. We had everything, you know. But life was imperfect without my father. And then we got to learn that he remarried some woman but to maintain good relations, my mom remained on good terms with my father and his new wife. I was 15 back then. That’s when I first met Avin, my father's wife's son. He was just a year older.”

He paused to study Kai’s reaction. When Kai didn’t say anything, he continued.

“We met at family events, parties and then one day, he just transferred to my school. We started hanging out, became friends and eventually more than friends. It was beautiful, Kai. I loved him... so much. He was the only one that I’ve ever loved so much. I don’t think that I will be able to love anyone as much as I had loved him. We were young and stupid but we had our keen eyes on a future together. All the afternoons and evenings I had spent with him... He was basically my first. All of my firsts. He was my only, actually. Before you. I forgot about everything around me when I was with him. We always came home, my place or his, claiming to do homework but all that we did was make love. But one thing was always certain to me. He loved me more than I loved him. He was happy when I was happy. My father knew. I think everyone knew. But there wasn’t much they could say about it when Avin was so stubborn. And then he went to college, I was in my senior year. That’s when all the tables turned. He got into drugs and gangs and... many horrible things. I begged him to stop but he didn’t. So, I thought that he’d at least repent if I threatened to leave him. I told him that I will never see him again if he didn’t stop. He changed... He changed into a man I no longer recognized.”

He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

“He dropped out of college and even got involved in several rape cases. And on my 20th birthday, I was walking out of a club and Avin showed up. He was violent and seeing him like that completely broke me. But there wasn’t much that I could do. Then I was dragged into this alley by him and his gang mates... He... He... was... He wanted... to castrate me... with nothing but a kitchen knife. I couldn’t... fight... There were... too many of them... He wanted to... kill me. And they were all... laughing. Having fun. That was the man... I loved so much... They had me... held down… to the ground... And Avin was the one... holding the knife. He was... smiling when... he dragged the blade... down my hip. And I was crying... screaming for help. Seconds later, my father showed up with someone else. He saved me that night. But no matter what, Avin was his stepson. So, he only spared his life that night. I was admitted into the hospital while Avin was sent away to Singapore. Which is why I hesitated to be here but it had been so many years. And during those years, I was traumatized. I never stepped out of my room. And I didn't even want to see my mother. When you love someone so much and they betray your trust, your whole world tends to cave in. Everyone blamed me when my mother died. I blamed myself for not being there for her. I was too affected by Avin that I became oblivious to the fact that I had a mother who would want me to smile. Except that I couldn’t. After being locked up in my house for so long, everyone else and the outside world became a stranger to me.”

Only when he finished did he realize the tears trickling down his cheeks. He looked up at Kai after wiping them and saw Kai’s pale face as if all the blood had drained from it. There was no expression whatsoever. Kai looked stoic. He seemed dead. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why did your father let him go?” Kai asked through his grit teeth.

“For his new wife. Would she ever forgive him if he had killed her only son?”

Kai took Sehun’s face into his hands and pulled him close. “How can you trust anyone after all that?”

“There were good people in my life, Kai. I just chose the wrong ones to believe.”

Kai blinked and dropped his hands from Sehun’s face before jolting up from the bed. “I need some air,” he said and started to dress himself.

“Where are you going?” Sehun asked, blinking.

“Don’t wait up. I have to clear my mind,” he said and stormed out of the apartment.

~*~

“Where were you?!” Kai yelped, jumping to his feet when Sehun walked into the apartment.

“You’re late.”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he dropped his messenger bag before hurrying into Kai’s arms.

“You’re home early.” He pounced on Kai and locked his arms around Kai’s neck with a wide grin.

“Yeah, because I was... wanting you.”

“‘Missing’ is the right word, Kai,” Sehun snickered and kissed Kai’s lips before drawing back. “Stop pouting. I didn’t know you would be home early.”

“My shift ended early tonight.”

Sehun picked his bag and tossed it onto the couch. “Are you not going to ask how the interview went?”

Kai continued to glower. “I was... worried. You said that someone caught you that night. You should be careful.”

“Kai, I think lube is more important when we’re together,” he laughed and pulled the tube of lotion out of the bag. “So,” he smiled and threw his arms over Kai’s shoulders.

“You look like you’re in a good mood. Aced your interview?”

Sehun bit his lip, grinning and nodded his head. “I think I kind of impressed the lady boss. And she was desperate enough to give me a training period. So yes, I aced it.” It did involve lots of flirting and smiling but on another note, Sehun was talented and it was undeniable that the unit’s chief was impressed by his skills. “I might get a full access to the hall’s system. Give me two weeks and I’ll have everything figured out.”

“That calls for some celebration, I guess.” Kai finally smirked, snaking his arms around Sehun’s waist. His smug smile quickly faded as he pulled Sehun into an embrace. “You do realize we only have around four weeks, right?”

Sehun dragged his palm down Kai’s cheek and held it, caressing it lightly. “Nothing will change even when we go back.”

“Everything will change, Sehun. We’re free here. We’re allowed to do anything we want over here. There, I’m just back in my cage. With everyone watching me like a hawk, he said, frowning.

“Then we’ll have to struggle. Kai... I finally feel like I’m myself again. And that is all because of you. So, promise me that you won’t let go.”

“I promise if you promise.”

Sehun cocked his head and brushed his lips against Kai’s. “Promise,” he breathed upon Kai’s mouth before Kai’s hand glided into his tight pants and clutched his ass.

“Wanna party, Agent Oh Sehun?”

“Sure, Senior Agent K,” he smirked and curled his fingers around the back of Kai’s neck, pulling him for a kiss but Kai stiffened.

“No, literally. There’s this party tomorrow night. It’s Lea’s birthday.”

“Who the heck is Lea?”

“She’s the girl I’m working for. I mean, I’m her bodyguard.”

“Whoa. Are bodyguards allowed to party?”

“Not usually. But tomorrow’s an exception. It’s a closed party at this fancy club, I think.”

“Am I allowed to go?”

“Yes. Lea knows about you.”

Sehun arched brow, pulling his arms off Kai. “She knows about me? You talk to other people about me?”

“She asked what I had been doing for the past few days. And it’s weird how she just sees through me. I couldn’t lie.”

“You couldn't lie?” Sehun knew his tone was starting to sound harsh so he toned it down. “Are you sure you’re comfortable talking to civilians?”

“She’s… nice.”

Sehun clenched his jaw.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to me, Sehun,” Kai yanked him close again and started to pull Sehun’s t-shirt up. “I told you. I’ve gone completely mad. One of the other guards said that I’m smiling a lot now and it’s creeping him out,” he scoffed. “Thanks to whom?”

“My pleasure,” Sehun muttered.

~*~

When Kai had said that it was a party, Sehun was expecting some people but not this many people. Kai had to haul him through the dancing crowd in the kind of club only rich people went to, the kind of club that Sehun used to go to. The loud music banged through the walls, purple-blue lights shot everywhere like lasers, youngsters bounced around, all bumping on Sehun and Kai as they tried to swim past them.

“I thought you were guarding a girl,” Sehun screamed into Kai’s ear and Kai responded with a smile.

“Not exactly a girl, I suppose. Come on,” he tugged his hand through crowd and they eventually reached the bar counter. “Spike.”

“Spike?”

A beefy man showed up on the other side of the counter, dressed in the same tight black t-shirt as Kai except that Kai donned a leather jacket on top of it. Sehun glanced around and noticed a bunch of other bulky guys in the black uniforms, too. Looked like Kai wasn’t exactly off-duty.

“Heyo!” this man, which Sehun thought was ‘Spike’ hollered excitedly.

“Wow. Look at who decided to show up,” a girl said as she appeared at Spike’s side and threw Sehun a cursory glance before returning her eyes back to Kai. “The hard and difficult ass-man came.”

“Your love for him is showing, Yilah,” Spike snorted and Sehun cringed a little when he saw Kai smiling at them. When did this progression happened? Kai smiling at civilians? And this people. They were talking to Kai like he was their average joe who just had some attitude issue.

“Oh, really, Spike?” Yilah snapped, looking obviously annoyed and kind of embarrassed. “Not as much as how desperate you are to suck his cock.”

“Oh!” Spike screamed. “What the hell! Gross.” He eyed Kai dubiously for a second and then shrugged. “Kay. I know that he’s huge. Maybe I do.”

“Damn you, Spike.”

“Hey, who said I want him to suck my cock, anyway? Who knows where his mouth has been,” Kai interrupted them and Yilah broke into a laugh. Sehun stood there, completely stumped, not understanding what was going on. 

“Look who’s here,” said another unfamiliar voice. Sehun spun around as did Kai and met with a young woman. She was tall, pretty, really pretty, lean, and dressed really nice. Not nice as in polite but sexy nice. Her midriff showcased the piercing on her navel. Well, now Sehun knows where Kai had gotten that filthy idea from. “I thought you wanted another night off,” she smirked at Kai and Sehun instantly reckoned the smile to be very lewd.

“Uh...” Kai drawled, rubbing the back of his neck as he ushered Sehun forward. “This is Sehun, by the way. Sehun, this is Lea. My boss.”

“Oh. Your friend.” Lea extended her hand and Sehun took it with so much hostility. “And Jongin, I’m not your boss, come on. We both know that we’re not on such terms.” She looked almost Sehun’s age. She was definitely prettier than him.

“Great to meet you, Lea,” Sehun mumbled and forced a smile. Friend. Kai told her that he was his friend. Of course, what was Sehun expecting anyway? To be introduced as Kai’s _boyfriend_? As his bloody lover? Fuck buddy?

“He was really a tough nut to crack when he first joined but wow, in just two weeks, he’s turned all mushy and nice,” Lea flashed another smirk at Kai and this time, Sehun’s stomach clenched. What if it were never because of him that Kai had become soft? What if it were because of these new people in Kai’s life? The normal people. People like Lea. People unlike Sehun.

“Is that so?” Sehun asked and saw Kai smile. That smile. What if it were all because of these people? Kai had never had the opportunity of living among the civilians. But now he did. Maybe this was how he was supposed to be and just by being here made Sehun feel like he had fell out of the picture and it hurt him. His chest tightened every time Lea smiled at Kai.

“Jongin, I need you to lock the doors. Time for some real party and I don't want any interruption.”

Kai nodded at once and spared Sehun one look before hurrying away. “What can I fix you up with?” Spike questioned. “You’re Jongin’s friend, which makes you _our_ friend.” He winked.

“Give him the best in the house, Spike,” Lea said and walked away only to engage into a conversation with a group of girls.

“Here.” Spike shoved a glass over and Sehun grinned in return. “You certainly don’t look like the kind that brute Jong Jong would be friends with,” he laughed before attending some other guy.

 

Sehun slowly slipped away to a corner and watched Lea come over to sit by Yilah at the counter. He stood still and tried to focus on what they were saying.

“He said he’s quitting in another week,” Lea said with a frown. Kai was going to quit another week because he had to try out for the convocation’s security. “How do I tell him?”

“Lea, I’m sure you’ve given him plenty of hints,” said Yilah.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t seem to be acknowledging any,” she sighed.

“Come on, babe. You can’t seriously fall for a bodyguard. Lea, how do you think your father would react if he knew?”

“I don’t care. I really like Jongin and I’m gonna tell him tonight. Or whatever, if I had to strip naked to show it to him that I want him, then I will. God, that idiot. I’ve been smitten by him from the first day he joined and it has been two weeks. He still is not seeing me more than some girl. I think he might be bisexual, though. Did you see his friend? So gay.”

“Yeah, I did. He’s not bad at all,” Yilah smirked.

“Stop it. No matter what it takes, I’m not going to down tonight. It’s the perfect timing. How would Jongin reject _me_?”

Sehun slammed the glass on the counter and stomped away from them. She was right. How would Kai reject her? Why would he? Someone like Lea could make Kai smile. She was normal, she wasn't so deeply scarred. All this while, Kai had made friends, unconsciously or not, which meant that he was capable of being normal. Sehun wasn’t. With tears brimming in his eyes, he climbed up the spiral staircase and strutted straight to the door but stopped when he bumped into Kai.

“Where are you going?” Kai rasped.

“No, it’s just that... I’m not feeling okay. I should go home.”

“Hey,” Kai caught his wrist and edged closer. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sehun spat, ferociously blinking the tears away.

“Jongin?” Lea’s voice rang in Sehun’s ears but he didn’t dare to face her.

“I have to go,” he muttered to Kai and shoved past him.

“Wait,” Kai called but Lea stopped him again.

“What’s going on?” she asked him.

“I’m sorry. I have to go,” Kai blurted out. “Sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Jongin, wait, you can’t leave.”

“Kai, it’s okay. Stay. Enjoy the party,” Sehun cut in.

“Come on.” He grabbed Sehun’s wrist and hauled him out the door. “Care to tell me what’s wrong? You look... tired,” he said once they were outside.

Sehun kept mum for a minute before whispering, “Let’s go home.”

“Why? Did something happen in there?”

Not bothering to answer the question, Sehun yanked Kai to the road and stopped a cab.

~*~

As soon as they burst into the apartment, kissing and stumbling while ripping their clothes off,

Kai hoisted Sehun up as Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist. Kai slammed him up a wall, God knew which one because it was completely dark. “Fuck, you’re desperate tonight,” Kai mumbled against Sehun’s mouth, panting as they kissed sloppily. His hands fondled the undersides of his thighs as he held Sehun up, the wall on the back used as a leverage while his bare chest grazed Sehun’s.

“You’re mine. Okay?” Sehun gasped into his mouth and didn’t leave any room for Kai to respond as he shoved his tongue in, swirling it around Kai’s. Without a doubt, it was going to a hard and rough one tonight and by now, Kai probably knew how hard Sehun liked it.

Clenching his fist around Kai’s hair at the back of his head, Sehun started to drag his lips down Kai’s neck before Kai pulled him away from the wall. After jumping off Kai’s waist, he ripped Kai’s belt away and aggressively pulled him into another rough kiss, stumbling over to the bed. At a point when Sehun bit his lip, Kai let out a loud growl and deliberately shoved Sehun back onto the wall next to the window instead of the bed.

“Fuck me,” Sehun begged in a pant as Kai gripped his wrists with one hand before raising them above Sehun's head. With his hands pinned onto the wall over his head, Kai kicked Sehun’s ankles apart and smashed their hips together with a brutal force. “Argh... K-Kai... I want you to... Fuck... yeah…!” his moans got more violent by the second with Kai humping him hard. Their painfully hard cocks crashed every time Kai humped him and Sehun wished Kai would just release his wrists so that he could pull their pants off.

But Kai did it himself. Upon yanking both of their pants off, Kai pushed Sehun and rammed his front to the wall. They neither had the chance to turn on the lights nor work on details right now.

They were full on sloppiness and roughness with a dash of aggression and plenty of passion. Sehun burned every time Kai’s cock touched his ass. “Fuck, I want you wet...” Kai hissed into his ear before sucking Sehun’s earlobe with his hot chest burning Sehun's back.

“Fuck me deep and hard, Kai,” Sehun panted out and held onto the wall before a moan escaped his mouth when Kai stretched his butt cleft open. He then felt Kai’s hard cock against it. Mercilessly, Kai began to rub his cock up his ass as his hand snaked forward to fist Sehun’s arching cock.

“Come hard for me then, baby,” Kai whispered near Sehun’s cheek and Sehun turned his head just enough for their lips to meet. The all-tongue-and-saliva kiss turned Sehun on further and with Kai’s cock rubbing his hole, he started to plead in moans. Upon breaking the kiss, Kai shoved two of his fingers into Sehun’s mouth and the latter sucked them hard before they were pushed into him. Kai kept the fingering short and as soon as he had hit Sehun's sweet spot, he slid his cock into him. “Fuck, you’re fucking tight.”

“Ahh... fuck...” Sehun stuck his ass out to allow Kai an easier access but no matter how he tried, he always too tight for Kai. He knew he was clenching Kai, sucking him in and he also knew what that did to Kai. They were fervid, connected with one another and Sehun wasn't sure how much longer he could actually keep standing. His knees almost buckled when Kai pushed his whole thick cock in. “What are you doing? Fucking a kitten? Fuck me like a man, you bastard,” he moaned out, bracing his palms on the wall as Kai’s hands gripped his hips.

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Kai kissed along the back of Sehun's shoulders and began to thrust without a hint of mercy. Clamorous moans and groans filled the apartment with Kai fucking Sehun hard. His hipbones banged Sehun’s ass but even that pain was pleasure for Sehun. He wanted more. More of Kai. All that he could get because it had finally dawned to him that what he and Kai had was bound to be short-lived. If not the agency, it will be Sehun’s father. If not him, then it will be someone like Lea. All that Sehun could do was make the most of it now. Every second he had with Kai was precious. But neither of them was ready for that making love pace so all that Sehun had now was this. And he had no complaints. One thing was for sure. Tonight, Kai was not there with Lea or anyone for that matter. He was with Sehun. Holding Sehun, letting Sehun hang onto him.

~*~

“This is all that I have to do for today?” Sehun questioned, quite appalled by the fact that he was only needed to monitor the surveillance cameras.

“Yes,” his fellow colleague muttered with droopy eyes. “What does a rookie like you expect?”

Sehun kept quiet and entered the monitoring room. He plugged in the newly received laptop and stared at the monitors. “It’s going to be empty, right?”

“Unless Superman breaks in,” the guy mumbled lazily and plodded away. First day at work and Sehun was already failing at making friends. Well, he guessed that he just wasn’t as friendly as Kai had gotten in the past couple of weeks. Shaking his head, Sehun looked into the monitors. There were CCTVs on every floor, at every entrance. If he was to stay in this room to take care of the alarms and cameras, Kai would have to break into the convocation alone, which was totally out of the question since they had to be out of the building and on the plane the next minute. This was going to be harder than he thought. But then again, he was certain that Kai would have gone to much more dangerous missions, so this shouldn’t be hard at all for him. However, he didn't have a drawback then. Now he did. As much as it hurt to admit, Sehun knew he had become Kai’s only weakness and there was nothing he could do about it because he just couldn’t stay away from Kai either.

 

The four hours passed quite quicker than Sehun had anticipated, all thanks to the dirty thoughts which kept running in his mind constantly. For the past few nights, they had only been doing it rough and without a doubt, Sehun knew that he was just as addicted to sex as Kai was. But then, not in this life would Sehun ever imagine doing it with another man. It was Kai. And it will always be Kai.

As he headed back to the apartment, he pondered again, brooding over what he had just thought. It will always be Kai? He had this idea of Avin being his always once and look at how that turned out. Sehun felt like slapping himself. How could he even think of comparing Kai to Avin?

The sky was dark and Sehun once again found himself sighing at the night. Time was running too fast. Just when he reached the apartment’s building, he saw Kai waiting by the elevator.

Taken aback, Sehun approached him with a bewildered expression. Kai looked shell-shocked.

His face was pale as a sheet. “Kai?”

Without even uttering a word, Kai seized Sehun’s wrist and hauled him away.

“Wait, Kai. What’s going on?!”

“You’ll know,” he spat through his ground teeth. A cab was already waiting for them and when they were in it, Kai muttered the address to the driver as Sehun gaped at him.

“Kai, where are we going?”

“I’ve found him.”

Sehun blinked his eyes confusedly. “Found whom?”

~*~

“Kai. Where are we?” the voice automatically came out as a whisper. The building seemed like it was in the ruins with its lights flickering and paint peeling off the walls. Gates before the doors resembled jails and it sent a shudder down his spine. “What are we doing here?” he asked again, clinging onto the sleeve of Kai’s long-sleeve t-shirt which he was wearing under the black V-neck t-shirt. Kai did not look like he was dressed for killing someone. But the gun in his hand said otherwise. “Kai.”

“You’ll see,” Kai hissed and forced Sehun's hand off his arm. “I want you to be ready for anything, okay?” he brought a hand to caress Sehun’s cheek and brushed his lips onto Sehun’s before pulling back. “Come on.”

They marched along the floor, past all the closed doors and Sehun licked his lips, eyes constantly fixed on the M9 in Kai’s hand. “Kai. What is this for?”

“I’m gonna kill some people, Sehun,” he said tiredly. He came to a sudden halt at a door and pulled out a silencer from his back pocket and fixed it to the M9 before yanking the unlocked gate open. Okay, maybe Kai had other missions assigned to him just like how he had to kill Ethan and Sehun wasn’t supposed to know about it but why was he bringing him along?

Sehun tried to remain calm by inhaling sharp breaths. He should really get used to seeing Kai kill people but after seeing the softer side of him, this could definitely be difficult. Kai twisted the doorknob and clenched his jaw. “Is it locked?”

Without answering, Kai kicked open the door with a brutal stomp which had Sehun’s ears ringing. He gushed in as Sehun quickly followed behind. They were agents and Kai was an exceptionally skilled assassin. They don't make front entrance and make a huge fuss. But Kai wasn’t even considering of being quiet right now. It was as if he wanted a fight. And his hard, angry expression on his face supported the theory further.

As they burst into the flat which reeked of rotten rats and urine, a man bolted out of a room with popped out eyes. He looked like one of those street rats and Sehun glanced around the flat, noticing the packets of weeds.

“Who are you?!” the guy screamed in Mandarin and pulled out a gun. Kai moved swift and before Sehun even perceived what was happening, Kai had disarmed the man with a simple pirouette kick. With the gun laying on the ground now, the man raised his hands as his face resembled every bit of fear. Kai lurched forward and grabbed the guy’s neck before slamming him up the table's edge behind him and pointed the gun to his forehead.

“Caligo,” Kai demanded in a low growl. The man blurted out in Mandarin and Kai looked back at Sehun.

Floundering, Sehun stammered to translate. “At the old Huang warehouse. It’s a few blocks down here.”

He released the man and faced Sehun. “Have you seen the place?”

“I’ve walked past it a couple of times.”

“Good.”

He turned his head halfway around and pulled the trigger, shooting the man right between his eyes within a split second before striding past Sehun. Jaw-dropped, Sehun gaped at the dead man for a second and hurried after Kai.

“Why did you kill him? He told you what you needed, right?”

“Snap out of it, Sehun. You’re gonna kill hundreds of people in the convocation.”

“I know. But is that guy even related to Aguantin?”

Kai clenched his jaw so hard as they raced down the stairs. “No,” he said at last and broke into a jog after plunging the gun into his belt. Groaning, Sehun followed after him. Within five minutes, they reached the isolated warehouse behind the flat building that they just visited. The darkness only contributed to their stealth as they snuck past the gates.

“Who’s Caligo? Or what is it?” Sehun asked in a whisper as he trailed behind Kai.

“It’s Latin for fog,” Kai murmured back, ducking under the window of the warehouse. Sehun followed his actions and tried to catch his breath. “He’s the one I want.”

“Do you speak Latin?”

“Is that what you really want to know now?”

“Well, it doesn’t look like you’re planning to answer any of my other questions.”

Kai shook his head and peered through the window as a corner of his lips quirked up. “Four.”

“What?” he was about to take a peep but Kai hauled him back to his feet and led him towards the front doors. “You count your opponents these days?”

“I’m a murderer. Not an idiot. I only have five bullets left.”

“Great. I take it that you don’t plan on missing either. You could have brought my gun.”

It wasn’t necessary for Kai to break into the warehouse since it was unlocked. But something about Kai's sudden expression alarmed Sehun. “Tonight. You’ll get your revenge,” he said before he pushed the warehouse door open.

As soon as they walked in, four figures jolted up from their seats where they had been packing some kind of drugs and Sehun wondered why would the agency want to with drug-traffickers.

“Who the fuck are you?!” the roaring voice instantly caught his attention and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes searched desperately for the man who had spoken. And then the whole world caved in. “S... Sehun?” Avin exhaled upon meeting Sehun’s eyes.

Blood pounded in his ears as his head started spinning a little. His heart could jump out of him any moment now. It was him. The man that Sehun had been dreading to meet. The man that he been trying so hard to avoid from the second he stepped onto the land. Avin’s hair was longer now. But were the same golden strands that Sehun used to run his fingers through.

“Avin...” he choked on the name just as much as the air was blocked in his windpipe. He thought that he might throw up. He looked so different and yet, was still the same. No, he wasn’t the same. The last image Sehun had of Avin was back in the alley when Avin was slicing him open.

“Caligo A.K.A Avin. The wingman of the infamous drug lord, who calls himself Tenebris Rex. Seriously, juvenca and bucula would suit you better,” Kai said with a scoff. 

All four of them had their guns held up but Kai had his lowered. Avin’s gaze was only fixated on Sehun and as was Sehun’s on Avin. “What is this?” Avin asked, looking completely dumbstruck.

“This? This is the scene in the story where you die so fucking miserably,” Kai shrugged and Sehun ripped his eyes from Avin to glance over at Kai. He looked mad. Almost sadistic.

“What are you doing, Kai?” Sehun could only manage to ask the question in a raspy whisper as tears stung his eyes. But Avin’s reverberating laughter interrupted them.

“You know, Sehun. This isn’t exactly how I thought we’d meet again,” he snorted, lowering his gun. Sehun’s throat went dry as his hands began to tremble. The other men still kept their guns pointed at Kai as Avin walked past them. “I’ve missed you.”

“Caligo, who are they?” one of them questioned through his teeth.

“Well, one is my brother. And the other, I’m not so sure.”

“Kai, let’s leave,” Sehun pleaded in a shaky breath but Kai took a step forward.

“Put your gun down or I’ll have it put down,” Avin said and all that Sehun could do was try and breathe properly.

“Can’t. I need it to end your pathetic life, don’t I?” Kai said with so much hostility in his tone.

“Whoa. What, dad recruited you, didn’t he?” Avin snickered like it was amusing. “And who is this? Your partner? Bunch of babies strutting in to shoot me? What are you doing, trying to avenge your virtue or something?”

Sehun was about to run away from there if he were able to move his feet at all.

“Caligo, I don’t think he’s joking,” his friend said.

“Let him try and shoot me,” he scoffed, now smirking at Kai. “I told you it was a bad idea to come in here like this. See, now we let the rodents in.”

Another snickered. “Right,” he threw at Kai. “If you want to kill him, you’re gonna have to figure out a way to take out the rest of us first.”

“Done,” Kai spat and in the fraction of a second, bullets were plunged into the two of the men’s heads before they even had the chance to pull their triggers. The third however, did but Kai easily dodged the bullet by just flinching and another bullet was driven straight the guy’s skull. For a moment, Sehun stood there, gaping at Kai’s breakneck reflexes but snapped when Avin pulled his trigger but his aim faltered when Kai shot Avin. 

“No, Kai!” Without even realizing it, Sehun screamed his lungs out as he staggered forward. Blood spurted out of Avin’s shoulder as he dropped the gun and tumbled down the ground, slamming onto the table and stools. “Avin!”

Avin propped himself up with an elbow and scoffed with a smirk. “You missed,” he growled at Kai.

Kai dropped to one of his knees and pushed the gun's silencer through Avin’s mouth. “I don’t miss,” he muttered and pulled the gun back out before rising to his full height. He held the gun out to Sehun. “Kill him.”

With eyes full of terror and fear, Sehun stared at Kai. Was he being serious? Sehun accepted the gun with a shivering hand and probed it before saying, “No... No, Kai... I will not.”

Kai apparently hadn’t been expecting that response as he stared back at Sehun with confusion. “Sehun, it’s because of him you lost all those years. You lost your mother.”

“And killing him will neither bring those years nor my mother back.”

Avin scoffed and winced in pain. “You still love me,” he chuckled.

Kai ground his teeth as he threw Sehun a glare. “You’re not gonna kill him.”

“No, Kai.” Tears trickled down Sehun’s cheeks and he dropped his gaze. “What were you thinking? I didn’t even want ever to see him. You don’t understand what I’ve been through. And you thought that having revenge would do me good?”

“Kill me and Rex will hunt you down,” Avin spat, holding his shoulder.

Kai’s gaze turned cold hard but he kept his eyes on Sehun’s. Then he snarled, “I’m looking forward to it.” He snatched the gun from Sehun’s hand and pointed it at Avin’s crotch before the bullet bolted out of it while keeping his eyes fixed on Sehun.

“Avin!”

Everything turned blood red before Sehun’s eyes. His whole body went limp as every vein in it pounded. He turned on his heels and broke into a ruthless sprint, bursting out of the warehouse.

~*~

He didn’t hate Avin. He never could hate Avin. He was tortured. But he never wanted to see Avin killed so murderously. How was he supposed to take that gory image out of his mind? Kai knew how traumatized Sehun was before and yet, he decided to do this to him. All that Kai was nothing but a murderer. A remorseless murderer. It was Sehun’s fault for trying to see the best in him. But why had Kai done this? Wasn’t it for him? Wasn't it because he cared for Sehun to that level? But there were other ways to show his love, not this. This was unforgivable. Forcing Sehun to see the only he had ever loved in life being shot so cruelly was inexcusable.

After spending a whole day away from the apartment and Kai, Sehun finally returned home with puffy red eyes and a soulless body the next day. He didn’t know how he could face Kai. The last time he had seen Kai, the latter had worn a mask of the devil himself. He couldn’t believe that this was the man who had slept with for days. The agency was right. Everyone was right. Kai was a monster.

With complete hesitancy, Sehun pushed the door open. Kai was doing push-ups on the floor, fully covered in sweat and when he saw Sehun entering, he instantaneously rose to his feet, panting a little. Sehun flinched hard when Kai stepped forward which brought Kai to a stop.

 

“You screwed me when you didn’t even love me,” he spat and Sehun’s eyes widened.

“Is that why you killed him?” Sehun hissed back. “You thought I loved him?!”

“I’m not wrong, am I?” Kai scoffed.

Sehun grimaced, grinding his teeth. “You’re a monster.”

“Oh, you just realized?” he growled through his clenched teeth. “But thanks. I finally realized something, too. You’re nothing but this stupid fantasy.”

“This has nothing to do with Avin! Did you even think about how it’d affect me?!”

“He deserved to die!”

“I thought you killed for the agency. So, you kill for revenge, too?”

“Yeah!” he yelled. “Because it feels fucking good. Just like when I stabbed my mother and father to death.”

Sehun’s mouth fell open as he staggered back. “You what?”

“You don’t know half the shit that happened to me.”

“And you don’t know how I feel! It wasn’t your choice to make!”

“Right. Because I’m just some guy you’re screwing. Tomorrow, it’ll be some other guy.”

“Kai, knock it off okay? You and I both know that you’re not just someone I—”

“You know what? I am over my short obsession of fucking you. You’re my subordinate and I’m your senior agent. I never should have let any of this happen!”

Sehun froze. “What’s… that supposed to mean?”

Kai edged closer and fisted Sehun’s shirt by the chest. “We’re getting this mission done and then we’re done.” He jerked Sehun back and stomped away with a hard glare.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re gonna be locked up in this room for three longs hours. With me. And these babies,” Kee Lin said as if it was a good thing and all that Sehun could do was heave a seemingly endless sigh as he took his seat by his colleague.

“It’s next week. Why do we have to go through the check-out cameras now?” he questioned.

“You don’t know?” Kee Lin said in a low voice with an arched brow. “The meeting that’s gonna take place is particularly classified and... not really open for discussion. Well, what I’m trying to say is that—”

“We shouldn’t talk about it.”

“Yes.”

Something about Kee Lin reminded Sehun of B.I. Must be the glasses and the cordiality in his tone. Exhaling heavily, he turned his attention to the monitors. “What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing. You’re a rookie,” he grinned and patted on Sehun’s shoulder. “On the night of the convocation, you’ll be in here, monitoring the 2B3 exit. That’s all you have to do.”

“What do you do then? You’ll... be here?”

“Of course. I’ll be in the main surveillance office,” he flashed another toothy smile and shot up. Sehun’s throat went dry. He really shouldn't make friends when he knew that he would be killing people. Including Kee Lin. “For now, just keep staring at the monitor. If you see something odd, you know your thing with the keyboard and shut all the exits and entrances in the building.”

Sehun cocked a brow. “The building is closed for the whole week.”

With a smirk, Kee Lin nodded. “Exactly. So, I guess you just get to stare at that monitor for the week.” He winked and stormed out of the room.

Slumping back on the chair, Sehun looked up at the monitor and blinked his eyes at the exit. Just monitoring the 2B3 exit? He was about to blow up this whole building. With almost 120 people in it. No, he can’t do this to himself. All those people worked for Aguantin. If he hesitated, he will fail this mission and thus, Aguantin will keep growing. Eradicating this convocation will dismantle a part of Aguantin. But what did the guards and surveillance team do?

Shaking the thoughts away, Sehun glanced over at the door and licked his lips before getting his hands on the keyboard. With a few inscriptions and crack codes, he had access to all the cameras. He wasn't allowed to roam around the building even after two weeks of being appointed but he certainly didn't have to roam to get his eyes on something.

“Seventeen exits,” he muttered to himself and probed the ones on the third floor. “Two on the east. Three on the south,” his eyes narrowed. If the ground floor was blasted first, they would have to be quick and exit the building before the rest of it was blown up. “Exit 3K3 it is, then,” he exhaled and buried his face into his palms.

~*~

When he sauntered into the apartment, he certainly had not bargained for seeing Kai in there, surrounded by explosives scattered on the floor. Locking the door behind him, Sehun took small steps to give the explosives and guns a cursory once-over but then Kai glared up at him, pausing fixing the explosives. Of course, Kai would know how to assemble bombs.

“They arrived this morning?” Sehun questioned but Kai dropped his eyes back to the materials.

It had been two weeks, or maybe more and they hadn’t shared a single conversation properly without one insulting or degrading the other. Sehun tried his best to not cause any further friction between them but the fact that Kai was always looking for a fight did not help. So, after the first two days after the huge fight, Sehun had stopped trying to converse with him altogether. And the rest of the days, the scene of Avin being shot to death haunted him in his sleep. He often woke up sweating and probably screaming, and Kai would be staring at him. Kai was busy all day long at the convocation's special force's try-outs and when he came home, he'd drop onto the couch and doze off. Honestly, Sehun didn’t know how Kai could be like this. After everything that had happened between them, Sehun was willing to forgive him but Kai did not look like he wanted to be forgiven. In fact, he was trying his level best to be the worst kind of jerk, that was by pushing Sehun away. They both needed space but if this kept going, Sehun was worried that he'd lose him forever.

“So, this is how it’s going to be, then, Kai?” he finally asked out of sheer exasperation when Kai didn’t bother to reply. He looked up at him again before rising to his feet.

“I’m sitting here with a ton of explosives. You don’t want to provoke me right now,” Kai grumbled, keeping his attention on the explosives.

“I get it, okay. You’re trying to push me away. And it’s clearly working. I made you mad, I know that. And I did tell you that I can’t kill Avin. Because I knew that it would not make me feel any good.”

Kai started to shake his head and walk away but Sehun caught his arm. “There’s no point in talking about it again, okay? Pull your shit together. We’re done with this mission next week. And then, we’re back to being strangers.”

“Except that we’re not, Kai. No matter what, we’re gonna keep seeing each other and if you think that I will be able to get over you—”

“You made it very clear that I’m a monster. Which I am.”

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat and stared vacantly at Kai for a second before saying, “I was mad, Kai. Whatever I said then was out of anger and... I was sad. I never wanted to see Avin dead. I loved him. You of all people should have known what that could do to me. You thought that avenging me—”

“This is not about you, okay?” Kai cut him off again and pulled his arm free. “This is about me.” His expression softened a little but the tone remained hostile. “I’m not fit to be the kind to care. And... that night, when you said that you won't kill him, when you asked me to not kill him....” he inhaled a sharp breath. “I reconsidered.”

“What?”

He threw Sehun a pitiful glare. “I… hesitated.”

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before Sehun muttered, “You hesitated?”

“And I don’t hesitate. I don’t feel these kinds of... things. And it’s because of you,” he spat like acid. “Do you know why I killed him? To show you that I’m not the man you see me as. And I sure as hell didn’t like the idea of you trying to tie me down.”

Sehun’s chest tightened. “Why do you have to turn off all of your emotions, Kai?”

“No. I do feel anger, Sehun. Which is why I’m fucking mad that you still love that bastard who tried to kill you but you call _me_ a monster.”

“I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you a monster.”

“The thing is, you did. And this is me. This is you,” he prodded a finger into Sehun’s chest, shoving him back a little. “I wanted to feel. I started to feel things for you that I didn’t feel for my own mother. But it was wrong,” he wiped his jaw and faced Sehun again. “Get your head in the game. If you get distracted, you fall,” he flumped back down on the floor. “I fell multiple times because of you. Not anymore.”

“Fine,” Sehun sighed and walked around the mess before falling onto the bed. His heart clenched.

~*~

“Here’s your flight ticket,” Kai practically hurled the ticket and passport at Sehun before taking his seat on the couch. “We leave at 10.30 tomorrow night. The convocation starts at—”

“Seven. I know,” Sehun interrupted and laid out the building’s cameras which he had been able to hack into. “This the exit we’re going to use for egress after blasting the first floor. 3K3. The explosives will be detonated sharp at 2000. Here.” He handed Kai the Bluetooth radio.

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there,” Kai reached out and tabbed on Sehun’s iPad to enlarge the second floor. “Higher security is appointed at the second floor because that’s where the head members will be making an appearance and that’s how they’re walking out. I need at least fifteen minutes to plant the explosives. Plus, another one minute to get rid of the guards who might interfere. You take care of the third floor. I’ll handle the ground and second.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I’m faster than you. We detonate at 1930.”

“That’s impossible, Kai.”

“You get out first. I’ll blast the two floors first. Hold on to the detonator of the third floor. Once I’m out, you blast the rest of the building.”

“You’re gonna have to be really fast.”

“I already am.”

Sehun sucked in a deep breath. “Kai, the only exit we could use is on the third floor. If I blast it, you’re trapped.”

Kai looked up the ceiling, smirking a little. “Blast me and I’ll kill you.”

~*~

The building was tightly secured with armed guards on every level and the surveillance was like a hawk. “Are you in?” Sehun muttered after turning the Bluetooth on, eyes constantly on the monitors.

“Wish you said that under some other circumstance,” Kai said on the other end and Sehun clenched his jaw, picturing Kai’s cocky smirk. “Are the cameras managed?”

“They’re blocked for 15 seconds. Any longer, it’ll be suspicious.”

“15 seconds are all I need.”

“Wish you said _that_ under some other circumstance,” Sehun said, smirking to himself, and he heard Kai scoff softly. Staring at the frozen screen, Sehun fidgeted nervously with his fingers while biting his lower lip. “Kai?”

“All in with the bombs and blasts. Now, I have to make an entrance as a security guard. I swear to god, I hate suits and ties.”

Sighing heavily, he immediately activated the cameras at the back exit of the third floor and

pulled away from the computers when Kee Lin strutted in. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sehun quickly nodded. “Supposed to stay here all night long, right?”

“The meeting starts in another fifteen minutes. It’s pretty sick. You could tell by the amount of guards there are.”

“Yeah,” he sighed again. “Hey, Kee Lin?”

“Yup?”

“You okay? You look sick.”

“What?”

“Like really bad. Have you gone to the doctor? Maybe you should.”

Kee Lin chuckled. “Not now. Probably just fatigue.”

“Maybe you should go now. Maybe it’s not fatigue.”

“Nah. Hey, keep your eyes and ears open,” he grinned before leaving. God. This was wrong.

“What are you trying to do?” Kai hissed through the comm.

“What? Nothing. You’re in, right?”

“Got the things settled in the closet. I have to check in. See you in a while.”

“Right.” He got to work instantly. After setting all the monitors in the building to replay the recorded video from five minutes ago, he jolted up from the seat and hurried out of the room. The whole hall and building were already crowded with people when Sehun peered down from the second floor. Guards bordered every floor but it wasn’t as heavy on the third floor. He waited there for a while and as soon as he saw the announcer climbing onto the podium, he moved. “Kai?”

“Where are you?”

“On my way.”

He tried to walk as briskly as he could but he certainly didn’t want to attract any attention right now. And the staircase, he was stopped by the guards. “Tech,” he held his ID up and the guards made way. “There are so many people, Kai,” he uttered under his breath, racing to the third floor.

“I don’t care, Sehun. These aren’t really good people per se.”

Drawing in a nervous breath, Sehun tried to push his conscience away and when he met Kai at the hallway, he wondered how could Kai be so stoic about this. “How many times... have you done something like this?”

“I don’t keep track of my blow-ups,” he said nonchalantly and pulled a bag out of the storage closet before tossing it at Sehun.

“We don’t have much time. The surveillance team would figure something’s wrong soon enough.

“Let’s get on with it, then.”

“Are you sure you can handle the guards?”

“Make sure you handle yours.” He shoved past Sehun with a bag of his own. Forcing the thoughts away, Sehun hared to the furthest corner of the floor where no guards were assigned.

“I see why you gave me the third floor. There are only guards at the exits, aren’t there?”

He could almost feel Kai’s smirk through the comm. “You still need to get through them anyway.”

Sehun gulped as he tried to set up the explosives. “Kai, are you ready?”

“Not yet. I’m done with the ground floor. Get out if you’re done—Lea.” He stopped.

“Kai?”

“Jongin.” Sehun instantly recognized Lea’s voice. He activated the bomb and stood up with a scowl after grabbing the gun, focusing hard on the comm. “What are you... Oh my god, is this why you left the job?!” she laughed.

“What are you doing here, Lea?” Kai inquired in a hard tone.

“I can’t believe it. I didn’t know you were training to be Aguantin’s security.”

“I wasn’t. Just for this convocation. Special forces. I asked what you’re doing here.”

“My dad is a contributor. And I like fancy parties.”

“Kai, what are you doing? You’re wasting time,” Sehun snapped, clenching his fists.

“Hey,” Kai said in a low voice. “Can you get out of here, Lea?”

“What? Why?” Something told Sehun that her hands were on Kai.

“You... up for dinner later? I mean, my shift’s over in another... 30 minutes. Why don’t we meet up? Or is this party more important?”

“Really? Well, I don’t care much about this party. What... I do... care about... is you.”

“Kai, fucking ditch her,” Sehun couldn’t refrain himself from growling.

“Great, then. There’s a restaurant across the street. Wait for me there? Go now. I’ll try to get off earlier.”

There was nothing for a second and then Kai snarled, “She shouldn’t be here.”

“What do you care? You told me to get my head in the game. What’s _your_ problem now?” Sehun’s reply probably sounded harsher that it was supposed to because Kai turned the comm off. “Kai… Fuck.”

He raced to the balcony and peered down. Kai was nowhere within his scope of vision. Cursing again, he slumped his back on a wall. He checked the time and scowled at the watch. It had been almost five minutes. And that was when the alarm went off.

“Kai!” he shrieked when the comm was back on.

“Get out, now!”

“Where are—” he was cut off by the blasting bomb on the ground floor and he was sent plunging forward. Screams and cries burst out like roars and thunders as the whole floor flared up in fire. Staggering to his feet, Sehun didn’t bother to even catch a glimpse of the horror down there as he broke into a sprint to the exit. “Kai!”

“I’m all right. On the second floor,” he panted.

“Thank God.” No matter how he tried, he couldn’t calm his pounding heart. Smoke and cries filled the air. He pulled his gun up and shot the doorknob of the hallway. Kicking the door open, he hurried out of it before another ear-splitting noise blasted. He didn’t know if it was his breath or Kai’s that he was hearing anymore. “Kai, I’m almost at the exit!”

“On my way… Shit.”

“What?” he came to a halt. “Kai?” By the way his heart was beating, it could have jumped out of him. Breath came to him in gasps. “Kai?!”

“It’s Lea.”

“What?” This time, he completely lost it. “Kai, what the hell are you doing?!”

Kai didn’t reply for a few insufferable seconds before he grunted, “She’s hurt.”

“So are countless other people!”

“I’m not gonna leave her here to die.”

“Kai, what are you doing?!”

“Give me a minute. I... I’ll get her out.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Leave her, Kai!”

“You go. I’ll be there.”

 

Sehun wasn’t sure if it was anger or disappointment that surged through his body but he was on the verge of falling off the edge. “Screw you.” He turned the comm off and hared to the exit. No guards were there. Of course, Kai might have taken them down for Sehun, too. After reaching the back stairs, he quickly climbed down it with his heart aching like hell. Kai was insane. He wanted to choose that girl, then so be it. By the time he reached the ground, his knees were about to give in. He looked up at the smoking building and sprinted as far away as he could. Ambulance and fire engines roamed the place. If Kai didn’t come out now, he was going to be caught in there. Sehun gripped the detonator and clenched his jaw. Half-heartedly, he turned the comm on. “Kai?”

There was no answer. 

“Kai? Kai?!” Fuck, what had he done. He had just abandoned his partner even if he was clearly aware of the danger he could be in. “Dammit. Kai!”

Then out of nowhere, the detonator was snatched from his hand and with his heart jumping,

Sehun spun around and raised his gun but before he could pull the trigger, Kai ripped the gun away from his hand. His face was covered in soot as was his half-buttoned shirt and suit. The top of the building burst into flames behind Sehun when Kai pressed the detonator and Sehun jerked forward, covering his ears.

“Mission accomplished,” Kai said as if he had done something so trivial.

The infuriation still boiled Sehun’s blood and without thinking twice, he raised his hand and his palm struck Kai’s face with a hard, merciless blow. “Of all the people, you had to save her!”

Kai rubbed his jaw and Sehun saw him clenching the gun. “She’s innocent.”

“Yeah. So were the other fraction of people in there!”

“I just don’t happen to seem to care about them.”

“And you care about _her_?!”

“Yes,” he spat with his eyes narrowed into a scowl.

That caught Sehun dumbstruck.

“You done? We’ve got a flight to catch,” Kai said and turned on his heels, plunging Sehun’s gun at the back of his belt.

~*~

“Well done!” For once, Sehun was glad to be back at the agency where he could avoid Kai. As soon as they got off the plane, they were driven straight to the ICM compound for instant debriefing. “I can’t believe you managed to pull this off spotlessly,” Jin commended with a wide smile on his face.

“No breadcrumbs left behind,” B.I added and clapped a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. All the while, all that Sehun could think about was Kai going back to save that girl. It somewhat made him feel... less special. Kai was human after all. And it was obvious that he could feel for someone else too.

“I doubt a lot of people are going to buttress Aguantin from now on. There might be a few radical ones but these common people would be scared to join Aguantin for their own safety. And, not to mention, a whole joint was dismantled. By the way, Sehun.”

Sehun looked up at the general with tired eyes. “Yes, sir?”

“Your father was proud of you, trust me. When he received the news, he looked rather gratified.”

“That I killed a hundred people?”

Kai threw Sehun a daggering look before turning his attention back to the report. “What matters is that you’ve succeeded. You’re first successful mission.”

“Oh, and I can’t believe you survived two months with K,” B.I scoffed. “What a miracle is this?” General Jin smirked. “Good job, Sehun.”

“Yeah. I just sat there, eating popcorn,” Kai snorted.

“K, we all know that this wouldn’t have been possible without you. And for the first time, I feel like thanking you.”

“Why? Because I didn’t chew him up alive? Trust me, I did worse,” he shot up from his seat. “We’re done here, right? I need to be someplace else.”

Jin shrugged. “You’re dismissed.”

Sehun lowered his gaze when Kai glanced over at him before exiting the office. “Alright. K’s not the only one who’s busy,” B.I excused himself as well but Sehun couldn’t bring himself to move. He wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or the fact that a lot of things had happened in the past two months which he won’t be able to move on.

“Sehun?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Do you expect me to be okay, General?”

Jin heaved in a long sigh and took his seat. “You know, when I first joined this agency, I was clueless. I didn’t know that I’d have to kill so many people. But they were the bad people. They were people who contributed to bad movements.”

“What about the side deaths? The innocents? The civilians?

“There will always be casualties in war, Sehun.”

Sehun peered out the window and stared at the night for a minute. “Jin... Kai... there was this girl Kai knew and she was in the building. She was in the bomb blast but Kai saved her. When I snapped at him, he said that she was innocent.”

Jin smiled. “He doesn’t let an innocent die. Or kill them. He claims that he doesn’t have any principle, but he kind of, does. Which is why I think he tries to avoid the innocents as much as he can,” he sighed and reached out to take Sehun’s hand. “I knew your father when he was just as clueless as you are. When he was young,” he smiled to himself. “Very young. We both joined the agency around the same time. So, we trained together. We were... close. Back then at least. Now, he’s just... different. This place changes people, yes. But it wasn’t this what changed your father. It was _you_. In order to protect you, he decided to not to feel.”

Sehun stood up. “That’s no excuse to treat your child like he’s trash, Jin... Thank you, anyway. I have to go.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he stormed out of there.

The night was still very young and although he should be resting, he wouldn’t not be able to even catch a wink. He headed down to the bar near the ICM compound with the idea of getting drunk. He needed it. After taking a seat at the bar counter, he ordered for a shot tequila and quaffed it down.

“Hey.” A sudden slap on the back of his shoulder had him jerking. He turned his head halfway around and looked up only to see Bobby standing at his side.

Rolling his eyes, Sehun asked for another shot of tequila before sighing, “I don’t have the mood, Bobby.”

Bobby flumped on the stool next to Sehun with a smirk. “I apparently don’t happen to care.”

“Stop. I’ve heard that too many times.”

Bobby flashed a crooked smile. “Well, just thought that I should congratulate you on your big success.”

“Why? You don’t like me.”

“True. But you sort of achieved something the rest of didn’t. Doesn’t apply to K though.”

“It was because of him that this had all been possible, anyway. So, I don’t really get any credit.” He gulped down the alcohol and winced at the familiar burning sensation.

“I don’t like you, you know. No matter how much I bully you, you don’t fight back.”

“That’s right. I never do,” he sighs, fingering the rim of the glass.

“I... I’m just kind of mad, I guess. You got something that most of us didn’t.”

Sehun scoffed and laughed. “What? A free ticket?”

“Yep. And it’s annoying. But,” he curled his fingers around Sehun’s forearm. “I heard about your... story. And man, I do feel shitty for bullying you.”

Sehun licked his lips, staring at Bobby’s hand on his arm. “I should go. I’m... tired.”

With a smirk playing on his lips, Bobby rose to his feet and helped Sehun up before leaning into his ear. “You look lonely.”

“I am,” Sehun chuckled nervously, drawing away a little.

“Good. I’m quite lonely tonight, too.”

Sehun stared into Bobby’s eyes and he knew instantly that he was just going to roll with it. He wasn’t going to be lonely tonight and mope over Kai sleeplessly. The next thing he knew was Bobby’s strong arms that enveloped his body as they burst into the house, kissing, and yanking their clothes off.

~*~

This wasn’t how Sehun had imagined things would turn out with Bobby but here he was, wrapped in his arms as the morning sunlight shone on their naked bodies with the white covers draped over them after a night full of panting and moaning. Sehun stared out the window with his head resting on Bobby’s chest.

The whole night he had been with Bobby, Sehun’s mind was only filled with Kai even if he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him. That was the plan, wasn’t it? But he found himself reminiscing Kai’s touch every time Bobby touched him. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sehun got off Bobby and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Bobby’s coarse sleepy voice sent shivers down Sehun’s body and he turned his head around with an awkward smile.

“Hey.”

Smirking, Bobby pushed himself upright and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. “Last night was... whoa. You’re fucking aggressive,” he huffed out and Sehun found himself grinning.

“I had alcohol in my veins. That’s my excuse. What’s yours?”

Bobby shrugged and shoved the covers aside before getting off the bed. Sehun averted his eyes, avoiding Bobby’s hot naked body as he scavenged for his pants. “I don’t need an excuse. You’re hot, you were desperate, and I happened to be available to quench your thirst. Plus, that navel ring is a total turn-on.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed. “I wasn’t desperate.”

Pulling his shirt on, Bobby rolled his eyes. “Really? Was that why you almost begged me to fuck you on the stairs.”

“You don’t need to be an ass about us sleeping together, Bobby. We’re grown-ups and it was just a one-time thing.”

“You got that right,” he scoffed. “So, we never speak out this again.”

Sehun shook his head. “You can go back to being an asshole.”

A corner of Bobby’s lips twitched up. He bent over and tipped Sehun’s chin, leaning in but Sehun deliberately shied away. “What? No goodbye kiss?” he mocked, straightening back up.

“Thanks for last night. I really needed a break. Something normal. Something simple.”

“I’m simple, huh?” he said, smirking and bringing a finger to skim the ring on Sehun’s belly.

Sehun grinned smugly. “It’s a compliment, you dickhead.”

Bobby nodded with another shrug before storming out of the room. Exhaling heavily, Sehun dropped back onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

Everything was wrong. Sehun’s whole life was going in the wrong direction. Blowing up a building full of people, meeting Avin again, watching him being killed, ending things with the one guy he finally fell for, sleeping with the last person he would save from falling off a cliff. In this madness, he had found an escape within Kai. But it was just purgatory. Nevertheless, only Kai had ever made him feel again. Probably that was because Sehun could relate himself so much to Kai. Honestly, he missed waking up with either Kai still limp inside him or in each other’s arms. It felt special. Sehun felt special. Kai only treated Sehun so delicately. Only Sehun. Well, that was until Sehun saw Kai’s endearment for that girl. He wasn’t so special after all. He just happened to be there and the circumstances played out well for them. Kai would have warmed up to anyone in Sehun’s place. That was the truth. Sehun was not special.


	8. Chapter 8

After two whole days away from the agency, Sehun was able to take his mind off the bomb blast but certainly not Kai. The thing was, Kai claimed to have settled everything between them when he really hadn’t and it bothered Sehun a lot. The feelings that sparked for Kai could not vanish just because Kai decided to step out of the ring. It didn’t work that way. And to be honest, Sehun wasn’t even convinced that Kai wanted to end this. He made a mistake, yes. But with time, wounds healed. And Sehun’s wound would heal but for that to happen, he needed Kai. 

So here he was, standing nervously at Kai’s doorstep. He had to make things right. Even if they can’t be as they had been before, at least easing the friction between them would make things better. Or the possible reason he was here was because he wanted to see Kai and tell him that he was sorry. Sorry for abandoning him that day. Sorry for calling him a monster. And most definitely sorry for not understanding him. Sehun wasn’t sure if he still understood Kai but he decided to tell him what Kai needed to hear.

He knocked on the door and sucked in a deep breath. He didn’t care if Kai wasn’t planning to apologize on his part but he knew that they would have to gone on missions again and being hostile towards each other was not going to help either of them.

When the door was opened, his jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes bulged out at Kai’s red nose.

“I look like one of Santa’s reindeers. I know,” Kai mumbled with clogged nose and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Sehun’s breath hitched as he stared at Kai’s limpid eyes. Those eyes used to pin him down with merciless, passionate glare that he could barely look into them. “What do you want?”

“I... I want to come in,” Sehun muttered.

“No, you can’t.”

Sehun couldn’t help but smile and Kai scowled at him. “Sorry. I can’t take you serious right now.”

Kai groaned. “Assassins can catch cold, too.”

“But you...” he started to snicker and Kai’s scowl deepened.

“Could you leave me alone?”

Sehun’s smile faded as he dragged in a raspy breath. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He brought the back of his hand up and pressed it against Kai’s forehead before Kai flinched away from the touch like he had been stung. “Kai, you’re burning.”

“I think I’ll survive the fever,” he exhaled exasperatedly.

“You don’t even know how to blow your nose.” He squeezed past Kai and entered the almost empty apartment.

“Get out, Sehun. I don’t have the strength to argue with you right now,” he spat through his gritted teeth but it sounded ridiculous with his blocked nose.

“I really wanted to talk but first, you need to sit down. Where do you keep towels?” he asked as he wove across the room before Kai caught his wrist.

“What are you doing?” his question sounded hostile and Sehun stopped to just take a good look at Kai’s face again. He had basically tasted every part of him and yet, when he touched him, it felt like fireworks. “Did I not make it clear that when we come back, we’re over. I don’t want anything to do with you and—”

Sehun swallowed back a chuckle and Kai clenched his jaw. “I just can’t take you seriously with that voice.”

Kai’s eyes narrowed as his grip tightened around Sehun’s wrist. “Get. Out.”

“No,” he hissed through his clenched teeth. “Since you’re feeling poorly, I’ll save the nagging for later. But please. Don’t ask me to leave.”

A loud groan escaped from Kai’s throat as he shoved Sehun’s wrist away before stomping to the bed.  That was all that was in the apartment. A single bed.

“Don’t even fucking think about nursing me,” he said and lied down on the bed, turning his back in Sehun’s way.

“So, you’re just gonna pretend I’m not here?”

“You can just stand there and stare at me like you did every night.”

“I didn’t... stare at you. _You_ were staring at _me_.”

Kai jolted up and fixed Sehun with a black look. “I really need you to stay away from me, Sehun.”

Letting out a sigh, Sehun dragged his feet over to Kai and instantly he noticed Kai’s scowl mellowing into a frown. He looked away as Sehun approached him.

“You saved Lea,” Sehun said.

“Yeah. Right before you ditched me. Which was the right thing to do.”

“No. It was not. I was mad. It was wrong. I never would have left the building even if that was the plan. Not without you. But then when you went back to save her... I snapped. Don’t ask me why or how but I felt like I could kill someone. The last thing I said to you was ‘screw you’ before I turned the comm off. Kai, if you hadn’t made it out... I don’t think...” his hands started to tremble. “I don’t know how I would have ever recovered from it. I… was mad.”

Kai’s expression hardened. “So, it’s okay for you to act irrationally when you’re mad but the same rule doesn’t apply to _me_? That’s bloody hypocritical, don’t you think?” he scoffed.

“How is this even comparable to what you did to Avin?”

“I was mad,” he said monotonously, gripping hard on the edge of the bed and Sehun waited for him to go on. Kai let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. “I was fucking mad.”

“Mad about what?”

“What were _you_ mad about?!” he snapped and shot up. He jerked forward and stumbled to keep his feet before holding his forehead.

“Kai,” Sehun instantly brought his hands up to Kai’s arms to support him. “Sit.”

“No. Don’t tell me what to do and get out. I just need you to leave me alone.” He tried to push Sehun away but ended up collapsing back onto the bed.

“You should go see a bloody doctor or something. Have you consulted the agency therapists?”

“Fucking leave, Sehun!”

Sehun staggered back as Kai looked daggers at him. “So, this is how I lose you, then? All because of one stupid mistake of _yours_? Kai, I’m willing to forgive you. Don’t you see how much you actually mean to me? Even if you don’t deserve any love, I am willing to...” he trailed off when he realized what he had just let slip out.

“I don’t need your pity,” Kai snorted, shaking his head weakly.

“No,” he sighed. “What you need is to know that I can’t go a minute without thinking about you, Kai.”

Silence wove between them and their stares had no end. After a long silent minute, Kai muttered, “I can’t, Sehun.”

“Tell me why,” he croaked out, swallowing the sob.

“Because I will always be that monster and you will always need someone in your life who can give you the things that you deserve,” he said in a low voice, lowering his head as well.

“And why can’t it be you?”

“Because I can’t replace Avin.”

Sehun gulped and closed his eyes for a moment. “You killed him because I said that I loved him... You were... mad because you thought I love him... Not you.”

Kai kept mum for a moment before whispering, “That is the truth, isn’t it? You will never really forgive me for killing your lover and trust me, I’m not sulking about it. I don’t regret it one bit.”

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and he stepped closer to Kai before climbing onto the bed. Kneeling on Kai’s sides, he carded his fingers through Kai’s hair, looking down at him as Kai pulled his gaze up. The nape of Kai’s neck burnt Sehun’s fingers and the hot breath gushing out of Kai’s mouth was hot enough to make Sehun sweat. Killing Avin was not Kai’s call to make but he did it out of jealousy and it had become apparent to Sehun that he, himself was envious of Lea.

“You’re running a high fever, Kai,” he whispered, pulling Kai’s hair a little to arch his neck. When he leaned down, Kai’s hands came up to the sides of his waist and when he kissed a corner of Kai’s neck, Kai almost crushed his waist. The skin was like fire against Sehun’s lips. And then Kai let out a heavy sigh before falling back, pulling Sehun down with him. Dropping hard on Kai, Sehun groaned a little for hurting Kai and glided off Kai.

“I never got the chance of doing it properly with you,” Kai said with his eyes fixated on the ceiling as Sehun frowned at him. “You lost the bet.”

“What?”

“We had a bet, remember? If we don’t become friends, you're gonna have to do anything I tell you to.”

Exhaling deeply, Sehun pressed his face into Kai’s shoulder. It had been three weeks since he had been this close to Kai. The closest he had gotten was when Kai unconsciously bumped into him last week. Right now, Kai was allowing him only because he was tired and drowning in fatigue.

“We’re not friends, then?” It hurt him to even ask this question. They weren’t friends, they weren’t anything. Just rivals with different terms regarding rivalry. Perhaps not so different.

“No. I can’t have you in my life, Sehun. I don’t deserve that kind of happiness in life. You opened my eyes that night when I killed Avin. I’m ruthless. This is how I’m always going to be. I hurt people to keep myself safe. And I will have to hurt you one day. So just... stop whatever that you’ve started to feel for me.” By the minute, his voice toned down. It was palpable that he wasn’t in strength to even speak.

“If you don’t want me, then I will stay away. But you have no right to tell me how to feel. You should rest.”

With his heart filled with all the tears that he had swallowed back, he needed to get away right now if he weren’t to cry in front of Kai. When he tried to get off the bed, Kai sudden grab on his arm stopped him.

“You... lost... the bet,” he let out with half-lidded eyes. “So, do as I say.”

“What?”

“Let me make love to you.”

Feeling completely stumped, Sehun sat there, gaping at Kai as his heart raced. Kai pushed himself up with so much effort and curled his fingers around Sehun’s neck. “Kai, you’re sick.”

“I get that a lot,” he scoffed as his fingers entangled themselves in Sehun’s hair.

“No. You have a fever.”

“Ergo, I need to sweat,” his voice was only slightly surpassing a bare whisper. “Help me sweat, Sehun.”

His other hand crept under Sehun’s shirt at the back before he slipped it into Sehun’s pants, brushing the tailbone which made Sehun’s breath catch.

Biting his lip, Sehun panted with Kai’s lips so close to his own. “Why... now?”

When Kai didn’t reply, Sehun understood what he was doing. One last time. He wanted to do it one last time. That was what he was going to ask Sehun to do for losing the bet.

“I can’t think straight. My mind is weak right now. Which means I don’t need to think."

“And after? We’re done for real?”

“Yes.”

Sehun couldn’t even contemplate the situation. All that he could focus on were Kai’s lips and his heaving chest. “Kiss me.”

~*~

Although Sehun wanted Kai to walk through that door, he hoped that Kai wouldn’t show up. Not today. Not at least for some while. Things had never been so complicated for Sehun before. Last night, it occurred to him that he was never going to face things with Kai without complications. He needed to stay away from this. He needed a break from all these feelings that he was starting to feel for Kai. And most of all, Kai needed some serious space to realize that staying away from each other would only hurt them more. It was quite obvious that Kai was feeling inferior just as much as Sehun. They knew that they would hurt one another. One will be the weakness of the other. But Kai needed to realize that hurting Sehun would be better than leaving him like this.

“Where’s K? He’s not usually late, is he?” Kris’ question broke the silence in the office and Sehun found himself floundering back to reality.

“Rarely,” Jin sighed and tapped his pen on the glass table. Sehun side-eyed B.I who was muffling a giggle behind his teeth, keen on something on his tablet. “He’s not feeling well.”

Kris’ eyes bulged out as his mouth fell open. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Quite the contrary, Agent Wu. He missed his last shot of vac.”

“Well, that’s stupid,” B.I said. “And Julien’s flying solo right now. So, that leaves the both of you to take a peep into the southern border’s Aguantin activities. Check your tabs. Our intel says that after the Singapore incident, Aguantin’s apparently forcing out members to look for local sewer rats. By that I mean, the rising smugglers, drug dealers, traffickers, etcetera.”

“So, you two are on an assignment,” Jin said, rising to his full height. “Wu, keep an eye on any Aguantin member that you see but don’t fall into action. Your assignment is to remain purely covert.”

“Got it,” Kris nodded before throwing Sehun a cursory look. “You don’t look comfortable.”

Blinking, Sehun straightened a little and forced a smile. “No, I’m pretty comfortable working with you.”

“Great,” B.I chimed. “Reports should be in by 1900.”

“Sehun will do that.” Kris smiled at him and Sehun shook his head, lowering his gaze. Of course, the senior agents had their subordinates do all the tedious work.

“Dismissed.” As soon as Jin let them leave, Sehun hurried out of the room to catch up to Kris.

“Do we need to bring any weapon?” he asked and Kris smiled at him again. Honestly, Kris had to be the only person aside from B.I who had smiled at him so many times in this agency.

“A gun is permitted,” he replied. “See you down at noon.”

“Alright,” Sehun muttered and watched Kris strut away for a minute before exhaling heavily. This was awkward. Working with anyone other than Kai was awkward. Leaning against a wall, he closed his eyes momentarily, trying to calm his racing heart. His mind was practically wrapped around Kai. He had wanted to make love to him last night. But the fact that he was doing it just to put an end to everything slapped Sehun hard on the face. And Kai wasn’t even thinking straight with the fever and all which was probably why he decided to do it then so that he wouldn’t have to blame himself later.

The soft kiss was the last thing Sehun decided to give him before leaving the apartment without saying another word. Those burning lips still brutally lingered on Sehun’s. Kai needed time and so he will give it to him. Ending things due to these scarcely plausible excuses. Sure, Kai did kill Avin but who was Avin in Sehun’s life anyway? He was supposed to be no one and Kai was making sure of that. As monstrous as Kai’s ways of handling things might have been, Sehun was no one to judge him for that. All these years, this was how Kai had lived and all out of the sudden, Sehun, who was supposed not to mean anything to him, showed up and tried to change his whole life? It was happening too fast. After all, Kai had never felt affection or love before. He had never let anyone in. And now Sehun understood. Lea or anyone else for that matter did not have the chance. Sehun did.

“Sehun,” B.I dragged his attention back and Sehun faced him with a short but genuine smile. In a long time, he was feeling determined. Kai was his. And he was dead set on making him his forever.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged.

“Well, then. Let’s get some breakfast,” B.I hooked his arm around Sehun’s and ushered him to walk. “I’ve been dying to see you and K on action but damn it, ever since you guys came back, I can’t even see you guys talking to each other. But you do stare at him a lot. I noticed,” he smirked and Sehun’s cheeks grew hot.

“What do you mean?” he let out a nervous chortle.

“Oh, come on. I ship you two! The best OTP ever!”

“What?”

“OTP?”

“What is that?”

“God. Never mind.”

When they came down to the cafeteria, B.I instantly hared to fetch the last remaining burger patties but came to a halt when Bobby blocked his way.

“Hey, kiddo,” he ruffled B.I’s hair before grabbing the patties, dropping them on his plate.

“Hey,” B.I whined, scowling at the older. “I came first.”

“Too bad I can kick your ass.”

“That’s not fair,” Sehun said, cutting in and Bobby’s gaze instantly darted over to him before a lewd smirk formed on his lips.

“This isn’t high school.”

“Then start acting like it, Bobby.”

“You know, Sehun,” he said as if he was about to say something amusing, stepping up to Sehun.

“In the old days, a lot of people traded sex for meat,” he purred in his low, deep voice.

“So?” B.I hissed instead.

“It would be really awkward if I were to do that with the canteen lady for a piece of meat, Bobby,” Sehun told him with an impassive expression whereas Bobby’s changed into a much more excited one.

“You know that I’m not talking about the canteen lady,” he smiled smugly before shoving his plate onto Sehun’s chest. Catching the plate full of burger patties, Sehun stared at Bobby brushing past him with his eyes and smirk still set on Sehun.

Heaving a sigh, Sehun returned his attention back to B.I who was frowning. “Why would he give you his food? Aren’t you like his victim?”

“You have no idea,” Sehun muttered and handed B.I the plate. “You can have them. I’m not hungry. I have to go. See you tomorrow.” He quickly stormed out of the cafeteria but B.I’s voice stopped him.

“Wait! Hey, why is he like that?”

“What do you mean, B.I?”

“Don’t play coy. I’m almost an MIT intel, specialized in deduction. I can tell when someone’s hiding something.”

Grimacing, Sehun shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“When did you become friends with Bobby?” he asked and he looked quite irritated.

“I am _not_ friends with him.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh.”

Sehun exhaled exasperatedly before clasping a hand over B.I’s arm. “You should stop fantasizing about him. Sometimes things just don’t go the way you want it to. There are people... who just... don’t want you.... No matter how you try.”

B.I’s expression softened. “Are you okay?”

“No. I have to go,” he excused himself and turned on his heel, racing away from B.I.

~*~

“We’ve looked everywhere in that area,” Sehun murmured in the car as Kris had his eyes on the road, hands gripping the wheel and gear stick. “There was nothing.”

“My best bet is that Aguantin is finally starting to wake up. After the bomb blast, I’m pretty sure even the stupidest of them would have the common sense to not to do things traditionally. This calls for drastic measures, doesn’t it?”

Sehun nodded unconsciously and peered out the window. The city was bustling tirelessly with the heavy downpour and to make things worse in the rain, they were stuck in a bumper-to-bumper traffic. “Do you think they might have changed their locations of usual activities?”

“Probably.”

“I don’t understand. How come they carried out a convocation so boldly even with enemies out there?”

“Nobody was supposed to know it was an Aguantin convocation. The guests themselves were part of Aguantin so they wouldn't divulge shit. You saw how tight the security was, right?”

“Yeah. Kai had to... go under training. And none of the surveillance team knew anything about Aguantin.”

“See.”

Sehun sighed and winced at the sudden roaring thunder. “I should have brought a laptop or something. Could have written the report now.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll clear out soon,” he said and then chuckled. “You sound like Julien. Always prepared.”

“Really?” the corners of Sehun’s lips lifted into a smile. “I never knew about how you guys work.

But it looks to me like it’s efficient.”

“He’s the one who makes sure that it’s efficient." Kris scoffed. “Kind of annoying sometimes. He’s so fussy. But I do miss him.”

“Partners, huh.”

“For life, I hope,” he smirked. “I envy you. Of all the people, all you managed to change K.”

“Change? Believe me, Kris. It would take more than a century and a miracle to change him.”

“I bumped into him two nights back. The old him would have insulted me in the worst ways possible. But then he just said ‘hey, Kris’, and walked away. I thought something had possessed him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but Julien’s convinced that the rumours are true.”

“What rumour?”

“Rumours about you and K fucking,” he chuckled but Sehun flushed so hot that he might have dug a hole right there to bury himself. He deliberately averted his attention to rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to the elbows, trying to keep his throat wet. “I won’t judge. I promise. A lot of guys in the agency fuck each other from time to time, anyway. You know, nothing beats the ready availability of a good fuck. I should clarify that we don’t usually do it, but when you get desperate enough, every hole’s a good hole regardless of gender.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Sehun blurted out quickly but Kris only laughed harder.

“It’s okay, Sehun. Trust me. He needs someone like you in his life. I don’t mean to sound cheesy but you would do him some good. So, if you two are screwing each other, make sure you don’t let him go.”

Sehun completely turned red by now. He wished Kris would just stop talking so frankly. “We’re... not like that,” he muttered under his breath, hanging his head.

“Well, if you say so.”

Not another word was exchanged between them until they reached the compound. “I’ll just head to the library to write the report,” Sehun said.

“Yep. See you later then. I have to be someplace else.”

“Right.”

He exited the car and almost immediately, all of his clothes were drenched by the heavy rain. He broke into a jog with the rainwater seeping through his hair and by the time he was under the shed of the building, he was completely soaked. Sucking in a deep sigh, he removed the gun and made his way to the weapon registry to return it before weaving his way up to the library on the fourth floor.

“God,” he hissed to himself and pulled out the wet ID to scan it.

He kept the report short since there wasn’t much to report anyway. But something interesting caught his eye once he was done with the report. The documents of the agents’ biographical details. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled B.I.

“Sehun?”

“Are you busy?”

“Not really. Watching anime.”

“Hey, can I get your access code to the agency’s locked documents?”

“What?” B.I chuckled. “Why?”

“It’s important. Please.”

“Um… I’m not gonna get into trouble, am I?”

“I promise. I just need to know some things about Kai.”

“Oh. Alright. Since I ship you guys, I’ll tell you. But don’t you dare get me into boiling water.”

“I won’t.”

“It’s HB89023-591-12JI.”

“Thanks.”

Upon logging in, he stared at the huge amount of files showcased before him. He clicked on the one titled 1999-2015 and then clicked on the classified agents. There were titles by rank and he knew he was looking for the one in the 5th rank. Very few names showed up and Sehun was stumped when he saw his father’s name on it. Scrolling lower to the current year, he clicked on ‘Kim Kai’ and a whole page of his biography popped up.

 _Physically abused... Mother involved in harlotry... Father morally execrable; drunkard, abusive, cased for 9 rape cases_.

Sehun’s heart clenched as his head spun. But he kept on reading. _Sister._ He stopped at that, wide-eyed. _Sexually abused by parents..._

Sehun leaned back when he read that she died after her father had...

Swallowing back a sob, he scrolled lower. “Kim Kai...” he breathed out. “Was on the spot... 13 years old...” he started to pant with tears trickling in his eyes. “Stabbed repeatedly with a kitchen knife...”

Sehun shot up from the chair and logged out before bursting out of the library with tears rolling down his cheeks. He clasped a hand over his mouth, running into the toilet and braced himself on the sink counter, choking on his sobs. His sister was so brutally murdered right before his eyes. Compared to that, Sehun's suffering was nowhere near as bad. He wiped his cheeks and sniffled, staring into his reflection on the mirror. Not bothering to think about another second, he broke into a sprint out of the building.

Completely ignoring the fact that the rain dropped on him like bullets, he raced to the home unit until the air in his lungs burned out. Thick black clouds roofed him in the starless night sky. He wasn't sure if he was crying since his whole was filled with the dribbling rainwater. He couldn’t care less. Right now, all of him needed Kai.

When he reached the ground of the home unit building, he was forced to an abrupt stop when he found Kai sitting on the steps of the entrance, drenching himself in the rain. He sat with his head hung, arms enveloping his knees. He slowly brought his head up and when he noticed Sehun's presence, he jolted straight up. Sehun lunged for him and the next thing he knew was their wet bodies smashing together when he pounced Kai, hugging him as tight as he could as Kai’s arms locked him in place.

“Idiot,” he hissed loud enough in the cacophonous rain. “You’re sick and what the fuck are you doing in the rain?!”

Kai looked like he had seen a ghost as he gaped at Sehun. “That’s... none of your business.”

Sehun grabbed the sides of Kai’s head and slammed their mouths together. Kai’s arms gripped Sehun’s waist as their lips moved desperately with the rain trickling between them. Sehun pulled back a little before tilting his head the other angle and forced his lips onto Kai’s again. Their tongues instantly caught as their teeth clattered. Sehun had to spit the rainwater out against Kai’s mouth and as did Kai but none of them pulled away.

The desperation surged through Sehun’s body when Kai sucked his lower lip before pulling it between his teeth. Fisting his hand around Kai’s hair at the back of his head, Sehun kissed him slower to taste his lips thoroughly and Kai apparently had the same idea when he drowned into the languid kiss with his hot hands creeping up Sehun’s soaked shirt and latched themselves on the sides of Sehun’s waist.

“I don’t care,” he gasped against Kai’s mouth as they panted with gaping mouths, their lips brushing. Kai’s eyes darkened with lust as he jutted his tongue out and swiped it along Sehun’s lower lip before kissing it softly. “We might end up killing each other,” Sehun panted, clutching Kai’s drenched shirt by the chest. “But I don’t care. Hurt me all that you want. Don’t push me away.”

“You’re the one who turned me down last night,” he said, bumping their foreheads together and held Sehun’s face in his hands. His forehead was still burning in the rain, through the damp hair.

“Won’t happen again,” he breathed out and brushed their lips together before pulling Kai into the building.

When they reached Kai’s apartment, struggling to keep their hands to themselves but as soon as they were in, Kai didn’t bother to turn the lights on and brought his hands to Sehun’s shirt that was sticking to his skin.

“You’re... wet,” he whispered and Sehun sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as his hands trembled. He kept his eyes on the beads of waterdrop dripping from Kai’s hair while Kai’s knuckles stung his sternum as he unbuttoned the shirt.

“So are you,” he breathed out, leaning in to desperately kiss Kai but restrained himself until Kai was done. He didn’t want to rush it not only considering Kai’s health but for once, he wanted to do it properly, like Kai had said.

“Kai,” he mumbled but Kai refused to bring his head up. His full focus was on undoing the shirt. “Hey,” he exhaled and caressed Kai’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and Kai finally looked up at him. He slowly pushed the shirt off Sehun’s shoulders and dragged his palms down Sehun’s damp chest. He paused on Sehun’s stomach to admire the navel ring. “Make love to me.”

He curled an arm around Sehun’s waist and tipped his head to the side before leaning forward.

As Sehun’s fingers fumbled to unfasten Kai’s shirt, Kai’s hot breath pinned him down. When Sehun peeled the shirt off, Kai is whole body burned against his. Kai’s arm slowly slid lower as did the other. He hoisted Sehun up from the ground and he could barely keep his stability. But it seemed like Kai wanted to be the dominant one even now. And Sehun had nothing to complain about. He wanted Kai to ruin him too. Wreck him, penetrate through him, spoil him.

With Kai’s arms gripping the undersides of Sehun’s thighs, he carried Sehun to the bed as Sehun kissed him with everything that he had. Once Kai had laid Sehun down, he unbuckled his belt and lost his pants before climbing onto the bed. Sehun’s heart was thundering and every part of his body went limp when Kai leaned down

“Kai,” he panted with his palms pressed on Kai’s flaming back. By the second, his cock was growing painful hard and Kai was already hardened and pulsating. With the crumpled bedsheet pooling around Sehun and Kai’s heaving chest against Sehun’s, the latter was already sobbing for air. But when Kai blocked his mouth with his, Sehun only enjoyed the lack of oxygen in his lungs. His hands were slowly dragged down to Kai’s ass and he groped it while Kai’s tongue swirled around his. Their wet damp bodies quickly dried with each other's heat, especially Kai’s.

“Ugh...” Sehun moaned out when Kai palmed his crotch over the jeans as his lips travelled down Sehun’s jaw. And every kiss that Kai planted on his neck was stunning. Soft, gentle, and triggering kisses. Kai lowered them to Sehun’s sternum and licked his way to a puckered nipple. After suckling it softly, Kai kissed down the ribs and stopped to suck the skin on the side of Sehun’s waist. For some reason, this was depressing. After going through all those shit all in his life, Kai deserved every happiness he can get. And Kai kept quiet the whole while. Which was uncharacteristic of him. Sehun wondered what was running in his head. Was he still thinking about doing this for one last time?

He yanked Sehun's pants a little low and licked Sehun’s navel, sending a wave of shudder down Sehun’s body. He then smashed his lips onto Sehun’s waistline before kissing along it. He kissed Sehun’s arching bulge over the jeans before pulling the trousers off. Lying there naked in front of Kai, Sehun brought a hand to stroke his painful cock once before spreading his legs. Kai pulled Sehun’s hand away and bowed his head. He kissed down the erection, then the inner thighs before lowering further.

|Ah... Kai...” he gasped breathlessly and clutched Kai’s wet hair when he felt Kai’s warm breath on his hole. Kai pushed his thighs before Sehun moaned at Kai’s tongue touching the puckered rim of muscles. “Fuck…” he hissed with his chest heaving hard as Kai licked and sucked the hole, spreading his butt crack mercilessly. He gripped his own cock so hard when the tip of Kai’s tongue breached in. Sehun completely lost his air when he started to moan every time Kai’s lips touched his hole.

When Kai straightened, he desperately jolted up and pulled Kai down with him before their mouths crashed. “Sehun,” Kai moaned into Sehun’s mouth when the younger bucked his hips up to grind against Kai.

“I want you inside me, Kai.”

Kai brushed his lips on Sehun's forehead before sucking his fingers. “I want to be inside you, too… So fucking bad.”

Sehun’s back arched off the bed when Kai slid his saliva-coated finger in. Pulling Kai for another lazy kiss, he groaned with Kai fingering him slowly. When he curled the finger around the bundle of nerves, Sehun gasped and flopped Kai over. Kai dropped with a thud on the bed and grimaced a little when Sehun mounted him.

“Don’t push yourself,” Sehun said in a low voice, knowing that Kai neither had the strength nor the stability right now. He even laid limp as Sehun sat up on him. With his palms pressed on Kai's ribs, he leaned down and kissed Kai full on mouth while Kai fingered him again. “Why me, Kai?”

Kai looked into his eyes and panted a little before whispering, “I don’t have a reason,” he admitted and Sehun smiled sadly before initiating another kiss. He straightened his back and spat on his hand before reaching it back to apply the spit on Kai's erection. He then fisted Kai’s thick cock and pushed it into him. His eyes rolled back at the pain but Kai’s moan pulled him back. He slowly started to rock as Kai held onto his hips. His eyes were constantly on Sehun’s as Sehun rode him languidly. Their breaths hitched as much as their throats betrayed them with the soft moans. “God...” Kai muttered and wrapped his hand around Sehun’s cock.

It just felt outstanding to have Kai completely buried inside him, giving him this amazing pain and pleasure. Kai’s erection screwing him deep with his hand pumping his cock hard, Sehun threw his head back and moaned in unison with him. “Uh... Kai...” he whimpered, rocking his hips faster.

“Ah... shit, Sehun...”

Sehun leaned forward and braced his palms on Kai\s chest, digging his fingernails into it before letting their lips meet in a desperate kiss. Kai slowly pushed himself up a little with the help of his elbows and broke the kiss to suck Sehun’s hard nipple. Sehun rocked his hips again, riding the stone-hard cock, smashing his own against Kai’s abs. Kai dragged his tender lips up Sehun’s neck and Sehun titled his head back, moaning at the wet kisses on his neck as his fingers cling onto the damp strands of Kai's hair. “Kai...”

“Sehun... I...” he breathed against Sehun’s protruding Adam’s apple as his thumb played along the slit of Sehun's cock. “I’m gonna...”

“Come. I wanna feel... wet... with your come... all over... inside me.”

Kai buried his face into the front of Sehun’s shoulder and groaned loudly as Sehun rode him harder. The comedown was stunning and as soon as Kai burst inside him into hot come, he stroked Sehun’s cock faster before Sehun came hard all over Kai’s chest and abs. Kai pulled Sehun’s neck and kissed him tiredly.

“Fuck.” Kai dropped back, pulling Sehun down with him. They stayed that way for minutes, miserably sobbing for air, bodies sweaty and spent.

“Forget it, Kai,” he panted. “I want to be with you. Regardless of what you do for life.”

~*~

“This is all I’ve got,” Kai returned with a protein bar, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and Sehun restrained a smile as Kai climbed onto the bed. “What?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

“There definitely is something. You do that face when you’re mentally insulting me. Those judgey eyes.”

“Judgey eyes?” Sehun scoffed and leaned the back of his head on the headboard. Kai’s knees were brushing his thigh and his hand was already caressing Sehun’s hip over the boxers. “I don’t insult you, Kai.”

“Oh, really? Surely you must think ill of me once in a while.”

“I... might have. But not insult. I only shower you with praises.”

Kai arched his brows and smirked. “Really?”

“Yes. Tons of compliments.”

“Like what?” he scooted closer, stroking Sehun’s inner thigh.

“Well,” Sehun snatched the protein bar and Kai scowled a little when he unwrapped it. “You should stop living off vending machine food.”

“I love the worst things that could kill me,” he smug-smiled as Sehun’s breath hitched a little when Kai’s fingers brushed his crotch.

“Am I that sinful?” Sehun purred, curling his fingers around the back of Kai’s neck before kneeling up on the bed and moved to sit on Kai’s lap.

“You’re fatal,” Kai bowed his head and took a bite of the protein bar and Sehun braced his arms on Kai’s shoulders before leaning in to kiss him. Besides Kai’s plush lips, the taste of the chocolate protein bar burst on Sehun’s tongue as bits and crumbles of it was pushed into his mouth by Kai's tongue. “Fuck,” Kai hissed when Sehun deliberately bit his lip and forced Sehun for an aggressive kiss with his teeth grazing Sehun’s already tender lips.

“Kai,” he wheezed and broke the kiss. “We should... talk.”

“I don’t want to. Nothing good happens when we talk.”

“That doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t talk at all and only keep fucking our brains out.”

“Yes, it does. You have no idea how happy I am right now. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and just like how you’ve said, I don’t care if you kill me or if you hurt me, being without you is a worse hell. I want to be with you and I don’t need reasons or explanation for that. And... last night... Sehun, I gave in completely. I just... I don’t know,” he stuttered. “You are all that I need and want. Is that enough?”

A long stretch of silence was complimented by their lingering stares. Finally, when Sehun sighed, Kai frowned. “I think you’re right. I just want to be happy, Kai. With you.” And then the air was knocked out of Sehun was Kai shoved him hard to lie down. Their lips crashed again as Sehun wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist, locking his ankles by the small of Kai’s back. 

“What kind of compliments, by the way?” he whispered against Sehun’s lips as his bare chest grazed Sehun’s.

Sehun kneaded his fingers around Kai’s hair and reached up to kiss Kai’s forehead. “Mostly of your physique.”

“Of course,” he flashed a crooked smile before it faltered when Sehun’s digits skimmed the bullet scar on the back of his right shoulder. “This is a record.”

“What is?”

“We’ve been on the same bed for a whole day and we haven’t fucked each other to death.”

Sehun slapped Kai’s mouth with the back of his fingers which made the older jerk a little. “You should really control your tongue.”

Kai took hold of Sehun’s wrist and pinned it to the bed. “You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you?”

“Not all the time.”

Simpering, Kai lowered his hips and pressed their loins together. Instantly, Sehun choked on his breath with Kai’s bulge grinding against his. “Is now a good time?”

“Your fever has just gone down,” Sehun struggled to get the words out with Kai rubbing their cocks together by swaying his hips forward.

“Thanks to you. Told you I should sweat.” Kai lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the skin below Sehun’s earlobe. Moaning at the tingling sensation, Sehun grabbed Kai’s ass to press their groins harder. “Hungry for some rough fuck, baby?” Kai panted against Sehun’s neck before sucking it sensuously. “I want to suck you off. Have you come all over mouth. And then fucking kiss you so hard.”

“Don’t tease me like this, Kai,” he gasped, burying his nails into Kai’s ass.

“But that’s the best part.” Kai slid lower, kissing his way down Sehun’s chest and abdomen before yanking the boxers down a little as Sehun’s arching flesh bounced out. Kai licked his lips and eyed Sehun for a second. “Excited, I see.”

Sehun pushed the back of his head into the bed as his back jolted off it, arching a little when Kai tongued his slit. “Fuck.”

“Keep moaning.”

Sehun writhed and squirmed in a knifing pleasure as Kai’s tongue flicked the slit while his lips and warm breath caressed the swollen cockhead. Sehun gripped Kai’s hair with one hand and the edge of the mattress with the other as Kai prodded the tip of his tongue into the slit.

“Fuck, you love that, don’t you?” Kai asked, smirking and licked the slit again, teasing it painfully with nothing but a few flicks of the tip of his tongue. His warm cavern wrapped around the head of Sehun’s pulsating cock immediately had Sehun panting. He balled his hand into a fist around Kai’s hair as Kai slowly sunk in. With his lips beautifully wrapped around Sehun’s erection and cheeks hollowed every time he sucked, Kai made a throaty noise.

“Kai,” the moan came out in a raspy breath with Kai’s tongue swirling around his hardened cock. “Uhh... oh, god...”

Kai pulled it out and ran his tongue along the slit as Sehun leaked with precome. He then dragged his lips along the underside of the reddened flesh.

It didn’t take Sehun very long to burst hot load in Kai’s mouth with Kai’s fingers circling his hole and lower lip brushing his balls occasionally. Kai wiped his jaw and lunged forward before ramming his come-stained mouth onto Sehun’s. Whimpering loudly, Sehun kissed him back hard with his arms grappled around Kai’s neck. The sweet taste of his own semen that laced Kai’s lips smeared Sehun’s mouth. Their tongues curled around one another as their lips throbbed.

“How do you taste?” Kai asked in a ragged breath, brushing Sehun’s bangs off his forehead.

“You are proven to be the better judge of that,” Sehun replied breathlessly.

“Then can I say that...” he skimmed Sehun’s nipple with his forefinger. “You taste delicious.”

“My turn.”

He flopped Kai to lie down and mounted him, turning in the opposite direction. He planted his knees firmly into the mattress on either side of Kai’s head. As Kai dragged his palms up and down Sehun’s thighs, Sehun bowed his head to take Kai’s hard cock into his mouth. He let out a muffled moan when Kai pulled his hips down and spread his ass cheeks open.

“Jesus,” Kai rasped when his cock hit the back of Sehun’s throat and lifted his head to suck Sehun’s opening.

His mind was clouded by the pleasure from receiving and giving. Kai’s tongue and lips ravaged his hole while he sucked on Kai’s hot, throbbing cock. Sehun then groaned and straightened up to kneel. He ran a hand through his own hair and gripped it, moaning out profanities as Kai curled his arms around Sehun’s thighs to draw him down to sit on his mouth.

“Fuck, Kai,” Sehun cried as he lowered on Kai’s tongue. His dropped his gaze to the tattoos adorning Kai’s body as he gently rocked his lips to ride Kai’s tongue that was licking the insides of the opening, smearing it with spit and heat.

Then tightening his arms around Sehun’s hips, Kai slammed him onto the bed and smirked viciously before pinning Sehun’s wrists to the pillow. Their mouths crashed in a hungry, sloppy kiss as Kai began to grind their cocks together, humping Sehun dry.

God, this was going to be a long one.

~*~

“Sehun!”

Sehun stopped and spun around only to see Donghae running up to him. “Hey, Donghae.”

“How are you?” His inquiry was accompanied by a slight grin.

“I’m… good, actually. Never been better.”

“I can see that. You’re glowing. Did you have any... ehem-ehem lately?” he chuckled and Sehun flushed pink. “I’m kidding. You do look happy, though.”

“That has to be something that happens once in a blue moon.”

Donghae’s lips stretched into a full smile. “Any mission?”

“Not at the moment,” he sighed and set forth to the training room. After spending two nights straight at Kai’s apartment, Kai finally allowed Sehun to go home and have a shower, freshen up because he had to play rookie again. “You?”

“Bobby’s a bitch, I tell you,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

“I can’t imagine why,” he mocked.

“He’s been so pissed off about something and completing assignments with him has become a pain in the ass.”

“Trust me, Bobby has to be somewhat a better choice for a partner.”

Donghae chortled and nodded vigorously. “True that. What’s on your agenda today?”

“I have a three-hour training. Apparently, Kai reported that my combat skills are still below average. And then I have a meeting with my... I mean, General Oh.”

“Gonna be a tough day, huh?”

“Probably.”

“But... um. If you’re free tonight, do you want to get a drink or something? B.I and Bobby will be coming along unfortunately.”

“Uh… I have plans. Sorry.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, if you change them, let me know.”

Sehun nodded and waited until Donghae was gone before proceeding to the training room. As usual, Kai was tardy. Heaving a sigh, Sehun took his shoes off and prepared himself for training. Within seconds, Kai showed up with his trademark smirk etched on his lips.

“Were you registering?”

“Yeah,” Kai closed the door before latching the lock and Sehun blinked at it.

“Is it necessary that you lock the door?”

“Get on the mat, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun cocked a brow but did as he was told. “Are we playing senior-junior now?”

“It’s a duel, Agent Oh. Don’t sass. Take position,” he peeled his shirt off and Sehun found himself ogling Kai’s tattoos and abs all over again. He stepped onto the mat and pushed the hair off his forehead before motioning his fingers, ordering Sehun to step forward. “Since you’re an amateur, I’ll give you the honour of defence. Attack me.”

Sehun shed his own shirt before balling his hands into fists. “Without weapon?”

“Aye, kiddo.”

This time, Sehun scowled. “Kiddo?”

“Any idiot knows how to work himself around a gun. Stop talking and give me the strongest jab you’ve got.”

Sehun plunged his fist forward and Kai caught it before twisting his arm, locking it on his back as Sehun let out a grunt in vexation. “Kai.”

Kai released him and Sehun regained his position. “Tsk,” he clicked his tongue and let out a mocking laughter. “Looks like you need some motivation.”

“I can’t win you, Kai.”

“No, of course, not. That’s impossible. But you can try and fight me. Even kittens have rougher touches than you do.”

Sehun clenched his jaw. “I can put you down.”

“Hm. Fine. You like bets, don’t you? You need to put me down once. And I’m at your service.

But every time I put you down, I get to kiss you.”

Sehun swallowed. “What’s the catch?”

A corner of Kai’s lips twitched up. “No catch, baby.”

Without contemplating the situation for another second, Sehun dived front. For the next minute, all that he did was trying to at least plant one punch on Kai but the latter easily dodged every one of them. At a point, Kai caught the fist and grappled Sehun’s arm around Sehun’s own neck and Sehun stopped to pant for air with his sweaty back pinned against Kai's chest.

“I seriously underestimated your enthusiasm,” Kai whispered into his ear with a hand gripping a side of Sehun’s waist. With all of his strength, Sehun pushed himself away and seized Kai’s arm to twist it but instead, Kai swivelled his before kicking Sehun’s calf, rendering Sehun’s stability to falter and he was shoved down to the mat, hard.

With heaving chest, Sehun stared at Kai who was smiling victoriously. He staggered back to his feet and gasped for air.

“Kiss,” Kai said and curled his hand around Sehun’s forearm, yanking him close. When Sehun leaned in, he flinched back. “I didn’t exactly tell you where I wanted to kiss you.”

“What?”

Kai forced him to turn around and the next thing Sehun knew was Kai's hot pair of lips pressed on the back of his sweaty shoulder. “Sexy,” Kai's hot breath cooled the spot a little before he pushed Sehun away.

“You’re insane. People could walk in.”

“Past that lock? Maybe. So, you better not fall again.”

Sehun hurled his fist forward to throw a punch on Kai’s face but a wince was all it took for Kai to dodge it. By the next second, Sehun plummeted to the ground and he almost saw white on the back of his eyes. “Do you think as good as you fight?” he took Kai’s hand and rose to his feet.

“Do you fight as good as you fall?” He hooked an arm around Sehun’s waist and hauled him close until their shirtless bodies crashed together. Blood instantly stirred in Sehun’s loins as he dragged his fingers down Kai’s biceps. Kai simpered while his palms slid down Sehun’s spine before he plunged them into Sehun’s tight training pants. “Have I ever told you how obsessed I am with your thick ass?” he squeezed the ass and Sehun let out a slow whimper.

“No,” he exhaled in a shaky breath.

“I just want my dick buried in it every fucking day and night, make you scream, make you wet.”

“Restrain yourself, Senior Agent K,” he pushed Kai back but Kai dropped to his knees. He slipped his hand between Sehun’s thighs and cupped his crotch before kissing the sweat-laced skin below the navel, lightly licking the silver ring, making Sehun go unbelievably weak in the knees. “Kai...”

All out of the sudden, Kai yanked his legs and Sehun flumped hard onto the mat, earning a wide grin from Kai. “Don’t ever get distracted on battlefield.”

“That’s really hard with you around.”

Things had never been better. Sehun never thought that he would experience something like this again. Playing around, flirting, liking someone so much. Things were too perfect. And that was what scared him. He didn’t dare to talk to Kai about his sister and past yet, worried that Kai might think that he had done everything out of empathy. That was not the case at all. Sehun finally understood how short and unpredictable life was. And this was the only chance he had. A chance to choose. And he chose Kai.

“Where do you want to kiss now?” Sehun asked breathlessly, half-hoping for Kai to mount him but Kai rose to his feet.

“I’ll kiss where I want… later.”

“I think I have an idea where,” Sehun pushed himself up. “We can’t do it now?”

“It’s not PG-13.”

“So?”

Kai laughed. “There are cameras, Sehun.” HE pointed at a corner of the ceiling and Sehun’s stomach dropped to the pit.

“What? Then why did you—”

“The agency is already talking shit-load about us.”

“Fuck. I’m screwed.”

“Come on. Keep your focus here.”

By the training finally came to an end, Sehun’s loss was inevitable. “You’re off to see your father now?” Kai asked as they pulled their shirts back on.

“Yeah. He’ll have a lot to say, all right. You didn’t teach me anything today. All you did was grope me.”

“I think you enjoyed it.”

Sehun just shook his head and stifled a smile as he stormed out of the room but was brought to an abrupt halt when he bumped into Bobby. “Bobby,” he gasped.

“Hey,” he chimed as if he was glad to see Sehun. “I thought you weren’t in today.” He edged closer and Sehun gnawed at his lip for a second. “Uh... Shall we... you know… tonight?”

God, this guy just can’t take a hint. “What?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Kinda bored. So, yeah. I’m being humble and asking you out for a fuck.”

Sehun lost his air momentarily and he twisted his head around to see if Kai had exited the training room. Bobby’s hand on his arm pulled his attention back. “It was supposed to be one night, Bobby. I’m not some... object for your entertainment when you’re bored.”

Bobby’s brows furrowed as his grip tightened. “I didn’t mean that. I promise. It doesn’t have to be anything with strings attached. You’re a good fuck,” he said sotto voce. “And we both know you liked my dick up your ass. Aren’t you the whore of the agency?”

“Fuck you,” Sehun pulled his arm back and began to walk away but Bobby grabbed his wrist. “Bobby, for real—”

“Why are you overreacting now?”

And that was when his hand was forced off his wrist by Kai before Kai shoved Bobby back.

“Keep it to yourself before I cut it off,” he snapped, putting himself between Sehun and Bobby.

“Oh,” Bobby scoffed. “I see. Your boyfriend’s got your back now huh?”

“Stop it, Bobby,” Sehun hissed in a low voice.

“I knew something was off. You fucked me because he can’t satisfy you or something? Oh, man. I had high hopes for you,” he laughed at Kai. Sehun’s whole body went limp as his breath quickened.

“What are you talking about?” Kai growled.

“It’s none of your business. Step out of the way. Not fair only you get a piece of that. Everyone would like to fuck that. I heard he’s a real whore. He did sleep with that guy on your mission, right? Sehun, how many guys do you actually have wrapped around your finger?”

Kai hung his head for a second before looking up, heaving in a long sigh. “You slept with him,” he said impassively and all of Sehun wilted.

“Kai... I can... explain,” Sehun stammered and when Kai turned around to face him, he completely fell silent.

“Oh, god,” Bobby snickered. “How I wish I had this slut for a partner. I can still remember the way he moaned like a fucking bitch with my cock in his—””

Kai clenched his jaw and he spun around before throwing a hard punch on Bobby’s face, sending the latter staggering back. “Kai, stop!” Sehun grabbed Kai’s sleeve before Kai grasped his wrist and almost crushed it.

“I’m not even mad at this son of a bitch. But I am fucking mad at you,” he spat through his gritted teeth.

“I swear, Kai. It meant noth—” he was cut off when Kai hauled his wrist, pulling him away from there. “Kai.”

“You should be fucking punished, no?”

“Wh...what?”

All the way to Kai’s apartment, Sehun kept mum except for the handful of grunts he let out every time Kai yanked his wrist harder. Kai only stopped to grab his gun on their way. By looking at the way the guards and other agents eyed them when Kai tugged him through was evident enough that Sehun and Kai had made a name for themselves in the agency. But right now, Sehun had other important matters at hand. He didn’t know how he could explain anything to Kai. What he did with Bobby was not something Kai would take lightly. Honestly, Sehun was glad that Kai was mad because he was sure that if it were Kai who had done something like this, he might have gone crazy, too. Because that was how much he was obsessed with Kai. Whatever punishment that Kai implied was, Sehun deserved it. He would rather take that than lose Kai again.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Kai locked the door before grabbing Sehun’s collars and slammed him against a wall, knocking the air out of the younger. Gasping, Sehun winced when the back of his head banged the wall. His body trembled when Kai pressed the muzzle of the gun to his throat.

“Kai,” he wheezed but before he could recover, Kai hauled his shirt and shoved him hard until he fell back onto the bed.

“Why?” the question barely made it out of Kai’s clenched teeth and Sehun tried to push himself up on the bed but failed when Kai prodded his shoulder aggressively, forcing him to lie back down.

“It was... just one time, Kai. You... We were... fighting. You didn’t... want me.”

Kai paused for a moment and averted his eyes with his contemplating look on. He clasped a hand over his pursed his lips before running the hand through his hair. “My fault again, huh?”

“No,” Sehun shook his head. “It was my fault this time.”

Kai clenched his jaw and Sehun’s ankle was struck out of the blue. Kai kicked his ankles apart, standing tall before Sehun with Sehun’s legs spread. “Fuck you, then.”

“Kai,” he sat up and Kai grabbed his shirt before pulling him to stand. Sehun stumbled forward and Kai rammed their lips together, forcing a brutal and rough kiss as his hands ripped, tore open Sehun’s training t-shirt.

“He touched you everywhere, didn’t he?” Kai snarled, shoving Sehun away. He paced the room, gripping the gun murderously.

“Stop, Kai. Please. I did a mistake. I... wasn’t even thinking right. It didn’t mean a thing.”

“Did you like it? Did he fuck you good?”

Sehun was rendered silent for a moment when he discerned the look on Kai’s face. Lust and anger surged through his expression and Sehun couldn’t possibly guess the worst outcome of that emotion. Kai was jealous. He wasn’t just mad, but he was jealous. And Sehun had no rational reason of why he liked the idea of it.

“Yes,” he said deliberately and Kai’s jaw tightened.

With a jerky nod, Kai unbuckled his belt. “Strip.”

“What?”

“Take your clothes off and kneel on the fucking bed.”

Sehun’s stomach churned in something like raw excitement as he peeled the torn shirt off before shedding his pants. “What are you gonna do?” he asked, climbing onto the bed while Kai pulled his shirt off. Sehun was still exhausted from sparring but he was definitely excited for whatever Kai had in mind.

“What do you want me to do to punish you?” his eyes raked Sehun’s bare body from top to toe and it was weird to be kneeling like this before him. But Sehun’s cock was already twitching in excitement.

“He touched me everywhere, yes. So. What are you gonna do about it?” his voice came out as a raspy breath.

Kai gnawed on his lower lip as his gaze pinned Sehun down. “Fuck you hard?”

Sehun’s breath hitched. “As hard as you want,” he huffed as his mouth turned dry.

“I’m not gonna touch you yet,” he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Finger yourself.”

Sehun licked his lips, dragging his hand down his quickly hardening member. “You do it better.”

“You don’t tell me what’s better. Do as I say.”

Suppressing a smirk, Sehun sat down on the bed and spread his legs wide enough to hold Kai’s attention. “It’ll be so much quicker if you just did it.”

“We both know you like it hard and rough. Just like a thirsty bitch.”

The thin lips were parted by Sehun’s middle finger and he started to suck it, swirling his tongue around it as Kai watched him expressionlessly. Pulling the finger out, he drew the spit-slicked finger along his lower lip before bringing it to his hole. “And what about you? You like your big cock stuck up my tight ass, don’t you? Slamming in until I scream. Having me wet all over you,” the words were blurted out in a slow gasp before he tilted his head back a little, letting out a subtle moan when he slid the finger in.

“Did you moan his name?” he asked stoically, eyes fixated on Sehun’s finger that glided in and out of his tender opening.

“Yes.”

“Harder,” he ordered.

Sehun braced himself with a hand planted into the mattress while he fingered himself, curling and brushing the nerves. “Uh... Fuck.”

Letting out a sharp sigh, Kai pulled away from the wall and got onto the bed with one knee, eyes still piercing through Sehun. “How did it feel with that bastard?”

“He was... rough... And... hard... ugh,” Sehun panted, pulling his legs further apart, shoving his finger deeper. Kai gritted his teeth and grabbed Sehun’s hand, pulling his finger out of him before pushing Sehun to lie down with the gun pressed to Sehun’s chest.

“And you screamed like a bitch?”

“Y-yes.”

Kai stared at him for a moment with his hands yanking his pants down and his arching thick cock bounced out. “See how hard I am? How fucking hard my cock is for you?”

“Then, fuck me. Harder than Bobby had.”

Kai shifted and leaned forward. “Are you trying to provoke me?”

A gasp gushed out of Sehun’s mouth when Kai nudged the gun’s muzzle into Sehun’s balls before he fondled them in a tight grip. “You’re really slow at catching things,” Sehun breathed out as his eyes rolled back with Kai’s hand cupping his balls. Wheezing, he grabbed Kai’s shoulder only to have Kai seize his wrist aggressively and shove the gun into his neck.

“Touch me and I’ll kill you.”

Fuck. Sehun laid back and wrapped his hand around his erection, panting heavily with Kai kneading his tight balls. “Kai... I need to...”

“Want me to suck your tight balls?”

“Oh, fuck.. yes.”

“Not a chance,” he spat and flopped Sehun to lie on his stomach. “Your fucking ass is a huge problem for me.”

“Mhh,” a muffled moan broke from Sehun’s throat when he felt Kai groping his ass. “Spank me,” he stuck his ass out, burying his face into the mattress.

“You’re such a slut,” Kai scoffed and drew the gun down Sehun’s butt crack. Sehun shivered at the cold metal rubbing the hole. “Are you all wet yet?”

Sehun couldn’t possibly hold himself back from moaning. Kai dirty talking was something he was weak for. “Make me wet-ah!” he gasped when Kai stretched his ass apart before slapping his puckered hole. Moaning, he looked back at Kai who was scowling with darkened eyes. It was hard to believe that Kai had never been with anyone but Sehun. He certainly seemed skilled at everything he did.

Keeping the ass cheeks spread open with one hand, Kai rubbed Sehun’s opening with the gun in the other. Sehun’s eyes travelled lower to Kai’s leaking cock. God, he was eager. “Fuck. Kai, fuck me already.”

“You don’t really want that, do you?” a hard blow of Kai’s palm slapped Sehun’s ass and Sehun groaned, dropping his head to the mattress. Another brutal spank had Sehun crying out in desperation.

“It feels amazing,” he sobbed for air with his cock aching in a savage pain. He needed Kai to touch him. And Kai’s expressionless face was only making him harder, if it was even possible.

With the hilt of his palm pressed on Sehun’s tailbone, Kai rubbed the hole with his thumb while stroking his own painful length. His fingers lingered on the head of his cock as he collected the pre-come before spreading it all over Sehun’s opening. Gasping, Sehun pushed into Kai’s hand. “You little desperate tight hole is begging for it, babe."”

“Then fuck me already,” he reached his hand back to hold Kai’s arm but it was swatted off. A thundering blow hit Sehun’s ass. The younger groaned at the heating skin and the prickling sensation which he enjoyed thoroughly.

“You should apologize, you know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And?”

“I won’t do it again.”

“What else?”

“Please, fuck me.”

Finally, a smirk took form on Kai’s face and he leaned over Sehun’s back before their mouths met. Sehun hastily bucked his hips out to grind his ass against Kai’s cock as their lips engaged themselves into a sloppy kiss. “Ugh…” Kai moaned into Sehun’s mouth when Sehun pounded his ass on his cock. “This is not exactly a punishment, is it?” his question at this point was useless. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I can provoke you further, if you like,” he mumbled against Kai’s lips.

“I’m sure you can,” he pulled back and straightened up before grabbing the lube tube from the headboard. Sehun collapsed to the bed and tried to calm his breath as he waited for Kai. And the next thing he knew was the tip of Kai’s cock rubbing his hole. “Promise me something.”

Sehun sunk the teeth into his lower lip as his brows furrowed in eagerness. “Anything,” he exhaled.

“Don’t ever let anyone touch you again if you don’t want me to go berserk.”

“Promise.”

When Kai pushed in mercilessly, Sehun’s whole body went limp for a second. He almost saw white on the back of his eyes with Kai pushing all the way in. His jeans were grazing Sehun's ass and his hands were gripping his sides. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“I’m always tight for you,” Sehun grunted out, fisting his hands around the bedsheet as Kai pulled out a little before pushing back in. After a few thrusts, Kai went harder. His thrusts became brutally strong and Sehun was on the verge of screaming. “Faster… Kai... ah...!”

“Fuck, you’re... hot,” he squeezed Sehun’s butt cheek, slamming in again. “You want it deep, don’t you?”

Within seconds, they were out of breath with Kai’s hipbones ramming into Sehun’s ass. Their lips crashed in another desperate but passionate kiss with Kai swaying his hips, knocking Sehun’s prostate out of place. “I’m gonna... come.”

“I don’t... want you to... be with anyone else...”

“I won’t…”

Kai straightened up and picked up the pace again. “Fuck, yeah, Sehun. Come on, baby.”

“Agh... Shit...” Sehun had to hiss for the both of them when Kai reached his brink almost simultaneously with Sehun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Chapter contains attempts at rape.

"What are we doing here?" Sehun found it ridiculous that he had to hide behind the railings of a balcony, let alone doing it twice. "Kai, Kris and I scouted this place before. There’s nothing here. Kris says that they might have changed their routine."

Kai was too keen peering through the binoculars that Sehun doubted that he was even listening at all. But at length, Kai replied, "Kris is fucking wrong as always. Aguantin don't change routines. That's the dumbest thing about them." There was a hint of irony in his tone, as though he wasn’t meaning what he was saying.

Heaving a sigh, Sehun looked through his binoculars. "If you think so, why hasn't the agency done anything to do this place?"

"This is the one place that gives them a lot of lead. Can't dismantle it yet. Now, stop distracting me."

"You're not even doing anything. There's no one in that building."

"By distracting, I meant don't turn me on with your sex voice."

"I have a sore throat, Kai." Sehun scowled, feeling a little offended. "Whose fault is that?"

"I didn't ask you to deep-throat." he shrugged. "Shh."

"I didn't even say anything."

"Shush."

Sehun raised the binoculars again and stared into it. A few men entered the room in the opposite building. "Who are those people?"

"I don't recognize them."

"Are they new?"

"I don't know. The last time I was here I was 15. This is not my thing."

"Why are you here then?"

"Jin thinks that I've killed enough people this month. So, I'm doing bird-watching."

Smirking, Sehun focused on the men. There were five of them and they were deeply engaged in a conversation. Then entered a few other men, dressed in leather jackets. One of them particularly caught his eyes.

"Kai."

"What?"

"I know that guy."

"Let me guess. Your other secret drug-dealer lover?"

"Will you drop that already? The one in the black cap and the bandana covering his face."

Kai went silent for a second. "He's your dead ex-boyfriend's lover."

"What?"

"That's how I found Caligo. That's Rex."

Sehun's stomach dropped to the pit. "What is he doing here?"

"Aguantin's recruiting all the street shits." The hostility was clear in Kai's voice.

"Avin said that he will hunt us down if you..."

Kai lowered the binoculars and then lowered his head. "Sehun, before he could even come an inch close to you, I will have him dead."

"What makes you think I'm scared for myself?"

Kai shook his head and continued to watch the men. "Well, we have a name now. The agency will be able to get a track on him."

~*~

The entire time after seeing Rex in that building, Sehun hadn't been able to even breathe properly. When they returned to ICM later that night, Kai noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong?" he inquired before Sehun could exit the car and Sehun didn't know what to say.

"Hey, how do you know him?" he tried in another way.

"Uh... I don't really know him. I was caught in the alley one night, remember? I told you."

"Oh," Kai muttered. "So, he knows you."

"I think he might have an idea. He's not really clueless."

"No. Not at all. Sehun." he sighed and took Sehun's hand into his. "Whatever happens, I will be here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sehun's lips stretched into a smile. "I know." He gently squeezed Kai's hand and opened the car's door to get down but Kai hauled his arm, forcing Sehun to turn before kissing him right on the lips. Sehun smiled into the kiss and caressed Kai's cheek. "I have to go and write the report."

"Okay." He pulled back and exited the car. Sehun followed him and they flashed identical sly smiles before Sehun started for the office building. His stomach fluttered all of a sudden as he made his way up to the library. Everything about Kai made him weak and he was sure that Kai was feeling the same way about him. It was about time Sehun told him how he felt about him.

After typing the report, Sehun stared at the name Rex for a minute. Letting out a loud sigh, he sent the report and lingered before the computer until he heard the door opening. Lifting his head, he saw Bobby entering with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Bobby?"

"You know, Sehun. Of all the people, I just..." He plodded over to Sehun as the latter stood up. "I just can't seem to take my mind off you."

"Bobby. I don't think that I want to do this right now."

"No, no. Hear me out." He stepped closer and Sehun started to back away. "Why don't you like me?"

"I don't have a reason to like you, Bobby. But I… don't hate you."

"You know what. I just wanna fuck you one more time." His expression hardened. "I just loved the way you squirmed." He extended his hand and caught Sehun's arm.

"This is harassing, Bobby,” Sehun protested, scowling menacingly. He stared at Bobby’s dilated pupils and wondered if the man was drunk. It didn’t seem like it, but he certainly looked highly strung. Like he wasn’t himself.

"Don't worry. Nobody would know. Not even your boyfriend."

Sehun eyed the CCTV and glowered harder. "Let go, Bobby."

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you're chaste. I just want to screw you one more time. And I know that you want it too."

"No. You just want to take revenge for what Kai did to you."

Bobby's jaw tightened as his grip started to sting. "I wonder what K would do if he finds out that I ruined all of you."

Sehun pulled his arm back and tried to walk away but Bobby yanked him back before slamming him against the wall behind Sehun. "Bobby!"

"Nobody's gonna hear you scream here. The control room's filled with my men. Nobody's watching us." He started to unbuckle his belt.

With his heart hammering to his chest, Sehun brought his hands up and shoved Bobby away only to have Bobby clutch at his neck. "Urgh!"

"Don't fuck with me, Sehun!"

There was no way he could fight Bobby. He pulled his leg up and kneed Bobby right in his guts but that turned out to be a wrong move when Bobby gave him a brutal backhand across his face before pushing Sehun and slammed his front to the wall.

"Let me go, Bobby... please..."

"Tough call," he spat and violently started to yank Sehun's pants down.

When Sehun tried to fight, Bobby grabbed a handful of Sehun's hair and rammed his face into the wall. With tears stinging his eyes, Sehun wriggled to break free but failed miserably. And then everything stopped before he heard Bobby's shrieking cry.

Sehun dropped to his knees and panted with tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked and turned around to see Kai yanking Bobby's arm back, holding it in a limp lock. He had just broken his arm. Bobby was screaming in agony and Kai did not look like he was going to stop at that. As Bobby fell onto his knees, Kai grabbed his hair and then the shoulder.

 

"See you in fucking hell," he let out with a monster-like expression and was about to snap Bobby's neck.

"Kai, don't! Stop, please don't!" Sehun cried out and Kai froze. Looking up at Sehun, Kai's lips trembled in anger. He shoved Bobby away and gave his face a hard boot before hurrying over to Sehun. "What have you done?" Sehun gasped, clinging onto Kai's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Kai, you're gonna get arrested," he blurted out and his heart felt like it had stopped beating.

As if on cue, night guards burst through the opened door and pulled Kai away from Sehun. 

"No, it wasn't his fault!" Sehun screeched at the guards as they cuffed Kai's wrists while another attended Bobby who was still wailing on the ground. If Sehun had learnt anything about the P-Shard, he knew that the prison was worse than hell. And he was very well aware of how Kai was tortured all the times he had been in there.

"It's okay, Sehun. For once, I'm getting arrested for something I’m not gonna regret of doing,” Kai spat, yielding without a fight when he was thrust to his knees on the ground.

~*~

Every ticking second pounded in Sehun's ears. It was as if the time was not moving at all. Every inch of his body was trembling with trepidation and his palms were damp with sweat. He had been stuck in this room all night long and all that he could think about what was going on with Kai. He was well aware of the fact that Kai will get no say at all in this situation.

Finally, losing the last of patience, Sehun slammed his hands on the table and jolted up from the chair.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed his lungs out and was about bang on the door but it swung open before he could. "B.I," he gasped when B.I sauntered in with an exhausted mien.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed, pulling Sehun back to the chair.

"Kai is innocent!" was the first thing Sehun could bring himself to say.

"Breaking an agent's ulna, humerus and fracturing the clavicle is not innocent, Sehun," he spat with a scowl etched on his face.

"What the hell?! Why isn't anyone listening to me?! Bobby tried to force himself onto me and Kai saved me!"

B.I froze for a moment as he stared at Sehun. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?!"

"That doesn't even make sense, Sehun. We all know that Bobby is a douchebag but so far, he is one of the agents who have a clean record. And why would you even say that he tried to rape you?"

"B.I... the point is Kai didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't even be arrested. Bobby should!"

"Well, Bobby's under medical care right now. Thanks to you and K, I guess."

Sehun inhaled a sharp breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Listen. I know you're mad. I'm not trying to back Kai up. But I am telling you the truth, B.I. Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

B.I stopped to give Sehun a cursory glare. "I don't understand."

"Bobby and I..." he let out. "We slept together once. And after that, he started harassing me repeatedly. Last night was the last straw. If Kai hadn't gotten there in time, he would have achieved what he wanted."

"You and... Bobby what?!"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever explain that situation, but please, B.I. I need your help. You know Kai. Of all the people, _you_ know his character best. He is not the kind to break a rule without a reason."

B.I flumped on the edge of the table and covered his face in his palms before looking up at Sehun again. "Why would Bobby sleep with you?"

"That's not the point here! Please, focus. Let me talk to General Jin."

"General Jin's hand can’t play anymore, Sehun," he sighed. "The Marshal is pissed off that he has to sack one of his best agents. You do know that hurting a fellow agent has the same punishment as killing one, right? The Shard. Your worst nightmare."

"What?"

"K is done for. The Marshal's raving mad right now that he's not even considering General Jin's words anymore. No matter what the felony is, K handicapped an agent and he needs to be reprimanded."

"That is not fair. Bobby hurt me first!"

"We don't have any evidence. All the cameras in the library were turned off for maintenance and none of the surveillance is divulging anything."

"Bobby said that they are his friends."

B.I's eyes narrowed. "That would explain, then."

"Let me talk to the Marshal."

"And what are you gonna say? He wouldn't care a damn. K broke Bobby's arm and that's it.

There's no room for reasoning. Penalty will be inflicted."

"Why won't they listen to what I have to say?!"

"Because your father is not allowing you," B.I said slowly.

"What?" Sehun blinked.

"I don't know. We just had a meeting and General Oh suggested a direct penalty. That means without trial because K has been doing this for multiple times."

Sehun's jaw tightened as he clenched his fists. "Am I free to go now?"

"You are. But... I'm sorry. There isn't anything that we could do unless Bobby says something. Which I don't expect him to do."

Sehun shook his head and started to stomp towards the door before halting again. "What happens in the Shard?"

"Every agent gets a different level of penalty. K is the only one in years to have been on the seventh level, which is the highest. He... will be... electrocuted. And then... detained in a box… cage whatever they call it. K's claustrophobic. So being in there for four months is gonna be hell for him all over again."

Sehun's stomach clenched. "Four... months?"

"Yeah."

Without lingering there for another minute, Sehun started for his father's office on the 25th floor.

"Agent Oh, can I help you?" the secretary questioned but Sehun was not in the mood to register his name at the counter as he barged straight into his father's office.

"Father!" he called through his ground teeth and the man looked up at him with a hostile expression.

"What do you need?"

"For you to stop this madness!" he shoved the chair aside and stood firm before his father's desk.

"This is out of my hands," his father said blatantly.

"You treat him like a dog! All of you! You use him when you need him and then treat him like he has no value at all!"

"We are all well aware of his value! You do not need to lecture me."

"Then, why wouldn't you let me speak?!"

"I have nothing to hear from you," the man spat viciously.

"Father, I was almost raped last night by Bobby! I think this is something you _need_ to hear."

"But then again, when have you _not_ been involved in such a matter? I'm not even surprised."

Sehun was taken aback by his father's nonchalance. "How dare you relate this to my past and Avin?"

"How dare you march in here and ask me to help you after you’ve let my first-rate agent screw you, lured him into bed with your sickening disease?! Just as you had with Avin!"

Sehun fell silent for a second but his chest heaved in frustration. "Begrudge me that later. But, father, this isn't about me and Kai."

"Is it not? Do you have any idea how much of a disappointment you are?! The last thing I need right now is for the whole agency to know that Agent K saved you from another agent who wanted to fuck you!"

Every part of Sehun's body fought the urge to punch his father right in the face. "You knew...?"

"Agent K told me privately when he was arrested last night."

"Yes, fine! We did fuck. That's what you want to hear, right?! We fucked!" Sehun said, loud and clear, as though to spell it out to his father.

His father pointedly stared at him. "Get out."

"No! Not until you rectify this! Why are you punishing him because I'm an embarrassment to you?!"

"I'm not punishing him. I'm punishing you."

That was more than enough to make sense of everything. Sehun's heart stopped beating for a second. "You're a monster."

"Now, because of you, Agent K is enduring agony. Is being shocked until he can't even move for hours. This is what you do to people, Sehun. You ruin people. It is because of you that he is in this state right now. I told you to be his liquidator. Not his personal whore. You're a disgrace."

"You know what? I'm not gonna lament over what you say anymore. You should learn to get over your inborn hatred and prejudicial notions and move the fuck on. You're all the family I have left. But I'd rather be by Kai's side and call him my family than ever call you my father. If anything happens to Kai, I swear to god, I will not leave you be."

"You're threatening your father for a guy you screw?" he asked, looking genuinely stunned.

"Yes. I don't even remember the time you said that you love me, father. Or even acted like you did. After you left mom, you became a stranger to me. But I should thank you for this. If I hadn't come here, then I wouldn't have had the courage to say this to you, on behalf of mom as well."

His father clenched his jaw. "And what is it that you want to say?"

"Fuck you," he spat and turned on his heels before striding out of there with tears brimming in his eyes.

~*~

"General," Sehun gasped when Jin walked out of his office.

"Sehun," he sighed with a humble expression. "What is it, boy?"

"Kai," his voice shook. "I want to... see him."

Jin licked his lips and placed a hand on Sehun's back, ushering him to walk with him. "I don't think that's possible. Agents are not allowed on the Shard."

"I know. But... I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe right, General," he pleaded. "It's been two days. Please."

"I can't believe someone would care this much for K," he exhaled. "Your father said—"

"I don't care what my father said." Sehun had to see Kai right now or he felt like he might go insane. On one hand, his father was right. This was his fault. Kai was in this situation because of him. And Kai was right too. Sehun was already proving to be a weakness for him, not a strength. "I know that he doesn't want me to even go near Kai on the Shard. But I just want to see him, General."

Jin heaved another sigh and stopped by the elevator. "You haven't even left this building since yesterday, have you?"

Sehun shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Fine. I'll take you to the 30th floor. But I'm warning you. It's a penalizing area. Don't... freak out."

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Your father’s gonna be a pain in the ass for this," he let out a long breath and scanned his ID to have the elevator opened. 

The P-Shard resembled everything like a jail. Only ten times scarier with the excessive guards and barriers and large metal doors. Of course. They were holding in assassins. They can’t afford lax security.

"Agents are not allowed," said a guard when they walked up to the main doors.

"He's with me, soldier," Jin scoffed. "Step aside."

The guard looked skeptical as he eyed Sehun from top to toe. But then he did step aside as Jin scanned his ID again. When they entered the hallway, there were so many closed doors, all secured with ID scanners and guards.

"B.I said that Kai would be detained in a... cage?"

Jin nodded. "Cruel," he let out. "There's nothing I could do about it, though. But right now, I think he will be in here."

He pointed at a door that they were approaching. There was a red light flashing outside the door which probably meant 'no entry'. But Jin entered anyway and Sehun timidly trailed behind. It looked like a surgery room. "What the heck happened?!" Jin screeched all of a sudden and Sehun jumped a little when the General broke into a jog.

"Fuck, General," a man in grey coat gasped and Sehun took a better look at the figure resting on the bed. It was Kai... Motionless and breathless. Sehun's heart stopped beating then, too.

"Fucking hell, what the hell happened?!" Jin screamed at the other man who was standing nearby. Two men had their hands on Kai's bare chest. There were electrodes all over Kai's body and temples.

"Where is the defib?!" another screamed. Jin brought his hands to Kai's chest and started pumping it.

"He had a seizure," the man in the grey coat said, bustling around the room. "Fuck." He hurried back to Kai with the defibrillator as Sehun stood there, paralyzed. He slowly glanced over at the monitor and found a thin straight, horizontal line accompanied by a beep sound. "His heart stopped."

"I can fucking see that!" Jin snapped. "Shit. Sehun."

"No," Sehun let out, unable to take his eyes off Kai's serene face. "No... no..."

"Come on." Jin's arms wrapped his body as he tried to haul Sehun out of there. "Sehun!"

"He's dead..."

"Clear!" the man shouted and pumped the defib onto Kai's chest. Kai's body bounced off the bed but the monitor was still a straight line. "Again!"

"No! Kai!"

~*~

"Sehun?"

Sehun brought his head up to see B.I walking into his room and ferociously blinked his eyes to shoo the tears away but kept his arms tight around his legs.

"What do you want?" his voice shook terribly and he couldn't bring himself to even breathe.

"You left the door unlocked," B.I sounded ridiculous. Burglars and trespassers were the last thing on Sehun's mind right now.

He'd rather die than spend another minute in this world without Kai. He had gone through heartache before but this... this was killing him in a whole new different level. The last thing he saw was Kai's lifeless body jerking off the bed before he was pulled away by the guards. Until he was thrown out of the building, he had practically died. Sehun felt like he was dead. He couldn't feel any pain. All that he felt was numbness. What he had seen yesterday's morning was like a dagger stabbing his heart and yet, he couldn't feel pain. He felt like he was suffocating. He walked all the way home without bothering the distance and by the time he reached his house late in the evening, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground before finally bursting into tears. All that he had done ever since was sit in a corner of his bedroom and weep.

Everything about Kai he had started to love was gone. The last time they had been together, Sehun wanted to tell that Kai that he might be in love with him. All of this was his fault. Kai was right from the beginning itself. Sehun will be the reason for his death. Kai had nothing to do with this. Sehun slept with Bobby. Sehun was not good enough to fight Bobby back. Sehun was a weakling. And all that Kai did was save him.

Kai was... dead.

And it was because of him.

"I... How are you doing?" B.I inquired, making his way around the bed to the corner Sehun was hiding in. The familiar, cold corner. "I heard about what happened to K yesterday."

Sehun quickly clasped his hands over his ears and clenched his eyes as the tears dribbled down his cheeks. He buried his wet face into B.I's shoulder and wept, burning the air in his lungs. "It's... my... fault..."

"Sehun." He pulled at the wrists and wrapped his arms around Sehun's body. B.I stroked Sehun's hair and pulled back a little before wiping the tears off Sehun's cheeks. "It's not your fault, Sehun."

"It is," Sehun gasped and banged the back of his head on the wall, closing his eyes again. "I don't know... what to do... I can't even... breathe..."

"I'm sorry, Sehun. I didn't know... he meant that much for you."

"I love him, B.I! And I never... even told him. It was all because of me." He broke into fresh set of tears. And then he saw B.I's smirk.

"Well, maybe you can tell him yourself after this. Sehun," he said and pulled at Sehun’s wrists and wrapped his arms around Sehun's body. "He's alive."

That moment, Sehun felt like his soul was returned to his body. "Wh... what?" he blinked his watery eyes and heaved in a long breath to calm himself.

"The sun of a gun lives," he laughed. “They saved him apparently." B.I clapped his hand on Sehun's knee and flumped down on the ground. "This has never happened before. It's as if... he gave up. And then the seizure. He's being allowed to rest but is still detained."

"I need to see him," Sehun blurted out and started to scramble to his feet but B.I pulled him back to sit down.

"You can't. They're not gonna let you in."

"I'll ask General Jin."

"General's already in deep shit for bringing you there in the first place. Sehun, calm down. K's okay. You, on the other hand, look like you could use some slap on your face."

"How do you know he's okay?!"

"Sehun—"

"Did you see him?! Have you talked to him?! Did he say anything?!"

"Good lord." B.I clutched Sehun's collar and gave him a jerk. "Sehun. He's fine. Everyone feels like shit to have done that to him. Except the Marshal and your father maybe. I shouldn't add fuel to the fire but... I think the Marshal is eager to have Agent K gone for good. He says that after what he did to Bobby, K was not going to stop his atrocity. He looked very disappointed when K came back from the death. And he didn't listen to Jin. He still wants K to be detained and penalised."

"Dogs," Sehun spat through his gritted teeth and clenched his fists. Then in a small whisper, he said, "He did die, B.I."

"But they sparked his heart back to life. So, that's what matters."

Sehun tilted his head back and swallowed the lump in his throat. This was a great relief but who were to say that it wouldn't happen again. "They're going to keep him in there for four months. It could happen again."

"Maybe. But K had a seizure before he was even electrocuted, Sehun."

"What?"

"I think it was because of the cage. My theory is... he reacted badly to it because his claustrophobia must have worsened."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious to see that you guys are a thing. And K never had a thing. He never had friends. He's always been alone. And I guess, after you... he must have flipped in that cage."

"I..." Sehun breathed out, hanging his head. "I hope that's not what happened, B.I."

"Why not? Sehun, do you know how romantic that is?"

Sehun let out a croaky laugh but it quickly died. "What’s romantic?"

"His heart literally stopped for you," he sneered.

"His heart stopped for me?"

"Yeah. I mean, men like us. We don't get this kind of thing. But you have K. And he has you. No matter what you do for a living."

Sehun kept mum for a minute before saying, "Had it been us in another life. Not like this one. Where people pull our strings. Both so hurt. Both scarred beyond repair. And Kai... he deserves every happiness and I don't think that I can give him that happiness."

"Are you insane? If not you, then who? Certainly, I don't stand a chance. Jin? Hmm, I don’t think so. Come on, Sehun. Of all the people, K loves you."

"Love is too strong of a word to be associated with Kai," he scoffed.

"Well, you just said that you love him."

"I do. But..."

"You guys could die in the next mission. So, stop holding back, you two."

There was truth in what B.I said. "I want to see him, B.I."

"You can't. He's under quarantine. And he's unconscious. So, rest a little. Besides, your boyfie's pretty strong. He'll do the chicken dance in front of devil himself. For now, he's fine and you don't have to worry much."

"How can I not worry, B.I? I definitely would die if something like this happens again."

"I'm gonna go and pay Bobby a visit," B.I sighed. "Knock some sense into his thick skull and pull his head out of ass. If he would at least say that K was trying to defend you, then maybe they'll try to release K."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then... you're gonna have to wait for four months to see K. You'll be assigned with either Kris or Julien or maybe both for your missions meanwhile."

~*~

Not a minute had passed the whole day without Sehun reminiscing the wonderful moments he had shared with Kai. The warm water rivulets running down Sehun's face and body were somewhat soothing but he still wasn't able to wrap his mind around being without Kai for four months, not knowing how he was. Or the fact that something like this might happen to him again and who knew maybe this time Kai wouldn't be so lucky. The image of Kai's lifeless body lingered in Sehun's mind and he didn't know what he would have done to himself if B.I didn't come bearing the relieving news.

Heaving a sigh, Sehun braced his palm on the wall before him and bowed his head under the shower head. He wasn't sure if he was even this traumatized when Avin sliced him open that night. He was so close to turning all of his emotions off just like how he had those few years. But the thing was, it wouldn't bring Kai back to him.

Sehun turned the shower off and stepped out before drying himself. Kai was alive and that was all that mattered right now. Tomorrow, even if he had to break Bobby's other arm, he was determined to get the truth out of Bobby's mouth. When he stepped out of the bathroom after dressing himself, he froze and stared at the ajar bedroom door.

"Sehun," he heard a sudden gasp and spun around only to see Kai standing there, panting and sweating, cladded in wasted baggy sweatshirt. "Fuck." He lunged forward and before Sehun could even let out a breath, Kai clasped his hands on the sides of his head and hauled him into a rough, merciless kiss. Sehun's whole body gave in with a jolt of pleasant surprise and ecstatic desire. He was really here. He was alive and his heart was beating against Sehun's chest.

"Kai," he inhaled when Kai broke the kiss. Tears instantly welled up in his eyes as he stroked Kai's cheeks before smashing their lips together again. "I love you. I love you," he gasped into the kiss as Kai's hands slid down to his hips. Kai was here... in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

"I don't have much time," Kai said hurriedly and started to kiss all over Sehun's face. "Fuck, I am fucking in love with you. I don't even care what love is. You're my family, Sehun. And I—"

"Stop. Stop talking." Sehun shoved him until Kai's back was slammed against the wall before crashing their mouths again. His hands desperately yanked at Kai's shirt but Kai caught his wrists.

"No. I can't," he breathed against Sehun's mouth and they paused for a moment. "The doctor allowed me to go for half an hour. I heard that I died."

"Fuck. Yes, you did, you bastard! And I just... I just broke apart, Kai."

Kai gripped the sides of Sehun's waist and cocked his head to brush his lips on Sehun's again but quickly pulled back. "That gives you no reason to leave the door unlocked," he murmured, smirking.

Sehun pounded his fist on Kai's chest and pushed him away. "You don't deserve this, Kai. You wouldn't have killed Bobby."

"Trust me," Kai muttered. "I was going to kill him after getting you to safety."

"What?"

"I definitely would have killed him. It's good that I'm in the Shard."

Sehun curled his fingers around Kai's neck and pulled him into an embrace. "I want you to think about _me_ , Kai. What would I do without you?"

"Sehun. I don't think I can think about you any more than I already do." He grappled his arms around Sehun's lean frame and held him in place. "I don't care what everyone else thinks about me. All that I know is that you are the only one who sought the good in me. Even when there was none to seek. And I swear, I'll do anything for you." He pulled back and cupped a side of Sehun's face before kissing him again. And this time he drew back, Sehun's eyes glistened with tears.

"Don't go."

"I want a good life for you. Maybe one day, when we're out of all this shit, I promise you. I will take you away from here."

"I—"

Sehun was cut off as he was thrown aside by the explosion that was heard before it was seen and felt. The monstrous blast from the window ate a part of the room.

Everything blackened for a second and the next thing Sehun knew was his stinging body. Every inch of it cried in agony. His ears were ringing and there was fire everywhere. The walls were crumbling and he tried to blink the tears away to clear the vision. He couldn't move his feet or anything for that matter. "K-Kai!!" he screamed out and coughed in pain but his abdomen was in a brutal pain.

And then another pain. His hair on the back of his head was hauled and he was pulled up to his feet. His throat burst into screams when he saw Kai amidst the explosion’s remains. He was trying to get up and his eyes were on Sehun. "You want him? Come get him. You know where to find me," a mocking voice said behind Sehun and he was yanked to walk.

"No, let him go!" Kai screeched, still trying to stagger to his feet but failed.

"Don't worry. I'll try to keep my hands off your little honey boy." Now Sehun recognized the voice but his burning room and hurt Kai was all that he could focus on.

Kai looked up at him full of agony and tears in his eyes. "Let... him... go..." he said tiredly as Sehun dropped to his knees. Two other men hauled Sehun back to his feet before he was dragged away with Kai screaming behind him.

~*~

There was nothing discernible when Sehun first opened his eyes. He squinted. His lungs were laced with soot and his windpipe was jagged rough. Breathing itself was a labour, let alone trying to push himself upright. There was not even a speck of light as far as his vision could reach. But it was clearly spacious if not empty. It looked like a huge garage. Perhaps a warehouse. Some parts of his body were utterly sore and some were even blistered. With his weakened heart hammering against the ribs, Sehun scooted back until he was blocked by a wall. Where he was? He couldn't answer. But who took him? He could.

Then there was a loud noise as if a shutter was opened and he heard heavy footsteps. "Ah. He's up," said a familiar voice and Sehun scooted further away. "Now, now. Don't shy away, honey boy." Rex crouched before Sehun and even in the darkness, Sehun could make out Rex's monstrous smirk that spelled the word revenge.

"Rex," Sehun squealed out and winced when Rex touched a side of his jaw. He was not wearing a mask and he looked quite young, but definitely older than Sehun.

"Tsk. You're bleeding." He swiped his thumb over the blister before Sehun turned his face away. "You know my name. Of course, why wouldn't you? You hang around with that little boyfriend of yours who loves to poke his nose into other people's business."

"At least he's not a coward like you. He won't take people. He'd fight. Face to face," Sehun spat through his grit teeth.

Rex's smile tautened as he looked back at his companion who then left them alone. "It wasn't that difficult to find out who you are, you know. At first, even after trailing behind you for days, nothing added up. But now, it's crystal clear that you're working for someone else. I already knew that it was you and your little boyfriend who were roaming the streets, fucking in alleys, who blasted the convocation that day. You think you're smart? I have eyes and ears everywhere. Although, now, you are much more valuable." He dragged his fingers down Sehun's cheek. "Tell me, Sehun," he spat the name like venom. "How far did your love for Avin go? "

"Farther than yours ever did and ever will." He swatted Rex's hand away.

"Is that why you both killed him?"

"I... I didn't."

"Sure. I found out that you were a worm a year back. No life, no spark. Just a worm, hiding in the soil. You really should have stayed that way." He was no longer smiling as his jaw tightened. "He killed on your name."

"Yes. So? Avin is dead. There's no point in talking about him anymore. And I'm your target. So, kill me. Do what you want and get over with it." Sehun didn’t mean it. He would have happily surrendered to death before he met Kai and would have no quarrel with his demise. But now, he wanted to live. He wanted to live a lot more years with Kai.

"That's the thing, beautiful. You. Are not the target." He flashed a smug smile and rose to his full height. "Although, you are a leverage. Both of your deaths are gonna be more brutal than Avin's. But I can assure you. K's death will be much, much crueler in the hands of Aguantin. You on the other hand, are all mine."

"Rex." Another man entered and he was almost as tall as Rex. "He's here."

Rex scoffed. "I can't believe he came," he let out a short laugh. "Can you believe this? Is this really true love that he so foolishly fell into the trap?"

"What are you talking about?" Sehun asked, flabbergasted as the stranger hauled him up to stand. He was not given an answer as he was yanked to walk. Sehun thought about fighting them but that would probably be exceptionally futile. He was led out of a door and finally, there was some light. It really looked like a warehouse. Men with guns were scattered on every corner and amidst them stood Kai, all worn out with burns and blisters all over his body.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" Rex asked with a mocking snort as Sehun's heart dropped to his stomach. Kai wasn't even looking at him as he kept his glaring eyes fixated on Rex. “I just wanted to see if you’d show up.”

"Let him go." Kai's voice was coarse and raspy.

"You're a very smart thing. Aguantin has a bug on you for years but you're apparently untouchable. Now, we've found your weak spot. Which plays out well for me cause I want you dead anyway."

"Why? Because I shot your boyfriend in the nut?" he said, raising a cocky eyebrow.

Rex stopped to stare at Kai for a minute. "A lot of sass for someone who’s about to die. If it were for me, I'd kill you right now. But Aguantin wants information from you. And I assume you're smart enough about what they wanna know. The agency you work for and the names of your generals and Marshal. And your plans."

"Good luck trying to get them out of me."

"Tsk, tsk. Wrong answer. Let's play a game, shall we?" he nodded his head and out of nowhere a guy slammed the back of Kai's head with a shovel, forcing Kai to tumble straight to the ground.

"Kai!" Sehun screamed despite himself and lurched forward only to be hauled back. As Kai tried to get back to his feet, he was banged on the head again. Kai was not going to fight back. He can't. "Stop it, you bastard!"

"Oh, don't worry. It's your turn now."

Instantly, Sehun was shoved forward and he came down hard to the ground. "Sehun..." Kai let out and pushed himself up to his knees before his was kicked hard, sending him back to the ground.

"So. I'm sure you're aware of the term dismemberment," said Rex and four heavily-built men surrounded Sehun before each grabbed a limb. "It's an old way of punishment your limbs are stretched until they're severed from your body. I'll give you one minute to spill some beans, K. Or Kai as he so endearingly calls you. And every ten seconds, if I don't hear something from you, my boys over here are gonna pull your beloved apart. Shall I give you a demo?"

That moment, when his arms and legs were strongly pulled, Sehun almost saw white at the back of his eyes but all that he could focus on was, not his own cry, but Kai's traumatized face. "No..." he cried out. "Please... don't do this in front of him," Sehun begged with tears trickling down the corners of his eyes. He knew how traumatizing it would be for Kai. After witnessing his sister suffer that hell, he didn't need to see something like this.

"That seems to be the plan. T minus 5."

"Stop! Stop! They'll kill me if I told you," Kai blurted out, kneeling up.

"You'll be dead anyway. But I can make it quick for the both of you if you divulge something."

"Let him go. Take me," he pleaded with reddened eyes.

"You're really stupid to be bargaining at this minute. What makes you think that you have the privilege of negotiation?"

The next second, everything went boom. Bombs blasted every corner and edge of the warehouse. Before Sehun even knew it, there were an immense explosion of gunshots and screaming. His head stopped functioning for a minute and everything went blank but when he snapped out of it, the whole place was on fire just like his room. Without wasting another second, he scrambled to his feet and only then did he really that he was sent to the end of the warehouse due to the bomb blast. In the chaos, he could only spot Donghae who had his guns aimed at Rex's men, whom he killed shortly after.

With his head spinning and lungs begging for some fresh air, Sehun dragged his feet forward. Everything was caving in around him which was probably why he didn't notice Rex's man who was about to hit him but was stopped by Julien.

"Snap out it, Sehun! Get out of here!"

"Julien," he gasped. "Kai... where's Kai?"

"I don't know. I'll find him," he promised. "Get out!"

Sehun glanced around for an exit and decided the blasted hole would have to do. He broke into his best sprint and leapt over dead bodies and crumbled walls. When he was finally out, Kris raced out as well and clinging on his shoulder was Kai, unconscious. "Kris!" yelping, Sehun hurried to his side to assist him.

"We need to get out of here." Kris muttered and started to walk, dragging Kai with him. Within seconds, Julien came to his side and so did Donghae who helped Kris lift Kai. "Fucking shit, we're gonna be in so much trouble."

Kai didn't look like he was blasted but he must have hit his head or something. "Are you okay?" Donghae asked Sehun as they hared into an alley behind the warehouse.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with him?" Sehun asked breathlessly.

All of them stopped when Kai jerked repeatedly but remained unconscious.

"Dammit." Kris hissed through his ground teeth and pushed Kai to fall onto the ground. "Fuck! He's having a seizure."

"What?!"

Julien instantly dropped to his knees as did Kris to attend Kai who was jolting up and down vigorously. "No, no! Do something!" Sehun screeched, lunging for Kai but was held back by Donghae.

"Check his pulse!" Kris ordered Julien as he opened Kai's mouth before placing his own forefinger between Kai's teeth and groaned in pain. "Fuck." he cursed with Kai biting his finger. Sehun stood there with his heart racing a mile per second as he stared blankly at them. And then there was nothing. Kai stopped moving altogether. "He's heart stopped." He went completely berserk as Sehun's whole body died along with Kai's. Without wasting another second, Kris pressed his palms on Kai's chest and began to pump it. "Julien!"

Julien inclined down but paused with hesitancy. "Kris... there's blood." he muttered, gesturing at the blood on Kai's lips.

Kris kept pumping Kai's chest but started to scowl at Julien, gritting his teeth like a murderer. "Piss off," he angrily spat at Julien before parting Kai's lips and smashed his mouth onto it, breathing air into him. "Wake up, you fucker!" he pounded his fists on Kai's chest and blew more air into Kai's mouth. All that Sehun could do right then was stare. Kris could have broken Kai's ribs by the way he was slamming his fists on his chest but after some seconds, Kai gasped out loud, sucking in a rough breath and his eyes flashed open.

"Jesus," Kris finally sighed and plumped on the ground.

"Kai!" Sehun shoved Donghae aside and dropped to his knees before smothering Kai in a desperate embrace.

"Did I... miss.... some... thing?" Kai panted, breathing heavily against Sehun's ear.

"I would have killed you if you had died," Kris said and got onto his feet before grabbing Julien's collars and slammed him onto the wall. "What was that all about?!"

"I'm sorry." Julien pushed him away. "You know… what they say about Sehun and him at the agency. And I didn't wanna get... his blood on my mouth."

"Damn you, you stupid fuck,” Kris roared. Julien looked embarrassed and a little disappointed. “You think getting infected is worse than letting him die?!"

Sehun couldn't care less about their dispute right now. All that he knew was that Kai was in his arms, safe and alive.

~*~

"There. You're such a pain in the ass." Kris shoved Kai's head back after wiping the blood off his face. "You're a dumbass."

Kai clenched his jaw and looked daggers at Kris. "Just because I'm not in shape to shit you, don't think I won't."

"You won't. ‘Cause I just gave you the kiss of life." He smirked and Kai groaned, rolling his eyes. "You owe me a _thanks_.”

“I’m not blowing you,” Kai said casually.

Kris smirked. “No, really. A ‘thank you’ from your mouth would suffice. But I won’t really refuse the alternative. You can do that once we all survive the wrath of the agency. I'm sure they're already looking for us."

"Then maybe we should just face them instead of sitting here, in the middle of nowhere, having you nurse me."

"I know. I'm just buying you some time because you get thrown into the Shard again." Kris eyed Sehun who started to lower his gaze.

"How did Donghae decide to help?"

"He happened to like Sehun. Not you." He tossed the blood-stained cloth onto Kai's lap before stepping back.

"Hey, Wu."

"What?"

"Thanks... for helping."

Kris nodded once and clapped his hand on Sehun's knee before walking away, leaving them alone. Sehun scooted across the car's hood, closer to Kai and took hold of his hand. He didn't know where they were right now but there wasn't a single soul in sight at least for another three miles and they had just pulled the car over to the roadside so that Kai could get some fresh air.

"You weren't all okay when you came for me, were you?" he asked, intertwining their fingers. Kai kept his head hung before he brought it up to face Sehun. He looked terrible with cuts and blisters all over his face, but then again, Sehun was sure that he, himself looked just as bad. But they needed this break and he was thankful that Kris was understanding.

"I can't believe I had two fucking seizures in one week."

"Have you ever—"

"No. My heart's gone weak I guess." He smirked and slid a palm along Sehun's cheek. "You're hurt."

"So are you."

Kai lowered his gaze and licked his lips. "Sehun... when I... I didn't... know what to do... when you were—"

"Let's not talk about it. We're safe now. And that's what matters. You asked for Kris' help?"

"Yeah. I didn't think Julien and Donghae would tag along. And neither did I know that they will blow the place up. But good plan."

"You almost died. Again. And this time I saw how you suffered," Sehun muttered and unconsciously gripped Kai's hand. "Kai... I don't think I can... this might sound corny... but I literally don't know how I'd go on with life without you."

"Trust me. There's nothing more that I want than to die before you do because, it's selfish but I can't live without you, either."

"Let's not talk about dying when we still can live our lives."

"I seriously doubt that," Kai sighed and rested his head on Sehun's shoulder. "I don't wanna go back."

"We can't run forever."

"I know."

Sehun let out a tired sigh and glanced around the place. The night was star-lit and Sehun would do anything to be here with Kai under another circumstance. Donghae was smoking, puffing out grey clouds as Kris and Julien were discussing something. Sehun's eyes narrowed as he discerned that they were arguing. At one point, Kris even grabbed Julien's jaw before shoving his face away before Julien swatted his arm off.

"They're fighting." Sehun murmured and Kai lifted his head from his shoulder.

"Lovers' quarrel." Kai scoffed.

"How can you joke after all of that?"

"I'm alive. You're okay. And I'm here with you. For now, that's enough for me. I've had my ribs, arms broken and dislocated before. So, I'm not gonna whine about that. I just want you to be safe. And I can't have you safe without ending everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Shall we get going?" Kris interrupted. He looked pissed with a brutal scowl etched on his face.

Both Sehun and Kai slid off the car's hood as Donghae and Julien joined them. "How are you feeling?" Donghae inquired and Sehun forced a smile. "The agency is gonna be on the warpath," he snorted, opening the door for Kai to get in.

"Why would they?" Sehun asked and noticed Kai's face crumpling. "What?"

"They would have expected me to execute you instead of saving you," Kai muttered and climbed into the backseat. 15 minutes of break was proving not to be enough. Sehun knew that when they were back in the agency, both Kai and himself would have to confront further conflicts.

"You need medical help soon, Kai. We should go now," Julien said with a strained voice before getting into the car instead of letting Sehun in. Confused, Sehun pinned Kris who was scowling with a sidelong glance.

"Get in, Sehun," he ushered Sehun to get into the front passenger seat.

The journey back to ICM was considerably long and tiring, and when Sehun checked Kai through the rear-view mirror, he was asleep and so were Donghae and Julien.

"What's going on with you and Julien?" Sehun asked Kris in a low voice.

Kris' jaw tightened and then he heaved a sigh. "Nothing really. It's childish."

"Is it because of..."

"Kai was dying," Kris whispered. "And in that moment, Julien actually had the leisure to think about his state of health. He says that it's not unreasonable to think that you two might be... infected, you know."

"We're not." Sehun could feel the blood filling his cheeks.

"I know. The thing is…  you guys have a pretty bad reputation in the agency. And you especially because you were known for... that Denmark situation."

"I didn't sleep with that guy."

"We know that. But not the others. And... word got around that you slept with Bobby, too."

This was beyond humiliating. Sehun pursed his lips as the wounds in his body throbbed. "There's this thing called protection. And you’re all not as pure as the driven snow either. Just because most of you fuck women, you get to judge me?"

Kris snickered. "I'm not blaming you or anything. In fact, I think what Julien did was out of the question. It was absurd and stupid to just assume something like that. He said that it was just a precautionary measure but it was just pure ignorance and inanity. All that I had to ask him was that if… he'd have stopped to think if it had been me in Kai's shoes."

"Are you both..." he trailed off when he saw Kris shook his head immediately.

"We're thick friends. But after tonight, I don't know how badly our... friendship is fucked."

"I'm sorry. I just keep disappointing everyone. Ruining things for everyone."

"Like I said, I'm not blaming you. And I can tell that Kai treasures you. He loves you, Sehun. Or else he wouldn't have begged me to help him. And I can tell that you love him just as much."

"But we’re not supposed to. Not while we're in this profession."

"No," Kris agreed with a sigh.

~*~

"Arrest him," was the first thing the Marshal had to say when they walked into the agency. The man was old but quite in the pink. The scowl on his face suggested that he was nowhere near happy to see them.

"No. He had another seizure," Kris interrupted.

"Arrest them all for abetting."

"Stop." General Jin showed up and shoved the guards aside. "Bobby gave a statement."

"What, General?"

"So, now we can proceed with the releasing of Agent K. And, Agent Wu, Lee and Kang have just eradicated the possible members of Aguantin and a portion of their sources in that warehouse. Under my orders."

The Marshal's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms over the chest. "That doesn't—"

"Yes, it does," Jin stated firmly. "I was the one who assigned them to the mission and job well done, boys. Donghae was loaned to the unit since Agent K was supposed to be truant. But since he decided to join, I had no objection. This is my unit, Marshal. Thus, my responsibility. They all need medical attention right now. If you don't mind."

"Agent K is supposed to be detained!"

"I just told you that Bobby gave a statement. Right, B.I?" he asked B.I who was standing next to him.

"Yep." B.I nodded.

"And Agent K was only helping the team. Which is more important? Dismantling Aguantin or detaining K? Our intel suggested that this will be the right time to hit this newly joined Aguantin members."

The Marshal stared at Jin. "So, this was your plan? Including asking the doctor to release K for an hour?"

"Yes. Part of the plan. Every mission needs Agent K. You know that. I'll see to it that all the penalties charged against K are dropped by the morning. And good job, Agent Oh. You play a good bait as well. If you have need to see the mission info, Marshal, B.I will help you with that. So, I'd like to have my unit taken care of now. Come." He quickly ushered the team to walk to the medical wing. "I expect a full report tomorrow morning, Agent Wu," he told Kris sotto voce and Kris nodded.

"Thank you, general." Kai mumbled.

"I'd like to hear the real story, too," he said with an impassive expression. "I saved your ass this time, K. Don't expect me to do it again."

"You saved all of our asses, Jin," Julien murmured.

"Sehun!" The sudden roar brought Sehun to a dead stop before he turned around only to see his father marching straight up to him. "What happened?"

"He almost died, that's what happened," Kai cut in, putting himself between Sehun and his father.

"You will not talk to me without orders, agent. Step aside."

"Tell me, General Oh. Did you send any help to save your son? I fucking told you that he was taken away. I even gave you the address but you never sent any help."

"That is against protocol."

"Don't you dare talk to me about protocol. He's your own son. And yet, you seem to care about protocol? I swear to god, I still harbour the strength to rip your throat out."

"K, stop," Jin pulled him back. "It's all done now. Take him away," he ordered the guards in the medical wing and Sehun watched them haul Kai away from him. He then faced his father with a sigh.

"I'm tired," Sehun muttered. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a burnt arm. And a bleeding face. My ribs hurt. My legs a throbbing. And you would only say that I disappointed you time and again. I'm not even surprised that you decided to stick with protocol rather than helping me just because I'm such a disappointment. But you went against the same protocol when you let Avin go. I'm your biological son and yet, your stepson was your favourite. You’re not only a bigot but you’re also a hypocrite. For your information, father, Avin's dead. Mom's dead. And you wouldn't have minded much if I had died tonight, too," he said as much and spun around to get his wounds attended.

~*~

The whole house surprisingly hadn't burnt down as Sehun had expected. Luckily, the neighbours had called for help and thus, only the bedroom was destroyed with a huge hole in one of the walls. Jin had taken care of the questions asked by the police force that were meant for Sehun and everything was somewhat settled within a week. When he finally returned home, he stood at the bottom of the stairs, wondering if he should even live in this lonely house anymore. This was where he had grown up. This was the only place the memories of his mother lingered. And the pleasant memories of him and Avin in his room, spending all afternoon in his bed, clasping hands with Avin, chanting Avin’s name like a prayer as he was filled with blissful pain and pleasure. Memories which he no longer wanted to forget, but hoped to cherish. He no longer feared them for that Kai was already replacing them with new ones.

He stared at the wooden splinters and half-burnt carpet on the staircase before shaking his head. "Mr Oh?"

Sehun turned his head halfway around to meet the housekeeper. "Good afternoon, Mr Ki."

Mr Ki's eyes widened. "You look... badly hurt, son."

"I'll survive. Just bruises and a tiny cut." he pointed at his temple. "You must have been pretty shocked."

"I was. And you vanished. But the police said that you were under special care."

Sehun nodded. "You can't possibly clean this mess up, huh."

"I know some people who can help with that."

"No. It's okay. Maybe it's about time I moved on."

The housekeeper's brows rose. "You're... leaving?"

"The damage is far too great to be mended," he muttered with a sigh. "You can leave, Mr Ki. I wouldn't be needing you today after all. Sorry for calling you up."

"It's... all right. Just... let me know if there's anything you need."

"Yeah, maybe some movers' number."

"I'll get you one."

"Thanks, Mr Ki. For everything."

Mr Ki bowed his head and exited the house as Sehun started for the kitchen. Wondering what was so important for Kris and Kai that they were called for an instant meeting. Sehun was practically locked up in a quarantine room for the whole week and he only managed to catch a glimpse or two of Kai. If all of this had taught him any lesson at all, it was that they only had now. Right now. He can't afford to believe that there will be a tomorrow.

Walking out the backdoor, Sehun sucked in a deep breath and squinted his eyes at the scorching rays of sun. Mr Ki had obviously kept this house in order except the second floor. The transpicuous water in the swimming pool seemed cooling and every part of Sehun's body cried for a taste of the water. Who knew, this might be the last time he could enjoy this. Smiling to himself, he shed all of his clothes and got into the water. The cold water prickled his skin at first. Then it was like a feather soothing the bruises and contusions. Sehun dunked his head into the water and came back up, wiping his face, before swimming over to the edge again to rest.

He vividly remembered when Avin used to teach him how to swim.

"This is so not fair." Kai's voice surprised Sehun and his turned his head around before his jaw dropped. Kai smugly smiled at him, plunging his hands into the jeans' pockets. "You're just chilling in the pool while I’m dying with work."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a super important meeting with Jin."

Kai's smile faltered but he remained calm, taking a few steps forward. "It just ended. And I heard that you discharged yourself. I knew you'd be here. But I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to be skinny-dipping."

Sehun rolled his eyes, grinning a little. "Why don't you join me, then?"

It wasn’t an invitation Kai would ever decline. He instantly unbuckled his belt and tore his clothes off before climbing into the pool. "Bobby is fucked. But at least he has come to his senses."

"B.I can be pretty persuasive."

"Oh. It was Kris. Not B.I."

"What?"

"He had Bobby's good arm near a running chainsaw. And Bobby spilled the beans."

"Kris can be your friend if you let him, you know. He clearly likes you."

"He likes you. He doesn't want to see you depressed. And when he heard about Bobby going all rampage on you, the guy was foaming at the mouth."

Sehun blinked vacantly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Kai smirked. "I'm not even surprised. You're like this trouble magnet. But yes... Kris could be a friend if he doesn't touch you."

Sehun shook his head. "That’s unmerited. Don't overthink, Kai."

"But I'm never wrong, am I?" His smile widened. "Is it a good time to be moping in water?"

"I didn't have anything else to do. And... I'm leaving this house."

Kai nodded understandingly as he swam closer. Sehun brought his hands to Kai's face and caressed the bruises on his cheekbone. "Where do you plan to stay?"

Sehun dragged his fingers down to Kai's jaw as his other hand clung onto Kai's neck. "I was thinking about staying with you."

"In my small apartment? Isn't your house like 25 times bigger?"

"The smaller, the better," Sehun breathed out, swiping his thumb along Kai's lower lip. "I love you, Kai."

Kai snaked his arms around Sehun's waist underwater and tilted his head, gently brushing his lips against Sehun. He slowly started to kiss Sehun's upper lip as Sehun caught Kai's lower lip between his teeth, softly nibbling it. Sehun stealthily slid his hand down Kai's chest, abs and then along his V lines before curling his fingers around Kai's cock. The lips moved in perfect sync with Sehun parting his every now and then to let Kai's tongue dominate his.

"Sehun," Kai gasped into Sehun's mouth when Sehun rubbed his thumb along the slit of his quickly hardening cock. "Promise me. That you will never forget me," he breathed against Sehun's lips, brushing them as he fisted Sehun's cock.

"Why are you saying that?" Sehun asked, frowning but Kai didn't reply as he smashed their mouths together again. This time, the kiss was brutal and rough and extremely desperate. Sehun entangled a hand in Kai's hair while the other stroked Kai's thick cock.

"God, I just wanna fuck you so bad," Kai hissed through his clenched teeth and rammed his mouth upon Sehun's, hips humping Sehun's.

"Fuck me underwater?"

Kai instantly hoisted Sehun up and locked Sehun's legs around his waist. Supported by the buoyancy of the water, Sehun lightly clung onto Kai's neck as Kai fondled his ass. They were already panting into the kiss as their tongues swirled around one another.

"Ah..." Sehun moaned out, breaking the kiss when Kai slid a finger through his opening. He gripped and pulled Kai's hair as his finger glided in and out him with Kai's lips kissing every inch of Sehun's neck. Another loud groan escaped his mouth when Kai pushed another finger in, massaging and curling the fingers around the soft insides. "Fuck... ahh..."

Kai's mouth languidly moved along the curve of Sehun's neck and then the cheek before he connected their mouths again. "I love you, Sehun..." Kai panted and pulled his fingers out. Sehun braced his back on the tiled edge of the pool and sunk his teeth into Kai's shoulder when Kai slid the head of his hard cock in. It felt weird with the water and all but it was only more exciting. Within seconds, the open space was filled with their crying moans as Kai began to thrust. Sehun couldn't possibly describe the pain and pleasure Kai was giving him by filling him like this. His cock screwed and penetrated through Sehun while his hand gave Sehun the same pleasure as his. The way Kai pumped Sehun's cock was merciless, just as his thrusts. "Fuck..." he sloppily kissed Sehun again before lowered his kiss to Sehun's throat. "You just... throbbed, baby."

Sehun threw his head back, arms grappling Kai's neck and let out a crying whimper with Kai's erection drilling through his inside. "Kai... I'm gonna..."

Kai lifted him up over the edge and Sehun climbed up, already missing Kai's cock inside him. He lied down on the ground and spread his legs apart before Kai got out of the pool as well and knelt between Sehun's thighs. As soon as he slid back in, Sehun stroked himself, knowing that he was about to reach his climax and so was Kai. The comedown was outstanding with Sehun bursting into thick white strings of come as Kai's hot load stained all over inside him. When Kai immediately pulled out, Sehun was left with a sense of loss and disappointment but when Kai bowed his head to lick up the leaking come all over Sehun's hole, his back arched off the ground.

"I fucking love you, Sehun," Kai wheezed breathlessly and slammed their mouths together. As they made out vigorously even if they were completely exhausted, Sehun tasted Kai's come along with the taste of Kai's soft tender lips. A taste that he will never forget.

Once their bodies gave up, Kai rolled over and lied down by Sehun's side as their chests heaved, wailing for some air. "We'll get to do this every day from now on."

Kai didn't reply at once but he did when he sat upright. "I... don't think so," he said at length.

"What?"

"Kris and I... are going on a mission."

"What mission? Wait, just you and Kris?"

Kai nodded his head. "It's a rank-5 mission."

"So, you're... going without me?"

"Yes. They've discovered Aguantin's HQ. It's gonna be a 6-month mission. This is the only chance to destroy all of Aguantin for good and arrest the Kingpin."

"What?! Kai, you'll be away for 6 months?"

"The thing is..." he muttered. "We're not sure if we'd come back."

"You can't... leave." Sehun eyes were already brimming with tears. "Take me with you."

"I wouldn't, even if it were up to me." Kai stroked Sehun's cheek and brushed his lips on Sehun's forehead. "I need you safe. Besides, it's a mission. You can't come along, Agent Oh. Not this time."

"But what do you mean that you might not come back?"

"It's Aguantin we're talking about. The real shit. Not just some convocation. We'll need an army to bring them down but we don't have enough evidence. So, the only way to immobilize them is by killing them silently. Shit would happen if Kris and I aren't silent enough."

"Kai..."

"Don't worry. I have something to live for now. Someone. A purpose. So, I wouldn't do anything reckless. I'm no longer this time bomb. I want to be with you. And so... I will be back in your arms even if I die. Okay, not literally. But you know what I mean."

"I... I… can't be without you, Kai."

"I know. I'm not leaving like right now. In another month. So, give me this whole month, will you? I want to do normal things with you. Not like blasting buildings. Go on an ice-cream date or something. I heard that's what the civilians do. Chill, babe. Death probably would have gotten tired of me by now."

Sehun snuggled his face into Kai's chest and blinked the tears away. He had to accept this. He was in love with an assassin. Not the boy-next-door. Either of them will die sooner than the other. But as he decided before, it was the now that mattered.

~*~

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kai mumbled, letting Sehun drag him into the store.

"You don't like expensive stuff. So, I guess this would do."

"You’re a snob." Kai glided an arm around Sehun's waist and purred, "Who said I don't like expensive stuff? You're like the most expensive."

Sehun pushed Kai away and sauntered towards the t-shirt section. "Do you like to wear black?"

"And look like you, Mr Emo McStuffins? No, thanks."

A scowl crossed Sehun's brows. Black's cool, bitch, he thought but didn't bother to say it out loud as he picked a mauve coloured t-shirt from the shelf. "How about this, then?"

Kai was glancing around the place, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, yeah."

"Kai." Sehun fisted his hand around Kai's shirt at the stomach and pulled him close. "You wanted to do this, remember?" He yanked Kai's hood down and ran his fingers through Kai's bangs, pushing them back, making a mess of the hair. Kai's lips stretched into a smirk.

"You're right. I'll try to keep my paranoia in my pants until we're done shopping."

"You make shopping sound so lame."

"It _is_ lame."

"Here." He shoved the t-shirt onto Kai's chest and looked for other dark coloured shirts. "Try this on."

Kai instantly peeled his hoodie and shirt off, showcasing his shirtless bronzed body.

Gasping, Sehun hissed at him, "What are you doing?!"

"You asked me to try it on," he said with a clueless frown and pulled the mauve t-shirt on and Sehun blinked his eyes blankly, looking around them. A handful of girls were gaping at Kai with sparkling eyes before whispering something. "So? What do you think?"

Sehun returned his gaze back to Kai who looked smoking hot, as they called it, in that mauve V-neck with his toned chest cleft exposed and biceps complimented by the sleeves. The girls were giggling now. "It looks horrible," he muttered and tossed Kai a pale-yellow t-shirt. "And can you use the fitting room, please?" he pointed at the fitting room and Kai raised a brow.

"I ain't gonna be in that small room alone," Kai mumbled and started to lift the hem of his shirt but Sehun stopped him right there.

"I'll come in if you want. You'll scare everyone with all of your scars." He ushered Kai to walk towards the fitting room. The girls were now at the nearest section, looking at caps. "Get in." He pushed Kai into the room and closed the door behind him.

Once Kai had taken the shirt off, Sehun didn't give him the chance to pull on the other one as he rammed Kai back on the wall of the room and smashed their mouths together. His hands were all over Kai's shirtless body while Kai's gripped the sides of Sehun's waist.

"Do civilians do this, too?" Kai gasped into Sehun's mouth, cocking his head to the side, forcing a rough kiss. His hands crept up Sehun's shirt, caressing the sides of his body as their tongues curled around one another, tasting each other's saliva, teeth grazing the lips, chest against chest. Sehun eyed their reflection in the mirror and blood stirred in his loins. Kai slid his hands into the back pockets of Sehun's pants, deepening the kiss until their lips were tender and swollen. They broke the kiss momentarily to catch their breath, panting and breathing against each other's mouth before connecting them again.

When Sehun pulled back altogether, they were gasping for air with reddened, plush lips. "Everyone makes out in fitting rooms." Sehun smirked and threw Kai his shirt. Shaking his head with a smug smile playing on his lips, Kai pulled the shirt on. "Nice. We'll take that."

He turned and opened the door, only to meet the girls outside. He raised and dropped his brows at them, flashing a short smile, showing off his swollen lips before walking away from there. They started to whisper behind him as Kai trailed after him.

"Wow,” Kai snickered at him, pulling his hoodie over his head.

"What?" Sehun questioned, scanning for uglier t-shirts.

"You sly little fox. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Very observant of you, Agent K."

"God. You're so sexy when you're jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"I saw those chicks checking me out, too. But I think they were ogling you before they noticed me."

Sehun kept his focus on the shelves. "Do you want some new pair of pants? I only see you in those ripped jeans."

"What’s wrong with these jeans?” he asked, frowning. “Why not we get something for you?" He then lifted Sehun's shirt from behind up to his chest which made Sehun jump before he shoved Kai away.

"We're in public, Kai," he snapped under his breath. "I'm sure you know that people don't do stuff like this in public?"

"Oh, so people make out in the fitting room but don't do this?" He yanked Sehun's shirt again, exposing the flat planes of Sehun's stomach and poked a finger into the ring on Sehun’s navel.

"Kai!" he slapped Kai's hand off and turned his back to Kai.

"Have I ever told you how obsessed I am with your stomach and ass?" he cupped a side of Sehun's ass, standing behind him.

"Oh, my god. How can you possibly be horny round-the-clock?" he swatted Kai's hand off and faced him.

"Seriously, Sehun? You're blaming me? I wasn't the one who initiated the hot make-out session back in there when I was innocently trying on a shirt. You're the one who keeps corrupting me," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Sehun's nose. "I was so innocent and a virgin before I met you. Now all that I think about it is—"

"Don't say it," he hissed, snatching a navy blue shirt from the shelf. "There. These ought to do for you for the next two decades. Come on." He led the way to the counter and stood behind the line. "Let's grab something to eat after this."

When Kai didn't respond and Sehun turned around to check on him but was stumped when he saw that hard scowl on Kai's face. Kai stared at Sehun for a second before turning his head halfway around to glare at the girls who were whispering behind him. They immediately quieted down. Once Sehun had paid and they were out of the store, he asked Kai what had happened, making their way to the car.

"Do all the civilians do that?" he questioned through his gritted teeth.

"Do what?"

"Shit about you when you're standing right in front of their faces?"

"What did those girls say?"

Kai clenched his mouth for a stretch. "That it's such a waste that we're a bunch of gays."

"You're not ashamed, are you?"

"Why should it concern them at all? I mean, I don't even care what people do in front of me, unless if they're holding a gun between my eyes, I don't give two flying fucks about them."

"Kai, you live in a world full of people, not all by your lonesome. We're all humans. Judgemental but we're humans."

"Then I'd rather be a monster. What's in it for them to bullshit about you?"

"You will never understand. You're not the kind to understand complicated stuff like that."

"I'm not sure I want to understand. It's a good thing I don't have my gun with me right now."

Sehun outright laughed. "Kai, they're just teenagers."

"There. I know now I have a type of people that I hate more compared to others."

Sehun grappled his arm around Kai's waist. "Did you find those girls attractive?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Kai frowned.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Sehun, let me tell you something." he leaned into Sehun's ear. "Well, I do find some girls nice. But I can assure you my dick only reacts for you." he whispered and kissed his ear.

"God. Horny bastard."

~*~

"What's this nasty shit? It smells _and_ looks like piss." Kai pushed the beer-filled glass away with his face crumpled into a grimace.

"I'm gonna corrupt you further." Sehun smiled and took a sip of the beer. "Come on. It's not that bad."

"No, thank you."

"For me, Kai."

Kai blinked his eyes with his brows furrowed. His eyes bounced from Sehun to the glass. "It's gonna taste horrible."

"Wow. You're such a kitten." Sehun reached his hand out to take hold of the beer but Kai snatched the glass.

"I'll punish you during training for that." He downed the beer in large gulps and Sehun gawked at him with disbelief.

"Kai... you shouldn't..."

Kai slammed the glass back on the table and flinched hard at the after taste. "Gross!"

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sehun said.

"I'm an assassin," Kai muttered in a low voice. "I like to keep my body healthy."

"You shove vending machine garbage down your throat every day. Drinking once in a while won't hurt, Kai."

"You're right." He raised his hand and ordered another glass. "There's something I haven't tried yet."

"What's that?"

"Drunken lazy sex," he whispered with a smirk and Sehun blushed. It was strange how his body and heart reacted even now when they knew each other’s bodies better than their own.

And that was how it started and by the 30th minute, Kai was out of his league. All that Sehun could do was stare at him, completely lost about what to do. "Kai, that's enough."

"No!" he screamed, attracting all the attention of the whole restaurant. "You always want more and more and more and you keep moaning that you want more until you get more, now I want more!"

Sehun turned red with embarrassment.

"Is there a problem?" the waiter showed up with a concerned look.

"No." Sehun answered but Kai interrupted.

"Yes! Tell him to stick his ass out more because he's always so tight and he doesn't understand my problem!" he pointed his forefinger at Sehun.

"All right," Sehun laughed nervously and faced the waiter with blood rising to his cheeks. "Can you bring the check?"

"My mother once said that I'm not my father's son because she didn't know whose I was!" Kai burst out laughing, clapping his hands on the table. Sehun tossed the money on the table and jolted up.

"Keep the change," he muttered at the waiter and hauled Kai to stand before pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Sehun. Baby?"

"What?" Sehun grunted, struggling to drag Kai back to the car.

"From scale 1 to 10, how much do you like me?"

"10," he huffed, unable to support Kai's whole weight.

"Me too," Kai kissed a side of Sehun's head. "I like you, like 6 maybe," he laughed again.

Sehun rolled his eyes and kept his head hung, avoiding pedestrians gaze. "Kai, shut up."

"Oh, my god! Sehun, where are you touching?! That's my ass!"

All eyes of the people passing by were on them. "Remind me to never to even let you smell alcohol again." He shoved Kai into the car and got into the driver's seat.

As soon as they reached the ICM's home unit, the guards stared at Kai with bulged out eyes, probably unable to believe that Kai was drunk. But at least Kai was tired enough that he kept his mouth shut. Sehun helped him all the way up to the apartment which he now shared with Kai and settled him in the bed before locking the door. He then tried to undress Kai but Kai started groaning suddenly.

"Stop molesting me, you son of a bitch!" Kai screeched with his eyes closed.

Sehun pulled back and angrily kicked the leg of the bed. "Sleep, then!" He left Kai, who was moaning and mumbling, twisting and turning in the bed and made his way to the bathroom, grinning like an idiot in love.

He was already counting the days he had left with Kai. Every minute counted now. He didn't even want to leave Kai's side for a second. But there was no option for him when he received the text from B.I that night, calling him for a mission debriefing with Julien tomorrow.

~*~

For some odd reason, Sehun, day in and day out, was thinking about the times Kai had called him baby. He used to be the 'sweetheart' that Kai, the scary trainer, loved to taunt but now, it was baby, slut, whore, bitch, but mostly baby. He wondered how he would ever listen to him saying baby when he will be gone in two weeks time. There were other things that he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around, too.

For instance, how was Kai able to fairly lift the burden of loving someone and killing the other at the same time, so effortlessly. He was a professional. Sehun, on the other hand, was an utter novice. Back when he was ready and okay with killing people, he had been hurt and was in pain. He didn't care any less for the others. But now, after all of his feelings and emotions were triggered by Kai, Sehun didn't think that he could go around blasting buildings filled with civilians again. Funny thing it was, being in love. All that Sehun wanted right now was to leave everything behind and run away to the furthest corner of the world with Kai. Even a hut would do for him.

After a long hour of brooding and sulking, Sehun stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, water rivulets still dripping down his body. Kai should still be asleep after last night's hangover but much to Sehun's surprise, he was up and about, smirking even.

"Kai? How are you feeling?" Sehun blurted out, blinking his eyes as he ogled Kai's naked body. He distinctly recalled Kai having his clothes on before Sehun stepped into the bathroom. Kai flashed a lewd grin, leaning back on the wall next to his bed, a hand clasped around his cock.

"Look who's up," he whined excitedly, stroking his thick, impressive cock to show off. Sehun licked his lips and stared at Kai's tattoos for a minute, raking every inch of them. God, Kai was a sex monster. But he was just Sehun's sex monster. "Wanna suck it?"

"Right," Sehun rolled his eyes. "You're horny and thusly, of course, you're in the mood for dirty talking. Unfortunately, I have a debriefing I need to attend."

Kai got off the bed and with one stretch of his arms, he caught Sehun's hips and hauled him close. Sehun brought his hands to Kai's hard chest to keep the distance. "Really, baby? You're just gonna ignore my cock that could fuck your tight hole and fill it with my come while you scream my name, begging me to fuck you harder like the fucking slut you are?" he purred up the side of Sehun's neck before licking along it as Sehun closed his eyes with his throat dying to let out a moan.

"K-Kai... I really need to be there in an hour."

"Isn't an hour plenty for me to suck your ass and for you to suck my dick?" he started to nibble on Sehun's earlobe as Sehun tilted his head to the side, panting a little. "You know what I want right now?" he whispered, palming Sehun's crotch over the towel. "For you to ride my fucking cock like you wanna come this instant. And I want you to be all wet. Wetter than you are right now. Then I want to taste my come dripping out of your fucked hole."

Sehun gasped a little when Kai gripped his cock. This level of intimacy he knew he will never be able to share with another man and Kai was so comfortable with Sehun’s body that he was willing to breach every limit there was to exploring it.

"Keep talking," Sehun panted, sliding a hand down Kai's abs to stroke his painfully hard erection.

"You're such a whore, baby." He stepped back and flumped on the edge of the bed, pulling Sehun close. He latched his hands on the sides of Sehun's waist and started to lick and suck the skin all over Sehun's lower abdomen. "Moan like the thirsty bitch you are, you fuck whore," he demanded, slipping a hand under the towel and cupped Sehun's balls before clutching them.

He liked Kai the best at times like this. Kai was raw, passionate beyond description, and he sounded like his true self. Not to say that he wasn’t true otherwise, but when he is demanding, commanding and dominant, he sounded like he knew what he was doing and he was good at it. It was a big turn-on, to say the least. Their lovemaking was usually spiced up, which kept things interesting, but there were also instances when Kai held him ever so delicately and made slow, passionate love to him.

Of course, it was clear that both preferred the former fashion of copulation.

Gripping onto Kai's hair, Sehun threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Kai sucked his navel. "Ahh… Ah… Kai... suck me."

Kai pulled the towel off and let it pool around Sehun's feet before he lowered his mouth to the base of Sehun's cock. As he sucked hard on the foreskin, Sehun found himself moaning excessively, already excited about what Kai might do to him in another five minutes. Wrapping a hand around Sehun's cock, Kai lifted it and kissed Sehun's thigh before taking one of his balls into his mouth.

"Fuck..." Sehun gasped as Kai started to suck his balls. "Yeah... Suck it harder, you cockfucker." he grunted out and harshly pulled Kai's hair. He then drew one of Kai's hands from his waist to his ass. Kai grabbed and mercilessly squeezed Sehun's ass as his tongue swirled around Sehun's balls.

When he pulled back, Kai yanked Sehun to bend over the bed and got off it to kneel down on the ground. Groaning, Sehun knelt down as well and spread his knees wide enough. "Fuck. Look at your excited hole, you cunt." Kai licked his fingers and slapped Sehun's ass before slapping the hole.

"Uh…" Sehun let out, pushing his ass out. "Spank me harder."

"Are you gonna beg for it, baby?"

"Please. Spank my ass."

"I want you so sore and red, baby." Kai kissed the tailbone before Sehun felt a hard blow on his ass.

"Ah!" he yelped. "More… Harder."

And another he received accordingly. He could have those rough hands spank his ass all day long to be honest. But he didn't bother suggesting it when Kai spread his butt cheeks wide. "You’re so hungry, aren’t you? Look at that puckered hole. Begging for a cock to fuck it. You're a fucking tight cunt, baby."

"Y-yes."

Kai licked his fingers again and gave Sehun's opening a hard slap. "Let's have you hot, shall we? Want me to suck your hole, baby?"

"Oh, please... Kai."

"Then say the magic word."

"Motherfucker?"

That earned Sehun a brutal spank which he could never get enough of. "Don't be a cocky bitch."

"S-sorry... please. Suck my ass."

"That's more like it." He pushed a spit-slicked finger into the hole, which was both inviting and intruding. Sehun let out a quiet groan, dropping his face into the mattress, eyes still fixed on Kai at the back. Kai pulled the middle finger back out and sucked it again before shoving it back in.

"Oh, fuck... uh... ah... that's it..."

This time when Kai withdrew his finger, he replaced it with his tongue. Sehun reached a hand back and clutched the back of Kai's head, rubbing his hole against Kai's tongue. Kai's spit was all over the hole and in it as he sucked it, hard and desperately. "Fuck, you taste fucking good." he gasped and pierced his tongue through the opening.

By the second, Sehun was as hard as stone and his hand was diligently working on pumping his cock. "Ah... yes... suck it... fuck… oh, god."

Kai pulled back and slapped the wet hole a couple of times before straightening up. He rubbed the head of his erection on the hole and Sehun was already about to drop. "Want my leaking cock to stretch your tight hole?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes." he said breathlessly.

"Then beg."

"Please, please! Just fuck me already!"

"Dirty little whore," Kai scoffed and circled the tip of his cock around Sehun's opening. "Fuck, I could come just watching you like this."

"I want you to come in my ass."

"Nasty cock whore.”

~*~

"I know that this is out of the ordinary but this is a very important mission Agent K and Wu are assigned to."

"Why can't I go along? I really don't care about my safety if that's what you're worried about." Sehun told Jin with a frown.

"Sehun, this mission can't afford any botch-ups. Which is why it is very important for them to lay as low as possible. Besides, you'll be of no use there."

"Plainly said, you'll only be an extra baggage that will pull them down," stated Julien, looking rather crossed.

"None of them even know what they're supposed to do, Sehun." B.I added. "That's why they're required to go there six month ahead to learn about the Aguantin HQ. Well, 6 months if they don't end up killing each other first."

"Exactly. I thought I was specially assigned for Agent K." Sehun spoke again. "Why all out of the sudden he gets another partner?"

"It's not all out of the sudden, Sehun," said Jin with a sigh. "This has been the plan for about three years. Back then, K was very uncooperative. He honestly just can't work with partners and this mission requires for them to work in partners. It's not something he could do alone. And the second best we've got is Agent Wu. But seeming that they are always at war with each other, it seemed impossible. K with his anger issues and Wu with his impatience. Both, you and Kang, were picked out for your abilities. Only that we got a hold of Kang way earlier than you. He was training in here for years so it was quite easy to match his styles and abilities as a liquidator. And you are Kai's because the agency's psycho-analytic officers say that you'll be able to survive as Kai's liquidator. And your father apparently knew the guy we needed. So, thank heavens. The agency is willing to go to any extent to have K on this mission. After working with you this year, K had changed drastically and he even willingly accepted this mission and so did Wu."

Sehun's throat went dry. So, he was nothing but a small light in Kai's life after all. Like his father had once said, Kai was the star player. And he had left Kris out on purpose, he supposed. No, Sehun can't do this to himself. So what if he wasn't the star player? Kai loved him dearly and would give his life for him and that was what mattered.

"So, yes. This is a work specialised for Agent Wu and Agent K."

"I see," Sehun let out, lowering his head.

"Don't worry. We're gonna have lots of fun here." Julien winked with, finally, a smile.

"You will," Jin affirmed. "And your fun starts as soon as Wu and K are gone." He pointed at the tablets. "Local tribulation. We're on clash with another agency. They need the prisoner alive. The intel suggests that the breaking of the terrorist who is currently imprisoned in the central jail will be shifted to Reinnerd Prison on that date. They're gonna break him free but you two are gonna kill him before they could do that."

"Who's _they_ exactly?" questioned Julien with an arched brow.

"The Dalgour Agency. Any more questions? We'll have another short meeting before the mission. For now, learn what you need to do. And if you any idea to improve, you can inform B.I about it. Dismissed."

Once Sehun was left alone with Jin in the office, he faced the general with a genuine smile. "General Jin. Thank you. For everything. For looking out for me. For Kai. You're like a father I... we never had."

Jin smiled. "Trust me. Your father would rather see you out here, in this shitty line of work than see you depressed for years. Don't be too harsh on him." He patted on Sehun's shoulder and strutted past him. "By the way, don't tell K about this but... you're right. I don't have a son. And I've always seen and looked out for Kai as if he is my son. And I'm glad you're the one who changed him, Sehun."

Sehun smiled in reply before the general walked out of the office.

~*~

"What was your first impression on me when you first saw me?" Kai asked the question in a low voice with his lips brushing Sehun's shoulder as they laid on the bed, fully naked under the covers with Kai back-hugging Sehun after a long, exciting session of love-making.

"Before you opened your mouth or after?"

"Definitely before."

"I thought... that you didn't look as bad as everyone said you'd be. I mean, I expected someone... bigger."

"And after I opened my mouth?"

"Well, you called me a bean sprout, didn't you?"

"Okay. Fair enough. I was a bitch."

"The best in line."

Kai squeezed Sehun's body in his arms until Sehun begged him to release him. "Alright. Do you know what I thought about you when I first saw you?"

Sehun turned and lied on his back to face Kai, letting Kai pin his hand on the pillow, intertwining their fingers. "What?"

"I thought you were... fuckin' hot."

"Liar."

"No, really. That's part of why I hated you so much."

"Because I'm hot?"

"You were hotter than me."

"Come on, Kai. You never cared about your appearance."

"True. But it's kinda awkward to explain. It's like pull and push, you know."

"No, I don't."

Kai let out a heavy sigh. "Do you remember the first thing I said to you?"

Sehun blinked his eyes. "No, why?"

"'Cause I remember the first thing you said to me."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did I say?"

Kai stared into Sehun's eyes for a second before bowing his head down to brush his lips against Sehun's. "You said my name."

Sehun's heart skipped a beat and Kai kissed him full on mouth. "Kai," he gasped into Kai's mouth. "Promise me," he panted with tears brimming in his eyes. "That you'll come back to me."

Kai smiled, shaking his head. "Sehun, given the choice, I'd always run back into your arms in a heartbeat."

Sehun threw his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him into an embrace. "Please," he choked on his sob with tears trickling down the corners of his eyes. "Don't you dare die."

"When I leave tomorrow, I'm gonna take all of you with me, Sehun. And that alone is enough to for me to not to do anything reckless."

They said that when you spend too much time with someone, you will tend to yearn for distance. Sehun thought it was bullshit. He had finally found happiness and letting go of it even for a short while was extremely painful.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Sehun croaked out, swallowing back a sob.

Kai drew back from the embrace and stroked Sehun's forehead, pushing his bangs back. "Do you want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you."

6 months. It was a very long time. And not once did Sehun expect the tables to turn that drastically. 6 months. He was about to lose Kai forever.

~*~

"Fuck shit, Sehun! You get your ass out this instant before I hunt you down!"

"Give me two more minutes."

"You don't fucking have two minutes!"

Sucking in a gasp of air, Sehun punched in a different set of numbers. "I just have four more tries. One of these numbers is bound to be right, Julien."

"Sehun, you won't be alive to try them! Get out this instant and that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you." The strongbox clicked and Sehun grinned. The wailing alarm was ringing in his ears and so was Julien who was screaming out a string of swear words through the comm. "Got it."

The doors were burst open as a couple of guards gushed in but within a second they crashed the floor when Sehun plunged a bullet in each of their heads. After gabbing the hard disk, he broke into a sprint. He raced straight to the exit and zoomed out the door with footsteps echoing through the alarm. Julien was already waiting with the van outside.

"You're one stubborn ass!" Julien shouted at him as Sehun got into the vehicle.

"Drive!"

Shaking his head, Julien stepped on it. Sehun was finally able to breathe again as he leaned his head back on the headrest. "God," Julien sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I got it, though." Sehun shook the hard disk with a smirk and Julien chuckled.

"You've gotten really daring these days, huh."

"Well, my seniors would be very disappointed in me if I just gave up."

"Does that include K?"

Sehun automatically grinned but didn't reply. He peered out the window as his heart hammered against his chest. It had been months. And even now, Kai's memories were fresh in his mind. These days, the thing that Sehun dreaded the most was that he might forget Kai's voice. But it wasn't likely. How could it be when Sehun thought about Kai day and night for the past five months?

"Hey." Julien nudged his elbow on Sehun's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm more than okay." Sehun rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know if we might have any missions left this week?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Because it's your birthday this Sunday, right?"

Sehun lowered his head. "Yeah."

"So, let me throw you a party."

"What? No, please, don't."

"Come on. I'd love to. We can invite the whole agency although I doubt that Jin would show up. He's so uptight."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for celebration, Julien."

"What do you do all alone every day?"

Sehun didn't think that Julien would understand if he told him that he was thinking about Kai, reminiscing the moments he had with him. "I do hang out with B.I sometimes."

"And watch anime. I've heard." he flashed a crooked smile.

Sehun honestly liked hanging out with Julien. They rarely had missions these days but when they did, Julien always made it fun. Sehun could see how Julien might have changed Kris' impatient trait.

As they reached the compound, Julien accompanied Sehun to the office to hand in the hard disk. Weaving their way to the office, Sehun saw Bobby in the corner probably bullying his new subordinate. Bobby glanced over at him but quickly averted his eyes. Sighing, Sehun caught up to Julien. "On second thought, I might like a party."

Julien beamed. "Alright." He draped an arm over Sehun's shoulders. "Imagine. K being back right on your birthday."

Butterflies fluttered in Sehun's stomach and he suppressed a grin. "That will be perfect."

He took his arm off Sehun as they entered Jin's office but both froze when they found three unfamiliar men conversing with Jin. "Oh. Sorry. We'll come back." Julien blurted out and turned on his heel.

"No. Wait," Jin sighed and nodded at the men. Once they had left the room, Julien raised a brow.

"What's intel doing here?"

Jin buried his face in his palms as he gasped for air. After scrubbing his face, he turned to Sehun and Julien.

"Give me a second," he said when the phone rang. Upon answering the call, he muttered, "Right away, Marshal." He placed the receiver down and sucked in a deep breath.

"Jin. What happened?" Julien questioned with a strained voice.

"It's... Wu and K."

"What about them?" Sehun cut in. "Are they back?"

Jin threw him a helpless look. "Agent Wu is."

Sehun's heart could have jumped out of him at the rate it was pounding. "Kai?"

Licking his lips, Jin blinked away the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He shook his head.

Sehun's knees buckled and he was about to drop to the ground if only Julien hadn't embraced him. "What do you mean, Jin?!" Julien hissed through his clenched teeth.

"There was a bomb blast at the Aguantin HQ last night. Wu made it out. K didn't."

Sehun’s ears rang.

"And?!" Julien demanded.

"Agent Wu is... back. He's being brought over from the airport right now. I was just informed."

All of the air in Sehun's lungs were knocked out. He felt so numb. Lifeless.

"K's... dead?" Julien asked in a whisper.

"Not confirmed. But he… was in the… building," Jin stuttered. "We couldn't... locate him."

"No," Sehun croaked out as his throat went dry.

"Sehun. I'm sorry."

"No! No!" he broke into a cry and screamed, dropping to his knees. "Kai..." he cried, screaming as loud as his throat could manage.

~*~

There was no one to miss Kai other than Sehun. This was what Kai had been scared of. That there would be someone to miss him when he was gone.

Sehun blankly stared at the white wall of the apartment. He was back to the corner of the room.

He was empty. He had nothing to live for. And yet, he lived. Because that was what he did best.

He lived through every misery because he deserved this punishment. This was worse than death. He would always bring misery. Happiness never lasted with Sehun. And maybe that was how it had to be.

It had been a month since Kai was gone.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. Kai promised to come back to him. He had broken the promise.

He opened his eyes when the doorbell was rung. He vacantly gazed at the closed door and then glanced over at the bed. The bed on which he and Kai had made love countless times.

Some stories just didn't deserve a happy ending.

The doorbell rang again and Sehun wiped his cheeks before rising to his feet. When he opened the door, Kris lunged forward and pulled him into an embrace. Sehun clung onto the back of Kris' shirt soullessly. He didn't even know when was the last time he spoke to someone. But he was glad that Kris had recovered.

"Sehun," Kris gasped as he pulled back. Sehun kept mum as his head spun. "We just found out that Kai's alive."

Sehun blinked his eyes. "Wh... what?"

Kris' face remained neutral as he spoke. "He... He's with Aguantin. He's... been working for them all this while."

~*~

"This doesn't make sense!" Bobby wasn't the first to scream that since the meeting had begun. The Marshal helplessly turned to the board of generals and captains when the agents went completely berserk.

"It adds up," Jin supplied, rising to his feet. "Ever since we've been informed of Agent... K's turning, we've looked into records and reports. Even the Singapore mission. A whole building was blasted. And yet, the funds kept flowing. Aguantin was supposedly to have received a blow but it had been so subtle as if nothing had happened at all. We have yet to look into it, but on the surface of it, it does make... sense." It was obvious that the general was struggling to keep straight face as he spoke.

An agent stood up. "Well, now we all know that the bastard was not just a psychotic fuck but a two-faced bitch as well."

Every word that was exchanged in the meeting hall was like a bullet to Sehun's heart. He could barely stand and he had to brace himself onto Kris and Julien who were standing with him by the corner. "Are you okay?" Kris asked him in a whisper. Okay? That had to be the understatement of the century.

 

"He's a trained assassin, agent," General Oh snapped at the agent who had spoken. "We trained him. To be more specific, we gave him the key to our own doom. He knows every bit and piece of the agency. He knows our strength and weakness. But we all know now that he must be trained way before he joined the agency. Looking back at his records, we can see that he's no superhuman but just a very cleverly trained one. If I were you, you wouldn't shit about him. I'd watch my back."

The agent quietly sat back down. Sehun's stomach churned as his chest stayed tight. He could keel up any second now. It was as if the whole world was caving in on him.

"He's out there. Aren't you gonna do something to execute him?" asked another agent.

"How? Do you offer yourself to step into Aguantin compound and execute our rank-5 agent who's apparently one of them?" retorted General Jung.

"It's either we drag him down or he's gonna drag us down," Bobby added.

The Marshal rubbed his temples before he spoke. "We'll need all of our rank-4 agents here sharp at noon. For the time being, dismissed."

All the agents got up and were scrambled all over the hall as they tried to exit it. Kris forced Sehun to turn and face him instead of facing the other agents. "Sehun. It's gonna be okay. Maybe the intel's wrong."

"The intel's never really wrong. We have evidence, Kris," Julien muttered.

Sehun stepped away from them and silently walked out of the hall. As he caught up to B.I, he finally found the voice to speak. "B.I."

"Sehun," he gasped, turning around. "I... I'm really sorry."

"Is it... true?" the question came out in difficulty.

B.I stared down at his shoes and nodded. "Yes. I shouldn't tell you this because it's classified but... K... was seen with some of the Aguantin members."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"I understand that you want to fight right now, Sehun."

"No, B.I. I actually want to _die_. And I think I might if I don't get any explanation."

"God," he sighed. "K publicly announced as a member of Aguantin. Publicly, I mean, to people like us."

"Maybe he has a plan. A reason. Maybe something happened in those 6 months," Sehun blurted out, clasping a hand over his forehead. "Maybe you all are just wrong. Gotten the wrong idea."

"Sehun, calm down." B.I curled a hand around Sehun's arm. "It's okay to be in denial. You’re in shock. We all are. You are currently excused from all the missions. General Jin made sure that you get your space."

"Space! I suffered for 5 months without him! And then one month, believing that he was dead but still lived with the slight hope of his survival! Now, you're saying that he's alive but is an enemy?!" Tears brimmed in Sehun's eyes as he spat the words out like acid. B.I looked flabbergasted for a moment as he glanced around at the passing agents.

"I understand your plight. But you'll need to wait until we hear more, Sehun."

"No!"

"Sehun." Kris grabbed Sehun's arm and pulled him back. "Calm yourself. You don't need this attention right now."

"Sehun, he might be the agency's enemy now," B.I said. "But definitely not _ours_. Let's just believe that for the time being, okay?"

Sehun shook Kris' hand off his arm and stomped away from them. He didn't know what to think. Kai publicly made a statement? But didn't bother to tell Sehun that he was at least alive?! He never bothered to contact Sehun? All this while, Sehun was dying little by little, thinking that he had to go on with his miserable life all over again. Why would Kai do this if he hadn't a reason? All these questions baffled Sehun's mind as he hurried out of the building and broke into a jog to the apartment. The tears on the corners of his eyes turned cold as his heart raced. He had spent a month locked in Kai's apartment, replaying his memories again and again, hopelessly waiting for a single news that Kai was found. But Kai had been well all these time. No. He must have a good reason. He loved Sehun. He would never want to hurt him.

_~*~_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

Sehun kept rewinding the moment they confessed their love again and again. There was no room for him to even think that it wasn't genuine from Kai's side. He knew it was. Kai did love him. Even if whatever the agency was saying was true, Kai would never betray Sehun. He had killed Avin for Sehun.

Rex joined Aguantin.

How did Rex even know Aguantin? For someone who lived overseas, it was impossible to be interested in such a group. What if Rex only joined Aguantin knowing that Kai had something to do with it? He did say that Aguantin wanted information from Kai.

But what if... it had all been just a play? The kidnap and everything. Kai had a seizure that day before he came over to see Sehun in his house. What if it was just a play for Kai to get out of the Shard for some while and play along with the kidnap? It wasn't impossible to apply shocks and thus cause seizure. If Kai was an Aguantin member, it was possible that there might be more of them in the agency who could help him out. But what would he get from having Sehun kidnapped?

God. Sehun's mind was boggled as his chest heaved. He had been thinking about for a whole day and he could seem to grasp anything. But why must Kai be trained in the agency at all? It didn't add up.

His thoughts were disturbed when his phone buzzed. He blinked at the caller ID. Why was B.I calling him at this hour, he wondered. But before he could answer the call, his ears split due to the booming sound which splattered bright flames into the night sky with the ground quaking under his feet. Completely taken aback and shocked to death, Sehun hurried to the window and his jaw dropped at the blasted office building. His breath was taken away altogether when another bomb blasted on that building.

"What the..." he let out breathlessly and burst into a sprint, out of the apartment. Alarms went off on every part of the home unit as guards vamoosed everywhere with their guns held up. The whole hustle didn't stop there. Outside the home unit, all of the cars were in flames. Panting and gasping for air, Sehun sprinted to the office building's back entrance which Kai used before to sneak and out because there was less security. But tonight, not even a guard was at sight when Sehun burst into through the door. The fire alarm had gone off and the water spurted out drenched him as he quickly scanning his badge, he hared up the elevator lobby but was brought to a stop when the lobby burst into flames, as the floor rumbled due to the blast. Grunting, Sehun scrambled back to his feet. If he had been a minute earlier, he would have turned into ashes.

"Sehun!" Bobby's voice was still audible over the cacophonous noise of the alarms and screams. A handful of agents scurried past him as Sehun tried to reach Bobby. "You need to get out of here!"

"What's going on?!" Sehun screeched, wiping the water the trickled down his face.

"Aguantin, what else?!" He gripped Sehun's arm and started to haul him.

"No! My father's still in there!" Sehun broke free from Bobby's clutch and raced to the emergency stairs. As he pushed past the agents who were sprinting down the steps, he bumped into Donghae.

"Sehun! What are you doing?!" he screeched, grasping Sehun's shoulders. Sehun neither had the time nor the leisure to explain as he shoved Donghae aside and ran up the stairs. His legs were about to give in by the time he reached the 10th floor. But running around the compound as a punishment had trained him well enough. He kept running up the stairs to the 25th floor and burst out the door only to see Kris standing by the Marshal's office.

"Kris!" he gasped and Kris' red eyes darted over to him. Only then did Sehun see the masked and armed men on both sides of Kris. Sehun slowly dragged his feet to him and one of the masked men held a gun up at him. Swallowing, Sehun peered into the Marshal's office. The sight before his eyes had his soul sucked out. It was like a million shards of glass piercing through his heart when he saw Kai gripping the back of the Marshal's neck with the Marshal slammed on the desk, on his stomach. Sehun's father was standing in the corner with sweat covering his face. There were at least eight other masked men, all armed with machine guns.

 

"I never liked you, Marshal," Kai spat and pulled his gun out of the back of his belt before plunging the bullet into the back of the Marshal's head.

Sehun would have dropped if only he had the strength to even move at all.

Kai was dressed in heavy black leather clothing. His ear was pierced. Even without that, it didn't look like Kai at all. He slowly turned around and met Sehun's gaze. "Oh," he said. _Oh_? That was all that he had to say?

"K-Kai..." Sehun breathed out, choking on a sob.

Kai let out a soft chuckle, as though to mock, as he took a seat on the edge of the table, next to the lying corpse of the Marshal. He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it up before puffing out grey palls of smoke. Sehun ran out of thoughts. Kai was smoking. That somewhat seemed more appalling than the fact that he had killed the Marshal. "Should I kill your father for you, Sehun? He really annoys me and I know you’re not his best fan." He pointed his gun at Sehun's father with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You bloody bastard," Kris spat. "He loves you and this is how you betray him?!"

Kai scoffed and got off the table. "You know, Kris. I'm very nice, actually. Which is why I'll let you live. You saved my life once. Lex talionis. Well, having a second seizure that night was not exactly my plan but hmm," he shrugged. "But, I'm not _that_ nice to entertain this nonsense which mundane human race calls love." He started to walk towards Sehun and Kris. All of Sehun stopped functioning for a moment. "You're such a prize, sweetheart," he told Sehun in a low growl and flicked his cigarette before pulling his black mask on which covered the lower half of his face. "You're not my target." He dragged a finger along Sehun's jawline. "You know why? Because you're a nobody."

This time, Sehun snapped. He started to clench his fists.

"You're a great fuck, though. Playing with you was my favourite part," Kai scoffed and drew back. "So, General Oh. The next Marshal. Try to cross my path and I'll destroy you without an ounce of consideration. You know me at least that much. Oh, and I'm gonna blow up this floor. So, get yourselves an evac ASAP." He winked at Sehun before walking away from there. He stopped for a second and threw Sehun a heartless look which had Sehun breaking apart and vanished through the staircase door.

"What do we do?" Kris asked General Oh and the latter hurried out of the office.

"There are hundreds of them with machine guns. Our weapon room has been blasted. You seriously think we can fight them?" Sehun's father grabbed Sehun's wrist. "Retreat."

The last look Kai had given him... Sehun realized it was the truest, sincerest gaze he had ever from Kai. The unfeeling, heartless gaze.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

Lies.


	10. Chapter 10

Damn it. Curse it. Destroy it.

The words kept running in Sehun's head like a broken record as he plunged another string of ferocious punches into the punching bag. His bared shirtless body was fully covered in sweat, as was his hair that dripped some of those sweat beads. He took a step back and twirled around before planting a kick on the bag. He didn't care. He didn't have the 'agent' look that the others had but he was just as good as any of them. Better even. Because he was angrier.

"It's a new day and here you are, still punching the shit out of that poor sap." Kris' voice echoed into the training room and Sehun paused, holding the bag from swinging as he turned his head around to meet Kris and his half-assed smile. With his chest heaving for air, Sehun climbed out of the ring and pulled the punching gloves off, smirking at Kris. "Heard you aced the mission yesterday."

"Thanks," Sehun muttered and tossed the gloves onto the rack before plodding over to Kris.

"Don't you think it was kinda reckless?"

"How so?" he asked, pushing the wet bang out of his face that was sticking to his forehead.

"No one would volunteer to go on such missions, Sehun."

"I do." He noticed Kris' eyes darken, lingering on his sweaty bare body and deliberately threw his arms around Kris' neck, pulling him close.

"We have a debriefing to attend," Kris grumbled but his hands were already on Sehun's wet back, making their way into the training pants.

"I need a shower. And you," he purred and leaned in to brush his lips on Kris'. “could join me.”

Kris scoffed and pulled back a little before gripped the sides of Sehun's waist and slammed him up a wall. "I heard you almost did Julien two nights back," he said in a low voice, unbuckling his belt. Their lips crashed in a desperate kiss as Sehun ran his fingers through Kris' soft strands of hair.

"Almost," Sehun gasped into Kris' mouth and shoved his tongue into it, curling it around Kris' while Kris slipped his hands into Sehun's pants. Groping and fondling Sehun's ass, he smashed their groins together and started to grind with their mouths tasting one another. Breaking the kiss, Kris dragged his lips down Sehun's neck, kissing and licking up the sweat all the way to the nipple and latched his lips around it. "Ah, fuck... yeah..." Sehun panted out, throwing his head back against the wall as Kris sucked him. Grabbing a handful of Kris' hair he hauled him back up to kiss full on his mouth.

And then there came the devil, interrupting everything. Julien clearing his throat brought the hot session to a stop. "We have a meeting to be at and you both are..." he trailed off with a clenched jaw.

Stifling a laugh, Sehun slipped away from Kris and picked his shirt. "Do you know what the debriefing is gonna be about, though?" he inquired, pulling the shirt on.

"Jin just said it's important." said Kris, scrubbing his face.

"It's just our team," Julien supplied, still with a strained tone.

Sehun nodded with a sigh. Without sparing the other two a look, he sauntered out of the room.

He had gotten used to this newly built compound. It was as if his new home. What was he saying. This was his only home because this was where he fit now. Everyone knew him in the agency these days. Mostly because he was infamous for the scandal where he was arrested for inquisition just for the fact that he had spent so much time with Kai.

The questions were really entertaining, though. Did you know that K was the leader of Aguantin? Did he tell you about Aguantin? Since when had been with Aguantin? What do you know of K's involvement with Aguantin? You've slept with him all this while and you didn't know that he was the Kingpin of a radical reformist group?

Sehun even considered killing himself. Why did he always have to trust the wrong people? But at least, Avin's feelings for him had been genuine and dying for such a love seemed reasonable. But Kai… He was a monster. Sometimes, you could just see through people's eyes. A lot of people saw Kai as a monster and he was. Sehun alone saw him as a man and he had been wrong. But then again, had Sehun ever been right about anything? He’s a colossal fuckup, that’s what he was.

He was naïve. He believed everything Kai said and did. He believed that such a man could exist. He wondered how many times Kai must have had a good laugh knowing that he was fooling Sehun to a fault.

~*~

"Ah. You're here," Jin yelped when Sehun walked into the room which was atypically crowded. Sehun froze at the door to scan the room. There was Bobby who had his lewd smirk on. There was B.I who surprisingly looked like he was happy to see Sehun. Sehun couldn't blame him for not liking him these days. Then there was Donghae, who was the only normal guy Sehun had talked to in years. Kris and Julien, the awkward frat bros who were always on bad terms nowadays because Sehun was fucking them both. And then a stranger, who was staring directly at him.

"Who's he?" Sehun asked Jin as he took his seat at the table.

"I'm Lay," the guy introduced himself, sticking a hand out.

"Sehun." He took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "So, who's he?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "This is Agent Lay. Temporarily loaned to us by Mesa's Agency. Rank-5. Additional info's in the file on your tabs. He's gonna be your new partner, Sehun."

Sehun's eyes bulged out immediately. "Why do I need a partner?" He doesn’t know what he’s still doing in the agency either.

"Because." he sighed. "We're back on track."

"Why don't you just partner him up with one of us?" asked Bobby.

"We're gonna infiltrate Aguantin."

"What?" Kris snapped.

"Currently, we have two rank-5s. The rest of you are rank-4s. I can't have one super team and one lame team. So, Sehun will be working with Lay. Kris is with Bobby. Julien's with Donghae."

"Hell, no," Kris protested.

"You don't have an option, Wu."

Sehun was still processing the word Aguantin.

"Three years back, when the convocation was bombed, do you remember, Sehun?"

Sehun blinked when his name was uttered and mechanically nodded.

"After all these investigations, we found out something very interesting."

"What could possibly be more interesting than your trump card betraying the whole agency?" Bobby scoffed and Jin threw him a hard look. Sehun didn't know what his father was thinking when he decided to throw Bobby into this team.

"Aguantin is despotic. I'm sure you all know that. They're not communist or capitalist to be exact. They just want to overthrow the government. And I'm sure it's very much possible when they wage war. As I said, since they are tyrannical, they have to be arbitrary within themselves."

"So, what we've found out is—" B.I took over from there. "They are fucked up crazy people. Anyway, there's a leader, right? As we all know, it's now K. He still is apparently. But he didn't get the position that easily. Normally, these reformist groups work just like those Trojan eras. The strongest one gets the power. Ethan, a.k.a Han Tu that Kai had eradicated in Denmark, was one those dudes who Aguantin members supported. Thus, it was convenient for Kai to kill him in the process of spying on us. One competitor down. The next is the ones that were at the convocation, which he must have been more than glad to blow up. His route is cleared and boom, he's the Kingpin. And now, he leads an army."

"When we looked into the records of the dead people in that building, almost 3 out of 4 were not active members of Aguantin as we thought they were. We basically served what K needed on a silver platter and praised him for it." Jin rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"How come none of us knew?" asked Donghae.

"None of us still knows anything," B.I replied. "This process of investigating shits like this takes a long while. And amidst the reconstruction of the agency and everything, it took a longer while.

"No. I'm asking how come the agency never even suspected K?"

"What's there to suspect about? We found him when he was 14. He was well-trained even at the time. His reason was that he trained himself for self-defence. Nobody doubted that he might be sent by a group that wanted to destroy democracy."

"What could be the purpose?"

"He's not the only one, I suppose," said Jin. "And we're not the only agency out here who does stuff like this. I'm certain that there are other Aguantin members who are spying on the other agencies. My guess is that K was desperate enough to claim his throne now." He sighed. "These are all speculations and theories. We have yet to confirm anything for certain. But you soon will."

Sehun's body started to tremble. They were talking about Kai so casually but every time his name was mentioned, a small part of Sehun died. But every time he felt that, he became stronger. Kai of all people shouldn't have played with his heart like that.

Well, what didn’t kill you made you stronger, right…

"We've also found out that K's not really... an orphan. The father and mother he killed was a sham. We don't anything about his parents but we're suspecting that they might have something to with Aguantin as well. Or else how would K be exposed to the group?"

"And now, we've got a lead." B.I clicked on his tab and everyone's tab lit up. "We've found out that he has a... half-brother? Brother? I don't know. He had been a con agent in another agency all this while as well but is now discovered. Name Taeyong. Age 21."

Sehun stared at the pictures of Taeyong in which he wore a cap and a hoodie just like Kai.

"K hasn't really been on stealth mode," B.I continued. "He's either deliberately being obvious about it or stupidly being _oblivious_ about it. Either way, it's as if he's inviting us to Aguantin's real HQ."

"This is his brother? So, he never had a sister?" Kris questioned with a grimace on his face.

"I don't think so."

Sehun shot up and stormed out of there. He might break something if he stayed any longer.

~*~

"You're losing your grip, Sehun." Julien usually never provoked Sehun during training but right now, he certainly wasn't being too subtle about it.

Sehun's fists tightened around the Shashka training swords and lunged for Julien's. He wasn't desperate to get to the top rank but he obviously worked harder than Julien or anyone else for that matter in the past two years and that was solely based on his frustration. He created a distraction for himself after he had come to the realization that it will only mean that he was a loser if he gave up and took his life for someone else. If all these sufferings had taught him anything at all, it was to face them. Not run away. Kai's only policy in life and now it was Sehun's.

The blades clashed and the sound reverberated throughout the training room. Julien was the only one in the agency before this who had been trained in blade-spar. It instantly captured Sehun's attention when he saw Julien demonstrating it two years back. Anyone can pull a trigger. But this. This could save you even if you had a stick.

Without so much of an effort, Julien disarmed Sehun when the latter swung both of his training swords in the same direction. Unarmed, Sehun panted, standing with the tip of Julien's blade at his throat.

"Rule number one. Don't be too predictable," Julien spat and lowered his sword. They all had their stories. Julien's was set back in Japan where he was kept as a slave before the agency found him and his great record for assassinating priests when he was a teenager. "You're getting better. But you kinda still suck at it."

"I've been learning it for like a year and half. You can't expect me to be as good as you, considering that you’ve been doing this for 15 years," Sehun mumbled as he climbed out of the ring. Julien was glowering at him and Sehun let out a sigh. "What's your problem with me? You used to be so chill."

"My problem is that you no longer are."

"Chill?"

"Yes." He grabbed the water bottle and drank straight from it before tossing it to Sehun. "Stop being a stuck-up."

"You'll tend to be one when you find out that your boyfriend is a first rated terrorist, leading a reformist group."

"We all have our dilemma."

Sehun smirked, ogling Julien’s sweating biceps and stepped closer to him. "What's your dilemma? Kris doesn't pay enough attention to you anymore? You just wanna fuck both our asses, don't you?" he scoffed and turned to plod to the table to grab his shirt.

"You're not very good at masking your pain, Sehun."

With his back facing Julien, Sehun clenched his jaw and paused to focus on his breath.

"By the end of the day, we all know that you're still in love with K and you lock yourself up in a room, brooding day and night about him. Aren't we all just a distraction? This, all of this is a distraction. You try to be this strong character you are not. You put on this… this façade. Trying to act all tough, when in reality, you’re just reckless and you’re keen on ruining yourself. That’s why all this fucking around and going on missions carelessly. "

Sehun clenched his jaw. "Get out, Julien."

Julien then sighed. "We're all gonna look out for you. You don't have to face this alone."

"I can look out for myself." He turned to face him.

"Really?" Julien crossed his arms over the chest, arching a brow. "Tell me that you don't feel shitty at all after last Monday's debriefing. You even walked out in the middle of it. All of us have been so flabbergasted. We're gonna face someone who knows how to hit us, where to hit us. But for you, this must be... God, Sehun, Kris and I both knew how crazy you were about him. I hope Jin would just drop you out of this mission."

"I'd really appreciate if you'd stop this, Julien. I want to do this." His throat went dry as he spoke. "I have questions... I don't care about myself anymore. I don't care if I die but I want to be the one to face Kai. I want to be the one to point the gun at his face and ask him the question why!"

Julien remained silent as he stared at Sehun for a second before shaking his head and wove his way out of there without uttering another word. Letting out a deep exasperated breath, Sehun scrubbed his face and flumped on the edge of the table.

"Wow." An unfamiliar voice boomed into the training room and Sehun's eyes darted to see Lay, the new transfer agent walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Sehun questioned with a scowl etched on his brows.

"I'm moving into the compound. Just came by to fetch my key card and was passing by," the new agent said. Sehun studied the man’s weathered eyes.

"Oh."

Lay snickered. "Why do I get the impression that you don't really like me?"

Sehun averted his gaze, biting his lip. "It's nothing like that," he sighed.

"No, I get it. You don't want a new partner, do you?"

Sehun threw him a daggering look but then admitted, "Yeah."

"I... heard about your previous notorious partner," he snorted, leaning against a rack as Sehun's stomach churned. "Not your average lover, huh?"

Sehun got off the table and pulled his shirt on. "You're just gonna be another asshole, huh?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Apart from you? Probably." He shrugged and Sehun's expression only hardened. "Okay, okay," Lay laughed, raising his palms in defeat. "I'm actually one of those nicest guys out there. And I'm glad to be working with you. I can't wait for our first assignment together. I must admit that I feel quite like a fish out of water in this agency but then again, most of you still do feel that way. I hope we could at least be friends."

Sehun neither had the mood nor the time to entertain him. He grabbed his bag and started for the door when Lay caught his arm. "What?"

"Your story didn't end well, I take it?"

"Some stories just don't have happy endings, Agent Lay."

"Well." Lay flashed a crooked smile. "It's always the journey that matters, Agent Sehun. Not the destination."

Sehun froze for a moment, staring at Lay and blinked his eyes when Lay winked at him, releasing his arm.

"Can't wait to exchange phone numbers with you, Agent Sehun." With a smirk, he strutted his way out of the room, leaving Sehun glowering behind him.

~*~

"Ah fuck... ahh...!" The moans that escaped Sehun's mouth were directed straight into Donghae's as their tongues curled around one another with the ferocious breaths gushing against their lips. Sehun's neck was hurting from twisting it back to kiss Donghae but he couldn't care less. The sloppier their kiss was, the better. As he hung his head, bracing his palms on the stall's wall, sticking his ass further out, Donghae picked up the pace of his thrust to a merciless speed which had Sehun seeing white at the back of his eyes. "Fuck me... deeper."

Donghae was trying his best to not to moan too loud since they were in the agency's men's lavatory but it was helpless. He stifled a moan by smashing his lips against Sehun's back, gripping tighter on Sehun's hips as he pulled out before slamming back in.

"I'm gonna... uh… come... Donghae..."

"God... me too..." Donghae let out in a raspy whisper and fisted his hand around Sehun's shaft, pumping it as hard as his thrusts.

Reaching his brink, Sehun threw his head back on Donghae's shoulder and bit hard on his lower lip as he decorated the wall with the white ropes of come. Donghae immediately pulled out of him and ripped the spent condom off before stroking his painful erection to reach his own climax.

When they were all but done and cleaned, Sehun stepped out of the stall and shook his spinning head.

"Wow. That was... hot," he told Donghae with a subtle smirk and pulled him for a quick dirty kiss before hurrying to wash his hands.

"Do we get to this on a bed someday?" Donghae questioned as he leaned his back on the sink counter.

"Probably. You never want to come over to my place."

"And you never want to come over to mine."

"Don't pout, baby. Fucking in the toilet, training room and closets are way more fun." He pulled

Donghae for a quick kiss. "I have a debriefing now," he said, sauntering out of the toilet with Donghae trailing behind.

"What is it about?"

"I have yet to know. I hope it's about Aguantin."

"You really want to get yourself into this again, don't you?"

Sehun's smirk faded as his jaw tightened. "I can't help it, Donghae." He scanned his badge to get into the elevator. "I'm not gonna believe that... K didn't..." he trailed off.

"You're still holding onto that tiny hope, aren't you?"

He hung his head and let Donghae punch in the code to the 12th floor. This newly built building was less tall than the previous one, also less vast. "He... He did a lot of things for me, Donghae. Things that are... unexplainable."

"Like?"

"He killed Avin for me. Okay, maybe there might be some evil reason befitting his evil agenda behind that,” he scoffed. “But you remember that he went to the Shard for me after snapping Bobby's arm when Bobby tried to—"

"Bobby never told you?" Donghae interrupted with an arched brow.

"Never told me what?"

"That K had his whole apartment blasted? And every single comrade of Bobby outside the agency was killed?"

"What?"

"That's what K does, Sehun. He torments the ones that stand against him. Think about it. All of his partners were badasses. Just like Bobby. Unlike you... well, you in the past," he corrected. "He killed his partners. God knows for what other reason but he's torturing Bobby up until now."

The elevator opened and Sehun stepped out before grabbing Donghae's arm. "What are you saying?"

Donghae let out a heavy sigh and slumped back on the wall. "Okay. Please don't tell Bobby that I told you. He'll kill me." He cleared his throat. "That night when Bobby... misbehaved with you, he was on drugs, high from whatever shit but he was with me in that club. So, I know. Why do you think he confessed that he forced himself onto you and spent two months in the Shard? He's not a bad guy, Sehun. Just a... rowdy. And why would K like him if Bobby was a threat to him? The reason he broke Bobby's arm that night might have been for you but the fact that he hated Bobby definitely played its hand."

"Don't." Sehun started to walk away.

"You haven't even thought about it at all, Sehun? K is the king according to him. Given the chance, he would have killed Kris, too. But Kris was smart enough to keep his distance and friendship right. He wasn't gonna let a bub like Bobby best him out, would he? He's a bloody psychopath."

"Stop, okay! Fucking stop it!" Sehun shoved him back and blinked the tears away. "You might be wrong."

"He would have killed Bobby that night and it wouldn't have been for you. That's the truth."

Sehun shook his head as his heart raced within him. He kept walking to Jin's office, blocking everything out. "That isn't the truth. Kai broke Bobby's arm that night to save me. Because he loved... me. Not because of his rivalry with Bobby. If that was the case, he would have gotten it done way before that."

"But then, wouldn't K need a reason? How can he just kill Bobby without any rationale to justify himself? That would have Kai executed. But K didn't expect for the Marshal to go on without a trial to justify himself, did he? Because all the other times, he was under trial. And I don't know if you knew, but his reason was to protect the agency because either his partners were compromised or got caught by the enemy. So, he had to execute them. That was the inducement."

Sehun gritted his teeth. Kai did tell him once about this. Why he killed his partners. "He could have killed Bobby outside the agency and no one would have known if he really did hate Bobby so much."

"Why would he do that? He wanted people to be scared of him. He loves making a show, Sehun. Like I said, he's a deluded psychopath. He blasted a building of his own people just because he can get the leading position. We all know this, Sehun. You’re the one who’s clueless. K didn't expect to be penalised without a trial. Thus, his punishment couldn't be reduced. But he did get away, didn't he? He had this miraculous seizure which he never had before all these fucking years and then he went to save you, which seemed ridiculous now. It seems so well-plotted."

"Get the fuck away from me, Donghae," he snapped and entered the office. Slamming the door shut, he sucked in deep breaths, not wanting to believe what Donghae had just divulged.

"Sehun. Are you okay?" Jin asked and Sehun looked up at him, panting a little.

"Yeah," Sehun breathed out and made his way to the table. Lay flashed a toothy smile at him but Sehun was too tired to even acknowledge the manner.

"Easy job. Today, we're kick-starting. Lay, I hope you can lead Agent Sehun in the right way but you guys are partners, so behave like partners."

"I'll try." Lay smirked.

"Taeyong, K's brother is frequently seen around this corner of the dark part of the city."

Sehun put his thoughts aside and tried to focus on the current issue as he turned his iPad on. "Feh In Street? What is he doing there?" he asked Jin.

"We don't know. He keeps bouncing around but never really seen in any particular spot. So, tonight, you're gonna scout the area. Follow him. But don't approach him."

"This is... boring," Lay commented.

"We know you've accomplished much more interesting missions than this, Agent Lay, but I have the other teams on something else for tomorrow. So, it has to be the both of you. Besides, I think it'll be good to have you both warm up to each other with something easy."

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat as Lay shot him a knowing look.

~*~

"This is absurd."

"Stop complaining," Sehun hissed at Lay, shifting his position to stand on more comfortable spot. "This isn't so bad."

"No. I'm not talking about the assignment. I'm talking about you, not saying a word to me since we've started."

Sehun tore his eyes from the binoculars and glanced over at Lay with a grimace. "I don't wanna make friends, Agent Lay. It never ends well when I do."

"Oh, I hope you'll change your mind soon," he scoffed and raised his binoculars. "Hey."

Sehun instantly looked through the binoculars and loured down at the street they were watching. It would have been utterly dark if it weren't for the dim street lights.

"Spotted," Sehun muttered when he discerned Taeyong's figure walking along the abandoned shop lots. Taeyong looked quite young just as a boy in his early twenties should be. He was glancing around with his hands plunged in his pockets. "He's looking around for something."

"I don't think so. He's signalling someone," Lay said assertively.

"What?"

"Look at the way he's walking. It's straight and planned. He's going somewhere and he's calling someone."

"How do you—"

Lay smirked again. "Deduction is my field of expertise."

Sehun raised his brows and kept his binoculars on Taeyong. The boy came to a sudden halt and ran a hand through his hair before walking into the alley of one of the buildings Sehun and Lay was standing on. "What is he doing now?"

Lay didn't answer as they both kept their full concentration on Taeyong. And then Lay muttered, "Another approaching."

Sehun's eyes darted to the man who was walking towards Taeyong. He was dressed in dark clothing and it took Sehun a minute before he realized who it was.

Every single part of his body went limp as the world spun around him for a short moment. It was Kai.

Taeyong and Kai came to a stop before each other and they were saying something. Sehun was about to drop the binoculars but he tightly gripped them again. He saw Kai smile at Taeyong before he grabbed the sides of Taeyong's head and kissed him. Deeply.

Sehun lowered the binoculars and stood there lifeless for a moment. He didn't need a pair of binoculars to see what was happening between Taeyong and Kai after that in that alley. Even Lay had looked away but Sehun couldn't. He stared at Kai slamming Taeyong against the wall and lowering Taeyong's pants. Taeyong was even moaning, holding onto Kai's hamstring as Kai fucked him senseless.

"They're half-brothers, huh?" Lay exhaled and turned his head away.

Psychopath. Donghae’s account of Kai thundered in Sehun’s ear.

And that moment, Kai looked up, gripping Taeyong tighter against his chest as he screwed him deeper, making the younger moan out shamelessly. Sehun was paralyzed. Kai was looking directly at him. Then a smirk stretched Kai's lips. Sehun stumbled back and braced himself against the edge of the roof.

Psychopath.

The Kai that Sehun fell so deeply in love with. The man that Sehun had crumbled for. Fuck, Sehun was going to kill him.

~*~

"You're saying that he knew?"

Sehun didn't bother to answer Lay's repetitive question all over again as he stalked along the hallway, heading for Jin's office, hoping that the rest of the team would still be there.

"What exactly is your past with that sicko?" Lay scoffed and Sehun came to an abrupt halt before sucking in a sharp breath.

Spinning around, he fisted his hand around Lay's collar. "I loved that sicko. Dearly, madly. Fucking wrongly! I fucking didn't care if he was a certifiable sociopath! And I still don't! I loved him. Everyone can give me a break, okay?!" he shoved Lay back and turned on his heel, proceeding to the office. He didn't hear another word from Lay as he silently trailed behind. Sehun didn't really know why but he just couldn't accept Lay. He might in the future but he certainly could not try and be friends with his new partner. For one, he had trust issues. Two, Lay was just too... laidback and there was something so odd about him. Sehun wasn't being skeptical but he just didn't get the right vibes whenever he was with Lay.

When he burst into the office, he blinked at B.I who was screaming with Bobby locking his arm at the back and General Jin was discussing something with Julien and Marshal Oh. Sehun cringed at the sight of his father. He didn't even know when was the last time he bumped into his father. Two months back? Three? They worked in the same building and yet, were strangers.

"You look like you'd seen a ghost," Bobby remarked, releasing B.I's arm. "There better be a good reason for calling us up."

Sehun heard Lay closing the door behind him and darted his eyes to his father. "Whatever you're planning it's not gonna fucking work!" he hollered, clenching his fists.

Jin shot Marshal Oh a puzzled look and pulled a chair out, gesturing Sehun to take a seat but the latter ignored it. "Sehun, what happened?"

"It's doesn't matter what you plan. Kai's gonna guess it," Sehun didn't care if he was screaming. He just couldn't contain the rage within him.

"What happened, Lay?" Julien asked and it only enraged Sehun further.

"Kai's been in this fucking agency, working for you for years! You seriously don't think that he'd know what your next move will be?! Like it or not, he was your best player, not only for his skills but for his wits! He will always be one step ahead of us!"

Nobody responded immediately. All of them were gaping at Sehun except for Bobby who stepped forward and laid a hand on Sehun's shoulder.

"What are you saying, Sehun?" he asked in a softer tone and Sehun looked into his eyes, calming down a little.

"He knows. He knows whatever that we're doing. Whatever that we're gonna do," Sehun replied with a sigh at the end.

"How do you say so?" asked his father with his coarse voice.

"Because he knows, Marshal. He knew that we were gonna be there, following Taeyong tonight."

"Sit down," General Jin ordered and everyone instantly took their seats at the table. "K was there?"

"Yes."

"What was he doing?"

Sehun swallowed and lowered his gaze.

"He was banging the boy," Lay answered when Sehun didn't.

For a stretch, the whole table went silent. And then Jin continued, "Well, now… That's... something."

"So, he must have known. Sehun's right, then. He knows that which card we'll playing next." Julien snorted. "He's even giving us a show? Typical of that bastard. What are we supposed to do now, then? Can't we just fucking kill him already?"

 

"He's the only lead we have now, Julien. Kill him and another leader will rise. Aguantin will still be active. They've accumulated enough sources all these years. Marshal and I were just discussing in the morning about when they might just break out."

"Soon," B.I continued. "Very soon. They already have everything."

"Why isn't the government doing anything about it?" Lay inquired. "I'm sure their army is nowhere near as good as ours."

"That's where you're wrong. They're trained, first-class assassins, Lay." said Jin. "They won't invade a place with just guns and machinery, come on. They would obviously assassinate our politicians one by one or take over the parliament until there's chaos and in the end, they will convince the public that they're the only ones who can bring peace. That's how reformists work. We're basically just waiting for Aguantin to fall into action because we can't do anything!"

"And we can't kill K because that will only provoke the group further. We need to be smart over here," said Sehun's father.

"Well, you're not," Sehun cut in. "Kai probably knows what you've planned to do for the upcoming week as well."

"Let's think about Sehun's theory, then." Lay stated, straightening in his seat. "This… Kai is expecting us to take action in a way that he already knows and perceives well since he's the one who's most familiar with this agency than most of us over here. You can change your ways and surprise him but that's unlikely. You can't just change the roads you've been rolling on for decades."

"Isn't that the most idealistic solution?" Sehun contradicted with a scowl etched on his face.

"You're the one who said that he'll know your moves, how, where, when. So, try to be realistic. He's gonna expect you to change your ways now, isn't he? Instead of following him and the other members, you might go and just kill them, whatever it is. He's gonna guess that, too. The main point here is not about doing what he wants. But destroy Aguantin. Think about it, people. He's making too much of a show, redirecting all the attention just to himself."

"Your point?" Sehun's tone was still as hostile.

"Give him what he wants."

"What?"

"He’s playing a game. From what I’ve read and heard, this guy seems like the real deal, the real fucking fruitcake. He’s a diva. He likes showing off, he likes performances. Face it. Most of these leaders of reformist groups are always such drama queens. He wants to put on a show where he alone gets all the limelight. That is why he hasn’t killed off this agency, but only weakened it. You see? You guys are his legacy. Or at least the tip of it. He's expecting us to do as _he_ expected. But he knows we won't. The one thing I've learned all my life is your best card to play rhymes with the element of surprise."

Everyone must have gone completely blank because no one commented on Lay's theories for a long while before Jin said, "You're saying that we should do as he expects?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid, isn't it?" Julien scoffed.

"Not really," Sehun's father rejoindered. "It's smart. K knows that we won't do as he wants. He knows that we'll twist our way out of his traps. He's being so obvious about his plans, which means he wants us to do it his way but knows we won't. For instance, he's letting his brother roam the streets that are obviously being watched. He's wanting us to make a move but knows that we won't. Lay's right. He's diverting all of our attention on the leader of Aguantin, not Aguantin itself. He's... distracting us with all those… shows."

"Now, it makes more sense," Bobby commented. "You want us to give him what he wants, then? A fist up his asshole?"

"Not funny, Bobby," Jin snapped at him. "Anymore brilliant ideas, Lay?"

"Hmm." Lay shot Sehun a subtle look before smirking a little. "He wanted us to play with Taeyong. But after tonight, he knows that we'll be more interested in _him_ , not Taeyong. I say we go for Taeyong."

"Kidnap him?"

"Pretend as such." His smile broadened. Everyone was all-ears now, even Sehun's father. Lay obviously had all the attention now. Sehun must say. Lay looked like he knew what he was talking about. "Let him capture us. Unless we go into his place, we're not gonna know where Aguantin's HQ is, would we?"

"Transmitter to locate your position?" B.I suggested.

"Yes. But he’ll see that coming from miles away."

"But what if he kills us as soon as we lay a finger on Taeyong?" asked Julien.

"He won't. Because Sehun's gonna be the one who'll be seizing Taeyong." He smugly smiled and Sehun had never wanted to slap someone so bad in his life. Why was everyone even listening to his plans? It sounded too dubious. "We'll be backing him up. Get captured and easy slide to Aguantin's HQ. Based on what you've said, I'm guessing that the only way to destroy Aguantin altogether is by eradicating the whole of Aguantin itself. Not just Kai. List of members’ names should be easy to attain as soon as you've gotten the location, right?"

"How do you suggest we come out, then?" Bobby questioned with an arched brow. "What if they don't bring us to the HQ?"

"Don't worry about that," said Sehun's father. "I'll have the whole agency on it. If I have to send in all of my men in there, I will. I'm sure Mesa's Agency will be glad to help as well. I'll make some phone calls. And as far as we know, there's nowhere else they could bring you. Some warehouse? I doubt it. We'll have the area in close watch. If they're gonna bring you to the HQ, I'm sure they'll have a way to keep you out of our sight. And your sight. Thus, the transmitter is a good suggestion. Even if you're brought elsewhere other than the HQ, then the transmitter will still work. We'll come get you."

"This is suicide," B.I mumbled. "This is not how we work. We're supposed to be stealthy."

"That's what we work for, B.I."

"I know but..." his eyes darted to Bobby and then Sehun. "I just don't want them getting hurt."

"We appreciate your concern but we're all gonna die one day. Let it be for world peace," Bobby scoffed, smirking. Sehun's stomach clenched every time his eyes met Bobby's. They had been on good terms recently even if they didn't converse as much but after what Donghae had told him, Sehun couldn't possibly be sorrier for putting Bobby in that situation where Kai nearly killed him out of egoism.

Marshal Oh shot up and muttered something to Jin before hurrying out of the room. "Alright. Suicide squad," Jin sighed. "I'm not against this plan but having you all arrested by Aguantin will not be my best plan."

"More of a reason we stand a chance against K," Julien said, hopping to his feet. "Just the four of us, then?"

"Yes. Since Kris and Donghae are away. I'll let you know when your next debriefing is. Dismissed."

~*~

Sitting at the cafeteria all by himself at the table, Sehun stared at pure nothing, wondering how much worse can his life get. Just two years back, Kai had been all his. He could still remember the time when he used to be seated on Kai's laps as they shared lunch with their lips all over each other's faces, as if it had happened just yesterday. He appreciated the vivid memory. Sehun wished that he would have told Kai all the love he had for him then itself. Because now, he was worried that all the love had drained away. No. That was not the case at all. If Kai had good reasons, Sehun would run back to him in a heartbeat. That was how much Sehun loved him despite everything. But if Kai really was this monster, then he deserved no remission.

"Deep in thoughts, huh?" Lay's voice snapped Sehun back to reality and Sehun blinked, looking up at Lay who was taking his seat across the table. “Kai?”

"How do you know? " Sehun muttered, rudely rolling his eyes.

"There's twenty wrinkles on your frowning forehead. What else could it be?" Lay smiled. When

Sehun didn't reply, he let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't you like me?"

"Why should I? You're not my friend and I don't trust you."

Lay nodded. "Understandable."

They ate in silence for a moment and all the while, Lay's eyes were on Sehun.

"Sehun," he called after some minutes. "Back in China..." he sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "My mom is the Marshal of our agency. You know, I wasn't planned for. I was born... out of wedlock. The bastard of the agency. My mom... she was on a mission when she... got knocked up and had me. She didn't get rid of me because apparently, she needed a successor. And she made sure that every single day, I know that I meant nothing else to her. I was raised in the agency all my life. I never knew who my dad was and I was always so scared of my mother to ask her who he was." His voice was shaking at this point. "Sehun, I've never even had the time nor the opportunity to fall in love. But you apparently have. It didn't end well, but even for a short period of time, you had someone."

Sehun's hard expression melted away as he licked his lips. "Your point is?"

"My point is that I want you to talk to me. I can't assure you that I'll be a good advisor but I'm a great listener." His lips stretched into a humble smile.

Sehun's chest tightened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk."

"None of us do." He extended an arm across the table and clasped a hand over Sehun's, making Sehun shudder. "You don't have to trust me. But don't just push me away, okay?"

Sehun finally managed a smile even if it weren't fully genuine. "I'll try not to."

~*~

"This is not a foolproof plan," Lay sighed in the weaponry room, holstering a gun.

"No shit," Bobby hissed, rolling his eyes as B.I hooked a locator transmitter on his belt. "Oi, where are you touching?"

"Stop it, Bobby. Don't flatter yourself," B.I spat and pulled back from him. "Okay. It's on.

Careful not to hit this button, it'll turn the trans off."

"And we'll get into shit."

"Exactly." He licked his lips, staring at Bobby's chest. "Can I punch your abs?"

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Bobby shoved him aside and walked over to Julien.

"Need help with that?" B.I turned to Sehun with a red face.

"Yeah, thanks," Sehun muttered and let B.I buckle his holster at the thigh.

"Are you sure a USP 45 and M9 will do good?"

"We're not gonna kill anyone."

"Hm." He tightened the holster on Sehun's other thigh before straightening up.

"You should just tell him that you like him, you know," Sehun said.

"Not when he's all about screwing you, Sehun."

Sehun let out a heavy breath. "We're over. I promise."

B.I arched a brow. "I'm surprised you have your hands off Jin, Sehun. Shocks," he spat and strutted away. Sehun’s heart sank. He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to fuck every guy that showed even the remote interest in him after Kai had double-crossed him. Well, he supposed since the agency was already big on him whoring himself even when he hadn’t, he figured why not just feed their credence and just bloody destroy himself?

But he clearly cared about what B.I thought of him.

"Team." Jin sauntered in with sleepy eyes. "Good luck. It's gonna showdown tonight."

"How many agents do you have in hand, general?" Lay questioned.

"347 to be exact. Minus Kris and Donghae unfortunately."

Sehun wondered what mission required Kris and Donghae since they weren't even partners. 

"You'll have our butts, then?" Bobby asked.

"Hopefully. Whatever happens, don't fight them."

~*~

"How do they know if he's gonna show up tonight?" Julien whispered, his hand already lingering over his gun.

"He has a pattern," said Lay. "Let's hope Kai shows up as well since that dude likes a show."

Sehun clenched his jaw. "I'd love to give him a show."

"Whoa," Bobby scoffed. "You know, I've been so into you lately. No pun intended. You've so much spunk nowadays."

Sehun rolled his eyes and turned to face Bobby. The edge of alley they were standing at, hiding, was small enough for Sehun and Bobby to be cramped together. Sehun stared into Bobby's dark eyes and gulped down the lump in his throat. What an asshole Kai was. Bobby wasn't the best kind of man out there but he wasn't a self-seeking egomaniac. Donghae had said that Kai had been killing everyone Bobby was associated with outside the agency. And Bobby didn't even tell Sehun any of it.

"Bobby," he called under his breath.

"Hm-mh?" Bobby's eyes dropped to Sehun's lips.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kai has been... torturing you? Killing your friends?"

Bobby stared at him for a minute. "Who... Ugh, Donghae bastard."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you already had a lot on your plate. Thought I'd save you some shit."

Sehun turned his head away, with a fire burning his chest. He could plunge a bullet into Kai's head right now. Funny how human emotions could shift so easily. Up until last year, Sehun was mad at Bobby for being an asshole but now he was biased towards hating Kai.

"Shh," Julien hissed when Sehun started to say something. "He's here."

Lay moved to the other side of the alley as Julien followed, both already armed with guns.

Grinding his teeth, Sehun ripped the USP 45 out and clenched his other free hand into a fist. Right when he heard Taeyong's footsteps draw close, he gushed out of the alley and grabbed Taeyong by the neck before ramming him up an abandoned shop's window, rendering Taeyong frozen. "A word out and I'll blast your brain," Sehun threatened through his teeth, pointing the gun at Taeyong's forehead. For an instant, he even thought about pulling the trigger but stopped when he heard the others.

"All right. What are you doing here?" Julien questioned Taeyong who surprisingly didn't fight back as Sehun had expected. He wasn't even showing any expression.

Sehun started to choke Taeyong's neck before giving him a hard slap on the face and drew the gun down to his mouth and plunged it in. Taeyong gagged for a second and coughed before the whole place lit up bright with cars and vans.

Everyone froze when the masked men burst out of the vehicles, all armed with guns that were directed at Sehun. He released Taeyong's neck and gripped his shirt at the back of his neck instead, hauling him forward. To be honest, Sehun expected three or four bodyguards of Kai's. Not this huge squad of terrorists.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A very similar voice boomed through the crowd and Sehun gripped the gun against Taeyong's temple. A man emerged past the masked Aguantin men and laughed Sehun before pulling down his mask. For a moment, Sehun felt like he just crashed into the earth's core when he saw Rex's smirk. Rex. Oh, god. He was still alive. "I can't believe we keep bumping into each other like this, honey boy."

"Do you know him?" Lay asked Sehun.

"Yes," Julien said with a scowl.

"Kai's been waiting for you for a long time. Finally, you want to meet him, huh?" Rex scoffed. "What are we waiting for?! Get them. Oh. And let go of Taeyong. He's Kai's little brother. He doesn’t like it when other men touch his baby bro."

Sehun dropped his hands from Taeyong as Rex's men seized all of their guns and handcuffed them before dragging them to a van. "Well, mission half accomplished," Lay whispered before they were all blindfolded.

All that Sehun could hear for the next few minutes in the van was Bobby and Lay groaning. "Fuck we're sitting on the floor, aren't we?" asked Bobby.

"Is that what you care about right now?" Julien snapped.

"Yes." Both Lay and Bobby said in unison. Sehun was moping. He was hoping to see Kai but instead, he got Rex, the man who had kidnapped him before. The man Kai so heroically tried to save Sehun from. The man who was now working for Kai. Boy, did Kai know how to act.

He didn't know where they were going but he hoped it was somewhere Kai was.

When the vehicle came to a stop, Sehun was harshly hauled out of the van and was dragged all the way in the cold. He didn't know where he was stepping but it felt like gravel road. He didn't even know if the others were by him anymore but Julien's ragged breath suggested that he might be. The agency should be here soon enough.

When the gravel under his feet vanished, Sehun knew that he was someplace else. He was brought to a stop and twisted his cuffed wrists a little. The blindfold was pulled off and Sehun squinted at the light before blinking his eyes ferociously to clear the blurred vision. They were standing in a heavily decorated room. There was a huge table and carved chairs all around it. The whole place was lit with dim yellow lights and everything was either dark maroon or light beige. It looked like some exotic palace with lanterns hanging on every corner.

"Wow. This looks like a brothel I frequented," Lay remarked and Sehun turned his head to see the rest standing by him. Out of them all, Lay looked the most relaxed.

"So stupid of you to just dance your way into my trap." Taeyong entered the room with two other masked guards.

"Your trap?" Sehun snorted. "Where's you messed up brother?"

"He'll be here." Taeyong leaned his back on the edge of the table and rubbed his jaw. "You're Sehun, right? The one my brother is interested in. Hmm. You don’t look half bad."

"Oh, you sound jealous, eh?" Lay snickered and Taeyong shot him a daggering look. Bobby was silent as he kept his head low while Julien glowered at Taeyong.

"It's such an exciting night. Finally. Welcome to my home, fuckers." Kai's piercing voice joined them first before he strutted in, covered in sweat from head to toe with his grey V-neck t-shirt sticking to his body. Sehun clearly recalled that shirt because he had bought Kai that shirt. By his side were Rex and three other men. His eyes first fell on Sehun whose heart was racing a mile per second but he kept his expression impassive. "It's been a while, Sehun."

Sehun kept his eyes on the floor. He couldn't even look up at Kai. Kai remained silent for a while and Sehun could feel Kai's gaze piercing through his soul.

"You look... hot. As always," Kai scoffed and Sehun brought his head up with a glare but Kai had already turned his back on him. Sehun stared at the new tattoos on his arm and the ear-piercing and everything. Even for a minute, Kai couldn't look at him the way he used to look. He was a different man.

Sehun had known it before, he had thought it countless times and he thought it again.

Kai was good at what he did.

Apparently, he was legendary at playing pretend, too.

"So." He pulled Taeyong close by grappling an arm around the younger's waist and examined the side of face which was bruised due to the slap Sehun had given him. Kai's expression turned stone cold. "Who did this?" he asked in a low growl.

"Your scraggy boyfriend," Taeyong complained and pulled away. Kai turned to face Sehun. There were no fireworks. Sehun didn't feel excited as he thought he'd be. Instead, he felt numb. He had loved Kai to an extent that he would have died for him. But knowing that it was all a lie hurt too badly.

 

"Mind comforting your lover?" Kai asked and Sehun blinked vacantly. What... was he talking about? "Bobby?"

 

Rex let out a short snort and walked over to Bobby before releasing the handcuffs. Bobby shook his head, rubbing his wrists and plodded to Kai. He draped an arm over Kai's shoulder and pulled him for a brief hug.

"Great to be home, pal," Bobby said and drew back and turned to Taeyong before brushing his lips on Taeyong's forehead. He then threw Sehun a menacing look and strutted over to stand before Sehun.

Lay laughed despite himself. “Did everyone in this agency graduate from the Fredo Corleone’s Perfidy Academy of Traitors and Renegados?” he said rather nonchalantly.

Sehun nodded and exhaled a dead laugh, staring at Bobby. "Of course. Why am I even surprised?" he whispered with tears trickling in his eyes while Julien stared with their jaws dropped to the ground.

And the next thing Sehun knew was a merciless blow on a side of his face when Bobby's fist struck it. "That's enough," Kai interrupted. "Lock them up. But." He stopped when Bobby handed him the transmitter which was probably turned off as soon as they were caught. "Send Sehun to my room. We've unfinished business," he said as much and walked out of the room.

"This is so interesting. But Bobby, you’ve the honour of my first kill," Lay spat but Bobby only smirked at him as Taeyong clung to his arm.

"We'll see about that. Adios, losers." Bobby scoffed and walked away.

~*~

Every closed door had Sehun shuddering as he was hauled through a dimly-lit hallway. The dark maroon doors were all guarded by the two unmasked men at the hallway's entrance who gave Sehun a hard look when he passed them. The fact that these men who work for Aguantin to destroy peace expecting nothing in return stumped Sehun. He wasn't a soldier but he knew that the country's peace must be placed above all. People like Kai existed all over the world. Wanting equality and fairness. But sometimes, just power.

"Keep walking," the masked woman, who was ushering Sehun through the hallway, hissed when he slowed his pace. Sehun's throat was dry as he sucked in deep breaths. Nobody had expected this plan to go so wrong but because of B.I's stupid crush on Bobby, he had to give Bobby the damn transmitter just because Bobby had volunteered. Damn Lay for suggesting this shitty plan in the first place. Oh god, Sehun was pointing his finger at everyone just because he was mad at himself. At this rate, Kai would be completely unpredictable. Nobody could read him. That was the advantage he had.

Sehun relaxed his jaw, knowing that it was futile to be clenching it at his own anger. He stared at the doors again as he dragged his feet passed them. Home, Kai had said. This was his home? Was he living in some fucking mansion or something and the agency couldn't even find that out? Was this even the Aguantin's HQ?! Questions swarmed Sehun's mind and by the next second, he was clenching his jaw again. Kai was a simple man, huh? So much for simplicity because this place screamed extravagance. The straggle of desks on the side of the hallway was probably made from mahogany. The wallpaper was dark maroon again. Only the doorframes were in dark beige. The whole hallway was filled with lanterns. Everything was maroon and yellow. How simple was that, right? God. Everything Sehun knew about Kai was nothing but a colossal lie.

The Aguantin woman grabbed Sehun's arm to pull him to a stop before one of those doors. "Get in. Kai will be here shortly," she said and opened the door. Sehun glowered at her and stepped in. She just said Kai. Apparently, it was Kai here whereas it was just K back at the agency. This was Kai's home.

The bedroom was surprisingly not as gaudy as the hallway or the room with the table. There was a Brobdingnagian bed covered in the same deep red colour as the walls and a wardrobe was in the corner. That was all. Sehun scowled at the bed. So much for believing that Kai was a man who never needed much except his bare single mattress.

Sehun flinched when the door was shut close behind him. His arms were starting to turn numb since his hands had been cuffed at the back for more than an hour now. He eyeballed the lit candles for a moment, thinking about Bobby for a second. And right then, the door swung open and Kai strutted in before locking the door. He froze in place for a minute to stare at Sehun. There was no emotion playing on his face whatsoever when Sehun tried to read him. He looked impassive.

"Sehun," he sighed and Sehun's heart immediately skipped a beat, recalling all the moments when Kai used to moan his name just like that. Then he saw that smirk forming on Kai's lips, as though Sehun’s longing eyes had betrayed him. "Wine?" he sauntered to the small table and unstopped the decanter before pouring out some of the purplish liquid into a glass. "You know, you're like wine. You take a long time to mature."

Sehun gritted his teeth, clenching his fists at the back.

Kai took a sip of the wine and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ad libitum,” he purred. “Ad mortem. Ad vitam aeternam.”

Sehun scowled. He often wondered why Kai had learned this dead language. He understood now. Kai was psychotic and he took pleasure in the oddest of things.

Kai’s eyes darkened as he stared at Sehun. “Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus,” he said. “It means love is rich in both… sweet, sweet honey and… deadly venom.”

Sehun’s jaw tautened.

Kai let out a soft chuckle. "Oh god, you should look at your face right now." He rubbed his temples and pushed his hair back. "All right. I'm sure you'd have a lot of questions. I don't have time since I have to welcome back my best friend. So, I'll allow you three questions. I'll answer them truthfully. Promise."

Sehun gulped the lump in his throat and spat, "Did you even feel anything for me, Kai?"

 Kai outright laughed. "So typical of you, Sehun. Ever the sappy romantic. Well, yes. I did, Sehun... I fucking despised you. You know why? Because you're a fucking weakling. But I guess that's part of the reason why you held my utmost interest. Other than that, nah. You're just too desperate for my type. So, don't think so high of yourself. You're not that special." He pulled away from the door. "I had lots of partners back at that agency. They were all so... sharp and smart and were annoying the shit out of me. They were outshining me. Can you imagine, Sehun?" he snickered. "I shot them all right between their eyes and the agency believed the shit I told them. But you. You're not special but very interesting. So gullible as well. It was just... amazing to have you under my spell, you know. Come on. Everyone needs a hobby."

Sehun quickly turned his head away, blinking the tears that started to brim in his eyes.

"That one year I was with you, Sehun, it was just so wonderful, truly. I used to laugh every time you said that you love me, though. So fucking cheesy. I loved the fact that you lived in this little… fantasy of yours. Anyway," he sighed. "What's your next question?"

Sehun drew a breath. "It doesn't... make sense," he muttered, keeping his head low.

"I know. I thought about killing you but then, Bobby and I had this bet. I said that you'll fall for me within 6 months. Do you remember the night when I had a fever and you wanted so badly to make love? I was really upset that you'll make me lose my bet. As you must have guessed, I don't like losing," he was still snickering. "Oh. I also wasn't saving that girl back at the building in Singapore. Well, she wasn't even in the building after I asked her to leave. She's a very plausible future member of Aguantin. I might need her funds. Anyway, I had a short meeting with my brother so I needed you out of the way."

Sehun scoffed, smiling painfully with tears welled up in his eyes. "You could have just killed me than do this to me, Kai."

"What's the point in killing you when you didn't even know anything? I honestly thought you'd find out just as my previous partners had expected when I was a little clumsy. And I don't really kill the pitiful. No fun. No challenge. I'd rather have that fight you give me when I'm fucking you. Like I said. A hobby. Next question."

Sehun heaved in a deep breath with his eyes closed. "Bobby. What part did he play in this all this while?"

"Oh. Hm. Where do I start? We were brought up together since we were like kids? My dad trained us both. He soon started screwing Taeyong, as you would have known by now."

Sehun nodded with pursed lips. "Taeyong. Your half-brother. Your best friend's boyfriend that you happen to be fucking every once in a while."

Kai chortled. "Oh, so you're sassy now as well. Wow. Yes, by the way. I wasn't raised with Taeyong since he was with his father for quite some while. We're all members of Aguantin, though. Back then, Aguantin was nothing but a small dot on this vast map. But now, it's thriving under my lead. Cool, right? You guys seem so useless," he scoffed. "Anyway, yes, I screw Taeyong as well. But it's completely mutual. Bobby, however, is strict with being just Taeyong's. I'm lenient. Back to your question, yeah, Bobby has been working for Aguantin just as I am. I just needed him in there for a little longer. It was all our play to have me arrested that night and get out of there with the seizure act and fully get off the hook with the whole kidnapping act. Jin should know how predictable he had become."

Sehun thought he might just conk out that instant. He wanted Kai to explain further about the purpose of the whole play but he suspected that it might have been to get a safe exit from the agency since Jin had said that it was already planned from the beginning that it will be Kris and Kai who will eradicate the Aguantin HQ. But they can't because Kai was 'inhuman' and was notorious for killing his partners. They can't lose Kris. Could it be that Kai played the act with Bobby and Sehun's kidnapping to create sympathy and to prove that he was a changed man, thus get the access for the final mission with Kris? How else could he get out of the clutches of the agency unless if he was away from the agency? Now that all the nominated leaders of Aguantin were killed by Kai, he was desperate to get his rightful position in Aguantin. Sehun's head spun. He was thinking too much.

"You used me," he whispered out and saw Kai smiling smugly.

"For the exact purpose you were appointed for, Sehun. Why did your daddy partner you with me?"

"You were trying to create sympathy so that the agency will believe that you've changed."

Kai's grin widened. "You're smarter now, too. Anyway. One last question."

He edged closer and Sehun stopped breathing for a moment. He played with the questions in his mind for a second. "How many more are working for you in the agency."

Kai licked his lips. "None."

"You're lying."

He brought a finger to Sehun's chin and tipped it before Sehun sharply turned his face away. The slight touch itself sent a jolt down Sehun's body. "I told you, I'll be truthful."

"You think I'll believe anything you say? You and Bobby have to be the world's greatest actors," he spat.

"That was circumstance."

 

"Yeah. Lying that you love me in bed when I fucking helplessly hung onto you because I trusted you was a circumstance for you to lie!"

Kai clenched his jaw and took a step back to the bed. "I needed you to believe."

"Right. So, that you can use me."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. There's no one else in the agency that's working for me. There's no need for that anymore. I've made my point. I've won the game. That's it."

"How?"

"I wonder how anyone in the agency is gonna believe anyone after this," he smirked. "Jin and your father are going to crack their skulls, not knowing whom to trust. Every time they look at Julien or Kris or you or anyone for that matter, they're gonna wonder if you're real. That's what I needed. For the agency to crumble. So, I don't need to have anyone else in there. Bobby wasn't an exact snitch. Like I said. Everyone needs a hobby and the agency was his. You guys are fucking predictable, anyway."

"I hope you rot in hell."

"Don't worry. I'll drag you there with me," he said with his trademark smirk before winking at Sehun and stormed out of there.

~*~

Pacing the room restlessly, Sehun couldn’t take his mind off Lay and Julien. He had no idea what had become of them. He'd rather think about them than try to make sense of Kai's reasons. The more he thought about them, the more he felt like killing someone, preferably himself.

Kai walked in after hours, clad in a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans with a cigarette dangling between his lips. He quietly closed the door and faced Sehun. "What happened to Lay and Julien?" Sehun inquired with a shaky voice.

Kai took a few steps close but didn't stop before Sehun, instead, he stood standing facing the bed. "They're gone."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"Relax." He took a drag of the cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "I let them go."

Sehun blinked blankly. "You... let them go?"

"I need them to go back to the agency and tell Jin how fucked they are now."

Sehun could almost feel Kai's smirk. He took a step closer to Kai. "Why am I still here, then?" he couldn't even find his voice to speak.

"I'm keeping you," he let out another cloud. “To have some fun.”

"Wh... what?"

Kai turned to face him. "Think about it, Sehun. You will never find happiness back there. Join me. And you can always be with me."

"What do you take me for? I'm not a back-stabbing asshole like you. I wouldn't be surprised if you sold your mother for your own good."

"My own good? I'm doing this for our country."

"Bullshit. You're doing this to be king. The prime ruler. The alpha bitch."

Kai smiled and turned his back to Sehun, bringing the cigarette back to his mouth. "True. I will be king. And you’ll be my prince."

 Sehun balled his hands into fists, and in the blink of an eye, he sprang off the floor, bounding up and pulled his knees up to his chest before drawing his cuffed hands under his feet. The next second his hands were brought to the front, he threw his arms over Kai's head and tightened the metal handcuffs around Kai's throat, choking him, slamming Kai's back against his chest. Letting out a grunt, Kai gripped the handcuffs with the cigarette still dangling between his lips.

"Not one that deserves the throne," Sehun hissed, tightening the clench of the handcuffs around Kai's neck.

And that was when Kai reached his arm back and grabbed the back of Sehun's neck as his other hand clutched one of Sehun's arm before hauling Sehun forward, over his shoulder and threw him upside down. The next thing Sehun knew was the brutal impact of his back on the mattress with his head still hanging over the edge of the bed. Wincing and groaning at the pain, Sehun tried to push himself up but Kai knelt on the bed with one knee before clasping a hand around Sehun's neck.

"Don't make me hurt you, sweetheart. Cause I won't hesitate to do so," he said in a low growl and for an instant, it was the Kai that Sehun dreaded the most. The merciless, murderous man. Kai slowly released Sehun's neck and dragged the hand to cup a side of Sehun's face. Sehun froze as he cringed with Kai's warm hand brushing his cheek. He then quickly shot up and got off the bed.

"You don't fucking deserve all the love I gave you, Kai!" Sehun hollered, scrambling off the bed and lurched forward to plant a punch on Kai's face but Kai retaliated by grabbing the handcuffs. He shoved Sehun back until the latter's back was slammed hard against a wall. Cringing inwardly at the blow, Sehun pushed himself forward again but Kai only slammed him back harder before raising Sehun's hands up, over his head and pinned them against the wall. His fingers were locked around the chain of the handcuffs as his chest was almost brushing Sehun's. "I will never stay," he spat through his gritted teeth.

Kai kept his expression hard and stoic as he stared at Sehun. There was no way to read him even now. But the heat of his body had Sehun dizzy as always. "You don't have a choice." Kai whispered before taking one final drag of the cigarette and held his breath. His grip tightened, pinning Sehun's hands harder on the wall as his other hand started to unbutton Sehun's shirt. One by one, right until the lower part of the sternum and stopped. Sehun's heaving chest was now bared. The panting only worsened when Kai leaned in and Sehun wanted to clench his mouth shut but failed since he was gasping for air. Kai slowly cocked his head to the side with his lips so close to Sehun but not exactly touching. And then he breathed out the cigarette smoke right into Sehun's mouth. As the smoke glided down to Sehun's lungs like a choking mist of venom. Kai leaned further and pressed his lips on the part where of Sehun's neck and jaw joined.

"You still want me, don't you?" Kai's soft breath tickled Sehun's neck. "All you have to do is ask." He pulled back, dropping Sehun's hands. "Such a prize." He flashed a lewd, arousing smile and started for the door. "See to him," he told someone outside the room as Sehun finally dropped to the floor when his knees gave in.

~*~

The smarting and malaise all over his back seemed to have eased as if it was soothed by tender hands. The stinging pain on the nape had just melted away and Sehun still half unconsciously wondered what had vanquished the sore. The last thing he knew was him sitting in a corner of the room after Taeyong had practically threw him some food on his face.

He didn't know how or when he had fallen asleep but he apparently had. Right now, he knew he wasn't sitting in the corner. He was lying supine on something soft and marshy. But that wasn't just it. His back was burning hot and an external heat was radiated all over it. He was bestirred from his sleep by not only the heat, but the gentle kneading on the side of his waist. Letting out a shaky breath, Sehun tried to flutter his eyes open with sleep still dragging him back. He was on the bed, Kai's bed.

Only after a moment did he discern the hand that was massaging the soft side of his waist, slightly above the belt. Behind his ear, he could hear and feel a string of ragged, jittering breaths. Without even pondering for a second, he knew it's was Kai's. With his head clouded and eyes still begging to clench, he buried a side of his face into the pillow as his heart thumped inside him. Kai's hard chest was pressed tight against his chest as his slender yet steady fingers the tender spot of Sehun's waist, just near the hip. Kai's hand was warm as ever. Sehun almost wanted to let out a whimper when Kai slowly slid his slim fingers into the pants, stroking the hip a little before pulling them back out.

"Sehun." Kai's coarse whisper sent a shudder straight down Sehun's spine. He slowly closed his eyes back as he felt Kai's hand snaking to the front, over his waist and he slid his hand between Sehun's thighs, lightly palming the crotch.

"Uhh..." unconsciously, Sehun breathed out, biting the pillow his teeth. Why wouldn't these dreams just leave him alone? Kai was only with him in dreams now.

As Kai started to massage the crotch over the fabric of the pants between Sehun's thighs, slowly, languidly, Sehun released the pillow and sunk his teeth into his lower lip. Kai's hand then gripped Sehun's inner thigh as he pressed his own crotch against Sehun's ass. Such a lucid dream, indeed.

Kai's feverish chest suddenly drew away from Sehun's back and Sehun instantly was disappointed by the loss but then he felt a pair of hot lips latching on the very side of his waist. "Ahh..." he let out helplessly with Kai kissing and sucking the flesh there. Reflexively, Sehun lifted his hand, wherever it had been, and brought it to the back of Kai's head to grip the hair, only that his other hand tagged along. Only then did he realize that his hands were cuffed and his eyes flashed open to the maroon room. He was on Kai's bed, but not the one back in Kai's apartment. He froze.

Right that second, Kai pulled himself back up and threw a leg over Sehun's, locking him in place as his cock was smashed against Sehun's ass. "What... are you doing?" Sehun asked in a sharp breath when Kai palmed his crotch again.

"I always enjoyed waking you up like this," Kai whispered against the side of Sehun's neck, brushing his lips along it until he reached Sehun's ear.

"Let... go."

"You're in my bed, sweetheart," he exhaled with his lips pressed on Sehun's ear. "I might have used you for my own pleasure. You don't mean anything to me. You might hate me and might wanna kill me. We might be enemies till the end of time. But..." Sehun clenched his eyes shut when Kai grabbed his crotch, licking along the helix of his ear. "You can't deny that we get along so well when I'm inside you. Deep and hard with you throbbing all around me."

All that Sehun could feel was Kai's cock upon his ass. "Like... hell," he said and worried that Kai might notice the little tremble in his voice.

Kai let out a quiet scoff. "Sehun... Think about it. When have I ever hurt you? I did you a favour. You're no longer so lenient, are you? You're no longer weak. Although, I'd love to have you weak under me, screaming, all wet and begging."

Familiar manner of cajoling, but not familiar enough. Kai was not saying anything that Sehun hasn’t heard come from his mouth many a time, but the way Kai spoke now was different. He sounded more… determined and grave.

Sehun shifted and was about to plunge his elbow into Kai's chest but paused when the door swung open. Taeyong strode in with clenched fists at his sides and Sehun blinked his droopy eyes to exercise them. Taeyong came to a halt to scowl at them. Kai's hand was still resting on Sehun's crotch and he apparently didn't think it necessary to remove it. 

"What?" Kai asked, propping himself up with an elbow.

Taeyong's jaw clenched. "What are you doing?"

Letting out a sigh, Kai got off the bed and Sehun quickly slid off it as well. "Is Bobby up yet?"

Taeyong dropped his gaze and muttered, "No."

"Of course, not. You two were up all night long, weren't you?" Kai said with a smirk and Sehun saw Taeyong going scarlet. "We'll have breakfast together."

"With him?!" he jerked his chin at Sehun.

"No. But you will bring him food."

"Why me again?!"

"Because I said so." Kai didn't spare Sehun a look as he walked over to Taeyong and seized the latter's arm. "Next time, knock."

"I never knock," Taeyong argued with a scowl, looking up at his brother.

"You will from now on." He yanked Taeyong to walk and placed a gentle hand on the small of Taeyong's back. "What is it that you wanted?" he wasn't even bothering to ask in a low voice. He clearly didn't care if Sehun heard them or not.

"You," he spat, shoving Kai's hand off his back. "I don't want you around him."

Kai stared at Taeyong for a minute before raising a hand to cup his brother's cheek. "Bobby's back. So, can you please fucking leave me alone now and point your ass in his direction instead of mine?"

Taeyong swatted his hand off again. "What do you plan to do with him?!"

"That's none of your concern. You just go and make sure that everything is set for the debriefing tonight. And why didn't you unlock his handcuffs?"

"I didn't see why I should."

"Go get the key."

"No, why should I?"

"Because you don't want me to break your neck. Go."

Taeyong didn't retort as he slapped the back of his hand on Kai's chest and angrily stormed out of the room.

Once his brother was gone, Kai shut the door close and rubbed his temples. "Youngsters," he snorted.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Sehun asked sourly.

Kai looked up at him with a smug smile. "Testing." He shrugged. "To see if you still react the same way when I touch you."

"I don't."

"Oh, you did," he said, weaving his way to the wardrobe and Sehun's eyes widened at the content. Kai had like designer leather jackets and pants. God. This was the guy who didn't care about fashion? He pulled out a shirt and hurled it at Sehun. Catching it, Sehun scowled at the black t-shirt. "Get changed. That's the bathroom." He pointed at the maroon door which looked camouflaged by the walls.

"You seriously think I'm gonna play guest?"

"Like I said, you don't have a choice."

"Why don't you just kill me, then? I am of no use to you now." Sehun's chest tightened.

Kai smiled. "True. But what's the point in killing you?"

"What's the point in killing the Marshal?"

"Oh. You're still figuring that out, huh? You'll soon know," he said as much and turned to meet Taeyong who had re-entered the room with a key. "Thank you. Now, return to Bobby. I'm sure he'd want to wake up to your pretty face."

"Ass," Taeyong spat and slammed the door shut as he strode out of it.

When Kai edged closer, Sehun held his breath and kept his eyes on Kai's, no longer wanting to give him any hint that he was still nervous whenever Kai was around.

"Don't get any ideas. You can't get out of here unless I let you," Kai ordered as he unlocked the handcuffs. Sehun didn't miss a chance to scan Kai's tattoos on his forearm and the ear-piercings. "Have you thought about what I offered?"

Sehun rubbed his wrists while glowering at Kai. "I thought I already made it clear that I won't accept it."

"Maybe not yet. But when you realize that being with me is so much better than being your father's bitch, you'll agree." Having said that, he grabbed Sehun's chin before swiping his thumb along the jaw. Sehun hissed lightly when it stung. "Never touch Taeyong in front of Bobby," he muttered and there was a hint of concern in his gaze. Probably because Sehun's cheek must have been bruised from the punch Bobby had given him last night. Without saying anything more, Kai turned on his heel and left the room.

~*~

Sehun wasn't thinking about joining Aguantin, not in his life will ever do that but right now, he needed to play the right card, as people in the agency said, one that will be convenient for him and will create favourable circumstances in order for him to expunge Kai. But he had to be careful as well. Kai probably knew that Sehun wouldn't accept the offer but if he did, it might be for another reason. So, of course, if Sehun said yes instantly, Kai would not buy it. How should Sehun play this game of Kai's? He needed a strategy.

Pacing the room, he scouted for anything that might serve him as a weapon but there was a glass decanter, a fruit knife, some metal stuff in the bathroom and the platter of food that Taeyong had shoved at him earlier. Kai would have never left them there if he was careful. But then again, no one could read what Kai had in mind. The safest move right now was to give Kai what he wanted but when had Sehun ever been right about what Kai wanted? He eyed the fruit knife on the side table again. Kai would expect Sehun to stash the knife away. No, too obvious. Besides, seriously, Sehun thought that a tiny fruit knife could harm that bastard?

Anguished by the loss of ideas, Sehun trod straight to the door and stomped on it, as hard as his leg could manage. "Open the fucking door!" he ambled back to the bed and grabbed Kai's t-shirt before changing into it. Kai was a psychopath. Sehun can only get under his skin in the meanest way possible. Betrayal.

"What?" An unfamiliar voice called on the other side of the door.

"I need to talk to Kai!"

There was nothing else that he heard. Only after several minutes did the door swung open and

Kai strutted in, dressed in heavy leather clothing. He stopped to ogle Sehun who was wearing his shirt and a small smirk formed on his lips. "You needed me?"

"I'm not your fucking slave," Sehun slurred like acid was brewing in his mouth. "Stop being a fucking freak and let me out of here if you're not gonna do anything with me in here!"

Kai arched a brow. "You've turned real feisty, sunshine," he laughed. "Come on out, then."

Sehun blinked. "What?"

Kai eyed the untouched food and asked, "You're on a hunger strike or something?"

"You seriously think that I will eat your food?"

"It's your choice if you wanna die starving. I'll just bury your body in the backyard since you're not gonna take much space anyway," Kai mocked and turned around to walk out of the room. Sehun stared at the ajar door and dragged his feet to move. "That was a great move back there last night," he said, leading the way through the hallway. Sehun glanced over at the guards and balled his hands into fists. "What's your motivation, Agent Oh?"

"You've always been my motivation, Kai," Sehun said through his clenched teeth and Kai came to a halt to throw him a look. Sehun kept his glare on but his heart was thundering against his chest. "To live and now to die." He couldn't read Kai's expression even now. "But only after I kill you."

"You know, Sehun. All that I've ever told you had been a lie. But not the part when I said that you'll cause my death." He grinned and Sehun seriously wanted to slap that smirk off his face. "You're welcomed to try and kill me, though."

He started on his strides again and Sehun fell behind. They entered another hallway and Sehun suspected the house to be single-floored.

"Did you really let Julien and Lay go?"

"Yeah. By the way, are you fucking that new guy, too?"

"What?"

"Bobby told me that you've been screwing half of the agency. What, you just serve yourself to all the men looking to fuck some hole?"

Anger and irritation surged through Sehun's body. "At least I'm not screwing my brother."

He ushered Sehun into a room and the latter stopped to stare at the empty room. "You technically did. Even if Avin wasn't your biological brother. We’re not all that different."

This time, he lost it when he turned around and grabbed Kai's neck. "You don't fucking have the right to talk about him, you fucking lowlife."

A corner of Kai's lips quirked up and Sehun loosened his grip before dropping his hand from Kai's neck. "You really fall deep for someone that you can't afford to stop seeing the best side of them, don't you? Even if it was buried several feet under."

Sehun twirled around and plodded to the middle of the room before burying his face in his palms. "You... shot him. For me."

"Don't be absurd," he said, ripping his leather jacket off as he made his way to the door in the room. He opened it and Sehun stared at the balcony. The sky was bright outside. He quickly took few steps closer and stopped at the door beside Kai. He honestly didn't know where the hell this place was. There was a dirty river coursing beneath, but the balcony wasn't located to up high, which meant the house was slightly above ground level. The river water looked extremely polluted, which meant that he was still within the city.

Sehun tried to think in which part of the city had there been high grounds. Definitely not the developed areas. He eyed the shrubs that covered the shore of the river and realized that he seen them before. The rural area by the outskirt of the city when Kai and Sehun once came for an assignment. Bingo. He couldn't see past the trees which only confirmed that the area should be consisted of short buildings. "It's a nice place, isn't it? So spacious. I could breathe here."

"What were you saying about Avin?" Sehun prompted.

"Oh. You were just a minor part of it. I used the opportunity to earn your trust and thus win my bet with Bobby. After a long time, being in that agency was fun, you know. All thanks to you."

Sehun pulled back from the door to stare at Kai. "What... do you mean by... that?"

Kai let out a heavy sigh. "Sehun, do you remember when you said that your father and some other guy saved you from Avin that night when he almost castrated you? Well, that was me." he crossed his arms over the chest as Sehun stood still. "Your father appointed Avin as some snitch. Yeah, apparently Avin knew about what your father was doing for life. But he's an incapable worm so he was nothing but an informer. An informer to keep track on Tenebris Rex, who was then rumoured to be an active member of Aguantin. Yes, he was my father favourite nephew." He rolled his eyes. "The gang Avin had joined was Rex's. Your father didn't do anything to Avin because he still needed him to be with Rex. So, when Rex moved to Singapore, Avin had to follow. Even there, he was the one who played snitch and told your daddy about Aguantin's moves in Singapore. He was also the one who informed the agency about the convocation. I've never met him except years back in that dark alley when I dragged him away while your father brought you to the hospital or something. I didn't know that who he was back then. I didn't know that it was Rex's gang and neither did I know that Avin was your father's stepson. But I found out that he was the one who had been informing some of Aguantin's activities when Rex showed me his photo when we met in Singapore. I recalled his face from that night when he was about slit you open. And you said that it was your father's stepson. Then everything made sense. Your father had him informing from Rex's side. So, I had to thank you for your heartfelt back story or else I never would have known that Avin was General Oh's son. And of course, being the murderer I am, I wanted to kill him myself. But don't deny that it didn't feel good to watch him die. Again, I did you a favour."

Sehun licked his lips and let out a laugh. "You..." he trailed off but instead, he leapt forward with his hands clenched into fists and threw one of them up to jab Kai's face but Kai dodged it. He caught the wrist and twisted Sehun's arm behind his back, locking him before Sehun could retaliate. "You've known me... since then..."

Kai released Sehun's arm and Sehun spun around to face him. "I didn't really store you in my memories, you know. But while you were half unconscious, you were freaking out when I helped you. I… told you my name and you… said it."

Sehun recalled Kai telling him that the first thing he ever said to him was his name.

"Kai." Sehun stepped back, clutching his stomach with an arm. "Don't. Please, don't tell me anything else."

Kai kept mum for a minute before asking, "Why not?"

"It's too painful." His voice only came out as a weak whisper.

Sighing, Kai turned for the door. "Do you think I care?"

"You do. No matter what you say, I can tell that you cared about me, Kai. Which is why it's painful for me. All your memories.... everything that you've said, even if it's all a lie... I can't..."

Kai paused with his hand raised to the handle of the door. "Would you fall in love with me now?"

There was nothing that Sehun could say. He was still in love with Kai even if he didn't want to be with Kai anymore. How can one just change the love they had for someone? No matter what his father did to him, Sehun would still run to save his father putting himself in danger because that was how affection and love worked. Just because he was still so pathetically in love with Kai, it didn't mean that he had to give up on his principles.

"I was saving you, Kai," he said and Kai turned to face him. "But you just killed me."

"No. I'm saving you, Sehun. You are killing yourself."

Sehun glanced over at the balcony. "You know what, Kai? When you become too numb, you tend to be reckless. And when you're reckless, you tend to win. You were a great example of that."

He broke into a sprint toward the balcony. If he wanted to get out of here, this would be his only chance.

"Sehun!" he heard Kai screaming behind him as he jolted onto the balcony before bounding a foot off the ground, bringing it onto the railings and leapt over it. But even before he vaulted into the air, Kai lunged himself off the balcony with a brutal speed. Fluttering in the air, Sehun thought he might have to dive into the river but then he felt a sudden grip on the sleeve of his shirt as Kai hauled him close. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's body and forcefully shifted to have Sehun above him with himself under Sehun. He kept his arms tight around Sehun as they both grunted at the air friction. Within the blink of an eye, they plunged into the water with Kai's back slamming into the river first and Sehun landing safely on top of him. He clenched his mouth as soon as dived in. Only after the impact did Sehun discern that the river was extremely shallow and there was nothing that he could do when Kai's back smashed against the rocky floor of the river.

Without wasting another second, Sehun pushed himself off Kai whose arms loosened around him once falling unconscious and swam up to the surface, then the shore. He immediately dropped to his fours, gasping for air, drenched wet with his ears clogged. He turned to glance over at the river, still sobbing for air and waited to see if Kai would come up. When he didn't, Sehun quickly rose to his feet and was ready to run the hell out of there. But he stopped. Was he insane?

He was about to dive back into the river but a sudden grip on his shoulder halted him. With his heart skipping a beat, he twisted around only to see Kai standing before him, completely soaked. But before Sehun could even perceive what was happening, a hard blow struck a side of his face, sending him to the ground. As Sehun tried to get up with his head spinning, Kai gave him another hard kick on the guts, forcing him to lie back down. Groaning in pain, Sehun clutched his shirt at the stomach.

"Bitch," Kai spat and dropped to his knee by both sides of Sehun's body and harshly cupped Sehun's chin with Sehun still grimacing in agony. "Why do you keep doing this, Sehun? I told you I don't want to hurt you."

Sehun didn't know what he should right now. He would have died if he had dived straight into that river. "You... saved me," he breathed out.

Kai went limp as he released Sehun's chin. With water rivulets still dripping off his hair and face, he grabbed the undersides of Sehun's thighs and spread them apart. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I fuck you right now. Tit-for-tat."

"Kai—" Sehun gasped when Kai gave a forceful thrust of his crotch onto Sehun's ass after raising the legs a little higher. "Fuck you!" he grabbed Kai's arms and hauled him to the side before rendering him to lie beneath him as he descended on his stomach. "What are you doing, Kai?" why was Kai giving him the hopes to believe that he did love him?!

Kai held onto Sehun's lap thighs and flopped him over again but he got off Sehun instead, wiping his face. "Get up." He hauled Sehun up by his shirt. Within seconds after that, they were surrounded by Kai's men that came gushing. "Seriously, Rex?! You had to fucking bring a whole army?" he hissed at Rex who came rushing into sight.

"What the fuck did you two do?!"

"My mistake," Kai said. "Lock him up."

Once again, Sehun was blindfolded and he stood there motionlessly. Kai had risked his own life to save him. What did that mean?

~*~

Still dripping wet, he was shoved into a room. He heard door shutting but he had no idea if he was back in Kai's room or somewhere else. His hands were cuffed at the back again but this time, his eyes were left blindfolded. He wasn't much disappointed about not being able to escape but he was more baffled about Kai's actions. The same Kai who had been reckless about keeping Sehun safe. Even if they were all just acts before this, it wasn't this time, was it? Sehun felt like falling apart. He didn't know even such a little thing could spark all of his hopes again. All the memories he had with Kai surged into his mind once again.

He then heard the door opening again and froze. "K-Kai?"

"I'm letting you go, Sehun. I want you to try and destroy me as you want to. It's always great to put on a show." It was Kai's voice. "You're tied. We're both dripping wet. My body's fucking screaming in pain, all because of you. And you left me to just drown in there."

Sehun's stomach clenched.

"So, why shouldn't I fuck you until you scream and bleed and treat you like the shit you are?"

His hands started to tremble for the first time in months. He had to know. For sure. That Kai was not the man he loved. And what better way was there to prove it than during making love? But that was not just it. Sehun had to think fast. He was in the Aguantin's HQ. It was Kai's house. There was a meeting tonight. What meeting? If he left now, he would never get a better chance than this both to sort everything out about Kai's feelings for him and about Aguantin's members.

He then felt his shirt being raised up with the tips of Kai's fingers brushing his stomach. "Answer me."

"Kai..."

"I said answer me."

As Sehun deduced earlier, the only way to get under Kai's skin was by betrayal. But at the same time, he wanted Kai to touch him again. He needed to know if Kai would still touch him the same way. But even if he would never admit it, after what happened at the river, Sehun just wanted to feel the old, fake Kai. The Kai who loved him, who risked everything for him. "Yes."

"Good." Kai unbuckled Sehun's belt before ripping the belt off.

All that Sehun could hear was the footsteps. Nothing else. If it weren't for the almost silent footsteps, he would have no real idea of where Kai was standing. For an assassin, it was crucial to be furtive and sly and Kai was the best in the stealth business. If he weren’t being deliberate, even his footsteps would be as light as feather.

"How pathetic." He heard Kai's ragged whisper from behind before he felt the belt being dragged down his spine, forcing a shudder through his body. This wasn't his plan. He wanted to see Kai. He wanted to make sure of how Kai reacted touching his body again. With his eyes blindfolded and hands cuffed at the back, how was he supposed to know anything?

"Kai..." Sehun breathed out with his knees shaking like a leaf. His palpitating heart yearned for Kai to touch him. Skin-to-skin. Whether he liked it or not, it was natural. He had become naturally enticed by whatever that Kai did to him. All he needed was a tiny hint that Kai loved him. For real.

He felt Kai's hand gliding along his waistline before it stopped at the button of his pants. Ripping it, he undid Sehun's pants and then there was nothing. Sehun parted his lips as his breath gushed out uncontrollably. His whole body was trembling and he knew that if Kai would just touch him where he needed the most right now, he would instantly grow erect. His shirt was sticking to his body and his hair was still damp. But by the way his body was heating up, he could just dry up soon enough.

"Do you know what is one of the things that I found most interesting about you?" Kai asked in a low growl which rendered Sehun goose fleshed. "The way you whimper when I touch you. And no matter how hard I fuck you, you will keep begging for more. Is it because you're such a slut or you just love having my cock screw your tight ass?" His breath grazed along Sehun's neck and Sehun clutched his hands, gritting his teeth.

"I..." he let out in a shaky breath. "I just wanted all of you... Every bit of you. And I wanted you to give me all that you had." That was the truth. Sehun's body automatically reacted when he recalled the moments when Kai was holding him.

Kai stayed quiet for a minute and Sehun tried to keep his focus on Kai's breath but his own breathing gulped Kai's down. And then he felt Kai tying the belt around his neck. Before he could understand what Kai was doing by belting his neck, he felt Kai's hand plunging into the back of his pants and clutched his ass. Gasping in a whimpering heave, Sehun almost threw his head back with Kai's hand grabbing his ass but the belt was hauled forward, forcing Sehun's neck and head to lunge forward as well before his lips crashed onto Kai's. The way Kai kissed him, mercilessly groping Sehun's ass, had all the air sucked out of Sehun's lungs. His heart stopped beating for a split second with Kai brutally kissing him, all tongue as he caught Sehun's lower lip between his teeth before biting it hard and pulled at it, causing Sehun to let out a raspy moan. The same lips. The same taste. Sehun's body went limp upon tasting those lips again. It felt like it had been a lifetime and his eyes automatically brimmed with tears. Not ever Sehun's heart had reacted this way. Why should he be blamed? He was pathetic for still believing in Kai. He was a fool. Right this moment, he was a loser. But still, his heart only yearned for Kai. There was no replacement. Enemies or not, his heart was only for Kai.

But that didn't mean he had to forgive him.

Kai broke the rough kiss with a short gasp and shoved Sehun, smashing his front onto a wall before yanking Sehun's pants down, exposing his curvy, pleading ass. "Are you fucking stupid, Sehun?" Kai hissed with his lips brushing Sehun's cheek as Sehun pinned his forehead on the wall, letting out grunts of moans.

"Ah!" he yelped when Kai pushed in a finger into his opening without a warning. The belt fastened around his neck was suddenly tugged back, forcing his head to tilt back as his crotch slammed the wall. With Kai fingering him hard and fast, Sehun whimpered out, "Take... the blindfold... off."

Kai didn't even reply as he pushed in another finger. Sehun's soft insides were savagely massaged by Kai's slender fingers that curled around them. "Why… do you still want me?"

"My heart will always want you," Sehun muttered, leaning his head back on Kai's shoulder.

"Ah... uhh..." He wanted to see Kai. He wanted to see if Kai’s eyes were the same as before when he was kissing him. "K-Kai..."

"Shut up." he harshly pulled the belt again, tilting Sehun's head back as he slid another finger in.

"Fuck!" Sehun needed some air. Kai was being mercilessly hard and fast and it felt deliberate so that Sehun wouldn't feel the slow heat between them. Sehun reached his hands to Kai's abs and clutched the shirt there, sticking his ass out. He needed those fingers to be replaced by Kai's dick. He needed to feel that warm come inside him. He needed to make sure that Kai was still Kai.

"Ask me again.... Make love to me and ask me again to join you..."

Kai pulled his fingers out when the door was knocked. Sehun finally breathed when Kai released the belt and stepped back. Dropping to his knees, Sehun sobbed for air as he heard the door being opened. "What?" Kai asked.

"Your father, Kai." An unknown voice. Must be one of the guards.

"He's back?"

"Yes."

"When did he... Get out," Kai snapped. "I'll be there."

"Right now."

"I said get the fuck out," he slammed the door shut as Sehun sat there, shivering. "You think I'll fall for that?"

"Wh-what?" Sehun stammered out with his heart thundering against his chest.

Kai sounded exasperated. "You fucking think that I'm a fucked crap fool to believe that shit?!" Sehun jumped a little when he heard metals lashing to the ground. "You gotta do better than that, Sehun," he said as much and stormed out of the room, leaving Sehun alone.

Maybe Sehun had said that after being caught in that moment but he didn't know whether he meant it or not. Would he have betrayed the agency if only Kai had proven that he was in love with him? No, Sehun shouldn't think that way. Betraying his principles would be like betraying his own mother. But even so, he had lived for Kai and Kai alone. To be honest, Sehun had never been more addled before.

He stood up and somehow adjusted his pants at the back before slumping against the wall. He wanted Kai back. The old Kai. Even if he wasn't real. His eyes stung with tears as his hands trembled.

After minutes had passed, someone dragged Sehun out of there while he was still in that mess. "Wh... where are you taking me?" he asked but the clutch on his arm was loosened as soon as he was dragged a few steps from the room.

"Ah. Oh, my lord." another alien voice. A coarse, husky voice. "Kai, you're holding a trump card."

"There's much more to him, dad." It was Kai who spoke.

"That is true." The tone of the man was scary and vicious. Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat. But the tightness of the air around him, he could tell that the whole place was crowded. "We have a straw that will break the camel's back. Well done."

Sehun's chest heaved as he panted. What was going on? The blindfold was then ripped off and Sehun quickly blinked his eyes to clear his vision. There was a tall and handsome man standing at Kai's side with a hard expression on his face. The man didn't look any older than Sehun's father.

"You were right when you said that he'll come looking for you like a bitch," Kai's father scoffed. "I guess you can crumble your fuckin' agency with him, then." He clapped a hand on Kai's shoulder before stepping forward to Sehun. Freezing, Sehun stared at the man with cold eyes. "This is where you die. But first, let's have your agency leaderless. It'll be great to see all the fuckin' agencies go nuts."

He saw a smirk that resembled Kai's and turned on his heel. "He's a pretty one, though," he told his son before walking away from there. Kai's face was hard and he looked cold. So, the meeting tonight was with his father? Kai glanced up at Sehun for a second and eyed the guards, ordering them to leave the hallway.

"You knew that I'll... come looking for you?" Sehun asked in a low voice.

"That's obvious, Sehun." Kai edged closer. "But now, it's no longer fun, is it? So, let's make it interesting again."

"What… do you… mean?"

"Goodbye for now, Sehun." He spun around and started to strut away. 

"Kai! I can't—"

Kai turned with a hand coming up and grabbed Sehun's jaw forcefully that Sehun winced. He then leaned in, growling against Sehun's lips. "Cross my path again and I'll kill you." He smashed their lips together and pressed them hard before instantly drawing back and walked away, leaving Sehun alone on the hallway, stumped and dazed. And that was when his arm was hauled, forcing him to twirl around before his chest smashed into Bobby's.

"Come on," Bobby hissed and unlocked Sehun's handcuffs. Sehun stared at Bobby, baffled and confused, unable to say a word. As soon as his hands were freed, he fisted a hand and plunged it towards Bobby's face but Bobby reflexively caught his wrist. "Do you wanna fight me now or get the fuck out of here?"

"You seriously think that I will believe you, fucker?!" he shoved Bobby's chest back before Bobby grasped his wrists again.

"Sehun, I don't give a damn about you. Kai wants you out of here." He started to haul Sehun through the hallway, towards the other end. "I'm gonna have to blindfold you."

"Stop! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Kai's father wants you in his bed tonight, you fucking shithead! I don't have time." He pulled the black bandana out of his pocket as Sehun stood still. Kai's family consisted of interbreeding perverted psychopaths.

"And of all the people, Kai asked you to get me outta here?"

"I'm the only one he can trust."

"I quite contradict that."

"I'll give you a fucking handjob later. So, will you please shut up and walk?"

"I can't see anything, genius."

And the next thing he knew, he was thrown over Bobby's shoulder as Bobby broke into a jog.

~*~

The fact that he was around the corner of the agency compound sent chills down Sehun's spine. He had easily gotten out of Kai's place but that was only because Kai had let him go. But he didn't feel a sense of loss yet because he already knew where Kai's house was located. If he was upset about anything at all, it was that Kai didn't believe him when he said that he would join him if he made love to him and had proven himself.

"Get the fuck down. I need to get back," Bobby snapped, pulling the SUV few blocks away from the compound.

"Why are you scared of Kai's father?"

"He's a real monster," he said, frowning

"Now, I see where Kai got his genes from."

"Get down, Sehun. I really don't have the time."

"Bobby. This doesn't change anything. I will kill you at the first chance I get."

"You can try.... But listen. I have nothing against you, Sehun. Stay away from Kai and Aguantin and you will be safe."

"I don't need your fucking advice." Sehun climbed down the vehicle and immediately started for the compound. He was even more confused now. Kai had saved him time and again but he was still a monster. How could he spark these little hopes in Sehun all over again? Didn't he have a heart at all? He stopped on his tread and palmed his face for a moment before glancing back. Bobby's SUV had vanished.

'Cross my path again and I'll kill you....'

Sehun was definitely going to cross paths with Kai again. So many unanswered questions were piling up. But one thing was for sure. If he wanted to destroy Aguantin, he will have to destroy Kai along with it. And if he had to destroy Kai, he will be avenged. And thus, there will be no point for him to live anymore anyway. At least he will die fighting the man he loved.

~*~

"He just... let you... go?" Surprisingly, it wasn't Lay who seemed dumbfounded this time. Not the only one at least. Julien's expression as he spoke was swam in disbelief, probably flustered about Kai's incomprehensible actions. "Why the fuck would he want to hold us captive for that short period of time if he just wanted to let us all go, just like that?"

Sehun peered out the window and squinted a little at the scorching summer sun. He didn't catch much sleep last night with Jin asking him innumerable questions which he was too exhausted to answer. 

"Let's wait for the rest," said the general, probably conceiving Julien's impatient mien. "Sehun's tired, too."

"Why keep you longer than us? Didn't you say that everything that K did to you was an act?" Julien kept on going and Sehun turned to face him with a scowl.

"What are you suggesting, Julien?" he asked with a coarse voice, clenching his fists on his laps.

He already calculated for such a question to rise. “Speak plainly.”

"What were you doing with him? Of us all, we know that you screwed Bobby and Kai and they both sold the pass. Don't you ought to know a lot about them? And Bobby practically dropped you off? I find it hard to swallow."

"I screwed you, too and I don't know shit about you because apparently, I don't give a damn about you."

Julien's brows furrowed deeper but before he could retort, Lay gushed into the office along with B.I. "Just when I was about think that you gave us all a fucking Judas kiss!" Lay hollered as he made his way straight to Sehun and when Sehun stood up, his arms pulled him into a ferocious embrace. Floundering, Sehun winced at Lay's warmth and quickly pulled back. A small smile stretch Lay's lips and it looked quite genuine. He was happy to see Sehun. That was one person. B.I on the other hand could only manage a suppressed smile. The worst kind of love was the ones that were not reciprocated. Sehun didn't know how he could comfort B.I. 

"Where are Kris and Donghae?"

Lay turned to Jin with an arched brow. "Uh. They're not back yet," said Jin, gesturing for them to take a seat.

Frowning, Sehun inquired, "What mission are they on?"

He was worrying for both Kris and Donghae.

"An Aguantin mission but it's out of the state. They'll be back soon. But right now, we have—" he stopped himself when the door was opened again and Sehun's father strutted in.

"Where is he?" he directly questioned Sehun.

"Who?" Sehun kept his tone strained.

"K! You've fucking been with him and don't give me the shit that you don't know where he is!"

Sehun's jaw tightened as infuriation surged through his body. "You're all thinking that I'm gonna turn out to be like Bobby, right?"

"Are we wrong to think that? You of all are the perfect candidate for the next disloyal bastard!"

"Bobby wasn't disloyal. In fact, he knew exactly whom he should be loyal to. And that was Kai." He didn't know if he was saying it for the sake of provoking his father but that was the truth. "And I know whom I'm loyal to. You can all believe me or go to hell."

His father's eyes narrowed as he ground his teeth. "Tell me, then. Why should I believe you at all?"

"Because if you don't, we're gonna end up suspecting everyone and that's what Kai wants. He doesn't want to kill us. He just wants to play a game and win it. He released us so that we can go back and so that this conversation can take place. You suspecting me, me suspecting you. And before you know, we're all at each other's throats. You want to get rid of Aguantin? Then you gotta do it the way around Kai. Because going against Kai will not work. Far be it for me to teach you how to suck egg but losing time and again to Kai even with your decades of experience should be an eye-opener. You're not gonna win him unless you play his game."

For a moment, his father stared at Sehun as if he was standing before a peculiar alien. Sehun had changed but not in the way his father would have liked. "Marshal, could you just sit down?" Jin asked in a low voice, clasping a hand on Sehun's father's shoulder.

"No. If he's so convinced that we should play this game, then we should. So, you don't know where the HQ is?"

Sehun shook his head lightly. "Even if I did, I won't tell you because you're gonna be so stupid to send your men down there and Kai already has a plan how to deal with them."

"You do not decide what we should do, make it clear to yourself."

Scoffing, Sehun rolled his eyes. "If you want to bring Aguantin down and save this country from reformistic anarchists, you're gonna need me. I can walk away and avenge myself somehow but you wanna go against Kai? I'm guessing you're gonna need someone to rip him apart from the inside."

"And you're volunteering yourself?"

"Whether you like it or not, I am my mother's son. And for as far as I know, my mother had been the most loyal person I've ever come across. The whore I inherited was not from her, I can assure you that."  That moment, the way his father's face drained of blood was glorious to watch.

~*~

"Are you okay?" Sehun couldn't help but ask B.I the next day in the very room where they've been trapped in for hours. Lay was bored enough to discuss the inferential statistics of the amount of murders from his agency with Julien.

B.I shot him a look and lowered his gaze back to the tablet. "Do you think I am?"

Sehun sighed, bringing a hand to rub B.I's back but the latter immediately flinched away. "B.I, I really didn't know that you liked Bobby to that extent."

"Oh, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry—"

"No. Stop, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Wait. How hot is this Taeyong?!"

Sehun smirked. "Not hotter than you, don't worry. Bobby's blind and stupid as we all know him."

"How can you be so... off about him? You don't even seem to hate Bobby? You defended him yesterday."

By now, Lay and Julien's attentions were drawn to them but Sehun didn't care. "He stabbed us in the back, yes," he muttered, but it if it weren't for Bobby in some twisted way, Sehun would have never known that Kai might really be in love with him. The little hopes that Sehun was clinging on were ridiculous but he knew that it will be the only thing that will keep him going.

"And?"

"I don't know, B.I. I don't know how to hate him."

"Wow," Lay snorted. "Why do you always go for the bad boys? Not to mention nihilistic urban guerrillas that take pleasure in incestuous relations."

"He goes for the ones that fuck him best," B.I snorted but it was obvious that he was mad at something else and not Sehun. "But you can't blame him. We spend all our lives in a building full of just men. You tend to get the pleasure from where you can it get."

"I agree," Lay sighed. "Why can't we have more female agents? I'm not being sexist or anything, women are gold. They should be appreciated. If the chance is given, they could prove to be better than men. And I know one from my agency who kicks ass like nobody's business. Everyone had like this huge crush on her."

"Did you like her, too?"

"Uh... sadly she's my mom. Although, sometimes, guys can be a great substitute." He was eyeing Sehun now.

Jin burst into the room luckily before the conversation could develop further. "All right. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Yep. Only for like two hours. No biggie." Lay shrugged.

"It's always great to have your optimism on board, Agent Lay." Jin smirked. "Anyways, we're considering Sehun to be right. Check your tabs." He pressed his palms on the table, leaning forward. "We're gonna attack Aguantin around K now. Make him the last one standing. Our first target is Park Chanyeol, the elusive member of Aguantin. Off the record of Aguantin actually. He's been so quiet and had been keeping a low profile for years but we've always had our eyes on him. Although we never found him to be useful before this, he might be now. We don't really know how much he might know about Aguantin and if K can buy members from our side, I'm sure we can get some from his."

Sehun stared at the photo of Park Chanyeol. He was beaming wide, flashing all of his teeth with a 'peace' sign and his hair wild like Einstein’s. And scrolled lower to read the description. Liked tuna and jelly sandwich since that was what he liked purchasing the most in a shop called 'Dancing Sandwich'. No records of a family. Had a dog. Was recently admitted into a hospital for a scratched knee. A member of Aguantin...? 

"What do you want us to do with this fool?" Julien questioned.

"Kidnap him."

"Well, we all know how that turned out last time," Lay murmured, pretending to be scrolling through the tab.

"But you will not fail this time."

"Unless if someone suddenly go all plot-twist on our asses again and decides to jump to the Aguantin side," Lay mumbled and Julien almost laughed.

Sehun frowned, recalling what Kai had wanted and it was exactly what he was getting. No one was going to trust anyone over here. The idea slowly brought him back to the part when Kai had kissed him. Licking his lips unconsciously, Sehun wondered if he would ever be able to taste those lips again. Or even feel Kai's warm hands again. If only he could rewind the time, he would go back to the moment when he was lying on Kai's chest, thinking about the perfect future they might have together.

Kai told him to never forget about him before he went for the mission with Kris. He told Sehun that he might not come back. Did Kai really want Sehun to not to forget about him?

"We're going to the UK?!" Julien gasped. "All three of us?"

"Yes. How you're gonna kidnap him, that's up to you. Deadline's on the 17th and the agency's jet will be there to pick you up sharp at midnight. B.I will be online with you at all times, so any question or tracking, he'll be able to update you on that."

"I have a question, though," said Lay, straightening in his seat. "What if he doesn't want to cooperate?"

"We'll get rid of him and go for another. One of them is bound to give in."

"And you're sure K will not know about this?" asked Julien.

"He can't really keep track of all of the Aguantin members. Plus, Park Chanyeol is like in the lowest of the lowest portion of Aguantin. It'll be easy."

Sehun wiped his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment. He had decided on destroying Kai by the means of destroying himself. Kai dies, he dies. He dies, Kai dies. That was the only way to end Kai's game which he obviously wanted Sehun to play a huge role in.

~*~

"Have you been to the UK before?" Lay's question was directed to Sehun but the latter didn't seem to be in the mood to answer anything as they made their way into the lobby of the hotel they were supposed to stay in.

As much as Sehun appreciated Lay's presence in order to make things less awkward with Julien, he wished that he just be left alone. "We have two rooms," he muttered, waiting for the elevator to open, staring at the key cards. "Should just get three."

"It's okay. I can share with Julien if you wanna be alone."

Sehun smiled up at Lay and then his eyes darted to Julien who was wearing a hard look. "No," he said and Sehun's stomach clenched. "We'll take a room." He snatched the cards from Sehun and shoved one of them into Lay's chest. "You sleep alone."

"What?! Why?"

"'Cause you're from another agency and I don't trust you."

"Ouch?"

"Are we seriously gonna do this again?" Sehun hissed and gripped his luggage's handle before stepping into the elevator.

"I don't think I'd like to sleep in the same room with you either," Lay shot at Julien, climbing onto the elevator.

"I don't even get why accept you when we have a lot of agents in the agency itself," Julien groaned.

"Well, because I'm rank-5. And except for Kris—"

"Don't be so full of yourself. I rejected rank—5 for Kris, okay? So, shut the fuck up." He almost broke the 9th floor button by smashing it. Cringing, Sehun stole a glimpse of Julien who looked like he might break a wall. As soon as the elevator opened, Julien burst out of it, leaving Sehun behind with Lay.

"What's his problem?"

"I don't know." Sehun murmured, trailing on Julien's footsteps.

"That guy seriously needs to get laid," he scoffed.

"He might be stressed about Kris."

"What's with him and Kris anyway?"

"I don't know," he repeated. "Well, see you later?"

"Yeah. Okay," Lay sighed and Sehun turned for his room but was stopped by Lay's grip on his arm. "You must be tired."

"I'm not gonna rest until I—"

"Get Kai, wring his neck like a pig and be done with this never-ending quest of yours to avenge your honour. I understand. But you don't have to do this to yourself."

"Lay, I appreciate what you're doing. But whatever that you're gonna say is not gonna stop me."

"Why you? Of all the people? Why do you have to face that bastard?"

"Because... no one's forcing me to. I want to. Because it's the only way I can still be with him." Sehun didn't know how he said it without embarrassingly crying but his heart sure didn't make it easy for him. "I... have to check on..." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder and turned on his heel, shaking his head while making his way to the room. 

Julien was on the couch with the back of his head leaned back and the luggage dumped in the middle of the room. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sehun," he muttered without looking up as Sehun closed the door.

"Is that what you're brooding about for the whole week?" Sehun scoffed, tearing his jacket off before taking his seat on the couch. Julien straightened up to face him, heaving a sigh. "You really don't have to worry about that. I'm quite used to people shitting about me. I kinda like it, too. Why should I even try to be all chaste and goody-goody if everyone's gonna end up running a smear campaign against me anyway?"

Julien frowned as he took Sehun's hand. "I don't want to be one of those people, Sehun. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." He gave Sehun's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wanna be your friend, not an asshole."

Sehun grinned. "You kinda already are." He prodded a finger into Julien's chest before Julien caught his wrist and hauled it until Sehun's lips crashed against his. Their tongues immediately skimmed one another before curling in well-versed, wet choreography as Julien palmed Sehun's crotch, stroking it over the jeans. "Wait," Sehun gasped, breaking the kiss as he drew back. "Not now. You're jet-lagged and tired."

"I don't really care." He shoved Sehun to lie down on the couch before mounting him and connected their mouths again. "I can settle for dry humping," he mumbled into Sehun's mouth, licking the insides of it while lowering his hips to grind his groins against Sehun's quickly hardening cock.

As he moved his kisses down to Sehun's neck, Sehun closed his eyes and tried to imagine Kai's touches. They way he'd moan, the slow groans and gentle kisses on his collarbones... There was no way someone else could touch him like Kai.

But damn, Julien came to a close second. Sehun ran his hands up and down the defined, hard moulds of Julien’s muscles on his body before he brought to the sharp shoulder blades. A raw groan escaped Julien’s lips when Sehun dug his fingernails into his back.

“Urgh,” Sehun rasped, arching into Julien’s cock for more friction. Then with desperation and hunger, he ripped Julien’s belt off and undid the fly of his pants. “Fuck me.”

Julien lightly wrapped his hand around Sehun’s neck and kissed him feverously.

~*~

_"Where's my protein bar?" Kai questioned, peeping into the room from the kitchen and Sehun looked up at him with guilty eyes._

_"You shouldn't eat that junk all the time," he muttered and lowered his gaze to the book he was reading._

_"So, you ate it?!" Kai hollered, stomping to the bed._

_"Stop throwing a tantrum, Kai. I threw it away."_

_"How dare you throw my food away?!" he climbed onto the bed and grabbed Sehun's wrists before yanking them so that Sehun was forced to crash on the bed._

_"That's not considered food!" Sehun screamed when Kai pinned his wrists down on the bed._

_"Do you think I'm in the mood to fight about food with you? Don't touch my food."_

_"Then you can't touch me."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Me!" He flopped Kai to the bed and sat on his stomach, slamming Kai's hands against the bed. "You don't take alcohol or smoke but you eat from the vending machine. How is that considered healthy?"_

_"God. You sound so whiney. Get off me."_

_"Not until you promise to—"_

_Kai cut him off by rolling him to lie on the bed again. "Not a chance."_

_"Ugh!" Sehun shouted with Kai manhandling him ruthlessly. "Let me go, you ruffian!"_

_"You should not have touched my food, Sehun. Now I'm gonna have to eat you."_

~*~

When he woke up in the morning, Julien was nowhere to be seen in the room but the bed Sehun woke up on was in such a mess, just as himself was. After checking the time, he stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was all but ready, he wondered where Julien was and thought about checking on Lay since they had to pay Park Chanyeol a friendly visit. 

While he was tying his shoelace, Julien and Lay both entered the room with gloomy faces. Sehun froze to scan their expressions which certainly sent a shiver down his spine. Julien's eyes were even bloodshot. "What... happened?" Sehun asked, lowering his foot from the bedframe.

"Sehun..." Lay muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

"It's Donghae."

Sehun blinked blankly and glanced over at Julien who scrubbed his face with his palm. "What... about Donghae?" Kai clearly said that there wasn't any other snitch of his in the agency. But then again, only Sehun would ever be stupid enough to always believe Kai like his bitch.

"He's… dead."

That moment when Sehun felt like crashing to the floor proved that he still cared. He was still vulnerable. And he cared hell a lot for Donghae.

He stood there, numb and paralyzed.

"He's body was just delivered to the agency a while ago and B.I filled us in." Lay continued but his voice was nothing but a sound in the back of Sehun's head. "What we do, Julien?"

"We have a mission," Julien uttered soullessly. "We'll do what we told to do." He spun around and stormed out of the room with fists clenched at his sides.

"Sehun."

Sehun shook his head and dropped onto the bed before burying his face into his palms to hide the tears in his eyes. "How..." was all that he could ask.

"None of us knows yet. Kris is hurt, too." He knelt before Sehun and cupped the sides of Sehun's face, pulling it up. "This is what we signed for, Sehun. You shouldn't make friends in this profession. You shouldn't fall in love. Because you're gonna get hurt."

"It's too late for that." Sehun tried to keep his voice calm as he blinked the tears away and shot up. "Julien's right. We have a mission to accomplish," he said with a dry throat.

"Donghae was your friend, wasn't he?"

"I don't have time to think about friends anymore." He grabbed the gun and shoved it into the belt at the back before bolting out of the hotel room.


	11. Chapter 11

It was painfully quiet in the rented car. Julien might be worried about Kris but Sehun was mourning for Donghae. Funerals didn't take place at the agency. You die, you get cremated and you're a loss for the agency, that's all. Sehun didn't know if Donghae even had a family. He bet Bobby did. Did Bobby even know about Donghae's death?

"There he is." Julien dragged his attention back and Sehun quickly exited the car once he spotted Park Chanyeol walking out of the apartment building to get his sandwich from the street across. He even had a small dog with him. God, the dude was grinning for no reason as he crossed the road. He was a tall man, not taller than Julien, perhaps Kris' height. As Sehun waited for the traffic light to turn red, he watched Chanyeol stop at the front of the Greasy Spoon, putting the dog on a leash by the pole. This was going to be easy. All that Sehun had to do was creep up to him and threaten him to follow him quietly.

When light turned red, Sehun almost stepped onto the zebra crossing but his limbs were rendered dormant when he saw Chanyeol smiling at a man who was approaching him. Sehun squinted at the man. Even if a part of the face was somewhat covered by the sunglasses, Sehun would recognize that body anywhere. Kai. Heavily clothed in his black leather pants and jacket with leather boots and his hair was as gangster as his whole appearance. 

No matter how many times Sehun saw him, his heart still reacted childishly as it skipped a beat. But this time, Sehun wanted to just pull his gun out and shoot Kai right at the spot for what had happened to Donghae.

Kai placed a hand on Chanyeol's back as they talked like old friends. Sehun blinked and glanced over at the car before darting his eyes back at Kai and Chanyeol as they started to walk away. What the fuck was happening? 

And then Kai turned his head halfway around before slightly lowering his shades and smirked at Sehun before saluting with two fingers. He brought the same fingers to his lips and kissed it before waving them in Sehun's direction. 

Clenching his jaw, Sehun stomped to the car. "If Chanyeol survives, then we'll get him tomorrow," he spat, climbing into the vehicle.

"How does he know?" Julien asked under his breath.

"I already suspected it," Lay said, leaning back in his seat. "Jin said that they always had an eye on Park Chanyeol. So of course, Kai would have known that. The thing we need to find out is who is it that he's keeping a track on. Definitely not me."

"Sehun obviously," Julien mumbled. "He doesn't know our plan though. He might think that we're going to kill Park Chanyeol. So, let's give him that notion. For now, let's just head back since there's nothing we could do with K in broad daylight."

When they were back at the hotel, Julien ordered Sehun to report the development to B.I as he and Lay decided to do some research on Chanyeol. Sehun tiredly made his way to the hotel room, knowing that Julien was giving him some space to mourn Donghae's death. As soon as he was in the dark room with the sunlight occluded by the black drapes, Sehun closed the door and kicked his shoes off, turning around only to see Kai standing there with cold reptile-like eyes.

"Kai," Sehun spat the name out like venom and instantly yanked his gun.

"Oh, that won’t be necessary." Kai waved him off. "So. Have you heard of how your buddy died?"

Sehun's arms fell limp. "Why do you this, Kai? Every time I try to convince myself that there's some good in you, you flip the switch. Again and again that I'm so tired of your games."

Kai edged closer. "I had my men slit his throat right in front of Kris' eyes. They both got so close to the ultimate truth, though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sehun, I'm sadistic. I'm sure you've figured that out. I like torturing you. I find pleasure in that. It makes everything so much more interesting. I thought after I left the agency, everything will end. But you keep crawling back to my traps. Like I said, you're my hobby."

"No. You're just in denial. You want me but you can't. Isn't that the truth?"

Kai stared at him for a minute. "Boy, do you flatter yourself," he scoffed. "What I'm trying to say is that, I like seeing you suffer because of me, not because of others. So, I'm gonna let you in with a little secret." He was close enough to cup a side of Sehun's face and he leaned in before whispering into Sehun's ear. "Kris and Donghae almost found out... about Jin." He pressed a kiss on the skin below Sehun's earlobe and another on the side of the neck as he gently pulled the gun away from Sehun's hand. 

"So... Jin's part of your crusade as well?"

Kai laughed, drawing back. "He's the crusade itself, Sehun. You met Taeyong's father that night. Not mine." He took few steps back with a smug smile playing on his lips. "Jin's my father and it's his game that we're all playing. If your father weren't smart enough, he'd be dead and Jin will be the new Marshal. I'm sure you can guess our next move now. One man, having all these capable assassins in his hands?" He took another step back and stopped. "You tell anyone and Jin will kill you so I'd suggest you keep your mouth zipped. It's too early for you to die."

"Fucking... bastards..." Sehun wheezed out breathlessly and without even thinking for another second, he lurched forward and lunged a fist at Kai's face. It landed on his cheek successfully. But Kai quickly retaliated and grabbed Sehun's shirt before slamming him up a wall. Lifting a foot, Sehun kneed Kai in the lower abdomen and stomped hard on his chest, sending him back, floundering.

Kai laughed a little, regaining his stability. "I'm in the mood for some fight, too, Sehun. Lucky you." the next thing Sehun knew was Kai's boot plunging into the side of his face, throwing him to the ground.

"Bad move, you asshole," Sehun spat and extended his hand to grab the gun that was lying on the floor and shot up with the gun pointing at Kai. And then he paused, catching his breath as his face throbbed in pain. Kai waited with a stoic expression but his chest was heaving as well. "I get your game now. I don't fucking care if you like watching me suffer but tell me straight to my face that my love for you had been a game, too."

"Pull that trigger," Kai said expressionlessly.

"What?"

"I killed your friend. Your whole life had been a lie. You're sad and upset. I just told you your general is my father. And yet, you're still hesitating to pull that trigger." He took a step forward. "Is that how blind you are?" Sehun's hand started to tremble. "Or is that how much you've ruined yourself by loving me?" This time, Kai's tone was softened. Their gazes were locked as Sehun panted. "Next time. Don't hesitate to pull the trigger." Kai tore the gun from Sehun's grip and hurled it across the floor before lurching onto Sehun, grabbed the sides of his head and smashed their lips together. Sehun might kill Kai someday and that was certain. So, who cared about what happened now? Sehun's whole life was a huge pile of shit anyway.

By the next minute of the rough, brutal kiss where their teeth abused each other's lips, both of Sehun's hands ripped Kai's shirt apart as Kai's hoisted him up, ramming his back against a wall.

Kai's hands were bruising the sides of Sehun's waist as he smashed Sehun's back against the edge of the desk of drawers with Sehun's legs grappled around Kai's waist.

"Fuck," Sehun gasped into Kai's mouth when Kai slammed him down on the top of the desk after shoving the vases off. Kai broke the violent kiss to unbuckle Sehun's belt before yanking Sehun's tucked shirt out and ripped it open. Sehun pushed away the decorative platter, that was prickling the back of his head, and grabbed Kai's wrists to stop him from yanking his pants down and raised a leg before stomping the sole of the boot on Kai's bare chest. Grabbing the ankle, Kai harshly hauled it, pulling Sehun almost to the edge of the desk before bowing down to crush Sehun's lips beneath his. Digging his fingernails into Kai's shoulder, Sehun groaned trying to bite and hurt Kai's lips at every chance he got with Kai's tongue savagely licking the insides of his mouth.

When he finally sunk his teeth into Kai's tender lower lip, Kai let out a monstrous hiss and pulled back from the kiss before grabbing a handful of Sehun's hair at the back of his head. Tugging at the hair, Sehun grunted out a couple of coarse moans as his neck arched back. Kai smashed his lips onto Sehun's throat, dragged them along the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking it as he made his way down to the collarbones. Sehun propped himself up by the help of his elbows. The excitement made him drowsy, the lust swirled in his belly, and the aggression had his cock throbbing in elevation. Kai's strident grips were cruel and his merciless tongue flicking Sehun's puckered nipple was utterly jarring to the senses. The sound of their groans and angry moans was bounding off the walls of the room.

With the sleeves of the shirt collected by Sehun's elbows, he threw his head back and let out a soft cry when Kai filled his stomach with fierce kisses. All these months of desperation were eased by every single touch. Sehun was trying to hold his tears back. He never knew he would be able to be in Kai's arms again. Sehun just wanted to be happy right now. Even if it would only last for a mere second, he didn't care. Kai was a villain. He had killed his friend. And yet, Sehun was going to be stupid and selfish because he wanted Kai. That's it. No point in sugar-coating it.

Once Kai had torn Sehun's pants off along with the shoes and socks, he crashed his mouth onto Sehun's cock and kissed it, sucking the fabric of Sehun's boxers. "Ah... ah fuck..." Sehun moaned out breathlessly as Kai nipped the boxers along with the foreskin. He fisted a hand around Kai's hair and ruthlessly gripped it when Kai dragged his mouth lower, licking all over the crotch. His saliva drenched the boxers and Sehun shivered a little, still not being able to believe that Kai was going to fuck him. He thought that he could find out if Kai would still touch him the same way, but the thing was, Sehun could no longer recall those touches. They felt familiar but anew as well, which made it a whole lot more exciting and egregious.

Kai drew Sehun forward and lifted him off the desk, ploughing Sehun's lips with his own as he bore him to the bed. It shocked him a little when Kai threw Sehun on the bed. Scooting back a foot, Sehun yanked his shirt off his arms and tossed it aside as Kai climbed into the bed.

While he knelt before Sehun, the latter hastily undid Kai's pants and kissed his abs, trailing the swirls of tattoo with his tongue before pulling the hard cock out. Sehun could die suffocating right now. He didn't even bother to catch his breath when he sank in, taking Kai's thick cock into his mouth. As his head bobbed and cheeks hollowed, he sucked the arching flesh, swirling his tongue around it, smearing it thoroughly with his spit.

"Uhh..." Kai groaned, dragging his nails down Sehun's back, bowing over Sehun's head as Sehun sucked all of Kai's cock in. Gagging a little when Kai's cockhead smashed the back of his throat, Sehun reached a hand up and clutched Kai's neck while his other hand squeezed Kai's tight balls when Kai straightened up. "God fuck..." the moans escaped Kai's lips when Sehun's grip tightened around his neck with his mouth still sucking Kai's cock. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" Kai lightly grasped Sehun's hair as he started to sway his hips forward, thrusting the swollen hard cock into Sehun's mouth. When Sehun pulled back, he licked off the precome on Kai's slit and flicked the tip of his tongue along the slit, feeling proud of the rough whimpers that broke from Kai’s throat.

And then he was shoved to lie down before Kai pulled his boxers off. As Sehun laid there naked with his cock standing erect, more erect than it had ever been, Kai took a second to shed his own pants and climbed into the bed again. Sehun fought for breath as his eyes raked Kai's naked body, wishing that the room was brighter. How much he had missed him and the warmth of his bare skin...

The memories and all his love for Kai surged through him out of the sudden as he begged for some air and pushed himself up before throwing himself onto Kai, pulling him into a long rough kiss. Kai pulled back a little and grabbed Sehun's jaw before spitting onto Sehun's lips and gave him another sloppy, desirably wet kiss while Sehun's hand pumped Kai's pulsating cock. Kai pushed him to lie back down before flopping him onto his stomach and yanked Sehun's hips up, positioning him on his knees. There was no extent to how much Sehun loved Kai. But the very love hurt and blinded him so that he didn't know the extent of his hatred for Kai either.

"Fuck!" Sehun cried into the pillow when Kai stretched his ass apart and spat on his hole before licking it hard and violently. "Unghh..." God, Kai's tongue was all over his opening, licking the spit before his mouth sucked the hole. As he kissed the ass cheeks, Sehun stuck his ass out, stroking his own cock before reaching a hand back to clasp it over the back of Kai's head, pressing Kai’s mouth harder against his opening. Kai sucked him mercilessly without saving a breath and Sehun's eyes rolled back in complete ecstasy. "Oh... uhhh... huhhh... fuck yeah..." he gasped, rubbing his hole against Kai's tongue. Everything was happening at breakneck speed and Sehun knew that Kai would be gone as soon as they were done. But still, he couldn't find the motivation to slow down. He wanted Kai to penetrate him, to ravage him this very instant.

Cupping Sehun's balls, Kai took them into his mouth, one at a time, he gave them a suck before dragging his tongue all the way up to Sehun's tailbone, licking the puckered hole. "Fuck." He heard Kai hiss and pushed the tip of his tongue into the hole, breaching in as he started to tongue-fuck him. By then, Sehun was completely wrecked, his entire body drenched in sweat. Flipping around, Sehun bestially shoved Kai to lie supine and mounted him. When Kai tried to push himself up, Sehun slapped his hands on Kai's chest, thrusting him back down. For a moment, they ceased every movement just to stare at each other's eyes as they heaved for air.

Sehun slowly brought Kai's hand to his erection and when Kai wrapped it around the throbbing flesh, Sehun stopped breathing for a second with his eyes closed. He almost blurted out how much he had missed Kai. Kneeling up a little, he sucked a finger and pushed it into his own opening, letting out a quiet groan. Within seconds, everything turned rough again. Kai pulled Sehun's neck down to smash their lips together as his hand pitilessly stroked Sehun's shaft. With his balls grazing Kai's abs, Sehun fingered himself, curling the finger around the flesh and nerves. "Arhh.. fuck..." he moaned into Kai's mouth. Even thinking about replacing his finger with Kai's bulky dick made Sehun want to scream. "Fuck me," he said breathlessly and pulled his finger out before Kai brought it into his own mouth and sucked it. Sehun grabbed Kai's erection with a spit-coated palm and slowly pushed the cockhead into his hole. Sehun almost saw stars at the back of his eyes as opening painfully stretched.

Kai sat up and rammed his mouth onto Sehun's nipple as his arms snaked around Sehun's body.

Sehun's loud moans reverberated all over the hotel room as he tried to take in all of Kai's cock. Their lips met again while Sehun took a moment to get used to the sensation again. And when he slowly started to rock his hips, kneeling up a little, Kai groaned into Sehun's chest, gripping the sides of his body as Sehun held onto Kai's hair. Riding him to euphoria, Sehun wondered what was running on Kai's mind now. Did he even miss holding Sehun like this? Or at least, was he feeling something for the first time now?

"Come… inside me," Sehun rasped, picking up the pace of his rocking hips whereas Kai pumped his cock. Kai was completely quiet if it weren't for his subtle moans. Just minutes ago, Sehun was pointing a gun at him, without the guts to pull the trigger and now he was dying in pleasure with Kai's cock throbbing inside him. How could he pull the trigger? How could he just kill Kai? He wanted to destroy him but killing him... How could one completely end the life of a man they were once ready to die for?

The comedown was absolutely stunning. They reached their climax almost concurrently and Sehun spurted out hot come all over Kai's chest and abs. Kai burst inside him, both screaming out in pleasure. When they collapsed onto the bed, tears dribbled down the corners of Sehun's eyes unchecked when he held Kai so close again. He didn't know if Kai felt as he did or was this all just a fuck for him but for Sehun, it meant a lot. It was evident that Kai was being careful this whole time and that proved that he was hiding his true feelings.

But it wasn't just that. Sehun had learned from his mistakes. Move with Kai in his game but don't let him win.

Sehun gave himself a few minutes as he watched Kai catch his breath, his chest heaving steadily. More than Sehun, Kai was the one who looked wrecked and ruined. Keeping his eyes on him, Sehun stealthily extended a hand down and grabbed his shirt. He slowly straightened up and Kai glanced over at him with a tired look. Biting his lip, Sehun climbed onto Kai and sat on his stomach as Kai arched a brow at him. "Again?" he asked in an exhausted breath.

Smirking, Sehun took hold of Kai's hand and without wasting another fraction of a second, he grabbed the other hand as well. Perking up, Kai jolted up but before he could react further, Sehun wound the shirt around his forearms and tightened it as quick as he could. "What the fuck—" Kai was cut off when Sehun plunged a fist into a side of Kai's face and when Kai tried to raise his tied hands, another hard blow was planted into his face. As Kai groaned, Sehun tight the sleeve of the shirt around the headboard, putting Kai's hands on a leash and got off the bed. Kai let out an amused laugh. "Wow. You're... fast."

Pulling his pants on, Sehun crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow at Kai who laid bare on the bed but was smiling, probably at his own stupidity. The whole room was a mess and Sehun shook his head, picking the gun up from the corner before making his way to the couch at the front of the foot the bed. Kai pulled at the shirt and Sehun knew it won't hold for long. Spreading his legs apart, Sehun leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees after taking his seat on the couch, fiddling with the gun.

"I'm sure you remember how you killed Avin," he said before running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"You won't kill me, Sehun."

"I'll give you five minutes. Tell me everything, from the beginning to the end. Or else, I'll shoot your legs and Julien will be here before you’d scream Jack Robinson."

Kai raised his head up and chuckled. "What a bloody bitch you are."

"Learned it from the best. Five minutes. Start talking."

Kai clenched his jaw as his expression turned dead cold.

"Tik-tok, Kai." Sehun playfully held the gun up, right at Kai's crotch.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Kai certainly didn't look happy but he didn't seem tense either.

"But first, tell me why I should believe you. You said that you'd answer my questions truthfully but you lied when I asked you if there was anyone else in the agency," Sehun spat.

Letting out a scoff, Kai struggled to sit upright, bringing his tied hands to the side and stared at the leash for a second. The thick fabric ensured ten minutes of a grip at most before it would start to loosen itself.

"Sehun, I could get out of this in a snappy. You know that. I know that," Kai snorted.

"Yeah. But I will shoot you in a snappy, bitch."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "No, you won't."

Sehun unlocked and pointed the gun between Kai's legs before plunging a bullet into the mattress. The loud bang echoed throughout the room and Kai didn't even flinch, but his jaw tightened.

"I'm not kidding, Kai. I'm sure the last thing you want right now is to be taken as hostage. I can imagine all the things that the agents would love to do to you and you'd be completely fucked before your father would even lift a finger to save you. Stop trying to stall and start talking."

A breath of laugh gushed out of Kai's mouth. "You really wanna be the bossy one over here, don't you? That's... sexy... Did you liked how I filled your tight hole with my come? Are you still leaking?"

"God, you must have a death wish. And here I thought you wanted to hegemonize everyone. Don't you?"

Kai licked his lips before shifting a little to spread his legs wider. "Your question was if there's anyone else working for me in your agency. I said no. And Jin is not working for me. I wasn't lying."

Sehun felt like slamming his own face onto a wall. "That would make sense," he muttered, hanging his head a little. The sweat on his body was already drying as he slouched forward, placing his elbows on his knees again, clasping both of his hands around the gun.

Kai smirked. "I told you the truth. Jin's the mastermind, you know. I work for him. Not the other way around."

"And what does he want? You're the boss of Aguantin. What title does he hold?"

"My father. As any fathers, he wants his son to be the best. But on the other hand, he's one smartass. He joined the agency when he was quite young. When he was on a mission, that's how he came across Aguantin and immediately, he fell in love with their revolution and ideology. Back then Aguantin was just a dot. You wanna bring down a whole conservative government, it'll take years and years. Taeyong's father was an ex-agent who was working with Jin. When he tried to leave the agency, the Marshal back then ordered for his execution, cause that's what they do when you try to run away, you know. Once you get into this, there's no way out. Jin saved Taeyong's daddy back then. And he joined Aguantin. Does that make sense?"

Sehun sucked in a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. "What is Jin's ulterior motive?"

"To get all the agents in the agency working for him. We, assassins, don't really care what we're fighting for, what's important is that we have something to fight for. We need something to live on, don't we? Take Hitler for example." He smiled for a stretch. "So, they will follow Jin as long as they don't know that they are indirectly helping Aguantin."

For a moment, Sehun wondered if Kai was telling him the truth in the first place. "Bobby. The night you broke his arm. Explain that."

Kai heaved a great sigh before continuing. "I broke Bobby's arm that night because he was an ass and also because I needed to get out of the agency quick. Bobby attacked you because he found out that I've been screwing Taeyong and he even hit Taeyong for it. It was already planned to have me arrested and instead of hurting you, I used the opportunity to break Bobby's arm so that I will be arrested. But when he slept with you, it was just to make me lose my bet. Ass." He rolled his eyes as though he was having a tea-talk with Sehun. "Jin had the doctors electrocute me, convincing them that it was the Marshal's order. I had a seizure and they chose to release me temporarily. Oh. And Bobby didn't confess everything because of Kris but he because he regained his fucking senses back."

Sehun took in deep breaths, trying to digest the new information. "What about the kidnap?"

"Uh... It was the main plan. A final showdown to show that Aguantin can be a danger to the agency since they found out about it. So, the Marshal would instantly order me and Kris to eradicate Aguantin, so that I can get out of the agency safe and sound without having anyone tailing me. Before this, I was nothing but just part of Aguantin, working for Aguantin. But then I realized… I could lead Aguantin, so why the fuck not? That's when I started to make the Aguantin missions beneficial for my own cause. But back then, I thought I wouldn't make much difference in Aguantin, so I lived as how the agency wanted me to. Did I mention how much I hated those fuckers? So, I was an ass to everyone there. Jin was the only one who liked me back there, but that's a given," he scoffed. "But when I heard that the Aguantin former leader had been killed, this was my chance. Getting arrested and then saving you from Rex by putting myself in danger, proved to the Marshal that I have changed. It was planned from the beginning that it will be Kris and me for the 'big' mission, you knew that right? But the Marshal would not let me go with Kris until I was "stable" again. That was why you were appointed to me in the first place. None of us knew that they would think that I'll put their second-best agent in danger or else I would have been the nicest unicorn out there. Anyway, what's done is done. I always like a show, Sehun. I love to make an entrance and an exit with bang."

Sehun grimaced at Kai's crooked smile. "Why involve me? Why do I apparently seem so interesting to you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You were the only one available. The agency expected that. They wanted me to soften for you and because of you. Why do you think your dad was so convinced that you will be able to change me? You have a good ass, too. So, that's what I gave them since I had no time and I really needed to get out of that agency to get my place in Aguantin. And also you were so blinded by this pathetic thing you call love that you were willing to believe me and stick up for me. That night when you went against your father proved that I was able to win your sympathy. Thus, they immediately sent me on the mission."

"Why not do it when you were in Singapore?"

"I needed to kill those people in the convocation. Besides, the agency was still tailing us back then. But on this mission with Kris, we were left on our own."

"Wow," he breathed out and rubbed his temples. "The former Marshal? Why kill him?"

Kai was smiling again. "So that Papa Oh can rise to the position. And when Jin's ready, we will have your father dead as well so that my father can become the Marshal. But he's hesitating, you know. I think my dad has a thing for you dad," he laughed. "They were best friends and shit, so Jin thinks he can somehow get your father on his side. He wants to convince your dad to join Aguantin. Anyway, I'm just waiting for the order to assassinate your daddy. Oh, but that might be difficult. Your dad's smart. He got under Jin's skin just like how you got under mine. Must run in the family, huh?"

That betrayed Kai. He had just unknowingly admitted that Sehun had managed to get under his skin. So, he was lying about Sehun not meaning anything to him. "You want the whole agency playing your game without even knowing it," Sehun said quickly, not wanting Kai to notice that had given himself away.

"You are the only one in the agency who fights for what's right, Sehun. The rest of us just do what we're told," he sighed as though the conversation was getting boring and pulled his hands free from the shirt as if it were never even tied in the first place. Sehun blinked and gawked stupidly, but didn't make any movement as Kai slid off the bed. "Any more questions?" he asked casually, rolling his wrists.

Sehun swallowed. "Why… kill Donghae?"

"I didn't kill him. Taeyong's father wanted him dead for snooping around. I just ordered my men to get rid of him. But I'm glad he’s dead. Heard you had a soft spot for him."

"How do you plan to have the agents working for Aguantin indirectly?"

Kai grabbed the pants from the floor and pulled them on. "Take this mission you're on, for example. You're here, your entire attention diverted from what's actually happening back there." He plodded over to the couch before hurling the shirt at Sehun.

Sehun stared at him, pulling the shirt on. Julien and Lay might be back any moment now. "What's happening?" he asked, rising to his full height.

A corner of Kai's lips twitched up as Sehun unconsciously buttoned his shirt. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, baby," he whispered, dragging a finger along Sehun's jawline before the younger flinched away.

"Why tell me all this?"

"Because I'm bored? I want you to step up your game. You're kind of slacking off."

"I might kill Jin."

"How? You'll get executed by your own father for killing a colleague. Execution applies to all. And I think he'd take Jin's word for yours. Besides, Jin is more difficult to kill than you think. Also, if you tell anyone, I will personally kill you myself and the person you've divulged the information to. Capiche?"

Sehun understood now. Kai just wanted to sit back and watch Sehun struggle with all this thrown at his face and yet, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't try and leave the agency either. He could not kill Jin, that wouldn't solve anything since Aguantin would still be there. Killing Kai would only guarantee him a heartache he would not be able to live with and what if he needed to know more?

"How do I believe all of this?" he asked Kai who was scanning the room for his shirt.

"I talk a lot, I know. But every word was true. Because I'm talking to you right now not as Agent K but as the man I really am. The man that you seem to hate and love at the same time."

"So, it's gonna be like this forever?"

"I guess so. I already told you. I want you on my side but that doesn't mean you can have me all to yourself. I don't love you. That's also the truth."

"Unless I kill you, you're gonna be a part of the reason that would destroy peace."

"If not me, then someone else. Admit it." He leaned in to Sehun's ear. "You're losing." He drew back with a smirk and Sehun gripped the gun.

"Fine. You want me to suffer. And at the end of the day, I'll probably kill myself, too. That's what you want, right?"

"You don't have the guts, Sehun. If you did, you would have killed yourself a long time ago. You'd rather live this shitty life than face death."

Sehun's whole body went numb. He placed the gun on the desk as he made his way to the windows. "Watch me face death, then." He shoved the windows open and climbed onto the windowpane. Taking his seat on the windowpane, the cool breeze stung his back as Kai stared at him with an impassive look. If he crashed down there, he would at least suffer a broken skull. 

"I don't mean anything to you, right? Tell me that you didn't love me back then and I'd be more than glad to just fucking die than face this _shitty_ life as you said. I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... but I know that you don't either."

Kai's face went stone-cold as his eyes pierced through Sehun's soul. There was no word to describe how badly Sehun wished that Kai would say that he did love him. Or at least, that he didn't want Sehun dead. Kai took a few steps forward and said, "I didn't love you."

"Good. Because I don't wanna play your game anymore, knowing that you made sure that I'll lose." With his heart thundering against his chest, Sehun fell back and released the grip on the edge of the windowpane, closing his eyes. But before he could completely tumble back and fall off the windowpane, Kai's strong fist caught the front of his shirt by the chest. Clutching at the shirt, Kai yanked Sehun forward until the latter plunged against him. For a brief moment, everything stopped around Sehun as he curled his arms around Kai's neck, burying his face into Kai's shoulder with Kai's arms enveloping his waist.

"I do want you safe, Sehun," Kai breathed silently, nuzzling his nose into Sehun's hair. "But you're a good guy and I'm the bad guy." He pulled back from the very short embrace. "The good guy always wins at the end. Remember that." He brushed his thumb along Sehun's lips, cupping his jaw. "But the bad guy doesn't go down without a fight." His trademark smirk returned to his face as he dropped his hand, retreating back. "I'm gonna kill him. Let's see how you're gonna save him without saying a word to him. Save him Oh. Don't die yet. I'm sure you'd want to know how I fell in love with you now, this very moment." He grabbed his jacket and went for the door. Again, he kissed two of his fingers before waving them at Sehun. "Game on, Sehun." He then vanished through the door as Sehun stood there, replaying the words _'how I fell in love with you now, this very moment'_. Was that supposed to change the fact that Kai just admitted that Sehun would win in the end? What sort of darned rivalry was this?!

~*~

"It was completely futile, then." Lay mumbled as they sauntered into the office building. For some odd reason, Sehun felt unusually phlegmatic and relieved. It wasn't sanguinity but just pure confidence since now he knew of whom he should be aware of. Kai posed a great deal of danger but knowing that Jin was the mastermind behind everything was somewhat terrifying. But Sehun now knew where he should pay more attention at.

"What can we do when K just took Park Chanyeol into safety? Besides, I think he made it clear for us to step down when he came by to threaten Sehun," Julien replied with a sigh. Well, that was what Sehun had told them as an excuse for the mess in the hotel room. That wasn't the only reason, though. Sehun needed both Julien and Lay to stay out of Kai's path if he didn't want them to end up like Donghae. Right now, it was better to step aside and to give Kai what he wanted. "We couldn't find him for three days. It's obvious that K brought him away."

"Or killed him," Sehun suggested.

"Not likely," Lay said. "Aguantin had lost too many members recently, so I don't think they would like to lose anymore." Sehun glanced over at the shorter man and blinked his eyes when Lay flashed a toothy smile at him. "Stop ogling me like that, boy."

"What?" Sehun gasped with a grimace. Oh god, Lay was another character that Sehun could never understand. He was so fucking smart and was always so down to earth.

"Julien." A familiar voice boomed as soon as they stepped into the elevator lobby. All the three of them spun around to meet Kris who was strutting towards them. At the mere sight of him, Sehun's lips stretched into a beam as his heart skipped a beat. It had been quite some while since he had seen Kris but his smile faltered with he saw the bandages that was wound around Kris' arms and the plaster on his forehead along with the thick bruises on his face.

"What the fuck?!" Julien grated and lurched forward before pulling Kris into a rough embrace. The way they hugged was as if they were brothers in many sense but the fact that both of their eyes were brimming with tears proved that their feelings were probably more suppressed than their egoism.

"I couldn't.... Donghae..." Kris' voice was breaking and it somewhat pained Sehun to think how difficult it would have been for Kris at that spot.

"Shh. It's okay," Julien whispered, tightening his arms around Kris' trembling body and Sehun turned for the elevator to give them both a moment. "You're okay, right?"

"I... fucking missed you like..."

Sehun stepped into the elevator and Lay followed behind. The last thing he saw before the elevator closed was Julien cupping Kris' face. Heaving a sigh, Sehun tugged at his black coat and side-eyed Lay who was smirking. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I love your agency."

"What?"

"It's so full of drama and excitement!" Lay chimed, punching the button for the 12th floor after scanning his badge. Sehun shook his head, rolling his eyes a little. "It was so boring back at my agency. You go and kill someone and come back. It's like all the agents here are the ones who play the main roles, not the generals and marshals. I find it very amusing."

"Has anyone told you how strange you are?"

Lay shot him a smug smile and out of the blue, he grappled Sehun's waist before pinning him on the elevator's wall. Wide-eyed and stumped, Sehun stared at Lay who blocked him with his palms pressed on the wall by the sides of Sehun's head. That moment, he realized how strong Lay was and how forceful his grip had been. Oh, come on, he was a rank-5 agent. Of course, he was up to the par. It was just that Lay wasn't the kind to show off. Unlike Kai.

"I can also be the kind of bad boy you're so into." Lay's breath grazed Sehun's face and for a split second, Sehun thought Lay might just kiss him right there. But then Lay pulled back when the elevator swished open. "Wanna go get something to drink later?" He stepped out and Sehun still couldn't snap out of it as he stared at Lay.

How could he just be all sexy one moment and turn all gooey cheesy the next? Smirking, Lay held the elevator open with a hand before Sehun dragged his feet to move. That was the first time Lay had managed to catch his attention. "No," he answered mechanically, starting towards Jin's office. How was he supposed to face Jin with a straight face? But one thing was for certain. Sehun would not be able to tell anyone the truth. Who was he to tell that his father would believe him? He would ask for proofs. And Sehun couldn't afford to tell him about every single encounter he had with Kai.

"No? What, you don't drink with anyone? Are you an intolerable drunk or what? ‘Cause that would be cute, frankly."

Sehun kept his focus on the agents that he passed by, recalling the times when Kai had been an intolerable drunk. Once when he came back lightly drunk by a couple of tequila shots back in Singapore and then the other time when Sehun forced him to drink beer. Sehun was cocksure that both times, Kai was acting it out.  Someone like Kai would have a great self-control. How stupid was he to buy that performance…

Fretting a little, Sehun pushed the door open and stepped in before spotting Jin and Marshal Oh in there, wearing serious expressions. But Jin's expression had always been somewhat subtle when compared to Sehun's father. 

"Another miss," the Marshal sighed, jolting up from his seat. "Where's Julien?"

"He's... with Kris." Sehun muttered soullessly as his eyes darted to Jin who threw him a suppressed smile. Sehun can't believe that those smiles used to comfort him once.

"What went wrong this time wasn't their fault," Jin told Sehun's father, clasping a hand on the Marshal's shoulder.

"It never is their fault. At this rate, the government might just have us disbanded. We're useless right now," Sehun's father spat out like venom, harshly loosening their tie. "How on earth does K know everything?"

"I told you. He's smart enough to predict all our moves."

Bullshit, Sehun thought. Well, yes, Kai was a smartass but if Jin wasn't snitching him, how would he know about the mission halfway across the world? But Kai said that this mission was to divert their attention, probably the Marshal's attention. So what was going on over here while they was gone? "Did anything happen here?" Sehun asked his father who looked like he had grown five years older in two weeks.

"There were some bomb blasts in government offices and we're getting egged on for not taking any actions beforehand," he spat, unbuttoning his coat. "I'm literally at stumped over here. We've lost one of our best agents. Our only rank-5 is seriously injured. Agent Lay's contract would be over in another five months. Aguantin isn't the only thing we're worried about. There are other things the agents are working on, so I don't know how we're going to transfer agents to this unit."

"We'll figure it out, Aren," Jin said in a low voice, stroking the Marshal's arm. Sehun blinked at the gesture. They had always been like this but he had never felt so conscious before Kai hinted that Jin had a thing for his father. Now everything was extra striking to his eyes.

"I need a break." The man shoved past Sehun and Lay, rubbing his temples.

"Did Donghae have any family?" Sehun asked Jin with a tight jaw.

"He only had a senile grandmother," Jin replied with the same lenience. Nodding, Sehun turned on his heel and went after his father.

"Marshal Oh!" he yelped and his strutting father came to a halt before spinning around to face his son. "This might sound absurd but... can you personally assign me to missions after this? Ones that I won't be able to botch?"

"What?" his father asked as if Sehun had asked him something ridiculous. "You're under General Jin."

"I know. But fath—Marshal, I'd like to work harder. Not just on Aguantin but these other things you mentioned. This is the only way I can rise to rank 5. Right now, I'd just like to train myself to become stronger."

"What are you blabbering about? Just focus on what you're told to do."

"I can't," Sehun said desperately. "I know that we don't have time and Aguantin's moving fast, but it's obvious that whatever we do, it's not gonna work. It's not just me. It's everyone in the team. We feel like complete losers, missing all of our missions straight. We... need motivation. So please, let Jin take care of the Aguantin missions and meanwhile, you can assign us other missions while figuring out what to do with Aguantin. If not you, then at least some other general."

His father eyed him with scrutiny. "Do you seriously want to work that hard to get to rank 5?"

Sehun didn't care about the rank but he couldn't work under Jin knowing that whatever mission he was assigned to was going to be a complete failure. At this point, the Marshal might change the whole unit, thinking that they were incapable and Sehun had to be in this team since he was the only one who knew about Jin. But more than anything, Sehun had to get closer to his father since it was his father's life that was at stake now.

"No, sir. I'm worried about my teammates as well as myself. We need a distraction and I think it will be kind of a relief."

The Marshal arched a brow at Sehun and it looked like he was contemplating the situation. Finally, he nodded. "You're right. The agency could use some good news. I'll see about what needs your expertise right now."

"Thank you, fath—sir." Sehun grunted out.

His father spared him one final look before proceeding for his office. Sighing, Sehun slumped his back on a wall and jumped a little when the elevator next to him opened with a 'ting'. "Sehun." Julien called, stepping out of the elevator. Sehun blinked at Julien's swollen red lips and stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. Come here." He grabbed Julien's collars and hauled him close before curling his arms around the taller and nuzzled his nose into Julien's chest. "I want you to live, Julien," he muttered as Julien ran his fingers through Sehun's hair at the back of his head. "You, Kris, even Lay."

Julien's fingers tightened around Sehun's hair and he kissed Sehun until they ran out of breath. Then pulling back, Sehun pressed his face against Julien's chest again.

"Group hug!" B.I's voice echoed out of nowhere and before Sehun could bring his head up, B.I pounced on them, throwing his arms around Julien and Sehun. Smiling a little, Sehun turned to B.I to give him a hug. Of course, Donghae was B.I's friend as well. Everyone was hurt.

"This is so gay. I'm out of here," Julien mumbled and started to walk away.

"How have you been, B.I?" Sehun inquired, pulling back.

"I don't care. I'm probably gonna die tomorrow and I miss watching anime with you. So, I'm sorry for being a dick," B.I blurted out in one breath.

"Then I'm sorry, too."

~*~

"Do you like Chinese?" Lay asked over the comm and Sehun honestly didn't know how Lay could ask him out on dates at even a moment like this.

"No," Sehun muttered, checking the gun's magazine and loaded it.

"Oh god, racist."

Rolling his eyes, Sehun peered over the wall he was hiding behind and gave the men a quick once-over. His priority was assassinating the main fat dude there but only after getting the information out of him. "You were asking about food, right?"

"Maybe," Lay sighed. "I'm Chinese."

"I noticed." He scanned the men but couldn't spot the target, which meant he was on the other location Lay was at. "The target's AWOL." Sehun sighed.

"Target spotted." Lay said.

"Got it covered, then?"

"God, I'm so sexy in action. You should have been here."

Shaking his head, Sehun turned the comm off and kept peering at the men who were packing drugs. That was when he felt the slap on his ass. Jumping, Sehun spun around and saw no one but when he turned back to his left, Kai was standing next to him, peering over the wall. "What are we looking at?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sehun hissed under his breath with his stomach clenching. Kai was dressed in nothing but a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Don't tell me Jin snitched about this, too."

"No, he didn't. I just happen to have these psychic powers to know whatever that you're up to." Kai flashed a wide mocking grin. "So, what are we doing?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Sehun spat and plunged the gun back into the holster.

"Aw, why so much hatred, baby? Come on. Spend some time with me and I'll let you in on another secret tonight. Of course, after you’ve let _me_ in first." He smirked.

Sehun's brows furrowed into a scowl. "What other secret? Is B.I your son or something?"

"Ew. Does he look like me? I'd like to make babies with you, you know that."

"I actually don't." Sehun turned to walk away but Kai's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"I'm sure you'd want to save your new partner's life which will be in danger soon enough."

"Fuck you." He pulled his wrist back. "Touch him and—"

"Oooh. Feisty. So sexy. Now do you see how you're attracting me these days?"

Sehun scoffed. "You're so full of yourself, Kai. Give me another month and I'll find someone better than you. Then we'll see with whom you'll play your game, you fucking player."

"God." Kai smirked again. "When the fuck did you turn so hot?"

"When I decided to kick your ass." He was about to spin around when the gates swung open. The men Sehun was targeting a while ago gushed out, all powerfully-built along with chains and metal rods. "Fan-fucking-tastic," Sehun sighed and pulled his gun out. He expected Kai to make his egress now but he stayed instead.

"Who the fuck are you?!" one of the men hollered, stepping forward with the thick rod. 

"I only have like 6 bullets," Sehun said in a low voice and Kai scoffed.

"I don't even have a gun," he muttered and pulled a bandana out of his pocket.

"That's your weapon?" Sehun's eyes widened.

"I fucking asked who you are!" the man screamed again. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kai only let out a deep breath, winding the bandana around his right palm, twisting it in between his fingers as well. "You're gonna fight them?" Sehun asked, unlocking his gun.

"Put the gun away, Sehun. Come on. It'll be fun." Kai smiled and right at that moment, the man lurched forward and swung the rod, lunging it for Kai's head. Grabbing the rod with his left hand in the blink of an eye, Kai plunged his right fist into the man's face before planting a boot onto the man's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Flipping the rod in his hand, he eyed Sehun. For once, Sehun admired Kai's recklessness. He holstered his gun and accepted the metal rod from Kai as the rest of the men sprinted forward. "God, I missed fighting street ruffian style." fuck, Kai was even enjoying this. Who cared? Sehun had always been influenced by whatever Kai did. He was a fucking drug.

The bestial adrenaline, the pumping blood in his veins, the gasping and gushing breaths along with the terrifying joy of recklessness that were surging through his body had Sehun floating in unbelievable excitement. Using a gun to plunge a bullet into someone's head was nothing compared to this. This sudden burst of energy and the pounding heart all made Sehun dizzy but in a good way. Kai was right. There couldn't be a better way to spend the night than bludgeon these men's faces with nothing but measly metal rods and fists. Sehun had always loved things that made his heart raced, be it good or bad, be it sex or Kai, but right now, he had discovered another part of him. He was an adrenaline junk, for god's sake.

But the best thing had to be fighting alongside Kai.

"You fucking faggot! Come on!" the bulky man screeched, holding his bicycle chain up before swinging at Sehun's direction. Kai was busy on the other side having too much fun destroying someone's face. Cocking his head to the side, Sehun arched his brows at the man, mocking him a little before grabbing the chain. Dumbstruck, the opponent even had the time to gape at Sehun instead of retaliating. Using the opportunity, Sehun hauled the chain along with the man before shifting to stand behind the man and wound the chain around his neck.

"Who's the faggot now?" Sehun scoffed, smirking as he choked the man's throat for a moment. Upon releasing him when he saw another potential opponent on his left, he spun and broke into a sprint towards that guy who was lurching towards him with a rod. Kai, on the other hand, was choking a guy before lifting him up and slammed him on the ground. Fuck, Sehun had no idea why even that made Kai look a gazillion times hotter. Shaking the ridiculous thought away, he focused on the approaching opponent and grabbed the rod, imitating Kai's actions from before and gave the man a hard jab on the face. It only hurt his knuckles but it was probably more painful for the damaged face. Just right then, one of the already beaten to pulp men stumbled up to his feet behind Kai. Well, one final shot.

Sehun's his eyes darted to Kai who was kneeling on one knee, bludgeoning the face of the guy who had been slammed to the ground as he started to lurch forward. Jumping onto Kai's knee with one foot, Sehun bounded off before plunging a fist into the opponent's face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Finally, when all the men were down, splattered on the ground, panting with a heaving chest, Sehun turned to face Kai who started to rise to his full height with a cocked brow. "Seriously?" he was probably surprised about Sehun stomping on his knee to jump off to plant a forceful blow on that man's face.

Sehun mirrored his look and shrugged. "What?" he let out breathlessly, eyeing the black bandana around Kai's hand and spared Kai's exhausted face a look before walking away. The men were moaning on the ground, wriggling like worms. Some were completely conked out, others were partly conscious.

"So badass, man." Kai whined, trailing behind Sehun. "Where did you learn that move?"

Sehun kept mum as he kept walking but Kai quickly caught up to his side, unwinding his bandana. "I don't always rely on my gun," Sehun spat through his gritted teeth.

"I thought you were. I mean, come on. That's some crazy moves back there. Now I believe that they didn't promote you to rank 4 out of desperation," he laughed and Sehun grimaced a little, keeping his eyes on the road. "However," he added. "I got 7 of them and you had 4 of them."

"What?!" Sehun shot him a sharp look and Kai was smirking as he hopped beside Sehun to keep up. "You were fucking counting?"

"Of course, I was. I'm a revolutionary group's leader. I keep count of everything."

The fact that Kai's musky aftershave and the tattoos on his arms still drew Sehun in like opium was both scary and disturbing. He understood that Kai was bored and there will be nothing for him to do to get rid of him for the time being, but Sehun couldn't stand to spend another second with him and his crazy heat.

"Why isn't Jin the leader, though?"

"Hmm." Kai shrugged with his lower lip stuck out a little. They both looked equally tired but Kai was better at hiding his fatigue. But Sehun had never seen him more alive. "I would have killed him and he knows that."

Sehun came to a halt to stare at Kai. "You... would have killed your own father for a position in a group of lost, confused, homeless people?"

Kai blinked at Sehun with his mouth falling agape. "Lost... confused... homeless people?"

Sehun scowled. "That's not the point. If you would even kill your own father, it wouldn't take you two seconds to end my life without thinking about twice." Shaking his head, he stomped forward to get to his car. Every alley on this street was dark and the place was pretty much abandoned. But it had warehouses that were perfect for smuggling business. On the other hand, Sehun's phone was already buzzing in his pocket for the second time and it was probably Lay.

"I don't feel love for my father, you know."

"Surprise, surprise, son of a bitch," he scoffed. "Get a rabbit, Kai. See if you could at least show it some love."

Kai grabbed Sehun's arm at the elbow and pulled him to a stop. "I already have Taeyong for a pet."

"Fuck you." Sehun harshly pulled his arm back. 

"No, seriously. I was closer to Taeyong's father than my own. But it doesn't mean I like that motherfucker any better."

"You don't need anyone in your life, right? Not family, not love, not friends. I weighed out the options and I've come to the conclusion as everyone else that you're a sadistic sociopath who's also a fucking demented anarchist."

Kai started to laugh. Getting tired of his act, Sehun proceeded for his vehicle but when he came to the furthest parking lot, he stood there, taken aback and breathless. His eyes scanned the whole area but failed to spot his car. "Oh, I had it towed away," Kai said.

Facing the man again, Sehun gave him an impassive, stoic look. "Are you 12?"

"No." Kai edged closer with his head hung but the smirk was constantly replaying on his lips. "I just happened to be a sadistic, demented, sociopathic anarchist." He curled an arm around Sehun's waist and hauled him close until their chests collided. For a moment, Sehun's breath was taken away as he stared into Kai's dark eyes that reflected the bright stars in the sky. "Tsk tsk. The always floundering Oh Sehun," he whispered in a mocking tone and Sehun snapped out of it before shoving him back.

"Are you seriously gonna follow me?"

"I told you. Your beautiful handsome partner's life is in danger. Want me to help you, or for the least, prevent him from dying, you're gonna be doing as I want tonight. That includes doing _me_."

"I'm not your bitch anymore, Kai."

"No. I can see that." Kai bit his lower lip, scanning Sehun from top to toe. Oh my god, why was he being so annoyingly attractive?!

"Kai, I don't have time for this. Where the fuck is my car?"

"In my pants. Wanna check it out and ride it home?" Kai outright laughed at his own joke.

"Fuck you to the power of ten thousand, man." Spitting the words out in complete distaste, Sehun twirled around and started to strut away, clenching his fists. 

Without even sparing Kai a glance, he kept walking towards the road to see if he could get a cab or something. He could call Lay over but he honestly didn't need any more excitement for the night. He didn't even know if Kai was treading on his footsteps but if he was, Sehun heard no sound from him. But he was definitely there because Sehun could feel Kai's eyes on his back as if the gaze was touching him. He was getting used to Kai showing up at random places. But it was the butt-slapping and waist-grabbing parts that he was never going to get used to. 

When he reached the road, he knew that it was better to abandon the attempt to get a can right then than to wait for nothing because it was obvious that the place was completely abandoned at night. Sighing, Sehun started to walk along the pavements and shop lots.

"You know where I live. Why haven't you done anything about it?"

Sehun's jaw tightened when he heard Kai's voice again. "You probably have a plan for that, too, you asshole. Jin would have told you about it, anyway."

"You know that now. But what about before? You knew that the place was in the Southern Dae."

"I did. I just realized that the amount of agents we have is no match for your trained assassins."

He heard a quiet laugh and then nothing. Kai silently followed behind as Sehun took a diversion at the junction. The lights of a car that raced past by stung his eyes a little and his phone buzzed again in his pocket. But Kai's presence behind him was a greater distraction. Without even realizing it, Sehun was drawn back to the night at the hotel room in London. His aggressive hands, his sweating body's heat, his brutal lips.... He was annoyed at Kai but right now, he was more furious at himself. What was wrong with him? He wanted Kai to leave him alone but at the same time, his heart was aching, hoping that Kai wouldn't leave.

He came to a stop and briefly closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. He slowly turned around to face Kai whose eyes were piercing through him with his hands plunged into his jeans. For a moment, Sehun saw the old Kai there. The simple, confident, passionate man that he had fallen in love with. No matter how he tried to pretend to be cold, he can never deny the fact that he will always be head over heels in love with Kai even if it hurt so badly.

Keeping his hands in his jeans' pockets, Kai stepped forward and stopped before Sehun with a distance of less than a foot between them. His playful expression had changed into a grave one again.

"Don't stop and look back when you're walking away from me, Sehun," Kai said in a low voice, pulling a hand out of his pocket. As he snaked an arm around Sehun's waist, Sehun found himself to be panting as his eyes were rendered droopy. He gradually brought his palms up to Kai's chest and that was when Kai ripped the gun out of Sehun's holster before pressing it onto Sehun's stomach. "I'm so curious. Every time, what stops you from killing me even after everything that I've done to you?"

"It's because I love you." The words rolled off Sehun's tongue without control as Sehun took hold of the gun before holstering it again. "I did, I mean. Just like how I _did_ love Avin. I could never kill him either. That's the truth. I loved you."

Kai's eyes remained cold. "I admit it. I'm confused as fuck. But whose fault is that?" His hands were creeping up Sehun's shirt at the side of his waist which had Sehun struggling for a moment.

"Let me... move on, Kai," Sehun finally gasped out in choked breaths. "It will be easier later."

"Later when you finally gut-up to kill me?" Kai dropped his hands and took a step back. Heaving in gulps of breath, Sehun licked his lips and glanced away. "When it comes to that, don't even think that I'll back down."

"I'm not expecting you to."

"But that doesn't mean I don't...." he trailed off with a scowl.

"What?"

Kai didn't reply as he clenched his jaw. And that was when Sehun's phone vibrated again.

Fishing the phone out, Sehun groaned at the caller ID being Lay and the ugly photo of his that Lay had somehow managed to set. He was about to answer the call when Kai snatched the phone away before slamming it on the wall next to him. It dropped to the ground with its screen shattering into smithereens.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sehun burst as Kai grabbed his wrists before yanking him to smash his back against the brick wall. "Kai!"

"What's wrong? You don't want me now? You were so desperate for my cock a few days back. What? You've suddenly switched for that bastard's dick?" his low growl was as intimidating as ever.

"I'm done with you, okay?! I'll play your fucking game and I'll be more than glad to beat you in it! But you don't get the right to hold me down like this anymore!"

Kai deliberately raised Sehun's wrists above Sehun's head before pinning them onto the wall. "You're lying."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sehun pulled his hands free and shoved Kai back. Even if he stumbled back a little, Kai quickly recovered and lurched forward to grab Sehun by his arms again. "Let go of me!" He was about to give Kai a taste of his fist when Kai grabbed the back of his head before palming his crotch.

"I feel you, I love you, I hurt you when I touch you. When I fuck you," Kai hissed through his clenched teeth. "And I love it so much."

"So fucking poetic. Let... go of me, Kai."

"You will never move on from me." His hand started to massage Sehun's cock and balls over the pants. Biting his tongue to suppress a moan, Sehun stared into Kai's eyes, frozen and tired.

"You want to be the only centre of attention." Sehun let out. "Is that it? You can't bear to see me moving on? Will you kill me if I did? You bloody psychopath."

Kai withdrew his hands and took a step back. "You got that right. Step away from me and I'll kill you."

Sehun let out a laugh. "I thought you said that you'll kill me if I ever cross your path. And now you will kill me if I don't?"

"I will kill you if you stop wanting me," he spat out shamelessly. Any man would want his loved one to move on, to find another that could make him happy. But not Kai. Kai was a selfish bastard who could not just admit that he needed Sehun like air. Wasn't that obvious? He gave Sehun two years' time for whatever reason but as soon as Sehun caught his attention again, he wanted Sehun, not in the way Sehun would like but like a slave, like a fucking whore. That was what he meant by falling in love with him now.

"I don't want you anymore, Kai," Sehun whispered. "I can't. I'm done trying to keep up with you. I'm done trying to figure out what you feel. You want me to kick your ass, I will. But my love for you will eventually die out, Kai." honestly, Sehun didn't know how much of what he was saying was true but right now, he just wanted to see how far Kai would go if he was provoked.

Those sharp eyes knocked the air out of Sehun's lungs. "Do you mean it?" His voice was a snake's hiss as it escaped his lips.

"Y-yes."

Before Kai could say in anything in return, a car pulled up by the roadside and Sehun peered over Kai's shoulder only to see Lay bursting out of the car.

"Sehun!" he yelped and came strutting towards him. Before Sehun even knew it, Kai spun around, raising a leg up and was about to give Lay a pirouette kick on side of the head but the fact that Lay caught Kai's shin and twirled around to mirror Kai's kick struck Sehun dumb. If only Kai had not duck to dodge the kick, Lay's boot might have plunged into the side of Kai's face.

"Stop!" Sehun screeched, putting himself between Kai and Lay before Kai could retaliate. For the first time ever, he saw Lay scowling. But it only lasted for a second before his face turned neutral. Kai seemed impassive as ever but his trembling fists suggested that he was dying to break Lay's skull open. Sehun doubted that he would succeed, though. Lay would be at least equally up to par as Kai.

"You wanna fight, do it like a man. You're a fucking coward, dude," Lay snorted at Kai.

"Lay, I said stop it." Sehun shoved him back when Lay edged nearer.

"What are you even doing hanging out with him, Sehun?"

Kai stepped forward and Sehun had to push him back as well. Kai was the Kingpin of a radical reformist group but he was eager to fight some guy because of Sehun? What the fuck had happened to him?!

"Lay, please. Go," Sehun begged.

"No! You're asking me to—"

"Go, yes."

Lay's eyes widened as he neared Sehun. "Are you high?" he asked in a whisper and Sehun glared at him.

"I need to get this solved with him. He can't seem to take a hint," Sehun hissed and side-eyed Kai who looked like he might punch through a wall. "Go," he told Lay one last time before taking hold of Kai's arm and hauled him away from there.

When they reached an alley, Sehun released him and grabbed the sides of his head. When their lips met in a brutal crash, Kai's hands fumbled to hold onto Sehun's waist as his lips trembled against Sehun's.

"That's it," Sehun gasped, pulling away from the kiss. He entangled his fingers in the strands of Kai's hair at the back of his head. "I'm so tired," he whispered against Kai's lips. "You said that you've fallen in love with me now. This is not the real me. This is the reckless character I created to deal with the painful heartache you left me with. Even now, you make my heart swell." He couldn't believe how heavily he was clinging onto Kai's neck as his palm slid down to Kai's chest. "I give up. If I want to beat you, I'm gonna need to stop loving you."

"I told you to never forget about me," Kai murmured and gently pushed Sehun away. "Have it your way. I was never in love with you. And when I'm falling for you for real, you're pushing me away."

"Loving someone is not something that you're capable of. You're better at acting and pretending."

Kai kept staring at Sehun expressionlessly.

"This is where I stop going after you for love, Kai."

Finally, Kai let out a raspy laugh. "Great. It makes everything more interesting, I guess."

"What?"

"Shh." Kai's face suddenly died as he glanced to his right.

"What?"

"I guess so, too." A foreign voice entered the alley and Sehun's heart jumped a little when he turned to see Taeyong's father ambling his way into the alley along with a couple of armed men.

"What are you doing here?" Kai hissed at him, stepping before Sehun to cover him for some reason.

"Was so curious about what you're up to ditching your works tonight." the man was smirking and it clenched Sehun's stomach.

"He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, Kai. I seriously doubt that." He shoved Kai aside before stepping in front of Sehun. "This is what you've been doing these days?"

"Jin still needs him." Kai brought a hand to the man's chest to keep him back but that only earned his arm to be twisted by Taeyong's father before it was locked behind his back. Sehun almost gasped when Kai let out a subtle grunt. 

"You think I care about what Jin wants? Get him."

Sehun was about to go for his gun but then he saw Kai slowly shaking his head at him and he froze.

"I wonder how your father would react when he finds his son brutally killed as he had killed my wife and son," he spat at Sehun and released Kai's arm before pushing him back. Son? Taeyong's brother?

Sehun kept cool as the guards seized his gun before grabbing his arms. As Taeyong's father sauntered away, Sehun panted, brooding about what he should do right now but after seeing Kai standing there with a dead expression, he knew he was in boiling water. Oh god, it was as if Sehun had just asked for all of this.

"I'll come and get you," Kai told him in a very low voice as Sehun was hauled past him.

"Kai," Sehun called back in a gasp.


	13. Chapter 13

The main point of pursuing other missions was to avoid Aguantin at all costs. And yet, here Sehun was, caught in the middle of this same Aguantin shit again and again. To be completely honest, he was getting so tired of it that he just wanted to shoot all of the Aguantin members right between their eyes the first chance he'd get. Unfortunately, Aguantin was guarded by trained elite assassins and not to mention the fact that Sehun's so-called _soulmate_ was their freaking leader. The night was wearing him out. Once, he had said that accepting his father's offer to join the agency was a blessing since he had met and found Kai. But now, he'd do anything to just go back to his little hell-hole and rot with his PTSD because that was a stroll in the park when compared to trying to figure Kai out.

And all of a sudden, here popped up this old paedophile that Sehun would very much like to plant a bullet down his throat. It was confirmed, Sehun was sleepy and slaphappy.

Not caring much about where he was brought this time, Sehun let the bodyguards haul him into the town's power grid’s basement. "What are you gonna do? Shock me to death here?" he scoffed at Taeyong's father who was strutting ahead of him.

"I'm going to destroy you here as your father had destroyed my wife." He came to a stop and turned to face Sehun. The guards yanked Sehun's arm back to bring him to a halt as well. "Right here."

Arching a brow, Sehun stared at the man. 

"Well." He popped his knuckles and took a step forward. He was an attractive man indeed, cladded in leather clothes as Kai had but only with broader shoulders and streaks of grey hair. "Did you know that it was Aren who had brutally killed my wife and son, in this very power grid?"

"I'm not sure I know half of the things that's happening around me." It was official that Sehun was too exhausted to even care anymore. He wasn't even counting on Kai to come save him. Like fuck, he was no damsel in distress. If anything, he could see that Kai was somewhat intimidated by Taeyong's father. Why on earth would he even go against the man at all for Sehun?

"Oh, there are many things your father had done. And then he just protected you by keeping you with him in that wretched snail shell."

This sudden piece of information dragged Sehun's attention immediately and his face turned sour again. "What... What do you mean?"

"After what he did a few years back, he knew that I will come after you. So here he went, pulling you to his side. I must say, I thought he would have trained you well, but you're still like a very beautiful and delicate piece of art."

Sehun blinked. Was that why.... his father deliberately suggested Sehun to be trained as Kai's partner? To keep him safe? To keep him close so that he can protect him? Jin had once said that his father was just trying to protect him. A pang was sent straight to his heart for being so harsh on his father all this while. Sure, he sent Sehun on ridiculous missions but he was also the one who pulled Sehun back to the real world and out of trauma.

"Why didn't you just face my father, then?!"

"What better way is there to have my revenge than through what would pain him the most? He took a son from me, I'll take his." He flashed a crooked smile before starting to walk around Sehun in circles. "I told Kai that we should hold you for leverage since your daddy is the marshal and all but he just let you go despite my orders. Son of a bitch is always so rebellious. But it's okay. I finally got hold of you when you're helpless. Only that I can't utilize what I wished I had." The smirk said plenty.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Sehun asked in a steady voice. Kai had taught him once that if your enemy knows your weakness, you're as good as dead.

"I want to see how you struggle when I force a dagger down your throat, through your mouth. And leaving you half alive, I'll toss you by the agency for your dad to pick you up. And then, I'll get you again to kill you, perhaps some other time." He held a hand out and the guard unsheathed a dagger before handing it over. Swallowing, Sehun glared at the blade with his hands clenching into fists. "Meanwhile, you will continue to live in fear. You're nothing compared to me. If you were your father, I would have had a real fight."

"Wait," he yelped, deciding to stall the inevitability. "Why did my father kill your wife? And Taeyong's brother?"

"You know Taeyong, I see. Hm. I wonder how much Kai has been keeping away from me."

"I do know Taeyong. He loathes me as well but now I see why."

"By my wife, I meant Kai's mother."

Sehun stopped for a moment, realizing how stupid he had been. Taeyong and Kai were half-brothers. "Kai's... mother... My father... killed his mother..."   


"A few months before you apparently joined the agency," he stated gloriously. "Don't think too hard, sweetheart." _Sweetheart_. So that was where Kai had picked that up from. "I'll try to inflict the pain as gentle as I could. You're welcome to struggle, of course." He edged closer. Sehun's hands weren't cuffed but he wanted to fight, he'd have to break his arms free from the grip of the guards. "Let's see how good you are without your gun." He raised a hand to Sehun's jaw.

But before his fingers could even touch him, Sehun brought a boot to the man's chest and stomped hard, pulling his other foot up to plant it on the side of the man's head. With his arms still gripped tight, Sehun bounded off the ground, plunging both of his boots into the chest of Taeyong's father, sending him back, floundering. And all of this happened with the blink of an eye. But as soon as Sehun's feet landed back on the ground, the guards twisted his arms as the older man regained his stability, smiling a little. "Good enough," Sehun spat out.

"I see why Kai takes interest in you. You're just like him. Stupid and reckless." He pulled the dagger back and instead of going with the initial plan, he aimed for Sehun's stomach. Gasping, Sehun clenched his eyes and the tip of the blade almost came intact to his stomach if everything hadn't come to a stop. He flashed his eyes open only to see Kai shoving his stepfather back, mad as a bull.

"Touch him again and I'll fucking blast your head," Kai snarled at his dad and caught his wrist before twisting it until the dagger fell to the ground.

The guards probably weren't moving or doing anything since Kai was their boss, too. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the old man hissed through his grit teeth. "Do you dare go against me?! Do you think that you'll survive without me?! Are you that daring now, boy?!"

Without paying heed to him, Kai turned his head back at Sehun and shot the guards a look until they released Sehun. "Where does your loyalty lie?" his growling voice even sent shudders down Sehun's spine.

"They work for me," his stepfather said. "You might lead them but everyone knows that you could lose, too, Kai. And if you ever dared to stop me again, I will make sure that you will be nothing but that wretched son of a useless bastard." He reached a hand out to grab Sehun's arm and that was when Kai pulled a gun out and pulled the trigger. The bullet that dived into Taeyong's father's skull had the blood splattering out before the man crashed the ground.

Kai just killed him. Without batting an eye. No questions asked. Quick and smooth. And Sehun was gaping with his breath dying.

Gripping the gun, he turned around and took hold of Sehun's hand. "Clear the place up," he ordered the guards before hauling Sehun away from there. Was Kai even thinking what the fuck he was doing?! He had just killed Taeyong's father. How was Taeyong going to react to that?! Taken aback, Sehun was robotically dragged away by Kai and he only snapped out when Kai pushed him against a wall before crashing their lips together.

"Kai!" Sehun shouted into the aggressive kiss and tried to shove Kai back. Failing miserably to Kai's assertiveness, he waited for Kai to be done taking out the anger and frustration on his lips. He had said that he was closer to Taeyong's father but it didn't take him one second to pull that trigger. Was Kai completely incapable of affection? How could he kill a man who had raised him? But all that Sehun could do right now was cling onto Kai's shirt as Kai ruthlessly abused his lips. It was obvious that he was angry and his kiss didn't pose any less anger. He curled a hand around Sehun's neck and shoved it until the back of Sehun's head banged the wall. His tongue invaded Sehun's mouth, swirling and dancing erotically as their teeth clattered. His hand slid down Sehun's side and desperately gripped his hip before it snaked back and clutched at Sehun's ass. When Kai pulled back with a thin string of saliva connecting their lower lips, Sehun panted out, "Why?"

"Jin ordered me to kill him. That's why," Kai breathed out.

"Why?" Sehun repeated the question, wanting the _right_ answer.

"Like it or not, Jin has a soft spot for you." He raised his palms to the wall, by the sides of Sehun's head.

Sehun already suspected that since Jin had a thing for his father. "And... you?"

"I was just carrying out orders."

Liar.

"You want to move on. And I'll let you move on," Kai said in a low voice as his breath grazed

Sehun's lips. "But I will kill anyone that you fall in love with hereafter."

For some odd reason, Sehun wished that Kai would see how much Kai wanted him.

This was not how people loved but apparently that was how Kai loved.

Like a psychopath. And Sehun couldn't cope with it anymore. He wasn't as complicated as Kai was. Thus, he didn't think that he could keep up with this hope for Kai's love any longer.

When Kai pushed Sehun's front against the wall, Sehun stood there unperturbed. He pressed his forehead upon the wall and sank his teeth into his lower lip while Kai yanked his pants at the back. Pinning his forearms against the basement's wall, Sehun willingly spread his legs apart and suppressed a groan when he felt Kai's erection pressing against his butt cleft. There was no foreplay required. Kai was desperate and possibly riding on high emotions and so was Sehun. He was going to fall out of love.

Kai's hand latched itself onto Sehun's hip as he brutally slid a couple of saliva-slicked fingers into Sehun. "Ughh..." Sehun couldn't help but moan out with Kai's fingers curling inside him.

Kai's ragged breathing was enough to make him erect. Releasing his cock from his boxers, Sehun tightly gripped it with Kai's chest smashed against his back.

"I will never love you the way you want, Sehun," Kai breathlessly moaned into Sehun's ear before sucking on the ear lobe. "I don't know how to." He trailed the kisses along the side of Sehun's neck as his fingers scissored the opening. Pumping his own cock, Sehun bit his lip so hard that he could taste the iron on his tongue and when Kai pulled his fingers out to replace them with his hard cock, Sehun gave in to the tears that were welled up in his eyes. As the hot tears trickled down the corners of his eyes, Kai immediately began to thrust without leaving Sehun any room to get used to the sudden fill. It felt like a knife to the gut. It was fine. Sehun needed and wanted this pain anyway. He wanted Kai to fuck him so hard that he could ignite a fire within him or rip his insides apart. He wished that Kai's cock would fill him so full that he'd see stars at the back of his eyes. 

~*~

"Your car will be sent over." When Kai spoke for the first time in the hour, his voice was coarse and drained of strength. Sehun hid the limp in his weak walk as he tried to keep up with Kai's long strides. Every part of his lower body was aching in cruel agony, especially his hips that Kai had crushed. He probably looked like a total mess but he wasn't in the state to even inveigh against anything. Neither Kai fucking him senseless against a wall nor the fact that he shamelessly asked Kai to accompany him home. Not in those exact words, but it was something along the lines, 'don't go yet'.

Heaving a sigh, Sehun peered at the star-lit sky that roofed above them, plunging his hands into his pockets. It had been such a long night. And tomorrow was bound to be an even longer day if Lay had bothered to blabber everything to the agency about Sehun spending time with Kai. An hour ago, he would have given anything to just hit the bed but right now, walking side by side with Kai, he was more awake than ever. Not to mention that he had just been penetrated to the hilt. The pain lingered but Sehun had gotten used to it anyway. Kai fucked him like no one else could. He claimed Sehun each time he did.

He stared at the approaching compound and its buildings before cringing. As much as he wanted to fall out of love, he didn't want to let go of Kai. What if it was a mistake? After all, Sehun was only in love with the wrong person. Would he have to go to that extent to punish Kai? The answer was yes. He was not going to do this to himself anymore. Kai might threaten him as he must as he liked but it was Sehun's turn to show him that he wasn't owned by anyone, especially not Kai.

"I wish you would just stop this, Kai," Sehun sighed at last. For the first time in years, he was actually having a proper conversation with Kai without the urge to plant a fist into the man's face. "It would be so much easier." His tone was light and his voice couldn't even pass for a whisper.

Kai came to a sudden halt and Sehun paused on his pace. Licking his lips, Kai raised a hand to run it through his hair before bothering the earrings and then dropped his hand. "To have the right to tell me what I should do, you have to be someone I fear." His stoic face was what Sehun hated the most.

"You would never fear me."

"I fear for you."

With his eyebrows furrowing, Sehun stared at Kai. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai extended a hand and grabbed Sehun's shirt at the stomach, fisting it. Gulping, Sehun stayed still. Then Kai released his shirt and pressed his palm against Sehun's abdomen. His eyes were on his hand before they bounced up to Sehun's face. Parting his lips, he sucked in a shaky breath and shoved Sehun back by the stomach. Staggering a step back, Sehun blinked at Kai. "I guess you know how we'll meet next time."

"How?"

A smirk stretched a corner of Kai's lips. The worst thing was Sehun couldn't even figure out if it were genuine or not. "As enemies."

"You're not my enemy, Kai."

"I'm not your friend either."

"No. You were my lover. And now, my rival."

Kai let out a scoff. "You were in love with someone else, Sehun. That wasn't me."

Sehun kept mum for a moment and glanced down at his shoes. "What... did you mean by... not knowing how to love the way I want you to?"

When he brought his head up, Kai was scowling. "I acted. I was good at it. Because that's how this stupid world perceives this... love and that's the shit you dig. So, yeah. I've seen Taeyong and Bobby doing it. I knew how 'love' worked. I knew how you people love. This fake, over-hyped crap. You have to be all caring and cheesy. I could do that. But not love you. I wouldn't give my life for you. You wanna talk love with a guy who was trained to kill and betray all his life?" he scoffed.

Sehun closed his eyes briefly and flashed them open again only to see Kai's hardened expression.

"But what I can do is make sure that there wouldn't be a situation where I'd have to sacrifice my life for you."

"That's enough, Kai," Sehun started to turn but Kai's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I don't understand it, Sehun. Everyone can act like they're in love. I could, too."

"So, you were never in love with me. I get it," Sehun muttered tiredly.

"That's the point. If you want me to love you, this is as far as it gets. I do... want you safe, Sehun."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You're not gonna do this to me again and again and again! I'm done with you!" He wrenched his arm free from Kai's grip.

"I know." Kai sounded exhausted now. "Which is why I'm letting you go."

"No, you're not. You will always make my life a hell. You're a psycho, Kai and you need help!"

Kai reached out and grabbed Sehun's belt's buckle before hauling him close. Holding onto Kai's shoulder, Sehun steadied himself as Kai leaned in to his ear. "My love will destroy you, Sehun," he whispered and his grazing lips killed Sehun for a second. The way he breathed his name sent shivers down Sehun's spine. "If I fall in love with you, it will destruct you. And as I said... I already have." He drew himself back and flashed Sehun a smirk before turning on his heel.

As Sehun watched Kai walk away, he stood there, contemplating everything. Kai never said that he wouldn't fall in love with Sehun. He never once said that. He said that he was never in love with Sehun. And that he didn't love like others. Kai's definition of love must be something that would bring pain and torture. And that was exactly what he was doing to Sehun. It made sense now. He didn't say that he wouldn't love Sehun at all. Kai just said that he wouldn't love him as he wanted. He'd let Sehun move on but not entirely. Sehun doubted that Kai would even keep his word of letting him go. Why did Kai always looked so composed and calm when it was always Sehun who was exhausted by everything that Kai did? It was as if Kai knew exactly what he was doing. 

It didn't matter anymore. Whether Kai had unclasped Sehun or not, Sehun was determined to put Kai away and show him how badly it could hurt. But a part of him doubted that Kai would be affected at all since he was a man of no emotion.

~*~

All those times together... they had never taken a picture together.

Emptying his lungs with a grieving sigh, Sehun wrapped his mind around the fact and stuffed the remaining shirts of Kai's into the duffel bag. Every night, for the past two years, despite holding all those grudges against Kai, he went to bed in Kai's worn shirts. Those were the only things that were left behind. But now, it was time for him to get rid of them.

He stopped for a moment and stared at the grey t-shirt he was wearing. He had bought Kai a similar shirt and had seen him wearing it back at his house. How stupid was Sehun to think that they could roam around in couple shirts…

He yanked his shirt off and stuffed it into the bag as well. He didn't know for what reason Kai was still holding onto his shirt but whatever, Sehun couldn't care less. If he truly wanted to move on, he had to stop thinking about Kai too much so that he would actually have the guts to point the gun at Kai's skull and pull the trigger when the time came. It was only a matter of time for the agency to snap and decide to assassinate Kai. Then, Sehun wanted to be the one to kill him. But no one was to guarantee that he would live after that. He did not care. He was not planning to live after Kai was gone anyway. They would be together. If not here, then at least in the afterlife. As dumb as it sounded, Sehun wished that he and Kai would have another chance together. Even in death.

His rope of thoughts snapped when he heard ringing doorbell. When he got the door, Lay stood there with a ridiculous grin on his face and a bunch of flowers in his hands. It was good thing that Lay hadn't said anything about last night and he was even decent enough to send the report after taking care of the mission all by himself. He was a professional, probably that was why he was this efficient.

Lay's eyes scanned Sehun's shirtless body from the collarbones down to the boxers' strap that peeked out of Sehun's pants that were sagging at the hips. "Good morning," he chimed and Sehun arched a brow at him.

"What's with the flowers?" he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his shirtless chest.

"Don't you like flowers? I like them. Never heard of anyone who doesn't like them."

Scoffing, Sehun peered at the watch around his wrist before sighing. "I was about to head to the office anyway. What are you doing here?"

At least Lay wasn't staring at him anymore. "I'll just dump these flowers, then." He dropped them to the ground and Sehun rolled his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"No?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want you to come in?"

"Is it because I'm Chinese or are you scared that I might pounce on you?" he asked with a crooked smile which almost made Sehun smile.

"It's the other way around. Haven't you heard? I'm the man-hunter of the agency. I prowl for men."

"Ah." Lay stuck his hands into his coat. "So, I guess we'll be talking out here with your body poking my eyes? Cool. What happened last night?"

"You saw what happened last night."

"Do you care to elaborate 'cause I think your boyfriend pretty much wanted to stomp on my face."

Sehun cringed at the word boyfriend and cleared his throat. "Lay. I appreciate that you didn't tell anyone in the agency about last night." But Jin must have known. It was just that Sehun didn't want his father to find out. "But we can't hang out."

Lay's face remained neutral. "Look, I wasn't asking for you to hang out or anything. I keep thinking that..." He sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "You must be going through a hard time. And I've heard about how you... dealt with everything for the past two years. Ruining yourself. _Prowling_ for men who were willing to fuck you. Physical pain’s better than emotional. I get it. But I think that all you needed was a shoulder to lean on."

Sehun's chest tightened as he stared at Lay with intent. "Lay..."

"I'm a killer, yeah. But I can empathize with people, you know. There wasn't anyone for me when I went through shit. All I'm saying is that..." He paused to look into Sehun's eyes and holding Sehun's gaze, he shook his head. "Nothing. I just wished I had met you two years back."

Inhaling a sharp breath, Sehun glanced away for a moment. "I..." With the single syllable, he trailed off.

"No pressure, dude. Friends. Let's be friends."

Sehun picked the flowers from the floor and forced a smile at Lay. "I used to buy flowers every Saturday for my mom."

"I just got them because I thought that you'd like them."

"Why would I like flowers?" Sehun snickered.

"Oi, I like flowers, okay? It doesn't make me any less manly."

"Oh." Sehun raised a palm in defeat. "I'm not doubting your manliness. Not ever."

A full smile formed on Lay's lips. "So, can I come in now?"

"No." Sehun stepped back into the apartment. "I'll see you at Jin's in five minutes." With that, he shut the door.

After placing the flowers on the coffee table, he pulled on a black shirt and buttoned it up, staring at the flowers. He wondered if Kai ever thought about getting him flowers. He wondered how happy he would have been if Kai had got him at least a stalk of rose. He didn't like flowers but if it were Kai, it would have been different. Sulking again, Sehun exited the apartment.

"Sehun!" he heard his name being screeched in the corridor as soon as he stepped out of the house. Scowling, Sehun spun around, looking for the source of the voice. And that was when he saw Taeyong's lean figure emerging out of the corner. Wide-eyed, Sehun gaped at him.

"Tae... yong?"

Taeyong strutted closer with a hard glare etched on his brows. His bloodshot eyes were terrifying.

"How did you get in?" Sehun asked breathlessly. This was an 8-floored building and heavily guarded.

Clenching his jaw, Taeyong hissed, "I'm also an assassin, remember? Better than your sorry ass."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to kill my brother."

For a moment, Sehun thought he had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I want to destroy Kai and I need your help."

Well, that was blunt. Sehun quickly looked around the hallway and faced Taeyong again. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" he snapped under his breath.

"He fucking... killed my father."

"So? Why come to me?" Sehun still couldn't believe that Taeyong was actually talking to him.

"Friendship is born when there is a common enemy. And right now, I want to destroy Kai as much as you do."

This could not be happening. Sehun blinked blankly at the boy. "Do you seriously think I'd believe you? Betrayal runs in your family."

"Give me a minute to talk. You'll see that I'm being serious."

Sehun couldn't even close his mouth or take his eyes of Taeyong. His instinct told him to knock

Taeyong out right this instant but his brain told him to give him a chance. It wasn't possible that Taeyong could attack him here. Even if he did, Sehun wasn't incapable of defending himself. If Taeyong wanted to kill him, he wouldn't need to have talked this much.

Wetting his parched throat, Sehun glanced around him again. "Come on in," he finally told Taeyong.

~*~

"Why do you live in a place like this?" Taeyong's question sounded somewhat out of line.

"My place is none of your concern." Ricocheting the question, Sehun locked the door and eyed the closet where he kept his gun. But he doubted that he'd need it right now. Taeyong looked pretty much unarmed as well as exhausted beyond expression. "Care to explain yourself now?" Taeyong stopped glancing around the apartment and faced Sehun with paramount hostility. "Don't boss me around. I'm here to help you. So, I suggest you keep a check on your tone."

Raising a brow, Sehun leered at the boy. He didn't see how Bobby could fall for such a hard character. Taeyong looked unbelievably young despite his age, which was probably why it was difficult to accept the fact that he possessed such a revolting attitude. But then again, Taeyong was Kai's brother. So, he could guess that the attitude problem might have been inherited from their mother's side. It felt a little childish to think that.

"Did your brother send you to do some of his dirty works?" Sehun asked straightforwardly which only made Taeyong scoff.

"You literally think that Kai would have the time and interest to keep on picking at your ass?"

Sehun shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I don't think so. Because these days, your brother is finally being himself and just approaches me in the straightest way possible. So, I don't think that he sent you here because he has some big plan for me. I don't think that I'm that important to him anymore. Well, I have never actually been of any importance to him. So, here's my question. What's your plan?"

"I told you." Sehun noticed him clenching his fists at the sides. "I'm here because I want to destroy Kai."

"Then go ahead. You're an assassin yourself. Even if you're not up to par, it shouldn't be much difficult for you to slip some poison into your brother's wine or something."

"I don't want to kill him, you stupid fuck." Taeyong dropped on the couch and buried his face into his palms. "He... killed my... father... For what reason, he did not say." He said with a shaky voice. When he looked up at Sehun, his eyes were red. "He never has reasons, anyway. He's a monster. A mental fuck. Your father killed our mother and brother... And yet, when he hung out with you, screwed you, is weirdly obsessed with you. He hadn't done anything to you! He didn't even let others harm you when your father had murdered his mother! I begged him to not to be with you! I even threatened him! But he's some crazy asshole that I can never understand."

"Well, join the club." Sehun sighed and slumped back on a wall across Taeyong. He wasn't planning to trust Taeyong at all but he'd surely like to hear what the boy had to say.

With a glare, Taeyong continued. "I thought he had a plan… to do something with you. But no. He just lets you go every time. And the worst is Bobby. He doesn’t think that harming you would do them good either." He clenched his jaw. "I... I just... broke... when Kai came home... casually announcing that he had shot my dad. He was the only family... real family I had left. Now that he's gone, I have no one for support."

"Last time I checked, you were _pretty_ attached to your brother."

"He used to fuck me every time we met before but these days... he doesn't even want to talk to me. Good. It makes things easier for me. I don't have to pity him." He snivelled his nose and looked stoic again. "I want to take away the thing that he cherishes the most." He jolted onto his feet. "His leadership and the Aguantin."

"Would that destroy him?"

"Yes."

Sehun heaved a long breath, pushing himself away from the wall. "Taeyong, you're angry and you're mourning. It's only fair for you to feel this way and now you're being reckless. If you think for one second that I'll buy your offer, you're wrong. We've all tried. Kai can't be defeated and I don't think that's what I want. My main focus and my job is to eradicate Aguantin. Not Kai." He was lying, of course. His focus and his world now revolved around Kai.

"Then let's take down Aguantin."

For a moment, Sehun stood there, staring blankly at Taeyong. "What?"

"I don't fucking care. I never cared for Aguantin anyway. I was forced into this and I will not be Kai's slave once he wins all trophies! You want Aguantin obliterated and I want it taken away from Kai. It's a win-win situation for the both of us."

Sehun rubbed his temples and wiped his face, letting out a string of sighs. "You seriously don't know anything, do you? We have done everything we could! Aguantin's impenetrable!"

"That was back when you had no one from the inside to help you! Now, I can provide you with any information that you want!"

"The moment I bring you into that building, you will be imprisoned and tortured before they'll finally execute you!"

Taeyong stopped himself for a second with horror in his eyes. "You don't... care about what'll happen to me."

Only then did Sehun realize what he had just said. Struggling for words, he muttered, "As a matter fact, I don't. But..." he trailed off for a moment. 

"You can't bring me to the agency anyway. Jin's there. Jin is—"

"I know. Kai told me."

Taeyong's eyes widened. "He... told you that?"

"Taeyong, listen. Nobody's gonna believe you. Not after your little act with Kai. Also considering the fact that all of us have experienced enough betrayal, I don't think they'd believe even a word you say."

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up and grabbed his hair. He started to give out a muffled scream with tears welling up in his eyes. "He can't just get away with this! I've never done anything! Why am I always punished like this?!"

Swallowing, Sehun stepped up to him and took hold of Taeyong's arms, pulling his hands from his head. "Tell me why I should believe you."

"Don't. Don't believe me." He shoved Sehun's hands off him. "Such a waste of time," he spat, blinking the tears away as he started to stomp past Sehun. Pressing a palm onto Taeyong's chest, Sehun pushed him back and blocked his path.

"What sort of information do you think you can help us with?"

Scowling, Taeyong swatted Sehun's hand off his chest. "I thought that maybe bringing in a new potential leader to lead Aguantin might be a good idea but now that you said that you'd only want Aguantin to be screwed, then I guess you could get another reformist group to threaten Aguantin."

Sehun exhaled exasperatedly. "That's futile. Aguantin's the biggest threat out there."

"No. Maybe in this country. But I know some people who wouldn't want to see Aguantin ruling any shit." There was a spark in Taeyong's eyes. It was as if he was already winning.

Sehun licked his lips, eyes raking Taeyong's face. "Stay right here," he told the younger before pulling his phone out. He didn't know if he should call Lay for help. Or even Julien. But right now, he needed some experts. So, he ended up texting both Kris and B.I, asking for them to come over since it was an urgency.

When he returned back to Taeyong, the latter was sulking on the couch. "He'll kill me if he finds out," he muttered without looking up at Sehun.

"And you're not afraid?"

"I am."

"Doesn't Bobby know?"

He shook his head. "Bobby's loyal to Kai."

"But he loves you, doesn't he?"

Taeyong kept mum.

"These reformist groups, you said," Sehun diverted the attention to another topic. "They'd have their own motives. How can you guarantee that they won't have the same aims as Aguantin?"

"They can team up to bring Aguantin down. But they wouldn't want to rule or take over the government together. That's bullshit. Once Aguantin is eradicated, it'll take the other groups at least decades to achieve what they want."

Taeyong had a point. The other groups were relatively small and barely made any attempts of revolution when compared to Aguantin. Sehun took his seat on the coffee table and kept his eyes on Taeyong's. "Kai would find out."

"I know. But I know how to keep myself safe from his eyes."

"You look... tired. Do you want some water?"

"We're allies. Not buddies. You don't need to act nice."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Sehun checked the messages on his phone. Both Kris and B.I replied with 'OTW'.

Within minutes, the doorbell rang. Sehun hesitated to get it since he had never let his colleagues into his apartment. It was as if... he reserved his place only for Kai. Kris had asked him multiple times if they could just fuck in Sehun's bedroom instead of in the car or _on_ the car’s hood but Sehun could never imagine doing it on his bed. It was his holy sanctuary reserved for just him and Kai.

When he got the door, B.I stared at him with arched brows. "Where's Kris?"

"Was he supposed to be here?" B.I questioned.

"Come in," he sighed. And right when he was about to close the door, Kris showed up, panting.

"Hey. What's going on? You're horny?" he gasped.

"You came running thinking that I'm horny?"

"Yeah. I'm always horny for you, you know that."

Sehun hauled Kris into the apartment. For a moment, both of them gaped at Taeyong with utter shock. "You've... gotta be kidding me." Kris breathed out, gawking at the glowering Taeyong.

"Before you guys say anything, I can explain." Sehun placed himself between Kris and Taeyong. B.I blinked at Sehun in puzzlement.

"What on earth is he... doing here?" B.I asked in a low voice but the anger was surging through his tone.

"Sit down, B.I. Kris, please."

"Don't tell me you're fucking him, too." B.I had started to scowl menacingly.

"Shut up, B.I," Kris hissed at him. "Sehun, what's happening?"

~*~

By the time Sehun was done explaining with clear details, Kris and B.I were wearing their sceptical guise. "And you... believed him?" asked Kris.

"No," Sehun answered, shooting Taeyong a subtle look. "But I don't see why he would come here, volunteering to feed us with info that will help us bring Aguantin down."

"Yeah. Because it's a freaking trap," B.I added.

"For what? Kai knows that what he's doing right now is keeping the agency away. He knows that we're helpless. He doesn't even think that we can lay a finger on him or Aguantin. We don't really have any other choice now, do we? It's either we stand back and watch or we do something stupid, considering that Taeyong is willing to help us."

Kris seemed to contemplate it as he covered his mouth with his fingers. "What if the Marshal doesn't want to believe him?"

"We're not gonna bring him to the agency," Sehun stated firmly. Jin can never know. "In fact, no one else should know."

"Are you insane?!" B.I hollered. "How are we supposed to do anything without telling Jin or your father?!"

"You've seen how badly we fail at every mission they assign us with, B.I. This time, we're gonna keep it to ourselves."

"You're on intel," Taeyong spoke for the first time since Kris and B.I's arrival. "Can't you like just come up with random information to tell your Marshal?"

B.I scowled.

"No," Sehun cut in. "No one can know about what we're gonna do. If it's necessary, I'll talk to the Marshal myself. Don't tell anyone else." Taeyong acknowledged him with a slight nod, understanding what Sehun meant.

"This is crap as fuck," B.I snapped. "You're going to team up with him?!"

Kris laid a hand on B.I's shoulder to calm him. "Sehun's right. We're not going anywhere with the current plan. We need a new plan and Taeyong can help us. That is if he's not lying. But first, we need to make sure that he won't run back to Kai to snitch."

"Lock me up, then," Taeyong challenged him. It was obvious how desperate he was.

"Won't K come looking for him?" B.I asked.

"No. We're gonna have to keep him someplace safe," Sehun sighed, tapping his foot to the floor.

"Like where?"

"Light bulb," Kris yelped. "Your place." He pointed at B.I. That would actually be a great idea. Kai wouldn't possibly suspect a thing even if he was tailing Sehun since Sehun always went by B.I's house.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it's like the last place Kai would look for his brother."

B.I smiled. "Well, then let's talk about technicalities. Um. His brother, former agent, is an assface. He, sleeps with his brother. Incest aside, he works for his brother. So. How about I don't let him into my house since I'm very well aware of the fact that he's the fucked-up brother of the world class assassin, not to mention he's an assassin himself who can pretty much kill me at breakneck speed?"

Taeyong scoffed. "Who is this dude?" he let out a short laugh which annoyed B.I.

"This dude is the dude that's about to drive a shoe up your scrawny ass."

"Stop it, you two," Kris interrupted. "We're all doomed either way. So why not just give Taeyong a chance and get ourselves back on our feet? And Sehun's right. I don't think telling the agency about this would do us any good. They wouldn't let us do it our way and I think every single one of their missions had been nothing but a complete botch-up. So, Taeyong. Prove yourself now. What do you suggest we do?"

"He said that we could have the other reformist group be a threat to Aguantin. That ought to be a first step," said Sehun.

"And how do we do that?"

"All you need to do is plant a little bug into their ears," Taeyong supplied. "There's going to be a convocation in China next month. It's a huge one. Blasting it won't do you anything. Kai knows how to keep you away. But what you can do is get some radical groups in China to terrorize that convocation."

"Do you know some?" Sehun asked.

Taeyong nodded. "Xiandaihua and Shexinzang."

B.I pulled out his tablet instantly. "They have records on Mesa's Agency. But not on ours," he said, scrolling through the tab.

"Good. Which means they won't suspect a thing if we have contacts with the groups," Sehun said with a long sigh. "B.I, we're gonna need a way to get to China. Think you could whip something up? Because I don't think that the Marshal would send us to China even if he comes to know about the convocation."

"There are some drug dealing going on. I could get Jin to send you for a China mission."

"Great. Could you get down with the intel and get it done? And get more information on those groups."

B.I shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "You're seriously doing this? Believing him?!"

"I need your help. Please do this for me."

With a scrutinizing look, B.I groaned. "I ain't gonna keep him in my house!"

"You will," Kris stated. "You're a part of this team and we're relying on you now. So, please, B.I."

~*~

For the whole week, Sehun had been busier than ever, running for his shifts of completing missions with Lay and then at night, he had to pay Taeyong and B.I a visit to know more about the details of the convocation. It wasn't like he believed Taeyong entirely but at least now, they were getting somewhere. There was a chance for them to take Aguantin down. Kris had been playing his part, gathering more information about the China's reformist groups. Taeyong and B.I apparently shared not more than a word per day but Taeyong surprisingly was oozing out zest and anticipation. He seemed excited as they got an inch closer to destroying Aguantin, hence Kai.

"He's going to be there," Sehun asked Taeyong, who was sprawled across B.I's couch. Since B.I no longer lived in the agency's home unit, the chances were slim for Jin to find out about Taeyong's conformity with them. 

"Of course."

"What about Bobby?" It was B.I's question.

Taeyong sprang up with a cocked brow. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." He shrugged. "You two don't seem like... lovers. I mean, do you even care about him?"

Sehun sighed. This was bound to ignite a long argument. "B.I." He shot at the spectacled boy. "Drop it."

"Whatever." B.I strutted away with clenched fists.

"I'm guessing all of Aguantin will be there?"

Taeyong was gnawing on his lower lip as he stared at B.I before the latter vanished into the room. "Not all. But the important ones. You can tell that Kai would be extra cautious. You're gonna need man power, too."

Sehun got onto his feet. "Get some sleep. And try not to bother B.I too much." He almost ruffled Taeyong's hair but quickly withdrew his hand. He sounded too.... brotherly.

Driving his way back to the agency's compound, he received a call from Lay, the last person he wanted to talk to right now. But that was because these days, he was yearning to hear Lay's voice. And that was a bad thing. They had gone on two missions this week and both times, Sehun found himself floundering whenever Lay touched him. Even the lightest brush made him swoon. Lay had made it clear that he just wanted to be friends. But it was still bothering Sehun. He wanted Lay's comfort to stay away and yet, keep it.

"Yeah," he answered the call nonetheless.

"Where are you?" Lay sounded nonchalant as always.

"In the car. Driving back to the agency. Why?"

"Can we meet?"

"Uh... sure. Where?"

"Uhmm... Outside the old arcade. Dylena Arcade."

"Okay." He ended the call, letting out a nervous breath. Stepping on the accelerator, he turned the car around.

Upon reaching the lonely area, Sehun pulled the car over before making his way to the arcade. It was a cold night. The sky was starless and the air was humid. The whole ambience resembled sorrow. And there he stood, just as lifeless as the night. Lay had always lit up like Christmas whenever Sehun was around but tonight, he looked dull and sullen.

"Hey," Sehun greeted, ambling towards him.

"Hey," Lay murmured with his hands stuck into the pockets of his coat. 

"Creepy place to meet up." He stopped two feet before Lay. "What's up?"

Lay's eyes remained on Sehun's face as he stared at him expressionlessly. It was awkward to see Lay this serious. But for the first time, Sehun studied Lay's eyes, the shape of his nose, the rosy plush lips. The dimple was out of sight tonight.

"Are... you okay?" he asked Lay who didn't look like he had the strength to speak.

"I love you."

That was all Sehun heard from him. Such a harsh confession it was. All of the air in Sehun's lungs were knocked out by those three simple words. It had been some time since someone had told him that. The last person to ever tell him that was Kai. Even if Lay's confession was outspoken and straight from the shoulder, the vociferous gentleness had Sehun's heart jumping for a minute.

He waited. Lay was waiting for Sehun to say something.

And Sehun couldn't bring himself to say a word or to echo Lay's words. He wasn't sure if he could even move right now. He wasn't expecting Lay to be this forthright. He was flirting, yes. But this 'I love you' came out of nowhere and was not bargained for.

Lay looked away, nodding a little as if he understood. He parted his lips to suck in a great deal of air. "I'm sorry, Sehun. I can't... I don't know how to pretend. I tried, though." His shaking voice made Sehun weak instead.

"L-Lay... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," he blurted out and hurried past Sehun before breaking into a sprint to get away from there.

Sehun just stood there, unable to even turn a hair. It was the first time an incredibly decent and wonderful guy had fallen for him and Sehun couldn't even reciprocate it. 

Leaning his back on the wall of the arcade, Sehun stared into pure nothing, wondering about what could have made Lay fall in love with him. Of all the people, why the damaged one?

And then he heard the sudden clapping sound. Peeling off the wall, Sehun spun around to see Kai walking up to him with his hands clapping at a slow pace. "Just what I thought," he snorted, dropping his hands to his sides.

"What are you..." Sehun began but then realized that Kai had been observing everything.

"I told him that you'll never love him. That you're still so fucked up to be in love with me."

"You... talked to him?"

"Yeah, I did, Sehun." He edged closer. "Now. Where is Taeyong?"

Sehun's throat went dry as his stomach clenched. "What?"

"Where... is... Taeyong?" There was no sign of subtleness on Kai's face. He looked deadly. He was scary.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did I not tell you, Sehun. The next time we meet, we'll meet as enemies. That means—" With a single move of his extended arm, he grabbed Sehun's elbow before twisting it back, clasping a hand on the back of Sehun's neck, pulling the arm. A short cry escaped Sehun's lips but he didn't bother to fight back. He couldn't. Not in this position. "I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you," Kai snarled behind Sehun.

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about!"

"He must have come to you. He's not the type to run away for no reason. Where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know. Believe me if you want and don't if you don't," Sehun spat through his gritted teeth.

"You do know about the convocation, don't you?"

Sehun kept mum.

"What do I do with you?" Kai sighed. "Sorry, baby. I have to make sure that you don't poke your nose into my business." With a lightning motion, Kai pulled Sehun's arm back and the joint in Sehun's shoulder made a pop noise before the agonizing pain struck the shoulder.

 

Sehun didn't even realize that he was screaming in pain before he crashed the ground. His eyes stung with hot tears as his whole arm went immobile. With his eyes blurred by the pain, he saw Kai crouching next to him.

"Should I break your leg, too? Now, we'll see how Taeyong gets you to do his shit. This is a warning. If he is with you, then tell him to come home," he said as much as rose to his feet before strutting away with a cigarette between his lips.

~*~

"This is unbelievable," Julien grumbled, shaking his head as Sehun saw him and Kris to the door. "How can someone break their arm by falling down the stairs?! What are you, three years old?!"

"Stop screaming, Julien," Kris said with a slap on the back of Julien's head. "Take some rest, Sehun."

Sehun stared down at his arm which was supported by the bandage around his neck. It was a good thing that he was treated in the agency's medical wing. Because he sure as hell didn't want to be admitted into a hospital. After spending a whole night in the med wing, he was allowed to get his rest in his own apartment. He wasn't expecting to see Julien so early in the morning, though. Kris must have blabbered everything since it was him that Sehun had called for last night.

"Can you tell B.I that I won't be coming over tonight?" he asked Kris and earned a nod in return. "Thank you."

"We'll talk more later," Kris said and leaned in to brush his lips on Sehun's forehead before stepping out of the apartment. He was an understanding person. He still hadn't pushed Sehun to explain anything yet.

Once they were gone, Sehun struggled to pull the curtains close to make the room as dark as possible and lounged himself on the bed. Last night, he had been drowning in pain and today, he was exhausted by anger. His arm could take more than a month to recover. How would he be sent to any mission, especially to China now? Kris could go. But he didn't know as much as Sehun did. Worst, what if Kris said something to Jin?

Sehun clenched his eyes close. More than the pain, he was worried about Taeyong. It was only a matter of time before Kai would find him. Should he ask for Lay's help?

But right now, he needed some sleep. Despite the bright morning outside, it was dark inside the room. He needed a plan. One that would catch Kai off-guard. That brutal, cruel asshole.

~*~

"What's your favourite animal?" Sehun's questions kept piling up and Kai relentlessly answered them. It was one of those awfully rare times when they weren't having sex and were just talking.

"Lion," Kai muttered, shifting his head on Sehun's lap. "What's yours?"

"Hmm..." Sehun droned, resting the back of his head on the wall, gently stroking Kai's hair. "I like dogs."

"Like me?"

"You're not a dog." He looked down at Kai whose head was buried in his lap as his body was sprawled on the bed. He couldn't help but smile at the little ponytail on top of Kai's head. Sehun had deliberately tied Kai's bangs with an elastic band and honestly, Kai looked ridiculously adorable. "You're a lion."

Kai scoffed. "Yeah right." He shifted again and now, he was facing up at Sehun. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Ummm. Black."

"Oh. Surprise, surprise. Of course. How can I not know that."

"Black style's hot, okay?" He bowed his head, bending his spine and kissed Kai's forehead. "You look cute."

"Things I have to do to keep my boyfriend happy," Kai sighed and curled a hand around the back of Sehun's neck to pull him into a kiss. Their lips met in an awkward angle but the kiss had never been more passionate.

~*~

Sehun twitched awake. The room was completely dark now and it only made his head spin faster. He could barely open his eyes but he tried. His heavy head and stinging shoulder forced him to stay down. But not just that. An arm was draped over his waist, gripping it lightly. There were soft breaths near his ear. And then he felt the flower-like lips kissing the side of his neck. A hand was stroking his injured shoulder. A leg slowly slipped between his thighs to hold him in place. He felt a heart beating against his back. It didn't take him a second to figure that it was Kai's. The lips kissed along the hurt shoulder before kissing Sehun's cheek. Just when Sehun was about to turn, Kai stopped him. "Shh. I'll leave. Sleep," he whispered so low that Sehun barely heard it. He was still dreaming probably. The drowsiness and the painkillers pulled him back in oblivion with Kai's lips kissing his neck.

~*~

"Sehun." Jin's voice pierced Sehun's eardrums and he unwillingly turned to face the general.

"How are you feeling?" the man inquired, walking up to Sehun.

Sehun had to use all of his strength to keep a straight face and to not to lour at Jin as he inclined his head. "I'm okay, Jin. I'm just coming back from the med wing."

Jin smiled and it was impossible to think that the smile wasn't genuine. "It's such a bad time to lose more agents on the field."

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness."

"Oh, no. Don't be sorry. Just take some rest and make sure you exercise to get that arm working again." Wow. What a whited sepulchre. Sehun could see where Kai's acting talent had originated from.

"Will do, General."

"Where are you off to?"

"The Marshal had called for me."

"Hm. He's concerned, you know. Even if he doesn't show it."

Sehun pursed his lips, nodding a little.

"I'll see you around, son. Get well quick. We need you." He patted on Sehun's good arm and vanished into the elevator. As soon as he was out of sight, Sehun gave the flower pot near him a hard, brutal kick and started for his father's office again. Such professional plaster saints both him and his son were. Was Jin aware of the fact that his son was the cause of Sehun's dislocated shoulder? Maybe not. He honestly didn't know to what extent things were shared between Kai and his father.

On another note, he had no idea why his father had summoned him. Probably to nag him about getting his arm broken at a crucial time like this. When he reached the office, the door swung open and Lay burst out of the office. Sehun froze and so did Lay but not for long. "Sehun," Lay gasped and lurched forward before pulling Sehun into a savage embrace.

"Ow!" Sehun yelped and Lay instantly drew back.

"Sorry, sorry." He touched Sehun's arm with the tips of his fingers before dropping his hand. Their eyes were locked for moments as Sehun's heart started to race. "He did this, didn't he?" Lay's question dragged his attention away. "He... did this," he spat through his clenched teeth and Sehun blinked in surprise.

"Shh," he hushed the other man. "You didn't... tell anyone, did you?"

"It was your business. I couldn't... interfere."

"Thank you."

"But... I shouldn't have left you there, knowing that he was around. I didn't think that he'd... harm you."

"Don't blame yourself. He's a crazy ass bastard." Sehun clasped a hand on Lay's shoulder but quickly withdrew it when he felt Lay flinching. "But what on earth were you doing, talking to him?"

"He just popped up out of nowhere and started to piss me off..." Lay trailed off and Sehun knew better than to push this any further.

"Yeah, he does that quite often," he sighed instead. "He needs to get a better hobby. What were you doing in there?"

"Oh. The Marshal is assigning me with some mission in China along with B.I."

"What?" Sehun's face immediately died. "You and B.I?"

"Yeah," Lay sighed. "You can't come, obviously." He waved his hand at Sehun's arm.

"No," Sehun murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He brushed past Lay and pushed the door open. "Marshal," he called and went to stand before his father's desk.

"How more stupid can you be? Fell off the stairs?!" his father outright yelled at him. "Do you have any idea how vulnerable this team already is?!"

Only when Sehun heard Lay's laugh did he notice Lay's presence in the room. "That's some 'how are you', alright," Lay remarked with a scoff and that earned him a lour from the Marshal.

"Marshal, put me on the China mission," Sehun demanded but his father's irritation only seemed to swell. 

He jolted up from his seat and pressed his palms on the desk. "And what do you intend to do with that one lame arm? I can't do anything. Kris and Julien are already scheduled for another assignment. I had to team Lay up with B.I," he said, shaking his head.

"Come on, Marshal. You can't just send him alone with B.I."

"Last time I checked, my other rank-5 agents, namely K had a huge number of successful solo missions."

"Whoa," Lay cut in. "I'd very much appreciate if you don't compare me with a sociopathic psycho killer."

"Marshal," Sehun said before his father could snap at Lay. "Postpone this for a couple of weeks.

I'll do anything to get better as soon as I could. I'll train harder. Please."

His father scowled at him with scrutiny. "Why are you so interested in this mission?"

"Yeah. I thought you didn't like Chinese." Lay and his snarky comments were driving both Sehun and his father to the edge.

"Get out, Agent Lay," his father hissed at him. Shrugging, Lay casually sauntered out of the room. Just two nights back, Lay had stood before Sehun with so much burden in his eyes, confessing his love but now, he was back to being himself. Sehun didn't know how much of it was pretentious. He had hugged Sehun as if nothing had happened between them, as if that night never happened. It only pained Sehun more.

"I want in," Sehun stated firmly. "With or without a limb. I won't become a burden. I promise. If I couldn't, I'll stay out of Lay's way."

His father straightened up with an arched brow. "Did Lay tell you about this mission?"

"No, B.I did."

"Hm. He insists we get this solved as quick as possible. But I'm surprised he came to me rather than going to Jin first."

Well, that was because Sehun had asked him to. "Probably because Jin is taking care of the Aguantin matters now." Literally. "I told you, we'd all be glad if you could assign with other missions for the time being."

"But you're not going and that's it."

"Father!" He stopped himself and stared at his father, wide-eyed as the Marshal mirrored his look. It had been ages since Sehun had called him father. It felt... out of place. "I mean... Marshal. Please. For once, I'm asking you to believe me. I'm begging you to have some faith in me. Send me on this mission. It's just a drug dealing case anyway. I don't think it'll take much muscle."

"Exactly my point. Lay could handle it himself."

Sehun let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Please. Let me do this. I promise to explain everything later, father. For once, trust me."

His father's hard stare pinned Sehun down but the brutal expression slowly softened. "I'll give you 3 weeks. If you can whip yourself back into shape, then you'll go to China with Lay and

B.I."

"Why is B.I needed?"

"He's convinced that he will be needed there. And that he can't stand another day in this agency doing nothing."

Sehun licked his lips and nodded. "Thank you."

He didn't hear a reply from his father as the latter ensconced himself back in his seat. Sehun quietly retreated for the door.

"But why did you want to see me?" he stopped to ask the question.

His father looked up at him with a languid mien. "Get well soon."

Concealing a smile, Sehun exited the room and found Lay waiting outside, leaning against a wall. "Lay."

"So," Lay said with a loud exhale. "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Sehun. I'm an expert in deduction. You're desperate to go to China now and something tells me that it ain't to pay my hometown a visit or to meet my mother to seek her blessing. With that broken arm. So. You and B.I have been hanging out too much. Wu is snooping around. Julien's clueless and is mad that Kris isn't spending time with him and he is also frustrated that you are not interested in fucking him at the moment. What's going on?"

Sehun gnawed on his lip. Lay was observant enough to pick out every tiny detail of something. At this point, Sehun needed help as well. He won't be able to accomplish this all on his own. Besides, the reformist groups in China had records on Mesa's Agency which meant Lay could help him with getting into contact with them. But more than anything, Sehun was tired of being in this shit all alone.

However, could he entirely trust Lay?

"I have something to tell you," he started.

Lay sunk his teeth into his lower lip, worrying it. "I really hope it's something I'd want to hear."

"Come on." Sehun led the way to the elevators.

~*~

He couldn't scan Lay's face for any sign of disappointment. If anything, Lay looked quite pleased as he flashed Sehun a benign grin. "So, you're teaming up with your boyfriend's brother to dynamite him. You guys are so dramatic that I just love it. It's like you guys jumped straight out of a soap opera," Lay roared out a guffaw and jumped off the car's hood. Sehun hung his head as he stayed on the edge of the hood, swallowing to wet his dry throat.

"You won't... tell anyone, would you?"

"Are you insane?! You're finally gonna destroy the one cockblocker I have. I'm all psyched, Sehun!"

Sehun cringed before grimacing at Lay. "Can you be any blunter?"

"Probably not." Lay leaned forward and placed his hands on the car's hood, near the sides of Sehun's hips. Sehun stiffened as he averted his eyes from Lay's lips. "I promise. I'll be by your side. And I won't let you down. I'll help you with everything that I could."

"Th-thanks," Sehun muttered and waited for Lay to draw himself away.

"But do you trust Taeyong?" Lay asked, taking a step back and Sehun finally breathed. He side-eyed the guards who were passing the compound's parking lot.

"I think he's sincere."

"Alright." Lay nodded. "I'll get some information on Shexinzang and Xiandaihua. But first, you have to do something about your arm."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you, Lay." He still didn't know if he should trust Lay but whatever, there was no other way to tackle this. Lay's assistance was vital now. Especially with his arm injured.

A smile stretched Lay's lips as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't want you to strain yourself, though."

Sehun slid off the hood and got onto his feet. "I know. I won't."

"So, wanna grab some coffee? The cafeteria's coffee sucks but we can improvise."

"No. I have… some errands to run," Sehun told him with a tight throat. "We'll meet tomorrow?"

Lay gave a curt nod. "Right."

As Sehun walked away, his conscience prickled him. They ended up not acknowledging Lay's impromptu confession and Lay was kind enough to not to bring it up. But they were bound to talk about it sooner or later and Sehun didn't know how he was going to manage it. The thing he feared the most was not being able to reject Lay. He was desperate enough for someone to love him. In the way he yearned for.

For the following six days, Sehun did just exactly what Lay told him to not to do. He strained himself. He didn't only stop at the lacking treatments at the agency's medical wing but paid private hospitals frequent visits to get his arm healed as soon as possible. Even if he couldn't entirely move it, he was able to free his arm of the bandages by the end of the week. 

Julien was also helping him exercise his stinging arm every day and the punching bag had once again become Sehun's victim. Slow steps ensured proper recovery.

"You're not even trying," Julien chided one evening.

Sehun swung his arm and glared at the man. "I am."

Julien smirked and positioned himself behind Sehun. He drew his hands from Sehun's shoulders and along his arms. "Maybe you just need motivation," Julien whispered into Sehun's ear and pressed a kiss to Sehun's sweaty neck.

"I have motivation," Sehun moaned, leaning back against Julien's taut, hard body as Julien began to grind his thick cock against Sehun's ass.

"Then maybe something a little more effective?" Julien purred and turned Sehun around. Their mouths hungrily found one another and Sehun ripped Julien's shirt apart before dragging his hands all over the solid muscles of his body.

"God, you're fucking hot," Sehun hissed against Julien's eager lips and shoved him back to lie on the training mat.

"What if someone walks in?" Julien asked coyly as Sehun yanked his sweatpants down to release Julien's beautiful, mouth-watering cock.

"Since when have we cared?" Sehun scoffed and crawled forward to seize Julien's lips. He then went down on the older man, kissing his ridiculously hard pecs, well-defined abs, and along the trail of hair that led to that thick, long cock. "How long have you been like this?" Sehun asked, noticing how hard Julien already was.

"Since last Friday. Can you just let me fuck your mouth already?"

Sehun smirked. "Happy to oblige."

~*~

He hadn't dropped by B.I's house in some while and only met up with B.I at the agency when B.I had gathered more information. But out of them all, Lay was the one who was able to accumulate a ton of information of the China groups. Kris often dropped by B.I's house to keep a check on Taeyong and apparently, Taeyong was getting used to B.I's luxurious pent house, and it was driving B.I crazy.

Just as any other evening, Sehun was bludgeoning the punching bag in the training room, drenched in sweat from head to toe. He didn't care about the pain in his shoulder. He needed to get fit again. If there was anyone that was going to bring Kai down, it had to be him. He can't be left out in this. Lay might get the work done but Sehun was selfish enough to want to play a huge role in it. Just when he plunged a fist into the punching bag, he heard long whistle.

He stopped and grabbed the bag from swinging before turning to meet Lay who was smiling at him from the entrance. "Hey." Sehun instantly lit up like a light bulb, reflecting Lay's smile.

"I'm impressed, Sehun. I see you got the arm functioning."

"Sort of. It still hurts like fuck." He grabbed the water bottle before squirting some water straight into his mouth. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I went to look for B.I but he went home."

"Oh. Do you want to drop by his house?" Sehun lifted his shirt from the table and made his way to Lay. He certainly did notice Lay's eyes travelling down his shirtless, sweat-soaked body.

"Is it a good idea?"

"Yeah. I don't think Kai is here anymore. I mean..." Sehun lowered his voice. "He must have things to do... in China. That's what Taeyong said at least."

"It doesn't mean he won't have his men on the lookout."

"Don't worry. It'll look suspicious if I stopped going by B.I's place all out of the sudden. Anyway, I'm famished. Let's get some dinner on our way back."

He didn't know why he suggested it but after a long week of emotional and physical strain, resulting from all those adverse and demanding circumstances, he would like to recharge his batteries. "Alright," Lay muttered, licking his lips.

"I'll be right back. Need a shower." Sehun walked past Lay but stopped when he heard Lay snickering. "What?"

"Nothing." Lay stifled a smile and shook his head.

"Come on. What?"

"Nothing!" he laughed. "Go ahead."

"You were mocking me, weren't you?"

"No. I was just thinking something kinky. Do you want to know?"

"No, thank you," Sehun said quickly and hurried to the shower room.

~*~

Frank Sinatra's _Something Stupid_ was blasting through the opened door when B.I got it with a fatigued face. His exhaustion was talking to Sehun on a tacit level and he didn't know whether to laugh at B.I or frown.

"What on earth happened to you?" Lay gasped and B.I heaved a long sigh.

"Come in, guys." He ushered them into the apartment. Taeyong perked his head up and rolled his eyes at Sehun before dropping his eyes to the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Sehun asked B.I.

"We're playing chess and I'm trying my best to not strangle someone here," B.I groaned and plodded to the couch. "Oh. And who knew? This bastard likes sappy old songs."

Taeyong leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms along the top of the couch with a smirk. "Admit it. You adore me."

"Adore my ass."

Sehun shook his head, flumping on the armrest. "Lay was looking for you."

"Yeah, I got his message. What's it?"

Lay was staring at Taeyong instead of answering. He wasn't even staring, he was gaping. "Lay?" Sehun called and Lay snapped out of it. Taeyong cocked a brow at Lay, bringing a leg up to rest it on his knee on the other leg.

"You're... Taeyong?" Lay asked.

"No. I'm Obama," Taeyong scoffed.

Lay blinked his eyes rapidly. "Sorry. You just... look like someone I knew," he sighed and took his seat beside B.I on the couch. "Anyway, great to meet you, fellow traitor."

"Likewise, asshole."

"Is he always like this?" Lay asked Sehun, pointing a thumb at Taeyong.

"Always," B.I whined like a child that was close to tears. "I can't wait to get the fuck to China!"

"Taeyong's coming along, B.I," Sehun interrupted his short-lived joy.

"Wh... what?!"

"Don't think for a second we're gonna leave him here alone."

"This is ridiculous."

Taeyong shot up from his seat with a smug smile and made his way past Sehun, brushing shoulders, before disappearing into the kitchen. "So, I need you to hack into Mesa's IT data." Lay told B.I.

"Well, of course. It's only so much easier than buying groceries," B.I mocked. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What? You can't do that?"

Sehun excused himself and entered the kitchen. He found Taeyong leaning over the kitchen counter with a mug in his hands. "I'm so happy, you know," Taeyong said without even looking up at Sehun.

"Why?"

"He's gonna be defeated. I can feel it. All this while, he thought that he's invincible. But the frailty of someone lies within themselves. Kai is blinded by power."

"No, Taeyong. He knows what he's doing. He always does. I'm actually worried that he might have a plan B after your sudden disappearance."

"He won't be able to do anything when most of his followers are effaced. He won't stand a chance with international illegal groups against him. And now do you see why I needed you? You got the work done." He straightened up and snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"If this didn't work?"

"I have more tricks up my sleeve. If anything, I know my brother's weaknesses."

Sehun licked his lips and glanced out the kitchen's window. The leaden night sky was arousing an indignant yet sullen mood. When he faced Taeyong, the boy was so close that their chests nearly brushed.

"And you're one of them," Taeyong whispered.

"You're wrong." Sehun said, shoving past Taeyong to get out of there.

"Am I? Well, how about this then? My brother has weaknesses, at least. But Kai is your only weakness, is he not?"

"Do as you're said and don't push your limit," Sehun warned him with tight fists.

Taeyong smirked again. "You two are so destructive."

~*~

Destructive.

Sehun kept replaying the word over and over again in his head as Lay drove them back to the agency while rambling about the newfound info but none of it registered into Sehun's brain. He was preening on wanting to destroy Kai but when the time actually came, would he be able to do it? Kai was his only weakness.... Any normal man would be able to figure that clinging onto past and memories or yearning to dream about Kai would not bring him back. It would not make things any better either.

"Sehun? Are you even listening?"

Sehun nodded robotically, peering out the car's window.

"Where do you want to get dinner? At Big Mama's?"

Sehun gulped and threw Lay a sharp look. "No. Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over!"

Lay immediately steered the car to the side and parked it as Sehun rolled the window down to gasp for some fresh air. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Sehun leaned back on the head rest and unfastened the seatbelt. "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?" Lay asked in a soft tone, laying a hand on Sehun's thigh. Sehun sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Sehun?"

He didn't utter a word until his heart had been placated. Once his breathing regained composure, he turned and met Lay's concerned eyes. For a moment, he held the gentle gaze. Unlike Kai's dangerous gaze that always had Sehun in pain of some sort, Lay's was soothing. "Why..." he started after some while. "Why did you..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He tried another way with Lay's hand on his thigh playing its role at being a major distraction. "Why me?"

"Why you what?" 

"Don't play coy, Lay. Are we never going to talk about what you said that night?"

Lay exhaled a great deal of breath. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push you."

"Now I want to talk about it. So, tell me how. Why would you fall for me?"

"I don't know, Sehun. I always wanted to save kittens from the sewers that were looking for a home, drenched in rain. That's how I saw you."

Sehun blinked. "What?"

"I know it sounds ridiculously insulting. But that's the truth. I don't really know when or how but it did happen. I wanted to be your saviour all of a sudden. It was empathy in the beginning. I pitied you. You were destroying yourself. You were hurt. I wanted to comfort you. But every time I edged close, you drove me away. You took me for a joke just because I wasn't this serious dude who'd haul you into the toilets to fuck you and then leave you. I'm not that kind, sorry. I want to make you happy. I want to make you smile again. If you ever had. You could think that I'm weird for coming out of nowhere and being all 'I love you' but that night, Kai dared me. He challenged me that you will never move on. I knew that. But still, I wanted to try my luck. You don't like me like that. Actually, I don't think you like me at all. But you know, I felt all these sparks from the moment I've met you. Behind all those hard looks, you were hurt. In pain. Believe it or not, I've been there."

Sehun was the one who averted his eyes while Lay kept his fixated. He then felt a hand snaking around the back of his neck and faced Lay again. "What if... I couldn't love you, Lay?" his voice barely came out as a whisper.

"I'm not forcing you, Sehun. It's not something I can force. I would still be on your side."

Their gazes were mangled together before Lay's eyes scrolled down to Sehun's lips and Sehun mimicked his movement. "What if... I'm willing to give us a try?" he asked in a breath. "Then." Lay leaned in. "I'd be the happiest man alive."

Their lips met in the slightest brush first. Lay pulled back a little as his breath grazed Sehun's lips. He then kissed Sehun's upper lip as a hand stroked its way up Sehun's thigh but stopped by the crotch. Lay withdrew his hand and cupped a side of Sehun's face with it, gently kissing Sehun's bottom lip now. It felt... amazing. It felt real. It felt like something Sehun would have died for in his teenage years. Sehun was melting against the taste of Lay's lips, the tip of his tongue and the smell of his skin.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is radical!" Taeyong chimed as soon as they exited out of the airport and stepped onto the

Beijing land. "Um um umph! I can already smell fried wonton!"

"Nope. That's probably your unwashed underwear," B.I snorted.

"Oh, come on, B.I!" Taeyong slapped B.I's butt and pulled the shades on. "Ease up, man. We're gonna kick some ass!"

Sehun rolled his eyes and clasped hands with Lay. Intertwining their fingers, Lay smiled at him as a cab driver ran up to them. He asked if they needed a cab in Mandarin and Sehun opened his mouth to answer, only that Lay had beat him to it. "Got us a cab!" he announced. "Come on. Oh. And don't smile if someone says 'piku'. It's not food. A French transfer agent made that horrible misinterpretation once and made a fool of himself. It sold big at the agency, though."

"Lay." Sehun pulled his hand to stop him. Lay obviously wasn't aware that Sehun could speak fluent Mandarin.

"I'm excited, you know. Can't wait to bring you out on a really typical date here."

Taeyong eyed Sehun with a mocking smile and scoffed. Every time he saw Taeyong doing that, Sehun couldn't help but cringe. It was as if Taeyong knew that he and Lay would not last long. But Sehun knew that, too.

~*~

That 'fire when they eyes met for the first time' expression that Lay had somewhat used to explain how his feelings towards Sehun were sparked did not correspond in Sehun's case. There was no fire and no spark flew in prologue of their friendship... relationship. But that was where Sehun fathomed the implicit fact that he had been fascinated by both Avin and Kai. Look at how both of his relationships with them turned out to be. The truth was, Sehun needed someone that was willing to make him happy. He needed this wave of relief to lift all of the burden of ample build that was clustered in his chest. He couldn't love like before. He was far too damaged to even think that he could love the way he loved Kai. But he can at least try and reciprocate half that affection Lay was showering him with. He could give them a shot in the paddock of newfound comfort. That was what Lay meant to him. Comfort. Right now, he needed it more than love. He needed Lay more than anything.

"You've got to be kidding me." Taeyong's overflowing optimism instantly drained as soon as they stepped into the rented furnished apartment where they'd be staying for the week. "Is this the dump we're gonna live in?!"

"What were you expecting? Posh Arabic Palaces like your house or have you become too accustomed to my penthouse?" B.I snorted, dumping his luggage aside and hurried to sprawl himself on the couch.

"What kind of cheapskate agency is this? Can't they at least arrange for us to stay in some hotel?" Taeyong angrily ripped his shades off and crossed his arms over the chest like a belligerent child.

Sighing, Sehun locked the door before walking over to the couch to take a minute of rest. "Oh yeah. That's a great idea," B.I said. "But how are we supposed to sneak in weapons when the agency sends them, genius?"

Taeyong scowled. "Well, then at least it could be a bigger place. There's only two fucking rooms!" He gestured his hands at the two ajar doors of the bedrooms.

"You and B.I can either share a room," Lay suggested, draping an arm over Taeyong's shoulder. "Or the couch is all yours."

"I don't want either."

"You're not even supposed to be here, remember?" B.I commented. "And I'm not gonna sleep with him on the same bed, no way."

Sehun lifted his head from the top of the couch and wiped his greasy face. He was both exhausted and jet-lagged and dirty. The last thing he wanted to audience right now was Taeyong and B.I's never ending bickering. "I'll take the couch. Taeyong can have a room of his own," he said and saw Lay's face pulling.

"It's okay," Lay sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch. You and B.I can have the bed. You can't sleep on that with your arm still recovering."

A small smile was hinted on Sehun's lips. For the past two weeks, he didn't know how but he felt like soaring in the sky. He was suddenly not alone anymore. He never was since Kris, Julien, B.I, even Donghae were there for him but they weren't always except when they needed a fuck, really, but Sehun never complained, though.

Lay, ever since that kiss in the car, he had not left Sehun's side. For some odd reason, Sehun liked Lay's warmth around him at all times these days.

"Look at what you've done, B.I. You've separated the two lovebirds!" Taeyong hollered, grabbing his luggage as he wended his way to the nearest bedroom.

"He gets on my nerve all the time! For god's sake, I'm like at least 3 years older than him but he doesn't give a damn. He calls me a freaking 'puppy' after 7 o'clock every night!" B.I vented out with a loud groan at the end.

"It wouldn't be too long now, B.I. After we've got all the useful information from him, he would leave on his own," Lay reassured him and B.I's frustrated expression suddenly faded, replaced by an impassive one. He almost looked disappointed.

"Oh... yeah of course," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'm tired. I need to catch some sleep."

Sehun pulled his legs back to make way for B.I to pass by and then reached out to grab Lay's hand before hauling him to sit. Lay dropped with a thud beside him, and giggling a little, he cupped a side of Sehun's face.

"You tired?" Lay asked in a whisper, brushing their upper lips as his thumb gently rubbed Sehun's cheekbone. Nodding, Sehun smiled against Lay's mouth, tilting his head to press their lips together. His hand gripped onto Lay's shirt at his chest as their tongues touched, skimming each other's lower lips. The best thing about Lay was that he was always so gentle. His benign touches and kisses were what made Sehun feel so alive nowadays. He even started to wake up with smiles on his face. It was weird to feel this way after over two years.

The way Lay's kisses soothed him was remarkable. His heart was thumping against his ribs but the fact that Lay's own heart was thundering against his palm was beyond stunning. Even so, Sehun had never felt calmer. He could never kiss Kai without a string of torturous emotions bombarding his mind and body. And they always lit him on fire. A brutal, merciless fire that would kill him, burn his skin. But Lay was different. It was like a forever-flowing icy cold ocean. That was the effect Lay had on him. It was different from the type of passion he used to experience. With Avin, the thrill of getting caught was what drove him. With Kai, he couldn't even express what Kai did to him. The right in the wrong perhaps. He found pleasure in the scandal. But with Lay, he could be with him openly, without fearing anyone.

Without fearing _anyone_?

Sehun pulled back from the languid kiss and turned his face away with blood filling his cheeks. Panting, Lay laid a hand on Sehun's knee. "What's wrong?"

Sehun quickly shook his head. "Nothing," he exhaled in a shaky breath and scrubbed his face with his palms. "We should take a shower." As soon as he had blurted it out, he bit his tongue and noticed the naughty smirk on Lay's face. "No, I mean... uh I mean, separately," he stammered, rising to his feet. "I'll bathe first and then you can—" he was cut off when Lay caught his wrist and kissed the knuckles. Dropping his head, Sehun pulled his hand back. But when he saw the subtle frown on Lay's brows, he ran his fingers through Lay's soft hair and bowed his head to peck on his lips. "We need to get our sleep."

"Yep. I'd like to flaunt you all pretty and fresh tomorrow when we meet the gangstas! So, go get your beauty sleep."

"I'm not kidding, Lay," Sehun groaned, walking away from him. "Do you know where we're gonna meet with them?"

"I'll have it arranged tomorrow. I already talked to my colleague in my agency. He'd help."

"Can he be trusted?"

A corner of Lay's lips quirked up. "My trusting instincts are better than yours, Sehun. Besides, he doesn't know anything. He's just gonna find out where we could meet Shexinzang's right-hand man. That's all."

"Okay." He took hold of his luggage and entered the room B.I had went into. B.I already had his gadgets and stuff set up on the bedside table. "Lay and I will be meeting up with Shexinzang tomorrow."

"Hm." He kept his eyes on the lit up tablet.

"Are you okay?"

"Bobby's gonna be here, isn't he?" he asked Sehun forthright.

"I suppose," Sehun murmured, fishing out for some fresh clothes from his packed luggage. "B.I, you should move on."

"Like how you got over Kai so easily after all that unbelievable amount of love?"

Sehun stiffened. "You don't know how difficult it has been for me."

"No, dude. I'm happy for you. But even Taeyong could see that you're using Lay as an escape route. A rebound."

Sehun slammed the luggage close with air rage filling his chest. He was about to throw some shit back at B.I's face but instead, he tried to calm himself down. All these people hated it when Sehun was still in love with Kai after what the latter had done but now when Sehun's trying to move on, he wasn't allowed to because it seemed insincere?! There was no point in arguing about it. He grabbed the shirt and turned on his heel.

"Sehun, I'm sorry," B.I called out. "It's just that... you and Kai were my OTP, dude."

Not bothering to respond, Sehun walked out of the room.

~*~

For once, Sehun didn't wake up to the cruel emptiness in both the mattress and his chest. For the first time, he woke up to the sound of Lay's zephyr-like whispers. He hadn't been able to sleep in the same room as B.I last night after that nonsensical confrontation. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Lay fast asleep on the couch. Without asking so much of a permission, he settled on the couch, squeezing next to Lay. He was so tired that he barely paid any attention to Lay's legs brushing his or Lay's heartbeat against his back. Eventually, Lay had his arms wrapped Sehun's waist as the night faded. His soft snores tickled the back of Sehun's neck all night long but it couldn't have gotten any better.

Now, with the morning sunlight pouring in through the loosely closed curtains, Lay's arm was draped over Sehun's body as he was trapped between the couch and Sehun's back. He was whispering long cheesy lines in Mandarin worshipping Sehun's pure existence basically. What a way to wake someone up. Except that Kai had done it countless times that Sehun didn't find it as special. But it wasn't any less amusing. The fact that Lay was oblivious to the fact that Sehun understood every word he was saying was entertaining. Smiling, he kept his eyes closed as Lay breathed out corny pick-up lines near his ear.

"Holy fuck, you guys make me wanna puke," Taeyong's comment had Sehun's eyes flashing open as he jolted up to a sitting position.

"Keep your crass remarks to yourself if you can't handle some love in the house," Lay shot at the younger and Taeyong pretended to be throwing up, stick his tongue out as he flumped on the other couch with a mug in his hand.

Wiping his face, Sehun rose to his feet and eyed Lay with droopy eyes. "We should get going," he muttered, refraining himself from yawning.

Letting out an audible sigh, Lay sat up. "Fine. You." He pointed a finger at Taeyong. "Don't step a foot out of here."

"Kai's roaming the area. Why would I want my neck on the noose?" Taeyong spat.

The room's door opened and B.I stepped out with a wild hair, dressed in pyjamas. He rubbed his eyes with hilt of his palms and blinked at Sehun. "Are you guys leaving?"

"Yes, cutie pie," Taeyong laughed, pointing at B.I. "Cute PJs!"

Scowling, B.I stomped over to Taeyong before snatching the mug away and for a moment, everyone froze when he splashed the remaining water on Taeyong's face. "Cute face, Taeyong." B.I slammed the mug on the table as Taeyong stood up before quietly walking away with his hands balled into fists.

"I think B.I should come with us," Lay suggested. "He's gonna either kill him or get killed if we leave him here." The amusement was palpable on Lay's face even if he tried to keep his tone serious.

"Don't worry about me! I'm gonna show that bastard a piece of my fist if he keeps on bothering me!"

"Good luck with that then, man."

~*~

"Any idea why B.I snapped like that this morning?" Lay asked as they made their way to the car workshop on foot according to the address Lay had received from his friend. The passing pedestrians stared at Sehun as if he was some walking donut. If this was a couple of years back, he would have fretted, drowning in anxiety. But Kai had pulled him out of that. He was no longer that weak Sehun who was even scared of talking to civilians. 

"He's stressed about Bobby," Sehun answered mechanically.

"Bobby?"

"Oh. He and Bobby were a thing. I mean, B.I had a thing for Bobby but I guess Bobby couldn't take a hint. Or maybe he did and chose to ignore."

"Wow," Lay breathed out. "Taeyong's... Wow. No wonder B.I and Taeyong are at each other's throats."

"When are we going to take care of the drug dealers?"

"I'll take care of that. You have to convince these people to help you." He waved his hand at the workshop. "Hey, Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Uh... Do you feel... uncomfortable or something when I..."

Sehun's eyes widened. "Is this the right time to talk about this?"

Lay lifted his shoulders and dropped them. "I don't know. I can see that you don't love me yet. That's why I think maybe we should... slow things down. I don't wanna be just another one of your… fuck buddies."

Sehun kept mum as he picked up the pace of his strides. It was true that none of them had initiated anything more than just kissing but it was bound to happen sometime soon. Sehun didn't know if he was ready for that.

It didn't look much of a car workshop but more of a 'godown'. As soon as they walked into it, they were stopped by a man who certainly didn't look anything like a mechanic. "Eric," Lay told him and the man nodded, making way for them go further inside. Another guy, who was leaning against a rusty car, smoking, hurried away from there upon noticing them.

"Is Eric the right-hand man?"

"Yes."

They came to a halt when they saw a group of five men exiting a room within the workshop. One of them stood up to Lay and Sehun with an arched brow. He looked like a brutal man but there wasn't much going on with his body. The way he stood even proved that he didn't possess a proper stamina. He jerked his chin at Lay. "What do you want, showing up at a place like this?" he asked in Mandarin.

"Are you Eric?"

"Yeah."

"We need to discuss some things."

"Who are you?"

"We work for a growing reformist group. Can we sit and talk? It's pretty important for both of us."

Eric eyed them with scrutiny for a moment before nodding. They were then escorted into the room and they were seated. A girl shortly joined them and sat on Eric's lap. She looked a little too young beside Eric but that was probably because her hair was cropped short and piercings filled her face while tattoos covered every inch of her exposed skin of her body.

As Lay started to explain about Aguantin, Eric cut him off by stating that he knew everything about it. Surprised, Lay continued as Sehun stayed quiet. Lay probably knew better about dealing with this kind of people anyway. When everything was explained and Lay had told him about wanting them to help them tear down the Aguantin convocation which was about to take place by the end of this week.

"You're well aware of the fact that Aguantin will not stop at this. The next thing you know, they're gonna get rid of you all," Lay pressed further and Eric looked convinced as he nodded.

"I'd have to talk to the Kingpin, though. But I think he wouldn't like Aguantin rising either. But joining hands with the other groups... That's not something he'd like."

"We can negotiate the terms later. But now, it's vital that all the leaders meet up to discuss everything."

"It's on such short notice. We have the weaponry and everything but how would you know if it would work? What if Aguantin's prepared?"

"This will be a guerrilla attack of course. But we'll have the advantage of ambush."

Eric nodded again and forced the girl to get off him. "I'll have a word with my boss and if everything works out, I'll have everything else arranged."

"Alright. Can we have an answer by tonight?"

"Yes."

Lay and Sehun got onto their feet before walking out of there. "What about the other group?" Sehun asked Lay in a low voice.

"Eric says if his boss approves, he'll arrange a meeting with the other group's leader himself. But we'll do our part." He stopped to turn and shake hands with Eric.

"Who the hell is it?" another unfamiliar voice boomed into workshop and Sehun turned his head halfway around only to see this fit-built man strutting towards them with a nonchalant and relaxed face that did not display any interest or enthusiasm. But Sehun blinked his eyes several times. The hair that curtained the man's forehead was distracting but the way he walked lazily in that worn tight jeans and white t-shirt with a cigarette dangling between lips reminded him so much of someone.... Kai? Taeyong?

Lay curled a hand around Sehun's elbow. "Fuck," he exhaled as his grip tightened. "Jaejoong."

Sehun's eyes darted over to the man again and the latter snickered. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Eric hurried to Jaejoong's side and blurted out the proposal to demolish the convocation as the rest of the men rounded Sehun and Lay.

Jaejoong raised both of his eyebrows now. "And you believed him?" he snapped at Eric. Sehun deduced that Jaejoong was the Kingpin of Shexinzang. But he was not even Chinese. "Hi, Lay." he waved at Lay before stepping forward. "It's been some while, hasn't it? What, 4 years since you plunged that bullet into my shoulder?"

Lay's jaw tightened. "I'm not here for you, Jaejoong. In fact, I'm here to ask for your help. I didn't... know that you were... the boss."

"I wasn't until last year. But I am now." Jaejoong shrugged before resting his arms on Lay's shoulders. Eric muttered something to a guy and within seconds, more men gushed into the workshop. "So. I'm surprised you still remember me."

"I don't, really." Lay swatted Jaejoong's arms off his shoulders. "However, I am truly stunned that you recall my name."

"You killed my mother, remember? Almost killed me, too."

Sehun stood there, trying to keep up with the conversation but nothing made sense. "I was doing my job."

"Well, then. Let me do mine now." Jaejoong stepped back with a smirk.

"On my count, run," Lay told Sehun as Jaejoong eyed the men standing behind them.

"What?" Sehun, still as confused as ever, stuttered out.

"Three… One! Run!" He hauled Sehun to run as a guy behind them lurched forward. 

"You didn't say two!" Sehun screeched as he broke into a lightning speed sprint towards the only opened shutter and had to leap over a stack of tyres before catching up with Lay again.

"I had to fool them, didn’t I?!" Lay hollered back as they burst out of the workshop. When Sehun turned his head back, legs still exhausting as he dashed onto the busy street, Jaejoong's men were tailing them, almost as fast as he and Lay were.

"Who the fuck are they?!"

Lay grabbed Sehun's hand and yanked him to take a diversion at the junction. "Some enemies I made a few years back!"

"This is not gonna work! We need to separate!" Sehun ripped his hand free from Lay's and started running in the opposite direction as Lay went in the right. He had to shove past all the civilians that blocked his way but it was good in a way since it will slow Jaejoong's men down. But luck wasn't playing on Sehun's side when he tripped over a crevice on the road and crashed the ground. Knowing that one of the men was close enough, Sehun bounded to his feet and without even looking back, he twirled around and planted a pirouette kick on the guy's face before breaking into a run again. The sweltering afternoon sun only favoured the torrid atmosphere and by the time Sehun burst into the alley, he was dying for some cold air. He fought for breath. His legs had turned wobbly and he didn't how much longer he could outrun those men. By the second, they were edging closer behind him.

Hoping that there would be a way to escape from the alley, Sehun kept his pace steady but he only saw a group of men at the end of the alley, minding their own business. But when they saw Sehun going hell for leather, they started to move aside. Sobbing for air, Sehun looked back and the men had reduced to almost half the number they were in the beginning. When he turned his head back to face forward, he was forced to an abrupt stop when he hit something hard as all the remaining air was knocked out of his lungs. He didn't hit _something_ , it was someone. An arm snaked around Sehun's waist as he heavily leaned onto the man gasping for air. When he looked over the man's shoulder, he saw the same amount of men as Jaejoong’s men standing their ground as if to protect this man. Sehun pulled back and looked up at the guy only to have his heart stop beating.

Kai was scowling hard at Jaejoong's men as he kept his arm strong around Sehun's body. If only Sehun was able to move his feet, or any part of his body for that matter, he would have reacted. But right now, he couldn't. He just stared at Kai and his men before his eyes darted to Jaejoong's men that had started to retreat.

But they stopped when Jaejoong emerged through them. For a minute, both Kai and Jaejoong were paralyzed as they studied each other with hard glares. "Brother." Jaejoong was the first to speak.

"I'm not your fucking brother." Kai spat.

~*~

This was beyond mind-boggling. First and foremost, of all the people in this huge China, Sehun had to run into Kai? Especially when he was running away from a group of bad guys? Was Kai stalking him again? It didn't look like it. Kai was with his bodyguards and he seemed just as shocked as Sehun was. It might be possible that Kai was just lurking around the area for his own reasons. Besides, Lay had informed Sehun earlier that this particular part of the district was infamous for its 'undergrounds' and black markets. Even so, Sehun unmistakably running into Kai's arms was breath-taking. That seemed like something that went along the line, 'destined to be'. It was as if Sehun was promised to Kai and Kai alone. No matter where they were, Kai was going to be there. Sehun was letting his emotions flow refractorily and it might be because of the fact that Kai's arm was gripping him so protectively, not letting him move even an inch away. On the other hand, Sehun found himself being skittish, buried in agitation as his heart wildly reacted to Kai standing so close to him. It had been some while since he had seen Kai and the smell of his musky aftershave mingled with the light scent of sweat made Sehun drowsy as excitement filled his chest. How could one be so attracted someone even after all the unthinkable deeds that person had brought about? Sehun wasn't sure if he was thankful for running into Kai or just relieved.

Secondly, Jaejoong. Brother. Okay. Sehun prepared himself for more mind fucks.

"Of course, you're not," Jaejoong scoffed as he pushed the bangs out of his face. His chest was heaving as well but not as hard as Sehun's. If only Kai wasn't bracing Sehun, the latter might have crashed the ground. Clinging onto Kai's shoulder, Sehun tried to catch his breath. "Is dad here? Is... Taeyong here, too?"

"He's none of your concern. To him, you're dead. And I guess it's better that way. He at least has some respect left for you."

Jaejoong laughed. "Do you not think he'll be glad to see me if he's here for the convocation?"

Sehun noticed Kai balling his hands. "The second you hurt Taeyong, I'll cut off that part of your body that touched him, Jaejoong." Sehun's heart skipped a beat. Was it truly Kai who was speaking? 

"He's my brother. Not yours, Kai."

Kai turned his face to Sehun. "Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice all of a sudden and Sehun struggled to respond for a second before finally giving a jerky nod. Kai retrieved his arm and took a step forward to Jaejoong with his guards sticking behind him. "What do you want?"

"You're in my area, Kai."

"I don't care. I'll kick your ass anywhere I see fit."

Jaejoong let out a mocking laugh. "Still the same arrogant bastard, huh?"

"Look at who's talking. If there's a bastard between us, it's you, JJ." Kai's smirk probably was what wiped the nonchalant look on Jaejoong's face.

"I don't need to talk to you. I need him," he said, jerking his chin at Sehun who cringed.

"Well." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "Take him if he's willing to go."

"You're not the boss of me, Kai. In case you haven't noticed, you're not the boss of anything."

"You haven't heard, have you?" Kai snorted, casually plunging his hands into his pockets. "Sorry to burst your bubble but your dad's has kicked the bucket."

For a fraction of a second, Jaejoong's hard expression fell, replaced by a bewildered one. "What?"

"Yeah. I killed him." The way Kai said it sounded like he was informing Jaejoong that he had borrowed his shirt without asking. "Since you've cut off all the ties with Aguantin, let me inform you of something else. I'm the new leader of Aguantin. You, who possess not even half of your father's skills will not take up a minute of my time to get killed." Kai's face turned grave again. "So, take my advice and leave. You have your own shit to worry about and I have mine. Let's just remain as we've been all these years. As strangers."

Jaejoong let out a snicker and Sehun blinked blankly. Who laughs when they've just been told that their father had been killed?! "You think I care shit about that asshole we all called father? Tsk. Look here, Kai, I'm not here to bother you or your business. Hand him over. He was with the guy who killed our mother."

Killed his mother? Lay? Jaejoong was Taeyong's brother, but just Kai's half brother?! But didn't Taeyong's father say that Sehun's father killed his son and wife? But Jaejoong was very much alive. Where were these calculations leading him?!

Kai threw Sehun a look before facing Jaejoong again. "Don't pretend like you cared about our mother, Jaejoong. You don't care about any of us. That's why you abandoned Aguantin. So. Fuck off. You're the best at that." He turned on his heel and started towards Sehun.

Amidst all of this, Sehun was fretting for Lay as well. Hopefully, he had gotten away. He was probably much faster and skilled than Sehun was.

"Kai! Why is he of any importance to you?!"

Glancing back at Jaejoong, Kai said, "If anything, you should know that I killed your father because he laid his grubby hands on him," he pointed a finger at Sehun. "So, you're welcome to try."

Jaejoong looked genuinely surprised. But Sehun was even more taken aback by how Jaejoong was reacting to the news of his father's death. Much, much different to how Taeyong had reacted. "Then you should know that he's here to blow up your convocation which is apparently taking place here."

Kai came to an abrupt halt as his expression turned sour. His eyes darted to Sehun as his jaw tightened. "I'll take care of it." He grabbed Sehun's arm harshly.

"You fucking motherfucker!" Jaejoong hollered as Kai's guards stepped up to him and his men. "This isn't over, Kai!"

"I've no time to bicker about our family problem, Jaejoong. See you in another life." He hauled Sehun away to walk past Jaejoong's men that were rounded by Kai's men and they exited the alley.

"Kai," Sehun gasped, unable to keep up with Kai yanking him so harshly.

"Shut up." Kai brutally yanked him until their chest collided. "Why the fuck don't you ever listen, Sehun?!" he hissed through his clenched teeth as a guy opened the car's door.

"Who is he? Taeyong's brother?" Sehun blurted out breathlessly. "Why is he not a part of Aguantin?"

Kai pinned Sehun down with a merciless angry scowl. "What are you doing here?"

Licking his lips, Sehun glanced away. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, you see that building over there?" he pointed at the tallest building in the area which was at least a kilometre away. "I happen to stay there." He sounded sarcastic, though. "You wanna do something, do it right!" Kai's hand was squeezing Sehun's arm so hard that it could have internally bled. "You wanna kill me, then don't fucking get yourself into unnecessary troubles. How on earth did you even bump into Jaejoong?!"

"Do you I think I don't want to know how? I sure as hell didn't think that guy would be related to you. What am I supposed to do when you have relatives on every corner of the world?"

Groaning, Kai shoved Sehun towards the car. "Get in."

"No." Sehun freed himself of Kai's grip and took a step back. "Tell me properly, Kai. That night when Taeyong's father had me captive, he told me that my father killed his son and wife. Who is Jaejoong, then? Why is he saying that Lay killed your mother? Is it true? My father didn't kill your mother, did he? That's why you've never held any grudge against me. Both you and Jaejoong know that Lay killed your mother," he asked in one breath.

"It was under your father's order," Kai growled. "So, there's blood on his hands as well. But I didn't care much for my mother. She was just as horrible as anyone."

Sehun clasped his hands over his nose and mouth, taking in a deep breath before dropping his hands again. He peered around him and noticed the civilians who were already gawking at them. But he wasn't going to go anywhere. It was better in the open like this. Kai would not be able to harm him. "Are you gonna break my arm again to stop me?"

"Jin told me you're in China for some drug dealing case."

Screw the Marshal for reporting every shit to his admirer. "And?"

"Well, now that I can see that you're going around asking for lame street gangs' help to attack the convocation instead of doing your job, I might as well just break your leg."

"Do it, then. You're always on and on about fighting face-to-face. But you never even leave out a chance for me. How is breaking my arm or leg gonna make you the winner? You can never fight me one-on-one, Kai. That's the truth."

"No." Kai fisted his hand around Sehun's shirt at the chest and yanked him close. "The truth is, I don't fucking want to fight you because you'll lose." He shoved Sehun back. "Have it your way, then. It's more interesting that way, anyway. Run around, begging for help from shitty wannabe mafias like Jaejoong's. You'll get into more trouble. And where's your fucking partner?"

"Well, don't worry. It's not the first time I've been abandoned," Sehun scoffed. "What I know is that Jaejoong isn't fond of you. And you were apparently smart enough to provoke him further by telling him that you killed his father. I think he'd be more than glad to team up with me to bring you down now. So, if you don't want me to do something reckless like that, tell me who he really is."

Kai grabbed Sehun's shirt at the shoulder and pushed him aside. "I don't have time for your bullshit. Go and die or kill yourself. I'm done saving you. You want to team up with him?! Go fucking ahead, you ignorant cunt," he was shouting now. He was pulling a show and Sehun almost punched Kai to snap him out of his hysteria. Kai shoved him hard at the shoulder again, sending Sehun stumbling. "Go, you bloody fuck! You know what, Sehun? Do what you can. I'm not going to stop you. Let's see, by the end of the day, who wins."

It was the first time in a long time Sehun had seen Kai bursting at him like this. He was beyond mad for some reason and Sehun was too appalled to even respond. Without saying anything more, Kai got into the car before it was driven away from there.

~*~

As Sehun scurried up the stairs to the apartment, he cursed himself for not getting a fucking SIM card last night itself. Leaping two steps at once, he zoomed up the two flights of stairs and sprinted to the apartment, hoping that Lay was back. When he burst into the apartment, he found Lay pinning Taeyong to a wall with his hand choking Taeyong's throat.

"Lay!" Sehun yelped and shoved him away before putting himself between him and Taeyong.

The younger gasped and coughed behind him as Sehun faced Lay. "What are you doing?!"

"He's related to Jaejoong, isn't he?! I already suspected it! You said your mother and brother were killed!" Lay was on full rampage. Taeyong had dropped onto his knees, holding his neck.

Of course, Lay would figure everything out faster than anyone. He was the master of deduction. All he needed was two pieces and he'd be able to solve the whole puzzle.

"Jaejoong was my brother!" Taeyong croaked out. "He's dead! I'm not lying!"

"Oh really!" Lay lurched forward only to have Sehun pushing him back again.

"He's telling you the truth, Lay!" Sehun shouted, holding Lay back.

"What?"

"Stop this madness!"

Just right then, B.I sauntered into the apartment, whistling with a bag full of groceries in his hands. "What the heck?!" he gasped when he realized the havoc that had taken place. Dropping everything on the floor, he ran to Taeyong and went down to his knees to help the boy. "What happened?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jaejoong is part of Aguantin!" Lay was shouting at Sehun.

"No, he's not, Lay. Calm down." Sehun held Lay's shoulders to keep him back as B.I helped Taeyong to the room.

"What do you mean he's not? Can't you see?! Taeyong's fucking lying! He's framing us! He told us about Jaejoong's group just to get us caught!"

"Will you just listen to me?!"

Lay was breathing like a bull but he gave in for Sehun and stepped back.

"Lay, listen. I don't think Taeyong knows that his brother still lives. I confronted his father once and both Taeyong and his father thought that Jaejoong was dead. I'm telling you the truth. It wasn't Taeyong's fault. But at least now we know that it's Jaejoong whom they all think have been dead all these years. But he's not part of Aguantin. He isn't. Trust me."

"He was."

Sehun arched his brow. "Obviously. And how do you know that? How do you know Jaejoong? How do you know that he's in Aguantin? Four years back, how did you end up working for my dad?!" it was Sehun's turn to burst.

Lay's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. "That's not important right now."

Sehun lowered his voice as he spoke. "You killed Taeyong's mother, didn't you?"

"Oh, come on! It's not like you haven't killed a bunch of people! She was a bad person!"

"So, this is not your first time working as a transfer agent."

"It was just one mission, Sehun. I was on your father's team, he was the General. That's all. He borrowed me."

"And you didn't bother to tell me about this?"

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! It was an undercover mission, dammit!"

"Right. So, we agree that we can keep secrets?"

"It wasn't a secret! It was nothing!"

"You've been involved with this longer than I have and you're telling me it's nothing?! Kai knows! He fucking knows that you killed his mother! It wouldn't take him less than a minute to kill you but he hasn't. He knows Jaejoong lives. He's the only one who knows. And he hasn't told Taeyong about it. "

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, didn't we just agree that we're gonna keep our own secrets?" Sehun turned and stomped to the window to catch some fresh air.

"Sehun, don't do this. Fine. You want to know, I'll tell you. It was a mission to attack one of Aguantin's programs that night. They were caught off-guard and they started running. We were told to kill them all. Everyone that had attended. That was when I shot Jaejoong and his mother. I was sure that both of them had died there. It wasn't just me. Plenty of other agents were loaned by many agencies from all around the world. That was all, Sehun, I swear. And I didn't know she was Taeyong's mother. Only after I had shot Jaejoong was I told that he was the next potential leader of Aguantin and I was even praised for it. Now I feel so stupid, god."

Sehun heaved a great sigh. "The damage is done, Lay. If Taeyong finds out that you were the one, he's gonna erupt. Please, don't tell him that his brother is alive. He's gone through enough. The last thing he needs right now is to find out that his own brother just left him to rot."

"Alright. I'll apologize and explain it to him that it was a misunderstanding. But... how did you find out about all of this?"

Sehun didn't answer as he turned to face Lay. With a scowl etched on his face, he strutted past Lay.

"Sehun." Lay caught his wrist only to have Sehun pulling it free as he plodded to lock himself up in the bathroom.

~*~

Sitting on the bench down the apartment building, Sehun stared up at the ceiling of stars, enjoying the night breeze that blew on his face. It was a calm night but his mind was screwed. Anywhere he went, the thoughts of Kai haunted him. Kai knew that Lay had been the agent who had murdered his mother and yet, he hadn't done anything to him. If anything, Sehun was well aware of the fact that Kai wasn't the revengeful kind. There were just so many puzzles to be solved. Why did Jaejoong leave Aguantin? Why did he run away to China? Why fake his death? Why were he and Kai on hostile terms? How was he supposed to move now that Kai knew his next step? What could he do now? Once again, he was going to fail.

"Sehun?" Lay's voice slapped him back to reality and Sehun looked up at his partner with a fatigued face. Lay took his seat on the bench and they sat there in silence for a moment. "You're still mad?"

Sehun didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if I had overreacted," Lay said with a shaky voice.

"How's Taeyong?"

"I didn't tell him about Jaejoong. I even apologized. But he's unforgiving," Lay scoffed.

"I know. Unlike Kai, he's kind of a serious type," he sighed. "When did you figure out that Jaejoong was Taeyong's brother?"

"When I was running for my life," he laughed. "The mother gave it away. So, I came home to... 'ask' what was Taeyong's dead brother's name. And the resemblance. God, Taeyong's gonna grow up to look like a Xerox copy of Jaejoong."

"You know, Jaejoong doesn't care for Taeyong half of what Kai cares for him. And here Taeyong is, so psyched about destroying Kai."

Lay took Sehun's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Can you please not talk about Kai?"

"What?"

He held a side of Sehun's face, caressing his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I just want you to think about me, Sehun. It pains me every time you talk about him," he whispered. "I… want you all for myself, Sehun."

Sehun swallowed, staring down at Lay's lips. "I... met Kai today."

"What?" Lay pulled back.

"Our plan's not gonna work, Lay," he started to elaborate on the details and everything that happened in the alley.

Lay palmed his face, exhaling exasperatedly. "How on fucking earth could you two meet just out of nowhere? How come you and I can't even bump into each other in the same house?!"

"That's what you're worried about now?"

"Well, no but... Oh god, now what?!"

"We'll think of something. Worse comes to worst, we'll go back empty-handed. But let's try and talking to the other group tomorrow. Kai promised he won't interfere."

"And you believe him?"

"He's psycho. He likes entertainment. So, I think he won't be lying."

"God. You even say that as if it's an attractive thing," Lay sighed.

"No." Sehun cupped Lay's face and scooted closer until their bodies were pressed together.

"You're the only attractive thing in my life right now."

Lay slid a hand along Sehun's thigh up to his waist as their lips brushed. The next thing Sehun knew, they were desperately kissing with their tongues curling around one another. Blood stirred in Sehun's loins as his whole body surged with overwhelming emotions. He clung onto Lay's hair at the back of his head as Lay palmed his crotch. The touch itself sent a jolt down Sehun's spine. He slowly glided his hand to Lay's groin and began to massage his cock over the thick fabric of his jeans. His heart was thumping so loud that he worried Lay might hear it.

Lay drew back panting and tilted his head to the other side to ram their mouths together again before gasping into Sehun's mouth, "Wanna go upstairs?"

"B.I-"

"B.I took Taeyong out to buy some food. It's okay, it's just down there." He jolted up and held a hand out. Taking it, Sehun pushed himself up. The way up to the apartment was rough with their hands and mouths all over the place as they staggered up the stairs. When they stumbled into the apartment, Lay slowed down as he unbuttoned Sehun's shirt while making their way to the couch. Sehun didn't know what had gotten into him but he was aroused as fuck.

Lay was gentle even when he pushed Sehun to lie down on the couch. This was weird in a way. Sehun had never done it this slow or benignly.

Lay's lips kissed every inch of his neck once he climbed onto him. He bucked his hips up to grind against Lay as the latter's mouth sucked the sensitive skin of his neck. Clutching a handful of Lay's hair, Sehun let out a quiet moan when Lay lowered his kisses to the collarbones. Fuck, he needed Lay to be faster. And harder. But the way Lay's body was pressed against his reminded him of the times when Kai had his pinned on him. Their smashed groins, Sehun's hands on Kai's back, Kai's breath all over his neck.

Kai. God, how could Sehun still think about him when he was with Lay?! How was this even fair to Lay?!

"Lay, Lay," Sehun gasped as he started to push Lay back. "Stop, please."

Lay immediately stilled all his movements and stared into Sehun's eyes, hovering above him. "What is it?" he asked breathlessly. "Did I hurt you?"

Sehun couldn't even look at him as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Without stalling another second, Lay got off Sehun and wiped his face with his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I thought..."

"It wasn't your fault." Sehun sat up, buttoning his shirt up. "I... want to do it with you wholeheartedly, Lay. Not half-assedly. Please. Give me... a little more time."

Lay smiled and cupped Sehun's face before kissing his forehead. "This proves that I mean something to you, doesn't it?"

"You do mean something to me, Lay."

"We can still cuddle, right?"

Smiling, Sehun nodded and lied back down on the couch so that Lay take his place in front of him. This time, it was Sehun who was hugging Lay's waist but they were facing each other. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Shh." Lay pecked on Sehun's lips. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. Let's just get some sleep.

And annoy Taeyong when he finds us on the couch again."

~*~

"Sehun. Sehun!" Lay's cry was what Sehun woke up to in the morning. Fluttering his eyes open, Sehun stared at Lay in daze and forced himself upright with his eyebrows knitted. "Something's happened. Wake up."

"Huh?" Sehun rubbed his eyes and looked up at Lay again. Only after a minute did he realize the other figure that was standing behind him. Kai. For a moment, Sehun wondered if he was still dreaming. It wasn't even morning. The wall clock said that it was just 4:15 am. Jolting up from the couch, he ferociously blinked at Kai who looked tensed as hell. "What's happening?"

"It's B.I and Taeyong. They're gone."

"What?"

Kai lurched forward and grabbed Sehun's wrist before hauling out of the apartment. Still drowsy from sleeping, Sehun stumbled and floundered. "This is your fault," Kai hissed as he yanked Sehun down the stairs. 

"Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you're not! And you dream about him?!" Lay yelled beside him. "B.I and Taeyong have been kidnapped by Jaejoong and now he wants me and Kai to surrender."

Sehun pulled his wrist free and stopped on his pace. For a moment, he felt like the world was caving in around him. "What?!"

"Get your ass moving, Sehun." Kai started to tag his arm again. "If anything happens to Taeyong, I'll fucking kill you two."

"B.I's captured, too?!"

"Yes! Wake up, Sehun!"

"Hold on! Give me a minute!" Sehun pulled Kai to a halt. "What on earth are you doing here?! When did they get kidnapped?!"

"I don't fucking have time for storytelling." He broke into a sprint and Lay pulled Sehun to jog behind Kai.

"What's happening, Lay?" Sehun asked, flabbergasted. Kai was already by his car as Lay let Sehun catch a break and held his face in his hands.

"Jaejoong's gonna kill B.I if I don't surrender. And he sent me this." He fished his phone out and showed Sehun a photo of B.I and Taeyong tied up and blindfolded. "And he blackmailed Kai with Taeyong's safety. Kai showed up at the doorstep the minute I read the message."

Sehun grasped the situation now. "And Kai's alone?"

"Come on!" Kai shouted.

Lay started for the car and Sehun hurried after him. "Of course, Sehun. They have hostages. Kai is not going to surrender. He wants to rescue Taeyong."

Sehun didn't know how Lay was this calm. Even Kai was showing signs of freaking out. When Lay slid into the car, Kai scowled at Sehun before getting into the driver's seat. "What's the plan?" Sehun asked, climbing into the car.

"Get the guns from the dashboard," Kai ordered, pulling the car onto the road. "He asked us to come to the old factory. Well, Lay or whatever your name is, you're the decoy."

"What?!" Lay screeched.

"Walk in there while Sehun and I sneak into the place and look for Taeyong."

"And B.I," Sehun said.

"Wait, wait. Hold up. Why should I be the bait?" Lay cut in.

"Because you're the weirdest fucking shit that looks like my great great great grand aunt," Kai snapped, stepping on the accelerator. 

"Wow. Real mature of you. Oh. I get it. You're jealous," Lay sighed and Sehun bit his tongue. "It's the boyfriend versus ex boyfriend clash, I suppose."

"I'm okay with dogs licking up the leftovers I left on the street," was all what Kai's response was to Lay's sarcasm. Thereafter, Kai gripped the steering wheel and stepped hard on the accelerator as the tyres screeched on the jagged road in the silent night that was approaching dawn. Lay leaned back in the seat, clenching his jaw and didn't bother to say anything more.

By the time Sehun regained his vigilance after slapping himself from the drowsy state, they were already in the district, zooming past Jaejoong's workshop. It took him a moment to digest everything that was happening around him. And when he did, it hit him hard. Kai was here, right next to him. Lay was on the backseat, fiddling with his phone with a scowl etched on his brows. He insanely prayed that B.I and Taeyong were not hurt. That Jaejoong was merciful enough to not to harm them. With his hands trembling around the guns, Sehun ate back the lump in his throat before handing a gun back to Lay. Without saying a word, Lay accepted it.

"Why are you even here, Kai?" Sehun questioned with a tone full of aversion.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Kai answered, "Because you got Taeyong into this shit. And Jaejoong wants Lay more than he wants me. So, yes. If you say no, I'm gonna drag his ass there anyway. But this way, I get to save Taeyong without any difficulty, without having myself surrendering."

Selfish bastard. Sehun turned his face to the window, clenching his fists on his lap. "You have a lot of hands working for you. Why not just go and rescue Taeyong?"

"I have a convocation taking place and I can't afford to make a huge fuss about this. The convocation is more important. I'm not here for this crap."

"Why save Taeyong at all, then if your convocation is more important?"

Kai side-eyed him with a merciless look. "He's my brother."

Sehun almost frowned at an odd feeling that was rising up his throat. So Taeyong meant something to Kai. He did care for Taeyong. Or maybe he felt something more.

"Brother that you fucked in dark alleys," Lay added with a scoff at the end.

"He's not the only one I fucked in dark alleys." A smirk on Kai's lips sent a flush of shame down Sehun's cheeks. Why on earth was Kai using Sehun to get back at everything that Lay said?! The worst thing was that Sehun couldn't even contradict him.

When they reached the closed-down factory, Kai parked the car few blocks away and grabbed a gun. "Tell me why I'm working with you again," Lay mumbled.

"Because you're the sole reason for this mess. And you need B.I back, don't you?"

"B.I was your friend, too, Kai," Sehun cut in.

"Whatever. You get in through the front gates. Sehun and I will take the back gates."

"And? How do you know Taeyong and B.I are not with Jaejoong?"

Kai pulled his phone out and showed Sehun the same photo that Lay had shown him. "Look at where they are. They're in the pipe room. Which is usually located at the basement, is it not?" The rhetoric question was left unanswered as Kai got out of the car.

"So?" Lay asked. "It doesn't mean they'd still be in there."

"I don't think Jaejoong has the time to switch photoshoot locations. It's the perfect place to lock someone up and knowing how he is, he's not daring enough to bring the hostages with him since it wouldn't play out well for him. He'd rather talk with a trump card hiding behind him."

"Isn't he going to be expecting us to break them free?" Sehun asked this time after climbing out of the car. "Is he really that dumb to be so obvious?"

"He's gonna have the place guarded. He's gonna expect us to do that. What he won't be expecting if for me to show up with you two. Which is why Lay's the decoy. You walk in there, stall, pretend to negotiate with Jaejoong while we look for the boys. When we've got Taeyong and B.I into safety, we'll come for you."

"I don't need your help," Lay spat. "Get B.I and Taeyong out of there and I'll save myself."

"You think it'll work?" asked Sehun.

"Well the other option would be for Lay to surrender and you could bring B.I home," answered Kai.

"Let's just go with this one. I don't see how this would go wrong if you don't screw up," Lay said quickly and spared Sehun one last look before starting for the gates. 

"Lay." Sehun caught his hand. "Please, as soon as everything goes down, get out of there."

"Don't worry." Lay grinned. "I've done things like this lots of times." He pulled his hand free and cupped a side of Sehun's face before kissing his forehead. "You be safe and make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you." Oh, right. Of course Lay would be showing off as well. It was only fair for him to feel threatened by Kai but Sehun just wanted to assure him that he had nothing to be worried about. He was pretty much getting over Kai. But right now, there was other things at hand to be taken care of.

When Sehun turned to face Kai, he was already running towards the back of the factory.

Sprinting to catch up with Kai, Sehun mentally swore at himself. Why was he still following Kai's orders? But no, right now, he was desperate. Without Kai, there was no way to save B.I without sacrificing Lay. So, he was willing to look at the brighter side of working with Kai. Just for now, they were partners again. And when the morning came, they'll go back to being bulls with locked horns.

"You could have saved Taeyong in any other way. Jaejoong is not even the leader of a huge mafia or anything," Sehun said when they reached the tall wall that surrounded the factory's compound.

"If you were thinking about getting Jaejoong to ambush my convocation, then he is a pretty big fish. Just a stupid one," Kai said in a low voice, climbing onto the lump of rock to peer over the wall. "Like I said, I didn't have the time to dispatch a rescue team. Besides, he'd harm Taeyong as soon as he finds out that I'm coming with a herd of assassins. No point when the damage is done. There are four at the door."

"Wait. How did you even find where we were staying at?"

"Is it a surprise that I had my men tailing you?"

Sehun frowned. "No."

Kai smiled a little. "I came to check if Taeyong's there."

"When did you start tailing me?"

"After meeting Jaejoong. So now I know who might have planted the idea of bringing the convocation down by associating with unlikely groups. But it's okay. I hope Taeyong learns from this. Anymore questions?"

"We need to help Lay when we've—"

"Look, he's a first-class assassin. If anything, he'd be good at running." He climbed up the wall and Sehun quickly mimicked his moves. As soon they jumped over the wall, Kai lifted his gun and without even thinking twice, he burst all four of the men's heads when they lurched forward.

"Okay, that was fun." Kai laughed despite having killed four lives.

"Are you serious?" Sehun hurried to the door and pulled the lever to have it opened. "You're the worst kind of sadist I've ever come across."

Kai flashed a crooked smile as he tried to squeeze through the door past Sehun, brushing their shoulders together which had Sehun floundering for a second. "I literally don't have time, Sehun. I have a meeting in the morning. So, let's get this done with." He shrugged. "If you're too scared of some blood, hide behind me." He started running again and Sehun vamoosed after him.

"You're actually taking so much precautions for Taeyong. It's... shocking to see you care about someone."

Out of the sudden, Kai clasped a hand over Sehun's mouth and slammed him on a wall, pinning him down. "Shh."

Freezing, Sehun heard a door banging close and then there were footsteps. As they grew closer, Kai took a step back and took careful quiet steps to the edge of the corridor. He held his gun out and the gun burst before Sehun heard a sound a thud on the floor.

"Come on," Kai ordered, following the way the dead man had come through.

"For a moment, you were freaking out back there. And now you're all calm."

Kai pulled the door to the basement open and jogged down the steps. "I'm still freaking out. Just acting cool because if your hand shakes, you won't be able to shoot."

It boggled Sehun's mind. He never knew that Kai was this caring towards Taeyong. "He means a lot to you, huh? Is it because he's your brother or..." They hurried through another corridor. Sehun stopped at every door on the left to examine it while Kai scanned the ones on the right.

Scoffing, Kai said, "Why? Are you jealous now?"

Sehun stiffened as he scowled at Kai before they moved on to another hallway. The place was very poorly-lit with a scarce amount of light bulbs in the corners. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. But you're probably expecting me to be jealous, aren't you?"

It was like they were having the conversation of a lifetime while running and going around like a bat out of hell. "Of Lay?" a part of Sehun wondered if he wanted Kai to be envious.

"Yeah." Kai pushed a door open and the room was filled with poles and wires and was bright with lights. Nodding his head once at Sehun, he led the way into the room. "He's a loser. Why would I be jealous of him?"

Sehun stopped on his pace. "He's a good man. Unlike you. And believe it or not, I am happy when I'm with him."

Kai came to a halt to turn at face Sehun. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Don't tell me you'll harm Lay or kill him," Sehun snorted with a mocking smirk. "You'd do that. You're a crazy bastard."

Kai raised a hand to touch Sehun's chin but when Sehun flinched away hard, he dropped his hand and started to smirk. "Why would I?" he started for the door within the room.

"What?"

"I said that I'll kill the person you fall in love with."

Sehun was dumbstruck with utter bafflement for a second. Was Kai implementing that Sehun wasn't in love with Lay? Was it that plain to see?

When he pushed the door open, a gush of men lunged for Kai. In seconds, the whole place erupted with ricocheting bullets and Sehun had to cover for Kai who had used up the spare magazine. But even then, Kai depended on his own stamina as he defended himself with just the power of his fists and legs. When Sehun ran out of bullets, he tossed the gun to the floor and blocked his opponent's arm that almost bashed his face. Elbowing the guy on the chest, Sehun spun around and kicked him on the side of his head before turning to the other man that was at him.

"Go!" Sehun screeched at Kai who had managed to get to the other side of the room but turned to glance over at Sehun. "I can handle them, go!"

Kai was gone the next second, vanishing into a separate corridor in the room. Someone grabbed Sehun's neck from behind, locking an arm around it. Plunging the elbow back, he hit the guy on the side of the head, sending him stumbling to the side. Sehun bounded off the floor to throw a forceful kick on the man's face. Panting and heaving for air, he looked around but all of the men were already on the floor, groaning in pain.

Sehun then ran in the direction Kai had gone but before he even went any further, Kai showed up with Taeyong hanging over his shoulder. "Taeyong!" Sehun gasped as Kai put Taeyong down before taking the blindfold off.

Blinking his eyes with his hands tied at the back, Taeyong glanced around him as if searching for something. "Where is he?" he asked anxiously.

"We're getting you out first," said Kai.

"No! Where's B.I?!" Taeyong shouted and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you ungrateful ass." He started to yank Taeyong's arm only to have Taeyong harshly pulling it free.

"I'm not fucking leaving without him! No one asked you to come save me anyway!"

"You need to get out of here, Taeyong. Lay is in danger, too," Sehun said in a much calmer tone. "I'll go get B.I. Let Kai take you out first."

Taeyong's eyes were bloodshot but he quickly agreed and let Kai haul him away from there when they heard the cacophonous shouting from the back. Sehun doubted that Kai would come back to help him but whatever, he didn't his help anyway. He burst into a sprint towards the two men that were approaching him and jumped off the ground, stepped onto one of the pipes before pouncing onto a really bulky guy, pulled him to the ground. Snapping the guy's neck, he got up and ducked under the arm that was meant to strike his head and elbowed the guy at the back of his head.

Once ensuring that the two of them were knocked out, Sehun proceeded to the corner he saw Kai running out from. B.I was kneeling on the floor, bathed in sweat. "B.I!" Sehun yelped and crashed onto his knees to undo the blindfold.

"Sehun?! Sehun!"

"Yeah, you're okay, don't worry."

B.I didn't even bother to open his eyes when the blindfold was removed and forced himself onto Sehun, burying his face in Sehun's shoulder as Sehun tried to untie the ropes around B.I's wrists.

And that was when he heard Jaejoong's voice, piercing through his ears.

"What have we here." Jaejoong cooed with Eric standing by his side and Sehun slowly rose to his feet, pulling B.I up with him. Jaejoong had a gun pointing directly at him with a victorious smile etched on his face.

"Come here." he ordered Sehun and without hesitating, the latter stepped forward.

"Let him go, Jaejoong. He has nothing to do with any of this."

"I have yet to find out what your relationship with both Kai and Lay is. Care to enlighten me? But nah, it doesn't matter. All of you are gonna die anyway."

"Do you want me to do the honour by killing you first?" For a moment, Sehun's heart jumped when he heard Kai's voice echoing into the room. Jaejoong smiled without turning back as Kai appeared with his proud strides.

"I really doubt that, Kai," Jaejoong said and extended an arm before grabbing Sehun around the neck and spun around to face Kai with Sehun held at the front. The gun was now pressed into Sehun's temple as Jaejoong's arm choked him. Kai remained cool as he licked his lips, staring at Jaejoong. Sehun more afraid of what Jaejoong had in mind that the gun that was driving through his skin. "Is he important to you, Kai?"

Kai kept mum and Sehun shivered. Why would Kai even think about saving Sehun at this point? Attending the convocation was probably more important.

"Should I burst his brain?" Jaejoong purred up Sehun's ear.

"What do you want, Jaejoong?" Kai finally asked through his teeth.

Jaejoong eyed Eric and the latter tossed Kai a syringe filled with a green liquid. "This was what I wanted to do if you had surrendered yourself. But now we gotta do the hard way."

Kai stared at the syringe as his face slowly drained of blood.

"Inject yourself with it. And I'll consider letting them both go."

Sehun didn't even know what the injection was all about but Kai's expression suggested that it was no good news. "Kai, don't," he breathed out and Jaejoong plunged the gun harder into his temple.

"No, stop! I'll do it!" Kai cried. If he was willing to do it, it must either be he had a plan or he knew Jaejoong good enough to know that he'd pull the trigger. All that Sehun could do was watch and gape Kai injecting it into the side of his neck. Kai's face was crumpled as he pushed the piston of the syringe. When he pulled the needle out, he blinked his eyes several times and dropped the syringe. Snickering, Jaejoong lowered the gun and Sehun immediately brought his arm up to elbow him on the nose but Jaejoong caught his arm and shoved him aside.

"Oh, calm down. He won't die until another 30 minutes," he told Sehun. "Just gave him something assassins always have in their pockets, you know. Especially Aguantin, you know. Ain't that right, Kai? Isn't Fadalia your most favourite choice of weapon?" he laughed. "You see." He turned to Sehun. "It's just a poison that is used to lace weapons to hunt animals. Within minutes, parts of his body will slowly be paralyzed until his heart stops." Sehun literally felt his whole body being pulled to the earth's core as the world spun around him.  "So, ciao, babies. Have fun watching him die, slowly, painfully." He saluted Sehun with two fingers and strutted to Kai, clapped a hand on Kai's shoulder before walking out of there with Eric.

"Kai?" Sehun called in a cracking voice as B.I hurried to Kai's side but Kai just shrugged him off.

"Why on earth would you take that poison?!" B.I hollered and when Sehun finally was able to move his feet, he ran to Kai and blocked his path.

"Kai, why the fuck did you do that?!"

Kai didn't answer as he kept the stoic look on his face, brushing past Sehun. He broke into a sprint out of the blue and Sehun still couldn't comprehend what was happening. No, he couldn't believe it. His heart hadn't screamed like this before. As he ran after Kai, his eyes had started to sting with tears. Was Jaejoong telling the truth? Did Kai know what the poison would do to him?!

"Kai!" He grabbed Kai's arm when they had exited the factory. The sky was on fire, the night had ended. "We have to go to a hospital!"

Kai spun around with a sweaty face. "I'd be dead before the doctors could even touch me. And I'd rather die than have the hospital questioning about where I've gotten Fadalia from." He picked up with his sprint straight to the car. Taeyong and Lay were waiting by the car and as soon as they reached the car, Taeyong lurched forward to B.I and pulled him for a bestial embrace. "Get them home," Kai told Lay. Oh god, was he seriously doing this?! How could he be calm about dying?! Sehun on the other hand was freaking out enough for the both of them.

"Sehun, are you all right?" Lay asked Sehun and his hands were on Sehun's arms. But all that Sehun could feel and hear was his thundering heart as he stared at Kai.

"Kai's gonna die," he whispered.

"What?"

"That ugly asshole made Kai inject himself with something called Fadalia!" B.I filled them in.

Taeyong's face instantly died as took hold of Kai's arm. "What?" he asked his brother with a dreadful expression.

Kai shook his head and leaned his back on the car to scrub his face. "I have to go."

"I'm not letting you to just fucking die!" Sehun just erupted, stepping up to Kai.

Kai eyed Sehun with fatigue and pulled the car keys out of his pocket. "Can you drive?"

Sehun didn't even bother to nod as he snatched the keys and slid into the driver's seat before Kai climbed into the car. Right this instant, Sehun's whole head was clogged. His heart reacted the worst. It was painful. Why was it so painful when it should be Kai who was suffering this agony?

"What are you doing, Sehun?!" Lay yelped, holding the car's door open. "I'm not gonna let you go alone with this lunatic!"

"Let go, Lay!" Sehun was screaming now. His stomach was aching from all the knotting and churning. His chest was so tight that he could barely breathe. Next to him on the seat, Kai was already panting, with his head leaned back on the headrest.

Lay handed Taeyong his phone and told him to go home before getting into the car. Sehun didn't have the time to argue about who tagged along. He pulled the car out of there with his mind completely on Kai.

"Are we going to the hospital?" asked Lay.

"No, no," Kai wheezed out and suddenly clutched his teeth, palming his face in pain. "Just go..." His chest heaved heavily. "To my hotel. We'll get into a lot of shit if we go to the hospital. I won't make it anyway. It need something to neutralize the venom. I've done it before. It's nothing."

"Nothing?!" Sehun shouted again. "Who the fuck asked you to take that shot for me?! And what are you gonna do at the hotel?!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just do as I say," he sighed, massaging his shoulder.

When he had pulled the car over at the front of the hotel which Kai had showed him yesterday, Kai hurried out of the vehicle along with Sehun and Lay. "Sehun," Lay called but Sehun just ran behind Kai who was limping a little as he walked up to the shop near the hotel. 

"What are you doing, Kai?!" Sehun asked with his whole body shuddering as he curled an arm around Kai's waist to support him.

"It's curable," Kai panted out. "I need some herbs."

Upon entering the shop, he started ordering a list of three different types of Chinese herbs but the lady was probably too sleepy or shit that she was fucking moving so slow. Sehun almost screamed at her but instead, he turned to Kai. "You need to lie down," he blurted out. "Lay, bring them up to his room."

Kai's eyes rolled back for a moment and Sehun felt like he was the who was dying. Kai's whole body was drenched in sweat but he mumbled his room's number to Lay and allowed Sehun to drag him to the hotel. "I'm fine, dammit."

"I will kill you if you fucking die," Sehun snapped at him as he let Kai lean his whole weight on him. It was obvious that as every minute went by, it was getting harder for Kai to move. Before they even reached the room, Lay had caught up to them. Sehun plunged his hand into Kai's right-side pocket, where he always kept his phone and cards as a habit, and pulled the key card out.

When they were in the room, Sehun didn't have a second to notice how lavish the room was but there were decorations everywhere he turned. "Get me some water," Kai demanded as he emptied a flower vase and braced himself against a table, throwing his head back.

"Why are we doing this again? Shouldn't we just let him die?" Lay asked with arms crossed over his chest while Sehun ran into the bathroom to see if he could fetch some water. By the time he had found a cup and filled it with water before running back to the room, Kai was trying to add some herbs into the vase. And that was when he finally gave in. The moment he fell back on the floor, Sehun's heartbeat stopped.

"Kai!"  he dropped to his knees to check the pulse. Still beating. Sehun quickly stood back up and with fumbling hands, he grabbed the herbs. He had no idea whatsoever to do with them.

Taeyong could have helped but Sehun didn't know for sure that he would want to save Kai. "Fuck." Sehun exhaled with his eyes blurred by the irritating tears as he stuffed the herbs into the vase. "Please, please, please," he chanted as he poured the water into the vase and started mixing it like a wild animal that had gone crazy.

"Sehun." Lay touched his arm but Sehun shook it off.

"He isn't gonna die because of a fucking poison!"

He didn't even know if he was doing this right, but there was no other way. Lay took a step back as he stared at Sehun like the latter was lion let out of its den. Kneeling on either side of the body, Sehun mounted Kai and tried to open Kai's mouth but it didn't work. The man was lying motionless, mouth snapped shut. He then took a mouthful of the tasteless herb mixture and leaned down before pressing his lips onto Kai's. Separating Kai's lips with his tongue, Sehun let the liquid ooze into Kai's mouth, but some of it inevitably dribbled down the corner of Kai's lips. Sipping more of the liquid, Sehun kissed Kai's lips again, squirting the water in. 

It was not working.

Sehun didn't even notice the angry tears that were staining his cheeks as he shared more of the herb water with Kai. There was no fucking way Sehun was going to forgive Kai if he was going to do this to him all over again.

And then he felt the tip of Kai's tongue brushing his upper lip. Pulling back immediately, Sehun examined Kai's face, some colour was returning to it again. Smiling and almost chuckling in relief, Sehun wiped his own cheeks and fed Kai with another two mouthfuls of the water, gripping the sides of Kai's face.

~*~

"Thank you," Sehun sighed once he and Lay had settled the still unconscious Kai into bed. His breathing was even and his pulse was normal when Lay checked them. "We should bring him to a hospital."

"He wouldn't like that, Sehun," Lay muttered as he pushed himself off the wall he was slumped on. Sehun averted his eyes back to Kai who was stirring on the mattress. "This is so fucked up."

"Huh?"

Lay's expression had remained sour for the past few hours but Sehun's screamed with relief. "I saw how crazy you were a while ago, Sehun," he said in a low tone.

"What do you mean?"

"When he almost died.... You just went... berserk."

Sehun blinked. Had he? "Berserk? I was?"

Lay heaved a long sigh and rubbed his jaw. "You probably didn't even notice, huh? I couldn't take my eyes off you. The way you reacted. The way you shouted. Cried, screamed. It... pains me to say this. But it shows how much you're actually in love with him." That moment, the look in Lay's eyes shattered Sehun. "I just can never be him, can I? I can never replace him in your heart."

"Lay."

"No. I just need to be alone," he sighed, shaking his head and without even a glance, he stormed out of the room with hands balled into fists.

~*~

The heavy burden in his chest kept growing by the second. He hadn't intentionally tried to hurt Lay but he had, somehow. When Lay had walked out on him with eyes full of dejection, Sehun held his ground even if his whole body reacted to Lay's erroneous remarks. Really? Was that the case? If anything, Lay was a deductionist with unparalleled skill and ability and often was correct without fault when it came to intuit. Then why would he be wrong now? Why was Sehun even having this tacit argument within himself, trying to throw down the gauntlet, defying what Lay had just said? He had been freaking out because this was not how he wanted Kai to die. Not by sacrificing himself. He wanted to save Kai because that was the right thing to do. That's it. Why couldn't Lay understand that? And why was Sehun deceiving himself? He didn't know how this led Lay to conclude that he was still madly in love with Kai but Sehun wouldn't deny that a part of him died when Kai was dying.

Even so, it changed nothing. Kai wasn't exactly putting his life in danger for Sehun. He knew how to cure the poison. But there was this one point at which they met Taeyong and Lay outside the factory when he truly looked exhausted and as if he had given up. He delayed himself which was the main reason he could have died if Sehun hadn't been there to feed him the herbal mixture.

The sun was at its peak outside and Sehun hadn't bothered to catch even a wink. He was both mentally and physically tired but still couldn't stop thinking about what Lay had commented. How was he supposed to face Lay after this? It was true that he wasn't head over heels for Lay yet but it shouldn't mean that he didn't love him. The thought dragged him to the fact that even Kai didn't believe that he was in love with Lay.

Holy crap, forget about it, Sehun thought, lying recumbent on the couch after watching Kai sleeping for two hours, straight. He stared at the room's ceiling. Everything about the hotel room screamed extravagance. But the excessive amount of red and maroon poked Sehun's eyes. Throwing an arm over them, he hoped he could get some sleep before Kai woke up and the door just had to be knocked at that time. Groaning, Sehun pushed himself up to get the door. Did he not cancel any room service a while ago?!

As soon as the door was opened, both Sehun and Bobby's eyes widened simultaneously before their mouth fell agape. Bobby looked unbelievably different now. He looked... brighter with his new hairstyle and all. "What... on earth..." Bobby exhaled, perking his head to peer over Sehun's shoulder with arched brows. Of course, he'd think something perverted since Sehun was in Kai's hotel room, all the way in China. He then scanned Sehun, who must be in a mess, from top to toe.  "So... this is why Kai went AWOL?" he scoffed.

"It's not what it looks like," Sehun sighed and made room for Bobby to enter.

"I thought he got over you," he remarked, sauntering into the room and came to an abrupt halt when he saw Kai in the bed. His eyebrows were pulled together in a scowl as he probed the flower vase that reeked of the herbs. "What the fuck happened here?"

"It's a long story." Sehun flumped back on the couch, rubbing his forehead as Bobby climbed onto the bed and started to examine Kai's eyes.

"Did he take Fadalia?!"

"He was forced to."

"What the fuck..." He then pressed his fingers on the side of Kai's neck, letting out a sigh of relief. "So, he's been poisoned. That's why he wasn't at the meeting. Not because he was fucking you all night. This is why I don't leave him alone but the bastard wants the whole hotel to himself. So darn accident prone." He kept on ranting as he slid off the bed. "What happened?!" he hollered at Sehun again.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Looks like it. Now tell me what happened because it doesn't look like he must have had Fadalia for breakfast."

Sucking in a deep breath, Sehun started. "We... I bumped into Jaejoong."

Bobby blinked. "Jae… joong... As in Kai's lunatic half brother Jaejoong?" 

"The whole family's lunatic."

"Couldn't agree more. But how did you meet Jaejoong?" He leaned his back on an overly decorated wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sehun started to narrate everything that had happened, knowing that Bobby wouldn't let him leave unless he had gotten what he wanted. By the time he had finished, Bobby's face had gone pale as his chest heaved even if he wasn't the one who had been talking. "That's what happened."

"You're telling me that he injected himself with Fadalia to save you?"

"Trust me. I'm still questioning myself the same thing." Sehun slumped back on the couch. "I'm just glad that Taeyong and B.I are safe. Taeyong might have been able to save himself but B.I... I'm just... grateful that Kai was there to help." His eyes darted to Kai's motionless body except for the chest that was rising up and dropping down steadily. "Sometimes... I can't understand him," he muttered under his breath. "No, I can _never_ understand him."

"No one can." Bobby started to pace the room's floor. "Taeyong's here. He's been with you all this while?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because he needs some fresh air from the crazy?"

Bobby scowled. "Get up." He stomped over to Sehun and hauled him up by the arm. "I need to see him."

Sehun didn't know to what extent was Bobby's love for Taeyong was real but it looked genuine enough by the way Bobby's face lit up every time Sehun mentioned Taeyong's name. "I don't know where they are. Lay told them to not to go home."

A frown crumpled Bobby's brows. "Come on! He just went off without so much of a word and never called once! Does he even fucking care about how fucked up I am?!"

Sehun licked his lips before emptying his lungs with a huge sigh. "Do you have a phone? I can try and call him."

~*~

He didn't know why he was doing this. Bringing Bobby to Taeyong might cause another page of tribulation. But what was the point now since Kai already knew that Taeyong was with them. So he might as well let Bobby meet his lover. Sometimes, Sehun was envious of Taeyong. He was so young and had already found such a passionate love. People around him loved him dearly for a reason that Sehun hadn't comprehended. He wouldn't repudiate the fact that he, himself had fallen for Taeyong's odd antics. He could see why Bobby loved him. Taeyong possessed this incredible personality that kept people interested. Sehun had this scarcely credible personality, on the other hand, to drive people away. His fingers weren't enough to count just about how many people he had gained and lost in the last few years.

"Taeyong's such baby." Bobby was probably on the verge of laughing. Exhaling an audible breath, Sehun peered out the car's window. "He always needs someone to save his ass even if he could look after it by himself. Is he... all right? I mean, is he healthy? Happy?"

Sehun didn't need this right now. Bobby meant well but it was as if rubbing it on his face. "He's fine," he muttered as Bobby shifted the gear. "Is it okay that we both left Kai alone?"

A smirk formed on Bobby's face. "He'll be fine. The last thing he'd want is for his name to be tarnished. He doesn't like to look weak. There'll be some... side effects since his nerves were ungg, you know. It'll take a day for him to recover fully. His mind will be muddled with confusion and shit like that."

"Has he ever... been poisoned before?"

"A couple of times, just experimental, though. But you, on the other hand, seem quite concerned for someone that wants to beat the guy."

Of course, Kai would have told Bobby that Sehun was over-enthusiastic about bringing Kai down and they probably even had a good laugh about it, too. "I'm not concerned."

"Really?" he scoffed. "Admit it, Sehun. You only like his cock up your ass."

"Don't be a motherfucker, Bobby. I like your cock up my ass, too. It’s not that different," Sehun snapped and turned his face away.

"Oh, oh. Look at who's pouting!"

"You don't know half of the things that I had to go through because of Kai! So, can everyone just stop thinking that I can't move on?!"

Bobby shrugged. "Hey. Kai's fucked up in the head. You're not. So, stop trying to destruct each other and go to Paris for honeymoon or something."

There was no point in arguing over this. Bobby of all people was unaware of the friction between Sehun and Kai. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Who said so? You are one of the most interesting people I've come across in my life. Not to mention one of my greatest fucks." Bobby smiled.

"Interesting... yeah, right."

"The other guy, Lay? He doesn't seem like your type, though."

"And what do you know about my type?"

"You like danger. Isn't that why you slept with me? I was... dangerous?" His mocking tone drove Sehun to the edge.

"Lay's not the 'other' guy. I love him."

"Alright. You win. You can love him and Kai but you can't be in love with them both. Just like how fucking someone and lovemaking isn't the same thing."

When they arrived at the food court where Taeyong said he and B.I had been all day long, Bobby just burst out of the car and frantically ferreted about the place, looking for Taeyong as Sehun silently tagged along. He then caught Bobby's arm after spotting Taeyong and B.I at the farthest table. "Taeyong!" Bobby yelled and Taeyong's head shot up to see his boyfriend frenetically running towards him.

"Bobby!" Taeyong jolted up from his seat and the next move he made was to run into Bobby's arms. They didn't give a damn about the surrounding as Bobby pulled Taeyong's waist up a little and the next second, Taeyong's lips were all over Bobby's face and mouth as he clung onto Bobby's neck.

Sehun looked away to B.I who was frowning, staring at Taeyong and Bobby kissing each other's face off. "B.I," Sehun called and the other responded with an insincere smile before approaching Sehun.

"We should give them some room," he murmured and pulled Sehun away from there.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Except that I feel really shitty that I couldn't do anything when Jaejoong had the gun at your skull," he sighed.

"Your hands were tied."

"But still. I was taken hostage. You guys got into a lot of trouble because of that."

"It wasn't your fault. Not even by the slightest chance."

B.I scrubbed his face with a palm. "Taeyong knows about Jaejoong now. And... he's being all emotional. It's a good thing Bobby's here to comfort him." He glanced over at Taeyong and Bobby again before quickly averting his gaze. "He kept saying that trying to destroy Kai by teaming up with us was wrong. And that it would never work. I told him that going back to Aguantin would not change anything either. But I don't know."

Sehun rested a hand on B.I's shoulder. "You still have feelings for Bobby, don't you?"

"I don't know... Where's Lay?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to be alone. So, I let him be alone. It's been a harsh night for all of us." He turned his head halfway around to see Taeyong weeping into Bobby's chest, hands clinging onto Bobby's shirt at the back. "Taeyong deserves a lot better than what his brothers are doing to him."

"Tell me about it." He inhaled sharply. "I'm gonna need to go back to the apartment."

"I'll come with you. And then maybe we could check into some hotel. I have to check on Kai, too."

"Oh fudge, yeah, Kai! Is he alive?!"

Sehun almost smiled at the way B.I screeched. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Oh dammit. That's truly unfortunate," he snorted.

"Sehun." Taeyong's shaky voice forced Sehun to turn around and meet the boy's glassy eyes that were tinged with blood. "Thank you."

Sehun blinked. Did Taeyong just thank him? "You're... welcome."

Taeyong handed Sehun Lay's phone before taking a step back.

"I'm taking him with me," said Bobby, curling an arm around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong didn't look like he was going to disagree. "Hey, B.I."

"Hey, jackass," B.I spat, crossing his arms.

Taeyong spared B.I a last longing look as Bobby pulled him away. "I can't believe you and Taeyong became friends," Sehun commented as they started for the road to catch a cab.

"Yeah... me neither. I guess I won't be seeing him again, huh?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes too high if I were you."

~*~

By the time they had evacuated all their belongings from the apartment and checked into a hotel, evening had fallen. Sehun still didn't know where Lay had gone to. After B.I had contacted the agency to let them know of their current location, Sehun, without bothering to rest, went back to the hotel Kai stayed at, hoping that Lay would show up as well.

But his hopes went down the drain when he didn't find Lay there.

His body was merely being dragged by his worn-out legs. When he sauntered into the room, Kai was still asleep, only in a much more comfortable position than before. Which meant he must have shifted. Sehun stared at him for a while, standing by the door. How can someone so dangerous look serene with their eyes closed? Kai's tousled hair and crumpled black t-shirt, minus the earrings, made him look like the Kai Sehun had fallen in love with. The red duvet that covered his vulnerable body was rucked up and rumpled.

Sehun closed the door and headed for the couch. When Kai woke up, Sehun needed to question him. He needed to know why Kai would take that wretched poison for the sake of saving him. Did he not say that he won't give anything up for Sehun? Especially his life? Or was it just because Kai was confident enough that he would survive? Even so, why risk it?

He lounged himself onto the couch after kicking his shoes off and positioned himself so that he could see Kai's face. Would his heart ever beat so loud and fast for Lay? So hard that it might explode? No man's an island. Everyone needed someone in their life. Sehun just had to decide whom. He wouldn't get anyone more perfect than Lay. Kai was full of flaws and he could never make Sehun happy. And yet, Sehun yearned for him. This was what made Sehun so frustrated about himself. Why couldn't he just let go?! That was what he had been trying to do for the past two years, pretending that he didn't need be in love. Pretending that he didn't need anyone. But he was failing miserably.

~*~

He didn't even know when or how he had fallen asleep but when he woke up to the sound of running water in the bathroom, the curtains were pulled close over the dark night outside but the room was brightly lit with orange lights. Fluttering his eyes to rouse, Sehun pushed himself up to a sitting position before rubbing his eyes with the hilt of his palms. Kai was not in the bed when he peered at it. The bathroom's door slid open and Kai stepped out with laved face. Their eyes were locked for a brief moment and Sehun just lost all the questions he had rehearsed earlier to ask Kai.

Kai dried his face with a towel and flipped his hair back before plodding over to sit on the couch opposite the one Sehun was seated on. None of them uttered a word for at least ten minutes as they stared at everything in the room except themselves. 

Sehun's hands weren't trembling but his lips were quivering uncontrollably. He wanted to say something, ask something. But the lump in his throat did not permit him. He looked down at his bare feet and finally mustered up the courage to glance up at Kai which was an utter mistake because Kai was looking directly at him. The lassitude in Kai's expression suggested how weary he was. But he looked more like he was drunk, probably enervated by the poison's effects. And then Sehun fixed his gaze on the sheen of lust in Kai's eyes. The hinted yearning had never been more powerful. Sehun felt his breath quickening as he looked away.

"Wh… why would you do that?" he finally asked in a whisper without making eye contact.

"For the same reason you saved me," Kai replied in a hoarse voice.

"You said that you won't risk anything for me."

Kai looked like a different man now. His serious mien flipped Sehun a little. The sorrowful gaze was something that Sehun had never seen. "I thought I wouldn't," Kai muttered. "But the moment you're in danger before my eyes, I'm not gonna stand and watch." His tone was soft and Sehun even noticed Kai's lips trembling.

"You're afraid that I'll lose but you said that good guys always win in the end. What does that mean, Kai?"

"It means that I don't want you to lose." It was obvious that a sob was choking Kai as well. Sehun had no idea what had made Kai this vulnerable. "And that I don't want to lose you."

Sehun closed his eyes to take in a slow breath. "Why are you doing this, Kai?" he opened his eyes when he felt Kai's hand on his.

"I can't be with you, Sehun." His eyes were limpid when Sehun looked at them. "It's true that I didn't love you in the beginning. It's true that it was all an act. That was not how I love. This is how I love. I can't throw away the ambitions I've had all my life just for you. I don't love like that. I'm a selfish prick, but... I do love you. I fell for you the day you jumped off that balcony."

Sehun stared down at Kai's hand resting on his. The confession was painfully unbearable. He tried to look calm but his panting lungs was giving it away. His face burned with rushing blood as his stomach twisted and knotted. This itself was evident enough. He would have never reacted this way no matter how many times Lay pledged his love for him.

"I can't let you go, Sehun. I tried," Kai uttered sotto voce.

Sehun rose to his feet and climbed onto the couch Kai was on, kneeling on the sides of Kai's thighs. As he ran his fingers along Kai's hair before entangling them in it, Kai snaked his arms around his body, sliding his burning hands up Sehun's shirt at the back. Sehun had completely yielded again. He bowed his head and closed the distance between their lips. Kai had his eyes clenched as Sehun brushed their lips together before gently kissing Kai's upper lip. Kai slowly unbuttoned Sehun's shirt with fumbling fingers as their lips skimmed one another. The whole foreplay reminded Sehun of that one time when they made love with Kai burning with fever. It was almost as slow but only more passionate this time. Sehun chose to believe Kai was being genuine because it was too painful to think otherwise.

As Kai pushed the shirt off Sehun's shoulders, he tilted his head to the side to fit their mouths in a perfect angle. His hands were riding up and down the sides of Sehun's torso as Sehun peeled the shirt off his arms before tossing it aside. Kai grazed his teeth along Sehun's lower lip before gently sucking it, forcing Sehun to part his lips. The tips of their tongues met in the slightest brush as Sehun pressed his palms against Kai's chest. There was nothing to be rushed. Sehun wanted this to last as long as it could. So, he tasted every inch of Kai's lips with devotion and avidity while his body swam in brutal lust mingled with undying passion. He lowered his hands and crooked them around the hem of Kai's t-shirt before yanking it up. Hurling the t-shirt aside, Sehun grabbed the sides of Kai's head again and crashed his mouth onto Kai's as Kai glided his hands around the back of his thighs, gripping near his ass.

With their lips and tongues connected, dancing in perfect prurient sync, Kai got off the couch, hoisting Sehun up with him. Sehun instantly wrapped his legs around Kai's waist, kissing him harder but still languidly as Kai steadily carried him towards the bed. He draped an arm over Kai shoulder and neck for leverage as their bare chests stroked. Kai was getting rock-hard between Sehun's legs and he couldn't possibly describe the kind of excitement and sexual appetite that overwhelmed him.

Kai slowly lied down with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and with Sehun on top of him, sitting on his crotch. Sehun's lips were throbbing but aching for more. The way Kai was sprawled on the bed before and under him made him hungry with pure lust as he dragged his palms up and down Kai's abs and toned chest, letting out a shaky breath. Kai pushed himself up to kiss all over Sehun's chest and throwing his head back, Sehun clutched a handful of Kai's hair. His breath hitched when Kai's lips glanced his puckered hard nipple, skimming it deliberately before his tongue touched it. Kai latched his hands onto the sides of Sehun's waist as Sehun started to sway his hips to grind against Kai's protruding cock with the fabric of their pants creating stunning friction.

With their cocks rubbing and breaths jerking, Sehun gripped onto the back of Kai's head near the nape of his neck as Kai sucked his nipple, flicking it with his tongue before he kissed his way up Sehun's sternum. "Uhh..." Sehun unconsciously moaned when Kai's teeth sailed his collarbones, sucking the skin gently.

"I love you, Sehun," Kai breathed against the crook of his neck and kissed along the side of the neck, peppering Sehun's throat with sensuous kisses. His lips touched Sehun's chin before Sehun bowed his head to connect their mouths. When Sehun broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva joined their lower lips and he knelt up, pushing his hips forward, bending back a little. Kai held onto his hips as he licked and kissed all over the flat lines of Sehun's stomach. Sehun buried his nails into Kai's shoulders as Kai's lips were dragged along his waistline before he sucked the skin below the navel. He hooked a hand into the waistband of Sehun's boxers as he lowered his tongue and lips to Sehun's crotch, kissing his bulging cock over the fly of the pants. 

Sehun tilted his head back, moaning as his throat wished with Kai's mouth sucking and licking the pants between his legs. Kai lifted Sehun's hips a little and flopped him to lie on the bed. Before Sehun could retaliate, Kai shoved him to lie on his stomach and started to kiss all over Sehun's shoulder blades. Fisting his hands around the duvet, Sehun whimpered with Kai's lips travelling down his spine. "Ah... Uh, Kai..." he shamelessly moaned when Kai nipped his flesh at his waist, slightly above his ass as Kai slid his arms under his waist to undo his pants. As soon as Kai had ripped Sehun's pants off, he crashed his lips onto Sehun's ass, kissing and imbibing the flesh. Sehun pushed his knees apart, sticking his ass out as Kai licked along the tailbone. "Fuck," he hissed into the mattress when Kai stretched his butt cleft and licked along the cleft. He nuzzled his nose into the red covers of the bed to muffle his moans as Kai's tongue skimmed the rim of muscles of his opening. But no matter how hard he tried, the moans ended up echoing all over the room. "Uh," he exhaled when Kai slapped his ass once with his tongue circling around the hole before he started to suck it. He went a little lower and sucked Sehun's balls, rendering Sehun sobbing for air.

By the time Kai had pulled away, Sehun was already left breathless. Kai got rid of his own pants before descending upon Sehun's back again. He dragged his lips from Sehun's jutting tailbone, all the way up to the back of Sehun's neck and clasped his hand over Sehun's that was clutching the duvet. "Urghh..." Kai grumbled when Sehun pushed his ass up, kneeling, and pounded his ass against his cock. Fuck. Kai's hard erection pressed against his cleft was pulsating as Kai placed his other hand on the mattress next to Sehun's head and pushed himself up. Sehun was trapped under him with his ass smashed against Kai's cock. When he brought his head up, Kai inclined his down and their lips crashed upside down. As Sehun started to grind his ass on Kai's erection, Kai curled an arm around his waist, moaning into the kiss.

Grabbing Kai's arm, Sehun yanked him until he dropped onto the bed and mounted him at the chest. Kai grappled his arm under Sehun's thighs and brushed his lips against the tip of Sehun's cock before his tongue jutted out to lick the slit. "Nnnghh..." Sehun clenched his eyes when Kai licked his erected cock's head. "Fuck..." He almost thrust into Kai's mouth but Kai didn't tease him any further as he took Sehun's cock in. Sehun pushed his hips forward once when Kai's tongue swirled around the arching flesh. Sehun pulled out of his mouth and flipped over to Kai's cock, placing his knees on the sides of Kai's head. Kai's mouth touched Sehun's hole the same time he sunk into Kai's thick cock.

"Uh shit... yeah..." Kai panted when Sehun tongued his slit, flicking it. Sehun flinched when he felt Kai spitting on his opening before Kai pushed a finger in. They sucked each other's cock off while Kai's fingers curled around the soft insides of Sehun.

Sehun shifted to sit on Kai's stomach and they paused all movements for a second to catch their breaths. Kai's droopy eyes suggested how tired he was. And Sehun knew exactly what had worn him out. Not the poison but the effects of it after it was cured.

Pressing his hands onto Kai's ribs, he leaned forward to give Kai an open-mouthed kiss before straightening up again. He slowly pushed Kai's cock in after sheathing it with his spit and his eyes rolled back in pain. The pain the he loved so much. The pain that Kai inflicted on him. He slowly moved his hips and winced at the burning sensation. It burnt and burnt and burnt. But Kai's ecstatic moans pleasured him almost as much as his cock that was buried inside him. As Sehun started to rock his hips, dragging his palms up and down Kai's abs while Kai wrapped his hand around Sehun's erection, giving it strong pumps and strokes.

"Uh yeah, baby..." Kai brushed his hands up Sehun's thighs before latching them on the sides of his torso and pushed himself upright. Rocking his hips faster, Sehun glided his arms around Kai's neck with Kai desperately kissing his mouth. He then dropped Sehun onto the bed and settled himself between Sehun's legs before thrusting in. Their bodies were smashed together, so were their lips as Sehun licked the insides of Kai's mouth, curling his tongue around Kai's. He enveloped Kai's waist with his legs, locking his ankles on the small of Kai's back with Kai's cock drilling into him.

"Ah... Kai... ah..." he panted as Kai sloppily kissed his neck with their chests rubbing and Kai's lower abdomen aggressively stroking his cock every time he drove his cock deeper and faster.

"I love... you... I love... you," Kai mumbled, lips abusing Sehun's neck as Sehun dug his nails into Kai's back before dragging them down the skin, causing Kai to groan bestially. Sehun lost all his senses when Kai burst into hot load inside him. He was stained with Kai's come and yet, he had nothing to complain about. Kai rammed their mouths together as he picked up the pace of his thrusts as he came down.

Without pulling out, Kai straightened up and started to stroke Sehun's cock, pumping it hard and fast until Sehun's back arched off the bed and he shot out short white ropes of comes all over Kai's chest and abdomen. And only then did Kai collapse onto Sehun, crashing down hard as they both cried for air, puffing and blowing as they panted from exertion. Kai's breath burned Sehun's skin by the neck as he coiled his fingers in Kai's hair. 

It was painful. The fact that Kai's definition of love was to destruct each other was painful. But tonight, Sehun saw the real side of Kai. The side that Kai never exposed. The side that he never let anyone else know.

~*~

It was as if everything had returned to the moment two years ago. It was as if Kai never left. Sehun watched Kai's lips, eyelashes, flaring nostrils as he slept. The morning outside was a cruel realization that Kai would wake up soon. Sehun raised a finger to Kai's plush lips and lightly brushed them before dragging the finger to Kai's eyelashes. He then brought the finger to the ear-piercings and that was when Kai's eyes flashed open. Sehun forced a smile at the flabbergasted Kai but Kai just jolted to sit up before scrubbing his face. Sehun scanned Kai's bruised back and the long vertical marks of his nails.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in a hoarse voice.

"You mean, why I still haven't left?"

Kai looked back at him with a scowl. "I don't know what you're thinking but last night... I wasn't in my right mind. It wasn't... supposed to have happened."

Sehun sighed and sat up. "I know."

For a moment, Kai stared at him in surprise. "You... know?"

"Yeah. Bobby told me that there will side effects of the antidote. One of the herbs makes your head go all... whoopie. I know."

Kai blinked as he looked away in confusion. "Good then. Leave."

Sehun touched Kai's arm and fortunately, Kai didn't flinch away. Even when Sehun leaned in to kiss him. "You might have been drunk and all but... what you said... they were true, weren't they?"

"I don't know what I said," Kai said cruelly.

"Well, you said that you love me, Kai."

Frowning deeper, Kai turned his face away. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. You said that you have ambitions. You have dreams. And that you can't let go of them for me."

Kai started to slide off the bed but Sehun caught his arm to stop him. "I said it doesn't matter what I said."

"It does. It does, Kai. You can't give up on your ambitions. But I can."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember your offer about joining Aguantin?"

Kai's face suddenly lit up like the sky outside. "Wh… what?"

"I wanna be with you. Enough of all this rivalry and fighting. Last night was an eye-opener. You said that you can't let go of me. But you want to live your dreams as well. But you have always been my dream, Kai."

Kai grabbed his wrists and Sehun was startled when Kai slammed him on the bed, pinning his wrists down. "Are you being serious right now?"

Sehun blinked at him. "Boy, you look happy," he smirked.

"Do you mean it?!"

"Yes. I'm too tired of pretending like I could beat you. I'd rather just be with you."

"But aren't you like loyal to the agency?"

Sehun let out a long sigh. "You don't really remember how you stressed that you love me last night? Kai, now I know that it's not gonna be simple. But until the end, I'm just gonna be with you."

Kai's expression was as serious as ever. "Do you... have any fucking idea... what you're doing to me? I can't promise you that you will be happy. I can't ensure that I will always be there. But... You will be much more appreciated if you really choose to join me, Sehun."

"I give up. I lost."

"No. This way, none of us have to lose."

No, Kai, you will lose.

~*~

When he returned to the hotel, Sehun found Lay sprawled on the couch and B.I unconscious on the bed. "Lay." 

Lay shot up and frantically turned to see Sehun. He practically ran to Sehun before pulling him into a ferocious embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Lay." Sehun drew back but before he could stop, Lay cupped his face and kissed him hard on the lips. "Lay!" he cried, shoving Lay back. "I just slept with Kai."

That second, the look in Lay's eyes made him regret bursting out like that. "Of course, you would have," he sighed, palming his forehead.

"I'm not trying to justify myself. I don't even expect you to forgive me. But I love him, Lay."

"Stop." He turned his back to Sehun.

"No, you need to listen. I love him! Which is why I gave him something to last before I kill him."

"What?"

"But I need your help."

~*~

 "And we're back." Lay's unexcited sigh basically resembled their moods as a whole. "This had been an utter failure."

"Yeah, no kidding." B.I added fuel to the fire that was already cracking the roof.

"We didn't stop the convocation, we didn't take care of the drug dealing case. But we sure did get into a lot of shit."

"Something tells me that Marshal is not going to buy our story about not being able to locate the drug dealers."

"Something tells me that Sehun is gonna feel hella guilt-stricken for not sticking with the plan of destroying Kai."

Sehun clenched his fists as he stomped out of the elevator. "You can stop, okay? I know what wrongs I did. But you can stop blaming me for everything that has happened. Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who had B.I and Taeyong in danger."

A frown swept across Lay's brows as B.I cringed beside him. "I'm not blaming you, Sehun."

"Are you not?" he plunged his hands into his coat's pockets and started for the Marshal's office. As soon as he pushed the door open, he bumped onto Jin and quickly retreated before muttering a sorry.

Jin eyed Lay for a second and faced Sehun again. "How are you?"

"Fucked up," Sehun spat and shoved past Kris to get to his father's desk. The Marshal looked up at him as a scowl crumpled his eyebrows. "Before you say anything, please—"

"I'm not gonna let you explain, Sehun. You said that you would be helpful. That's why I put you on this mission. And yet, you've given me another failure," he yelled in an apoplectic tone, shooting up from his seat.

"I didn't say that I was gonna explain." Sehun didn't care if his father was in high dungeon, will all guns blazing, he had to say it. "I want you to know that I quit."

For a moment, his father's crossed expression faded, replaced by a perplexed one. Sehun was certain that even B.I, Lay and Jin were gaping behind his back. "Are you even considering how ridiculous that sounds?" Although the man tried to keep a steady tone, the bafflement was obvious.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm not kidding. What you're gonna do? Lock me up? Execute me? Go ahead." If anything, he knew that his father would protect him.

"So, you're just giving up? Like the disappointment you are."

"Yes. You're all gonna lose anyway. So, you might as well give up now."

"Sehun, are you being serious right now?" Jin asked, yanking Sehun's arm to turn him around.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He ripped his arm free of Kris' grip. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What happened?" asked the Marshal.

"What happened? That doesn't matter. You should think about what's going to happen. This whole shit is a colossal failure! You, the agency, your agents! Forget about it. You wanna beat that fucking Aguantin, you're either gonna need a fucking army or new tactics. Or else, you can kiss democracy goodbye. I don't even know what you're not seeing here. Kai's winning. Aguantin's winning. We're losing. Your traditional ways don’t work anymore. Following your rules doesn't work anymore. So yes, I quit."

His father contemplated it for a long minute before saying, "You can't quit, Sehun. That's not how it works."

"Fine. Then take me out of this unit. Or you can just kill me."

"You don't tell us what to do."

"Of course, not. We're all just puppets, you know. But you can't deny the fact that we're all doomed."

"This is what we signed up for, Sehun! There's no way out until you accomplish your mission. And if you chicken out, you're nothing but a coward."

"Then so be it. I'm a coward. Do whatever you want. I'm exhausted of trying to do something that is impossible of accomplishing. You should have just let me die when I tried to kill myself." Without waiting for a response, Sehun turned on his heel and saw Jin's shocked expression before storming out of the office.

There. It was done.

Sehun burst out of the building, panting with a sweat-laced forehead. "Sehun." Kris' voice dragged his attention back to the entrance.

"Not now, Kris."

"What happened? Nothing worked?! Where's Taeyong?"

Sehun heaved in a breath, clenching and releasing his hands. "Didn't B.I fill you in?"

"He just said that everything went down the drain."

"It did. I'm sorry. I need some air." He left Kris and plodded to the parking lot.

Upon leaning back on the car's hood, Sehun sucked in a shaky breath while he waited. After a moment had passed, Lay showed up with a cocky smirk. "Well, good acting," he complimented, taking Sehun's hand.

Cringing at his touch, Sehun frowned. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I don't know. It was your idea." Lay slumped his rear on the hood beside Sehun. "But I will support you. No matter what."

"Tomorrow will be the end of this all."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

 

"Wouldn't it be a lot easier for you if you just... do it for real?"

"He has his ambitions. Although I don't have an ambition as his, I have a standing. I know who I am. I know what I fight for. I'm no longer that guy who just does everything he's told, who lives for the sake of living. Lay... Kai changed me. He showed me that one's principles and aims are more important in life than this fucked up thing we call love. What good had it done me, Lay? I fell in love twice in my life, both with the wrong guys. I lost my footing at the first one but I'm not gonna lose sight of who I am for the sake of Kai. This is what I started. This is what I trained myself for. To bring him down. And that's exactly what I'll do."

Lay palmed his face, wiping his jaw. "You would have done it long ago if you could, Sehun. You can't."

"That was back when I didn't have this advantage. That was when Kai was too careful. He's vulnerable now. He's lowering his walls. And I'd have to strike the iron while it's still hot."

"Okay. I believe you, Sehun. I can even see the fire in you now. But let's just say that you couldn't do it. What then?"

"I love him. I love him so much. But he's my enemy nevertheless. It's obvious that we can't destroy Aguantin. But at least, I can't slow it down. Without Kai, they're not gonna have an effective leader for a while. I don't care about what happens to me. I want him dead. He deserves to die."

They both deserved to die. Which was why Sehun was going to blast Kai's whole place up along with himself, Kai and Kai's men.

~*~

Of all the time he had been friends with Julien and Kris, he had never visited the apartment they shared once. Sehun did not want to leave loose ends. He should say his goodbyes to them properly.

He rang the doorbell and waited. When Julien opened the door, he flashed a wide grin which waned into something more personal. He smiled gently. Sehun stared at the black-framed glasses Julien was wearing since he had perfect eyesight. He was dressed simple, in a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey," Sehun muttered.

"Who is it?" He heard Kris' voice from inside.

Julien held the door open. "Wanna come in?" he offered Sehun.

Sehun entered and found Kris lounged on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table and the TV remote in his hand. He straightened up at once and glared at Sehun. "Still set on leaving the agency?" he asked.

Sehun nodded. "Still set."

"Kris told me about your little fit," Julien said as he picked up the beer bottle and quaffed its contents. "You’d still visit, won't you? We won't become complete strangers."

"Of course, not," Sehun lied. He had no idea what would happen to him. But he knew he'd miss them both dearly.

"Why the sad face?" Julien sighed and set his beer bottle down before he walked over to Sehun and cupped his cheek. "How about we have a little farewell party of our own?"

Sehun noticed Kris who bit his lip as he turned the TV off. He leaned back and eagerly observed Julien slowly unbuttoning Sehun's shirt. This was not what Sehun had come for, but he was not complaining.

He took his jacket off and clung onto Julien's neck as the taller man began to kiss him. His hands gripped Sehun's hips before they slid back and slipped into Sehun's jeans. A hiss escaped Sehun's mouth and was swallowed by Julien’s when the latter clutched at his ass, his fingernails digging into the flesh.

Sehun's eyes flashed open and he saw Kris gripping his own crotch as he watched them, eyes full of lust. Julien walked Sehun towards the room where Kris joined them. He slid a hand into Sehun's hair and yanked it lightly to break his kiss with Julien. Kris then smashed his mouth against Sehun’s, shoving his tongue in.

Julien's hands were somewhere on Sehun's body, his lips ravaged the skin at Sehun's neck while Kris' spit and tongue dominated Sehun's mouth. Somehow, they stumbled onto the king-sized bed and Sehun let Julien and Kris strip him naked. His body burned with desire, his cock instantly erect. Sloppy noises of their skins slapping against one another filled the room along with their raspy moans.

At some point, when Sehun sank to suck Julien and Kris' cocks, Julien's fingers slid between Sehun's ass cheeks and he fingered the opening while kissing Kris full on mouth. Then breaking the kiss, Kris kissed down Julien's body before his mouth was soon in battle with Sehun's as their crashed against Julien's cock simultaneously. Their tongues swirled together, spit mingling. Sehun reached a hand out and caught Kris' cock in a fist as he fiercely kissed Kris' tongue and lips on the tip of Julien's cock while licking the leaking slit all at once. Julien groaned, grabbing Sehun and Kris' hair with both hands as he thrust his cock between their mouths.

Julien then yanked Sehun up to kiss his wet, throbbing lips before shoving him back to lie down on the bed. Kris mounted Sehun, his mouth licking and sucking almost every part of Sehun's body. Then flopping Sehun onto his stomach, either Kris or Julien hauled Sehun's hips up to make him stand on his fours. Sehun buried his face in the pillow and huffed, moaned as loudly as he could when the pair of tongues rimmed his hole.

An arm around his stomach pulled him up to his knees and Sehun's back was pressed against Kris and Julien's heaving bodies. Kris' mouth attacked the left side of Sehun's neck while Julien's mercilessly took Sehun’s right shoulder. "Fuck, I wanna ream your ass," Julien rasped.

"Not before me, though," Kris purred, sliding a hand to Sehun's front to pump Sehun's cock.

Sehun bit his grinning lip. "Quit fighting and fuck me. Both of you."

"Think you can take it?" Julien did not need to ask, but he did anyway. Sehun thought about it. Kris was slightly thicker than Julien and Julien was slightly longer than Kris. Together, it’d be a mess. Sehun might get wrecked. And he wanted nothing more.

He grabbed the back of Kris' neck and shoved him to lie down before straddling his hips. They fumbled with condoms and lube for a moment, but once all was set, Sehun leaned in to kiss Kris' mouth as he descended on Kris' cock. Julien impatiently waited behind him, his hands stroking Sehun's back and lips abusing Sehun's shoulder blades. Sehun began to rock his hips, riding Kris' cock as Kris groaned, sitting up to suck Sehun's nipples.

Running out of patience at last, Julien shoved Sehun to lie on top of Kris and Sehun readied himself for the pain and the pleasure that followed from being double penetrated.

~*~

If only things were different... If only Kai was willing to set all of his egoism aside... No, he shouldn't this to himself again. It was beyond stupid to question it right now. Sehun was determined to end this once and for all. And he won't be able to do it by following the agency's rules. He sure as hell won't be able to finish things off if he kept wondering the unlikeliness of Kai repenting even a little. Kai had taught him how to put his emotions away and place the overriding importance of the goal and vocation before all. Kai had made him who he was now. This instant, staring at his reflection, Sehun saw someone else. This wasn't the merciful and forbearing guy who thought that love could end his misery. No. All that leniency had vanished the moment he had decided to make love to Kai with every ounce of love he had left for him before he would break Kai's trust, and eventually, butcher his life. What was worse than breaking someone's trust? Kai was finally going to get a taste of his own medicine. Not one, but enough people had said that Kai was impossible to be killed. There was no profound equivocation in their belief. In fact, it was a paradox. Kai was impossible to be killed. Unlike the agents here, he was trained with brutality. But that alone wasn't the reason. It was the ambitions and desires to be the best, to be the leading head that had driven him. 99 per cent might be perspiration but that 1 per cent of aspiration was what Sehun and everyone else lacked. It was no parable but they had learned from their mistakes. This time, Sehun had set his eyes straight. It was his heart that could waver.

The old himself would have just gone behind Kai given that Kai hadn't betrayed him in the first place. But after those two years, Sehun had changed so much that he didn't think that clinging onto false hopes will bring him anywhere. End Kai, end himself. That was it. If he let this go for another day, Kai might actually win. If you look at it, it's rivalry. One of them had to win. It's a duel. One has to win. One has to lose. Sehun was sick and tired of losing. Even if it were to the guy he loved.

Sehun winced and snapped out of it when he heard the doorbell. After quickly laving his face and hands, he turned the faucet off and hurried to get the door, drying his face with his worn shirt. "Hey." Lay wasn't smiling like the other times he showed up at Sehun's doorstep. "Can I... come in?" Sehun eyed the luggage he was dragging and quickly pulled him into the apartment. "Did you—"

"Yeah."

Locking the door, Sehun noticed Lay's frown. "What is it?"

"Before we get down to business, Sehun... What..." he swallowed and wiped his jaw, glancing around the apartment. "I really like your apartment."

Sehun shook his head and snatched the luggage from Lay before examining the content. It was empty... but heavy. "What is this?"

Lay closed the luggage and pulled Sehun to stand up. Holding Sehun's hand, he heaved in a deep breath. "We haven't had a closure, Sehun."

"What's there to say, Lay? It's pretty obvious that I can't choose you over Kai even if I fucking hate him." He harshly pulled his hand back. It hurt. It truly hurt to see Lay like this. "You want closure? Fine. I don't love you. I can't love you."

A speck of smile formed on Lay's lips. "You think being mean would make it easier for me to stay away from you?"

Sehun gulped, hanging his head, casting his eyes low. "Lay..."

"Hey." Lay cupped both sides of his face and lifted them up. Sehun still couldn't bring himself to look into Lay's eyes. "You love him more. It doesn't mean you don't love me. Every time you kiss me, Sehun, I don't feel anything but pure joy and you make me so happy when you're happy. And believe me, you're happy all these times we were together. So, I'm okay with being the second best. I'll get tired eventually but for the time being I can't let go of you. I'm really glad that you can actually love someone like that. The way you love Kai... that's what I want. Maybe you will someday. I can wait."

"What if I never could?"

Lay's smiled broadened as he leaned in to brush his lips on Sehun's forehead. "We'll be good friends, then. Patching up, breaking up, it happens all the time. With some booze and strip clubs and a few cute boys, I'll be alright."

Sehun gave Lay's chest a light punch and let himself melt into Lay's arms. Burying his face in Lay's shoulder, he drew in a shaky breath. Of all the people he had met in his life, he was going to miss Lay the most. If there was anyone that deserved all the happiness in the world, it was Lay. Such a gold character should be treasured. Sehun knew that he was a fool to let go of Lay but Lay deserved way better than him. So much better. "We never went out on a Chinese date," he whispered as Lay curled his arms around him.

"That's because you're a racist. You said my noodles stank."

Sehun pulled back and scoffed out a short laugh. "It did stink. Not because it was Chinese, but because you made it," he sighed and looked down at the luggage. "Did you manage? ‘Cause it looks pretty empty."

"That's the whole point." Lay crouched down and opened the luggage again. He yanked Sehun's hand and forced it to touch the insides of the luggage. Sehun blinked when he felt hard boxes behind the layers. "I had to make dangerous deals with awful fat smugglers to get these. You better pay me back."

"Wow," Sehun breathed, retreating his hand. "So, I have to slice through these fabrics to get them out?"

Lay nodded, pulling something out of his coat. "All you have to do is find the power source or the gas connections in the kitchen." The metal box he held in his hand was only few margins larger than a matchstick box. He turned the incendiary device around. "Attach this side to the gas container or the transformer or even a light bulb that's turned on. There are twelve of these in there. My suggestion would be for you to find the most important rooms, maybe where Kai kept his weapons or important files and fix this somewhere near that room. It's small, so you can hide it well. As soon as you have activated them, here." he handed Sehun the small detonator. "The green button means boom."

"It doesn't blast the place up?"

"It depends on how big Kai's place is. I don't know. You?"

"It has just one floor."

"Then it's ample. Sehun, you're gonna have to blast a part of the house first, so that you can get out while they're distracted."

"Don't worry about me. Tell me what this thing does."

"It tracks the source of energy, if it's power, then as soon as it blasts, it's gonna blast up every electrically connected appliance in there. But if you're bursting the gas pipe, the gas spreads, which means fireworks everywhere."

"Gas sounds better, then. So, if I attach on every corner of the house, it's gonna keep blasting the place up with the gas spreading everywhere."

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Sehun. You need to be out of there before you detonate them."

"I know that." Sehun rose to his feet. 

"It's so weird."

"What is?"

Lay heaved a sigh. "You and Kai. But I heard about it myself. There's this thing about hating the people you love. Hurting them. Killing them. But you still love them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Then Amnon hated her exceedingly; so that the hate wherewith he hated her was greater than the love wherewith he had loved her." He stood up. "You guys hate each other so much despite the fact that you love each other."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Lay. "

"Sehun," Lay called. "You go on with your plan. But as soon as you're ready," he pulled another device out. "There's a remote just like this one in the luggage. I need you to press it so that I can know of your location."

"And then what? You are gonna save me?" Sehun scoffed. "There’s at least a hundred of them at Kai's place."

"I'm gonna make sure that you get out of there safely. Every house has a roof. That's your escape route. You're gonna need to press the button as soon as you've attached all the incendiaries. You told me that the place is in Southern Dae. I'll show up. Please, don't say no. This is the only thing I'd ever ask of you, Sehun. Please."

Biting his tongue, Sehun accepted the remote that he was never going to use. "Alright."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I have to start packing."

Lay smiled. "You're saying as if you're going on a vacation. Speaking of it, we need to go on a vacation when this is all over."

Sehun forced a smile, probing the remote. 

~*~

It was a night like this when Sehun brought Kai out for ice-cream once. Before he left for the mission with Kris. It felt like a lifetime ago. Sehun exhaled a long sigh, staring down at his boots, leaning against the wall of the closed shop. It was getting colder by the minute and he wondered if Kai would actually show up. It was a week ago since he had asked Sehun to wait here at this time but before he could doubt any further, a car was pulled to the roadside. Sehun squinted a little at the black Ferrari 488 as it zoomed before him. When Kai climbed out of the car, wrapped in a black coat with a thin silver chain hanging around his neck, Sehun shut down his heart immediately. He shoved away all the feelings and looked stoic. But Kai on the other hand was smiling for some odd reason as he walked up to Sehun. Plunging his hands into his coat's pockets, Kai stopped before Sehun and stared at him with the ridiculous smirk playing on his lips.

"Hi," he said and Sehun couldn't help but blink at him. Hi? Hi? After everything, hi?!

"Hi," Sehun muttered impassively.

Kai bit his lower lip, still smiling as he glanced away, peering down the street. Sehun wondered if Kai had scored the government itself that he was so happy. "You're... sure, right?" he asked in a low voice.

"Sure about this?"

"Yeah. Joining Aguantin. You're sure about it, right?"

"Yes."

"Well. No turning back?"

"I want to be with you. I told you that. I'm done playing games with you. I'm willing to do this."

Kai smiled wider. "After all this time.... you finally gave up everything for me. Well, I can't say that I'm proud about myself for being the persistent one here. I told you..." He extended a hand to touch Sehun's and Sehun almost pulled it back but he ended up letting Kai hold it. Kai swiped his thumb along Sehun's knuckles, smiling down at the back of Sehun's hand. "I told you that I can't love you the way you want. I don't know how to love like that. But." He took hold of Sehun's luggage. "Now, that you're gonna be with me, I can finally share everything that I do know how to love with you."

That moment, Sehun almost let his heart skip a beat but then he caught a grip of himself. Don't fall for his lies. Not again.

"So, you're ready to go?"

Sehun nodded curtly.


	15. FINAL

(A/N) This was the original ending I had planned for the uncompleted Rivaux 3. I thought it is more appropriate to end this installment with this conclusion. And there is an epilogue. Also, those who are (and aren't) familiar with Jongin x Adrian (from DUE and AS) are welcome to check out Book One of their new story → **[link](http://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/c5f03d_c5223ff6f1b7461fb9aa74405398971f.pdf)**

* * *

There was not a shade of a doubt that Kai had entirely believed him when he brought him to the house without blindfolding him. It was indeed in the Southern Dae. Of course, Kai had never really lied about anything recently. He was being himself now. But it was his real self that was so revolting. Even if the old Kai was a lie, he was comforting. He was perfect. Too perfect to be true.

The house was on top of a hill, but the single-floored residence was well-guarded behind the gates that surrounded the compound. Even in this pitch-black night, Sehun could see that beyond the gates, everything was the opposite of the inside. It was everything that opposed gaudy. The gated compound was guarded by two armed guards at the front then at the door, a straight straggle of assassins stood, bowing down at Kai.

Lowering his head, Sehun quietly followed Kai. Once they were in the main entryway, Sehun glanced around the room. He had crossed this hallway when he was here the last time but he hadn't known then that it was the entryway.

The sudden touch near his collarbones made him jump with a start before he realized that Kai was trying to take his coat off. "What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

Kai shrugged. "For the first time, you're not at my place as my enemy. So please, let me have this moment, Sehun." He pulled the coat off Sehun. "Wow. That was awkward," he snickered and peeled his own coat off before just dumping them on the table there.

"You're creeping me out, Kai," Sehun said as he followed Kai into another hallway. "Why are you all smiles?"

Another shrug. "It's my birthday tomorrow."

"What?"

"And you're here. God, I have so many things to show you."

Sehun swallowed the lump that had started to rise in his throat and looked around the house. "Is this place always this quiet?"

"No. The convocation just ended. So, I've dispatched some of my men to work on the mission about the parliament next week."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I'm just blabbering. Taeyong's around. I just need to find where he and Bobby are screwing right now."

"Uh… Don't bother."

Kai stopped to turn his back and scoff with a smug smile. "So, did you say your goodbyes to your friends?"

"I did as you said. I told the Marshal, my father that I'm quitting. Your dad was quite shocked."

"Good. Now they will officially know that you're no longer interested in their lame ass agency. But they're not gonna let you quit, you know that, right? As soon as they find out you're missing—"

"They'll hunt me down and execute me. I know."

"Nah. They'd have to pass my dead body to even touch you."

Sehun dropped his gaze to the carpet beneath his feet. Kai stopped at a room and opened the door. "What's this?"

"Your room."

"Are we not sharing the same room?"

"I don't even sleep in my own bed most of the nights. I told you, Sehun. I'm not just yours."

Sehun cocked a brow and Kai quickly raised his hands in defence.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Compared to you, I happen to have much better self-control when it comes to sexual pleasures. I can abstain," Kai laughed and grabbed Sehun's arm before hauling him into the room.

As Sehun walked around the room, staring at the white bed and the white-washed walls except for the one that was red, Kai stood by the door, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll... have your stuff sent over. I have a small errand to run. And after that, we're gonna have dinner," Kai said.

Sehun nodded and Kai slammed the door shut. This was it. He was in. Kai, a moment ago, was nothing but a wolf in a sheep's clothing. He was jumping with joy because he had won the battle and Sehun had lost. Or at least, that was what he was thinking. He was vulnerable now. This was the right time to hit him hard where it would hurt him.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Sehun tried to think about the times Kai had smiled like that. No matter how hard he thought about it, he had never seen that smile before. Not even when he was acting. It seemed so... genuine. And embarrassed. Like Kai himself was ashamed of it.

His string of thoughts snapped when the door was opened without a knock. Without even looking, Sehun knew that it was Taeyong. It indeed was.

Taeyong flashed a crooked smile as leaned his back against the closed door and Sehun got onto his feet. "Wow. I can't believe this."

"Me neither," Sehun mumbled.

"But I always knew you'd end up doing just this in the end, anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"I told you. Kai's your drug. You need it even if it kills you. Am I not right? I was really surprised when Kai said that you decided to sell down the river."

"Look at who's talking," Sehun snorted. "You promised to help us but you just left. And here, you are. So, saying that you wanted to destroy Kai was just all talks, right?"

"That was before I found out that my father was planning to get rid of Bobby and Kai so that I can get Kai's position when the time's right."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. That was before I found out that Kai killed my dad to save you and in the process to save himself and Bobby. So, I guess... even if I can't forgive Kai, he was trying to save someone he loved. I would have done the same thing if I were in his place. More than my father, Bobby and Kai were the ones who raised me. No one cares about me like Bobby does. I'd give up everything for him. I thought that if my brother had lived, things would have been different." He let out a breath of laughter. "Jaejoong deserves to suffer the worst kind of death."

Sehun's throat went dry. Did Taeyong deserve to die? "I'm glad things worked out, then."

"But I'm happy that you're here."

"Right." Sehun looked out the window and loured at the starless sky.

"You won't be here for long, though."

He faced Taeyong again with a baffled expression. "What do you mean?" His chest tightened.

"Bobby..." He stopped himself to inhale a long breath. "Bobby told me to not to tell anyone. Kai didn't want me to know but since you're here, I hope you'd just make my brother happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a meeting at the parliament next week. A huge one."

"Yeah, Kai just mentioned it."

Taeyong was silent for a moment. "Well, Kai's gonna sacrifice himself to blast the parliament up. Something like a human bomb. That was what the convocation was apparently about. This is their last attempt at revolution. People actually demanded Kai what he had ever done to Aguantin that he deserved to be the leader. So, he just volunteered. That's Kai. Likes a show. Bobby's gonna succeed Kai when he's..." he trailed off.

Sehun stood there, completely paralyzed as he gaped at Taeyong breathlessly.

"So, if you could talk him out of it, run away with him, do anything about it, Sehun… Bobby and I'd forever be in your debt," Taeyong said with glassy eyes. The door was abruptly opened and Taeyong jerked forward when the door banged his back.

"Oi. I was looking for you," Kai snapped at his brother.

"Why? You already have a substitute to fuck tonight," Taeyong hissed back at him.

"Get out."

Taeyong shoved his brother aside before storming out of there. Sehun was probably still gaping because Kai arched a brow at him.

"Did he say something?"

Sehun quickly shook his head. What sort of a new confusion was this?! Everything was going smoothly and now the fact that Kai was doing this all just to be happy with Sehun for a week before he died?! It reminded Sehun of the time when Kai left with Kris for the mission. How badly they had held each other before Kai had to leave... For a moment, all the emotions of losing Kai surged through his body. It terrified him. Here he was, planning to kill Kai tomorrow itself but why was the news of Kai killing himself horrified him so? No, it was not that. It was the fact that Kai was wanting to spend his last days with Sehun...

"No."

"Sehun... I have some things to talk to you about."

"Like what?"

"Things I never told you." He smirked. "Come on. I'm famished."

"No, wait." Sehun tried to calm his breathing as he flumped on the bed again. "I have something to say to you, too."

Kai closed the door and walked by to sit next to Sehun. "What is it?"

"Are you... happy that I'm here or is it because I lost?"

Kai clenched his jaw. "Why are you even asking me this question? I wanted you to join Aguantin since the beginning. I gave you a week to decide properly. I told you that I... That I..."

Sehun licked his lips. It was better if Kai could not say it. _Please don't say_ _it_. Grinding his teeth, Sehun dropped his head. And that was when Kai harshly grabbed his chin and pulled his face forward harshly before forcing their lips together.

"I love you," Kai hissed against Sehun's mouth and kissed him harder, more viciously. He, then suddenly shot up, leaving Sehun in a daze. "I'm trying, Sehun. Trying to be the better man you want me to be. Don't push it further. I have my limits." He stood directly before Sehun with his legs spread slightly wider and forcefully ripped Sehun shirt's buttons. Sehun didn't fight him. He didn't know what he should do. _Talk him out of it, run away with him, do anything about it..._  

He could either go with the plan and kill Kai, blasting the whole house up along with Taeyong or he could let Kai die in the parliament which will only cause more damage. He should either be Agent Oh Sehun over here or Kai's vindictive lover.

When Kai fiercely shoved Sehun by the shoulders to recline on the bed, the misery slowly started to hammer his heart. Kai was doing all of this, trying to be this 'better man' for a week. Which meant he could repent. Which meant he could change. As Kai climbed onto the bed, kissing his way up Sehun's stomach and chest, Sehun shuddered.

"Don't take too long to realize that I'm trying, Sehun," Kai breathed, latching his lips on a corner of Sehun's neck. Oh god, what should he do right now? No matter how hard he tried, he kept bouncing back into this same abyss of confusion.

"Kai..." Sehun called in a whisper, staring at the ceiling with a bead of tear trickling down the corner of his eye. Kai pushed himself up and blinked vacantly at Sehun. "Can we just... sleep tonight?" It took him all his strength to speak without breaking into a sob.

Kai got off him immediately with a disappointed scowl on his face. "It's been a long while since we've slept together. I mean...just sleeping," he murmured, sitting up. "I always watched you sleep, though."

"What?"

"Yeah," he snickered. "You have a bad habit of leaving the windows open."

~*~

The house was filled with men and women of all ages, scurrying here and there but none of them paid Sehun any heed as he quietly trailed behind the guard along the hallways. All these people confirmed that Kai's house was indeed the Aguantin's HQ. He also wondered if the house would normally be this crowded in the mornings or was it just for today. Excepting Sehun, everyone bowed their heads at whomever they walked by. They were even smiling. Not bad for a group of radical assassins. When Sehun thought about it, this Kai, this real Kai looked happier, even if he had his repulsive ways to manifest his happiness. The satisfaction of being somewhere you belong would always make someone happy. The old, fake Kai had never been this fulfilled. This was genuinely authentic. Because he never belonged back at the agency. And as for Sehun, whether he smiled to prove it or not, he was happy when he was with the people who made him like he belonged with them. Lay was one of those people. But Kai...

He couldn't possibly describe how both heavy and light his heart felt last night, holding Kai so close to himself, not letting him go, knowing for sure that they would be safe in each other's arms just like old times even if it wouldn't last too long. He didn't wake up in Kai's arms but he knew that he had been embraced by them all night long. Very little words were shared for certain reasons. Kai didn't say more probably knowing that whatever he said would make him sound weak. Sehun didn't say more because if he did, he was scared that he would break apart all over again and lose for real this time. When he woke up, the debate of letting Kai die or killing him with his own hands was still unresolved. For the time being, Sehun just tried to replay the cruel things Kai had done to him to make sure that his feelings for Kai would remain purely rebuking.

But the question was.... Did someone even as vile as Kai deserve a second chance if he were willing to change?

Sehun tried to make sense of Taeyong's plea. Why would Kai ever listen to him? If he wanted to die by sacrificing himself, it meant he'd be a legend of some sort in Aguantin. He'd make an exit with a bang. Why was he even thinking about trying to save Kai from his suicide?! Wasn't he going to kill Kai before this day ended?

"Sehun!" Bobby's yelp caught his attention immediately. "Wait up." He jogged up to Sehun. Smiling, he said, "Well, well. Look who decided to take the leap."

"Bobby." Sehun glanced around him for a second. "Is Taeyong here?"

"Yeah. Well, I have to bring him out for a quick errand in a while. Where are you heading?"

"Kai 'summoned' me for breakfast."

"I see. We have a meeting soon. Do you think you'd wanna join?"

Sehun swallowed. "No. I'm still trying to get used to this whole... thing."

"It'll take a while. But we're all a family, you know. So, don't worry. We'll look after you."

"It's kinda funny hearing you say that."

Bobby laughed it off, clapping a hand on Sehun's shoulder. "I gotta run. We'll chat during dinner. It's Kai's birthday," he scoffed, rolling his eyes, and strutted away. What a perfect day to blast Kai's place up.

A lot of Aguantin members were there, probably the important ones since they were here to attend a meeting. How ironic was that Kai's birthday had to be his death day?

The guard silently led Sehun into a room. Sehun half-expected it to be some sort of a dining hall with a feast spread on the table but all that he found was Kai sitting on the balcony floor with his legs hanging over the edge, between the railing’s gaps. Sehun realized that it was a bedroom.

When the guard left after closing the door behind him, Sehun plodded over to the balcony and winced at the fresh air that blew on his face. "It took you approximately 15 minutes to walk just 10 meters?" Kai laughed as he looked down at the river.

Sehun licked his lips, taking his seat beside Kai, folding his legs Indian-style. He eyed the mugs that was filled with steaming coffee laying on the floor.

"I thought you were like Beast in Beauty and the Beast, summoning me down for a meal. So, I had to doll up."

Kai faced him with an arched brow. "What's Beauty and the Beast?"

Sehun's eyes widened. "Beauty and the Beast? The classic Disney fairy-tale?"

Kai scoffed out a laugh. "Of course. You had the perfect childhood. Of course, you would have grown up watching fairy tales, eating Cocoa Puffs, playing Tic-Tac-Toe."

Sehun unconsciously snickered but quickly fell quiet again. "What... _did_ you do then? During your childhood?"

Kai lifted a mug and handed it to Sehun. Their fingers brushed when Sehun curled his hand around the warm mug and saw Kai smiling at their skimming fingers. Picking up his own mug of coffee, Kai took a sip before saying, "I grew up watching my parents fighting for the most part. My mom had an affair, my dad liked men. Couldn't blame him, it's the work he does. My dad's not that great when it comes to assassination and stuff like that. He was good enough, though.

Both my mom and dad were part of Aguantin, well, part of what Aguantin was back then. Nothing but a small dot. And then one day, my mom came home with this boy, saying that he's her son. Jaejoong. That was when my dad finally had his freedom. He went away, focusing completely on the agency. He was... a rank-4 back then. I already guessed that he had this major crush on his partner. So, when I was 7, this other guy came into my house. My best friend was Bobby of course. We went to this little school together and we used to just play, beat other boys up, of course only if they started it first. Then after my stepdad walked in, things got serious. Bobby's parents were part of Aguantin as well. So, my stepdad decided to train us. Only that, he wasn't expecting the student to beat the teacher. The rest of my childhood was just fighting, beating, fighting, wringing geese necks, handling all kinds of guns and bombs. My mom always said that I had some kind of talent... skill. No, I was just motivated to not to let anyone else torture me or boss me around. I can't recall a time my mom had tucked me into bed or made me food. Most of the time, Bobby was the one who made me dinner. It was really bad, beans and canned soup. But it was something. We got used to eating from the vending machines. She was too busy screwing other men and bringing home bastard children. Jin... he's a good guy. I'm not being dad-biased over here but... he's someone that I want to protect. But I would never wanna be like him. Too soft. He could easily get hurt. Taeyong was born... soon. Just a year after. I didn't like him. Not one bit. He was this happy baby who had no idea of how he was going to suffer later. But then, he turned out to be quite... the opposite of what I wanted. He was more... acceptable. I started fucking him to make sure that he won't think of me as his brother. We're not brothers. I didn't want to be his brother. But he got overly attached to me. So, I pushed him away. By the time he was forced to join an agency, he was grown and I don't know, Bobby found him attractive. They always talked about how they were going to go to an island and lounge on it and I was like why not just buy and own the island? They always thought I was crazy to dream so high. That my head was in the clouds. They never thought that I would become the Kingpin. But obviously, I thought that Aguantin is where I belong. I thought that becoming its leader would make me belong. I have everything now. Everything that I had dreamed about. At the convocation in China, I was so happy. Everything had fallen into place. But then I realized, I was happier that you had decided to join me. Despite everything that I've done to hurt you, you were willing to leave everything behind to be with me. You were like... surreal. The way you... love me is... it doesn't exist. I don't know if this is how Bobby loves Taeyong but I have never experienced it before. Back at the agency, I always laughed at you when you always said that you loved me. I thought that you were delusional, cheesy romantic guy like in those in the sappy movies. That doesn't exist. Fairy-tales. It was like a fairy-tale. It's not real. So, I always shut off my feelings, laughing at you, believing that you were probably playing it out as well. But then now... There has to be a certain point where a feeling is triggered. Mine was triggered the moment you jumped off that balcony. Don't ask me why, I'm sadistic. So, after two years, I started following you. You became like my source of entertainment again. This adrenaline that pumps through my veins whenever I see you is just so painfully stunning. I will always be like this, Sehun. But I will not deny the fact that it was so difficult for me to accept that there was something that sparks within me every time we meet and touch. I'm telling you this now because..."  His lips stretched into a smile. "You're here. With me. Willingly. Which means you... do love the _real_ me. I thought you won't show up last night. If you hadn't, I think I might have gone on a rampage. Every time I do something to push you away, I claimed that it was interesting. But the only interesting part was to know that you will always choose me. Someone in this world has me on their priority list, with a good intention for once," he snickered. "I always knew that you love me, Sehun. It just took me a while to understand that it was real. I'm... really... sorry. Because I couldn't love you the same way. This room, I want it to be ours. One day. Maybe."

All of Sehun just stood there, idly as if he were brain-dead. It was Kai who had been talking but it was Sehun who was fighting for breath. The more he looked at Kai's longing expression, the more difficult it became for him to breathe. Kai wasn't lying. Why would a man lie when he was going to end his life in days? They hated each other. But nevertheless, they belonged with each other. In many ways, Sehun was just as corrupted as Kai. He wasn't even sure if Kai hated him at all. 

"You told me once that I'm not in love with _you_ , but with the destructive self you've made to hide behind," Kai continued. "This façade, this coping mechanism. What about you, then? Are you still in love with the Kai in your memories or… me?"

Sehun had to swallow to wet his parched throat before daring himself to speak. Since Kai had been honest, he should be, too. "I still remember how you made me run around the compound in the name of training." He smiled at the thought. "I remember when you stumbled after kissing me for the first time. I don't know if that was an act as well, but it meant a lot to me. Every time you ran away, I'm not sure if that was part of your plan to play hard to get, but I wanted to hold you closer, pull you back to me. I thought it was too good to be true. That you were too good to be true. It hurts to think that all those times, I was a fool. You must have laughed real hard at me. But that Kai isn't real. He was full of lies and tricks. You. You're a bastard. A cruel, selfish bastard." He saw a frown furrowing Kai's eyebrows. "But you're real. The moment I pull myself away from you, you immediately do something to drag my attention back. You wanted me to look at you. You kill my friends but I don't know how many more reasons you might have for that because apparently, you never do anything without solid reasons. You keep on hurting me with your words. You keep on hurting me with everything you do. But by the end of the day, you come by my apartment to watch me sleep. I can't understand you, Kai. Why do you have so much fun in torturing yourself and me? You're a literal headbanger."

Kai didn't reply as he turned his face away, hanging his head. With his heart hammering against his chest, Sehun slid a palm along Kai's cheek before cupping it. When their eyes met, Sehun leaned in to rest his head on Kai's shoulder. "I thought I'd have more time to play this game with you. No matter how much I torture you or myself, for the past half year, I go to sleep thinking about you. Smiling because I always leave you flustered. It was... funny. But these days... it's started to get painful. But do you know how happy I am? Both you and Aguantin are all that I want. And now I don't have to choose. I have you both."

Sehun brought his head up with bloodshot eyes. "Taeyong told me. He told me that you're... you're going to blast the parliament next week."

Kai's face instantly wilted. "What?"

"Is that why you're doing this?"

Kai shot up to his feet with a scowl etched on his face. "Why the fuck would Bobby tell him?! I told everyone to not to... ugh!"

Sehun rose to his full height and curled a hand around Kai's arm. "Back at the hotel, when I told you that I wanna join you, you didn't have this plan of blasting the parliament as a human bomb, did you?"

Kai licked his lips, shaking his head. "I thought someone else would volunteer. But they all just pointed fingers at me, questioning me of what my value is to Aguantin. I'm not a coward."

"Kai... then Aguantin does not deserve you!" God, what was Sehun saying?!

"It doesn't matter. Fuck, why did Taeyong tell you?! That fucking little—"

"He cares for you. That's why he told me. He wanted me to talk you out of it."

"Don't, please." Kai palmed his face. "Please, Sehun."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear you talking me out of it 'cause I'm fucking scared that I will listen to you!" he spat before quickly stomping out of the room without letting Sehun say anything more.

Every time he had decided upon something, Kai always had his way of wriggling out of it. This time, he was being so honest that Sehun was perplexed about what he should do next. He certainly could not let a whole parliament be blasted and he didn't know if he should save Kai or kill him. Lay was right when he asked what if Sehun couldn't do it. When will he ever have the guts to pull the trigger?

As he burst into his room, covering his mouth to choke back a sob, he saw his luggage at the corner of the room. Grabbing the fruit knife on the side table, he pulled the luggage to the bed and started to slice through the thick fabric of the insides after spilling all of his clothes out. His breath quickened by the second as he pulled out the incendiary devices along with the M9 gun and its magazine. His whole life flashed before his eyes. Those little kisses that he had with Kai. The joy he had felt when running his fingers through Kai's hair. The feeling of being safe when he was in Kai's arms. The pleasure that peaked when Kai was inside him. The laughter and tears they shared. The times that they had argued before making up. Kai had made his life an adventure. And now, Kai was slowly changing. But that was only because he thought that he had both what he wanted. But no, he could not have both. Not, especially, when he was planning to die.

Probing the gun in his hands after loading it, Sehun's vision turned blurry. The knock on the door made him jump out of the blue. Quickly shoving everything back into the luggage, he zipped it close before shoving it under the bed and hurried to get the door. Kai stood there with an expression that Sehun struggled to comprehend. It was both impassive and full of emotion. But one thing was for sure, Kai did not look happy. 

He advanced a few paces forward, forcing to Sehun step back. "Kai." Sehun acknowledged the murderous look on Kai's face. Despite the hard expression, Kai's eyes were stained with tears.

After banging the door shut, Kai took a few steps closer and when Sehun tried to retreat, he grabbed his wrist before hauling him mercilessly. Only after a second did Sehun realize Kai's fist that had frozen mid-air, aiming for his face. Sehun panted, not wanting to think that Kai was meaning to punch him. But then Kai dropped his fist before clutching Sehun's collars and yanked him close until their lips met. Taken aback, Sehun couldn't even bring himself to kiss Kai back but Kai did it for the both of them. And then he tasted the salt of Kai's tears on his lips. Pulling back with a jerk, Sehun gaped at him in horror. 

Kai clenched his jaw, tightening his grip around Sehun's collar. "You wanna kill me, then at least do it right." He spat through his gritted teeth before kissing Sehun full on mouth again.

"Kai." gasping into the kiss, Sehun fisted his hands around Kai's shirt by the shoulders and clenched his eyes tight with fresh tears framing them as Kai pushed him back to pin him against the wardrobe. With his lips abusing Sehun's, Kai kissed him with every ounce of strength he had. "I love you. I love you," Sehun panted out, desperately and helplessly kissing Kai's swelling lips. Sliding his fingers into Kai's hair by the nape of his neck, he grabbed a handful of it, curling his other arm around Kai's neck and held him so close that there was no room for even air to pass through between them. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to do it.

With a slam of his palm on the wardrobe behind Sehun, Kai broke the kiss and pulled away before drawing his gun from the back of his belt and tossed it to Sehun. "Shoot me."

Catching the gun, Sehun gaped at Kai with his eyes stinging. "Kai..."

"You're a great actor, too, Sehun," Kai scoffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his white shirt and let out a lifeless scoff. He walked over to the bed and bent down before hauling the luggage out. He kicked hard on it before unzipping it and scoffed at the content. Frozen, Sehun stared at him in terror. "You seriously think that you can walk into my house with a fucking bunch of explosives and I wouldn't know about it? You still underestimate me, Sehun. And that has been your greatest flaw!" He buried his face in his palms for a moment and scrubbed it. "When I poured my heart out just now, you still didn't admit it. Of course. You learned it from me, I suppose."

Sehun dropped the gun and slumped back on the wardrobe, wiping his tears with the hilt of his palms. "I can't. I just can't," he breathed out. "No matter what you do, no matter how fucked up you are. You're the first man who had ever made me feel real. Even if everything else was fake."

Kai stepped forward and took Sehun's face into his hands. "Nothing's fake now, Sehun. I refuse to give up," he blurted out with glassy eyes. Sehun was flabbergasted. He had never seen Kai like this before. "I thought my heart could never break. Now... I know that's one big mistake. The moment you said that you will join me, the happiness I... I..." he trailed off for a second. "I don't want you to join me. I want you with me. I admit it. The man you fell in love with was not real. But the man who fell in love with you is. So, if you're gonna kill me, pick up that gun and shoot me right through my heart."

"I can't. Please, Kai... I just want you. Just you."

Kai pulled him into a sorrowful embrace and they stood that way for a long while before Sehun broke out sobs into Kai's shoulder. "I love you, Sehun," he heard Kai whisper. "The moment I found out that you would go to this extent to kill me, that's when I realize that no man's an island. I need you in my life."

"Then leave everything, Kai," Sehun rasped, facing Kai again. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I can't just leave everything, Sehun. No matter where I go, Aguantin will not leave me even if I wanted to leave it. I will be hunted."

It was unbelievable to think that Kai was even considering leaving his life, ambitions for Sehun now. "If... there was a way... would you... leave Aguantin?"

Kai swiped his thumbs along Sehun's cheekbones and brushed their lips together. "You're my dream, Sehun. You've always been. It just took me a very long time to realize it. So... if you want to kill me, do it. It will be a privilege to die by your account."

With that, he pulled away. He held onto Sehun's gaze for a moment before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Sehun dropped to his knees and stared at the gun. Kai deserved to die. But so did Sehun.

~*~

The house was quiet as last night. Sehun knew that all those people he had seen in the morning was at the meeting. But a handful of guards nevertheless roamed the area. Although they didn't seem to bother much about Sehun snooping around the house since Kai must have told them to do so, their eyes were constantly on him. But Sehun was no captive. He was, in fact, their superior now. With trembling hands, Sehun tried to blink the tears away as he hurried towards the kitchen. It was not empty, unfortunately. "Can I help you?" asked the cook.

"Yes," Sehun said. "I need a... I need a cup. A big one."

"Oh. Cup?"

"Yeah. Big enough."

"Uh... All right..." The cook immediately vamoosed into a room which Sehun reckoned to be the store room. He quickly fell into action. It was a good thing these incendiaries were thin and small that they looked like a lighter. He pulled one of them out of his jeans' pocket and leaned over the stove's counter. After pressing the button on the device, he attached it to the gas pipe and straightened up before the cook returned to the huge kitchen. "How many do you need?"

"Uh... forget about it. It's all right." Sehun waved him off and stormed out of the kitchen. He didn't have much time. He needed to move faster. He had already attached two of the devices on the lights in his own room but where on earth would he find the main power source? It was okay. He just needed to attach the remaining incendiaries and it will work just fine when the gas pipe was blasted. Kai's room should do. He broke into a slow jog towards Kai's bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, Sehun felt weak on the knees. The last time he was in here, Kai told him that he never loved him. Sucking in a shaky breath, Sehun climbed onto Kai's bed and fixed the incendiary on the light hanging on the ceiling.

He didn't fully get off the bed when he was done. Instead, he sat on Kai's bed, with the gun prickling the small of his back. He had to do this. He had to shoot Kai if it came down to that. He pulled the remote that Lay had given him and stared at it for a moment before pressing the button to activate it. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sehun buried his face in his palms. No. He will not hesitate to pull the trigger. He will not.

Rising to his feet, Sehun dragged himself out of the room and plodded along the hallway. He stopped by the lamp that was lit on the side table and attached another incendiary on the wire before proceeding forward. Within minutes, everyone in here was going to burn.

He went back to the room which Kai had said that they will share and opened the balcony's door before taking in a deep breath. Leaning his head on the balcony's door, Sehun stared at the small city beyond the shrub forest. The calming hot breeze tickled his face. But it took him a moment to discern the weird noise that was emitting from the outside. It sounded like a turbine. Only louder and slower. Like a chopper. And that was when the alarm went off.

Sehun blinked blankly at the wailing alarm. What the fuck happened? Without a single breath of air in his lungs, Sehun walked out of the room only to see the guards zooming past the hallway, armed with guns. Within seconds, the people that had swarmed the house earlier gushed into the hallway, all running as if they were running for their lives. Sehun had to step back so that he wouldn't get stampeded.

Two strong hands hauled him back out of nowhere and Sehun practically felt like he was jolted with a high voltage of electricity when he saw Bobby. "What's going on?!" he screeched at Sehun through the cacophony of the alarm and the people.

"What? How would I know?"

"The place is fucking surrounded by black vans and a helicopter and you're telling me you don't know?!"

Sehun was truly shocked by the sudden revelation. He had activated the tracker. Lay said that he would be there. Not the entire agency! "I don't know, Bobby!"

Bobby harshly shoved him back. "I need to make sure Taeyong doesn't come back here!" He broke into a sprint with the others as Sehun stood there, frozen. He had to get out of there and detonate the bombs. But then he saw Kai entering the hallway with a monstrous look on his face. But he didn't look terrified or anything. If anything, he seemed... confident. And when he lurched forward, bursting into a run towards him, Sehun gained _his_ confidence back.

Without stalling another second, Sehun spun around and dashed back into the room with Kai sprinting after him. He didn't think twice when he jumped onto the balcony's railings before bounding off it, twirling around and he clung onto the gutter that ran along the edge of the roof. It took him quite a lot of effort to climb onto the roof but by the time he had, Kai was hanging on the gutter and with a mere swing of his agile body, he got onto the roof. Sehun squinted at the afternoon sun a little when he looked up at the helicopter before struggling to climb along the field of the roof, over the zinc tiles. But the roof was flat on the ridge which made it easier for him to run. He could hear the ear-splitting sound of the bursting guns and the deafening screams.

He looked down at the vans that had surrounded the house and the dead security guards before noticing Kris, Lay, Julien and some other agents from the agency blasting every person that crossed them. Of course, they wouldn't be in the house since Lay knew that the place was going to explode.

"Sehun!" Kai's cry instantly drew Kris and Lay's attention upwards. Sehun saw Lay running towards the house before he turned to face Kai. They stared at each other for a long minute as Sehun's chest was filled with perplexing despondency. "This is your chance," Kai panted, advancing closer.

Sehun pulled the detonator and the gun out. "What do you want me to do first? Kill you or blast this place up?"

Kai smirked. "Wanna put one last show for these fools? This is what you've always wanted, right? To win at least once. Let's see if you could pull that trigger."

Sehun raised the gun in one hand, pointing it at Kai and the detonator in the other. And then he saw Lay climbing onto the rooftop by the pipe. "Sehun!" he shouted, raising his own gun behind Kai.

With a heavy heart, Sehun aimed the gun at Lay's leg and plunged a bullet into his knee, forcing Lay to crash down onto the tiles, bursting into a loud cry. "Sorry, Lay," Sehun called out with tears stinging in his eyes. "This is _my_ fight."

"That's darn right. So, how about I give you one last fair fight and let's see if you can win," Kai said with another cocky smirk and before Sehun could aim the gun back at him, Kai's boot struck the gun when he did a pirouette kick, sending the gun to the ground of the ridge. Sehun instantly made a move to retaliate but Kai's fist that dived into his stomach just made him see stars behind the eyelids. Stumbling back, Sehun arched forward to clutch his stomach. "Press it," Kai dared him.

"I will," Sehun spat through his gritted teeth and punched the green button. The both of them were then knocked down by the abrupt quake as a corner of the house exploded into flames followed by subsequent blasts. Kai looked back at Lay who was trying to get onto his feet and lurched forward to Sehun, hauling him up by the arm before giving him another jab in the guts.

"Fight. Back," he hissed, shoving Sehun back. "You need to win. Fight, you bastard! Give me a fucking challenge."

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." He leapt forward and gave Kai thundering jab on the face which Kai countered by kneeing him on the side of his torso. Panting, Sehun took a step back. The house was engulfed by the fire but Sehun could barely hear the screaming with his ears ringing.

The gas must have spread out because through every opened door, fire and flames gushed out.

The trees and shrubs quickly caught the flames as well but the agents were still fighting off the guards without retreating.

The tormenting pain in his abdomen was afflicting enough and his lungs struggling for air only exhausted him further. He was sure that more than one part of his face was bleeding but he couldn't care less. It was either kill or be killed.

His bruised knuckles came intact with Kai's ribs as Kai's crushed his chin with an uppercut punch. Both staggered back but Sehun quickly regained his stability. Compared to Kai, he already looked like a lost cost. Every part of his body was hurt, crying in agony whereas Kai remained with nothing but the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He was even smiling breathlessly. Fisting his hands again, Sehun lurched forward and almost plunged a fist in Kai's skull before Kai seized his arm and twisted him around, locking him in place with his back smashed against Kai's back.

"You are... interesting now..." Kai panted into Sehun's ear as his breath grazed Sehun's slashed cheek. Grunting and fighting for air, Sehun clung onto Kai's arm that was choking his neck. "No longer the boring... stuck up. What a hot mess... you are... sweetheart."

Sehun pulled his arm up and elbowed Kai right on the side of his face, breaking free from Kai's lock. "You're going down today, you son of a bitch." He huffed and panted and brought his leg up to stomp on Kai's chest but again, Kai counter-attacked by dodging the kick, ducking under Sehun's leg and planted a jab on Sehun's face. Without so much of a flinch, Sehun gyrated and landed a pirouette kick on the side of Kai's head, causing a temporary mild concussion which had Kai floundering for a second. Using the opportunity, Sehun gave his chest a brutal stomp, forcing Kai to bend forward and kneed him in the face before finishing it off with a kick of his heel to his face which sent Kai to the ground. "You taught me that... remember?" he spat out as Kai groaned, pulling himself back up.

 

Kai let out a ragged chuckle, wiping his bloody mouth. "You're good...But definitely not good enough." He threw his fist towards Sehun but it was an easy one to dodge, which he really shouldn't have because Kai wasn't a dumb one to be that obvious about his moves. As soon as Sehun dodged the punch, Kai grabbed his arm and twisted it. A scream broke from Sehun's throat when he felt a joint pop. But he didn't give in. Spinning around, he planted a jab on Kai's face the same time Kai gave him one.

Both fell headlong with Sehun on one end and Kai near the edge of the roof but Sehun quickly staggered to his feet and broke into a sprint when his eyes darted to the glistening silver gun of Kai's. He crashed the ground but managed to get hold of the gun before he pointed it at Kai without any hesitation, the barrel of the gun pressed almost brushing Kai's forehead.

Kai froze for a brief moment and then with one swift move, he drew his own gun and held it to Sehun's forehead. The world slowed around them. They were now in their own sphere. This was their cathartic moment. The end.

Sehun did not blink his bleary eyes as a drop of tear rolled down his cheek.

"Pull the trigger, Sehun," Kai said. His face was full of pain. His eyes limpid and bloodshot. He knew this was the end, too. The gun shook in Sehun's grip. But Kai held his own gun steady. He was determined.

"Together, then," Sehun exhaled in a raspy breath, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision.

Kai gripped his gun tighter as his jaw clenched. "You won," Kai said, his voice breaking.

"I don't want to win. I want this to end… You and I. Both," Sehun muttered, throat tightening by the second as his heart hammered against his chest. Kai held a straight face, though his reddened eyes betrayed his fear, his love for Sehun. A dream he did not achieve in this life. But that was okay. At least in death, they would not be adversaries.

Kai smiled humourlessly. "We couldn't live together. You want us to at least die together," he scoffed.

"In three," Sehun said and swallowed a sob.

"Three," Kai said. Sehun's hand stopped shaking and he drew a steady breath. "Two…" He kept his gaze straight. Their eyes locked. One…”

Kai dropped his gun a split second before Sehun pulled the trigger.


	16. EPILOGUE

He had pulled the trigger. The gun spat out a bullet. The thunderous noise it made momentarily deafened Sehun.

Kai’s clenched eyes cracked open, brimming with confusion and surprise, once the bullet had bolted past his ear instead of plunging into his skull. Sehun gritted his teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek when he looked at Kai’s gun lying on the tiles. For some odd reason, Sehun knew Kai would not pull the trigger. But of course, he could have. Even so, Sehun would have lost the game if he had killed Kai. Kai would have won in the end if he had died. And Sehun would have suffered lifelong with this twisted grief, once again for a man who did not deserve his love.

“I wouldn’t win if I killed you,” Sehun said, lowering the gun from the side of Kai’s head. “Because death is an easy punishment for a bastard like you.”

Blood drained from Kai’s face. Ashen and astonished, he stood stock-still. Was he really expecting Sehun to kill him? Did he really believe that Sehun could do it? Sehun _could_. All of his suffering might even end if he did. But how would that not make Sehun any less than the monster Kai was?

Part of him had wanted Kai to plant the bullet in his head. And he wanted Kai to live the rest of his life grieving for Sehun. So that he could get a taste of his own medicine.

“Sehun!” he heard Kris’ cry amidst the cacophony.

“You’ll live,” Sehun spat, staring into Kai’s eyes. “And you’ll live every single second of your life paying for all the crimes you did.”

A smirk took form on a corner of Kai’s lips, though he looked exhausted with defeat. Some of the agents were now climbing onto the roof, all ready with their guns, targeting Kai.

“You finally learned,” Kai muttered.

Sehun clenched his jaw and caught the handcuffs Kris tossed over. Kai willingly held his fisted hands out, still smirking like a madman. He _was_ a madman. They were surrounded. Kai had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. His dreams were crushed right before his eyes.

“These are your just deserts,” Sehun hissed as he locked the handcuffs around Kai’s wrists. He grabbed hold of Kai’s shirt by the chest and yanked him forward into a ferocious, merciless kiss. Even as his cheeks burned against the tears, his lips savoured Kai’s for one last time, memorized the warmth, the delicate lines. And Kai kissed him back. “This is the worst punishment that can be meted out to you. You’ve just lost all your dreams, Kim Kai,” he whispered against Kai’s lips before shoving him back hard.

As Kris and the other agents arrested Kai, keeping the muzzle of their guns pointed at Kai at all times, Sehun turned around and limped over to Lay, who was kneeling on the ground with a bleeding leg. He raised his head and looked up at Sehun in something like shock and horror.

He then held up a hand to Sehun. Smiling weakly, Sehun took hold of it and pulled Lay up to his feet. As Lay threw an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, Sehun wound an arm around his back to brace him.

“You did it,” Lay muttered as they made their way towards the ladder.

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. He turned his head halfway around and looked at Kai, making a promise to himself that he would never meet Kai again.

Kai turned around and glanced at Sehun. Their gazes locked. Kai smiled.

They’d meet again.

~*~

His father persisted on silence as he continued to stare out the glass wall of his office. Sehun was certain that he was summoned here first thing in the morning to be hauled over the coals, even though he had caught the bloody Kingpin and other important members of Aguantin and destroyed most of Aguantin’s headquarters. What more could his father possibly want Sehun to do to make him proud? Sehun wasn’t fishing for a compliment, but it sure would be damn nice to get one from this man.

 _Good job, son. You sacrificed your love for justice, I’m proud of you_. Would that be so difficult?

Sehun impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

“You could have gotten killed,” his father said at long last with his back facing Sehun.

Blinking at the Marshall, Sehun said, “Isn’t that part of the job description?”

His father turned around to face him with a hard scowl. “What you did was unauthorized.”

Sehun scoffed. “You have the fucking Kingpin of Aguantin locked up in the P-Shard, thanks to me. What more do you want, father?”

The older man turned silent once more. Then at length, he said, “He was shipped off to Tokyo two days ago.”

“Why?” Sehun asked, frowning.

“The Central Directorate will deal with him. He’d definitely have useful information about other renegade organizations.”

“You think he’d tell?”

“If asked in the proper manner,” the Marshall said and Sehun’s blood ran cold. He held his breath and tried to not let his emotions overtake his senses. For the past few days, there was little that he could do to not to think about Kai. He was even moving out of the apartment to erase every memory he had of Kai in there.

Sehun had to live on. He had to find happiness again. And that was how he could win against Kai. That was how he could beat Kai to the ground.

“He’ll be tortured,” Sehun muttered.

His father exhaled heavily, taking his seat across Sehun at the desk. “In ways he never would have imagined.”

Sehun swallowed as his chest tightened. No, he could not do this to himself. It was over. Kai had this coming. It was his due rewards.

“You,” his father drawled. “did it well.”

Sehun’s eyes widened.

“It was reckless, nonetheless,” the man added.

Sehun nodded. He’d take what he could. “Anything about Jin?” he asked.

The Marshall shook his head. If he were disappointed about discovering Jin’s true colours and his sudden disappearance after Kai’s arrest, he did not show it. But they had been friends and partners for so long, it was only fair for Sehun’s father to sorrow over it.

“We’re still looking for that son of a bitch,” Marshall Oh spat. Kai had underestimated Sehun when he arrogantly divulged all these things to Sehun, thinking that Sehun would never be able to do anything about it. “Bobby has gotten away, too.”

Sehun nodded. “Along with Taeyong,” he muttered to himself. But he hoped that they were somewhere far away, happy together.

“If you’ve changed your mind about quitting, I still have a few missions for you,” his father said subtly.

Sehun smiled. “I think I’d like to hang around for a while.”

The Marshall bowed his head. Sehun took his leave.

He found Julien, Kris, and B.I in the cafeteria. Sehun’s eyes helplessly glanced at the spot Kai usually sat at during lunch, snacking on all sorts of sweet foods, all by his lonesome. Sehun did not realize how much he missed that lonely, hurt, beautiful, fake Kai until now. He felt like a dream now. A beautiful dream. That Kai was a lie, but Sehun loved him. Still.

Every agent he walked past either saluted him or regarded him with a toothy grin. Sehun awkwardly smiled at them, not being used to this kind of fame.

“Here’s our hero-boy,” Kris sang when Sehun joined them at the table.

“Shut up,” Sehun mumbled.

“Congratulations,” B.I said, pouting. Sehun arched an eyebrow at him and B.I pouted harder. “Don’t mind me. It’s just that you and K are still my OTP.”

Julien hurled a piece of broccoli at B.I. “Real sensitive of you, B.I,” he spat.

“It’s okay, guys,” Sehun said. “I’m… cool with it. I just… want to move on now.”

Julien and Kris exchanged a smirk. “Well, we can help with that,” Kris said.

Sehun snickered and B.I looked confused. “Thanks, but… I have to do this on my own,” Sehun sighed. “No more Mr Self-Destructive.” He picked a chunk of carrot from B.I’s plate.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun,” Julien said.

B.I gasped then. “Oh, my god! You nasty fellas!” he cried. “You cannot sleep with your subordinates, Julien!”

“Subordinates?” Sehun echoed.

Julien shrugged. “The Marshall appointed me to be the General of the team.”

Sehun beamed wide. “Holy… That’s marvellous!”

“Yeah, after… Jin, you know. Bastard. It’s like K had family members in every corner of the world,” Julien scoffed.

“If that ain’t true,” Sehun mumbled. “He’s… been sent to Tokyo.”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, I heard this morning. Fuck, the Central Directorate are fucking assholes. I almost feel sorry for the fucker,” he snorted. “They do not only punish criminals with electrocution to the extent that they lose their minds, but lobotomy, dismemberment, and quartering are also a few of their infamous punishments.”

Sehun’s stomach knotted. He looked at B.I who nudged his elbow in Sehun’s arm. “What?”

B.I jerked his chin and Sehun followed his gaze. He reflexively smiled when he spotted Lay leaning against the wall of the entryway with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He mirrored Sehun’s smile and nodded towards the exit.

Sehun excused himself from the table and followed Lay out into the parking lot.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Lay said when they caught up with each other. “My contract’s been terminated. I have to be back at Mesa ASAP.”

Sehun’s smile faltered. “Oh.”

Lay laughed. “You look disappointed.”

“Am I not supposed to?”

Lay stared at him for a moment. He then closed the distance between them and took hold of Sehun’s face in his hands. Their lips met in a languid, brief kiss. Lay’s tongue was warm against Sehun’s lower lip. When he pulled back, Sehun staggered forward, chasing after Lay’s lips.

“I think you should take some time to heal,” Lay whispered, caressing as side of Sehun’s face.

With his eyebrows furrowing in further disappointment, Sehun dropped his head. “You’re right,” he sighed and took a step away from Lay.

Chuckling, Lay shook his head. “I know that you’re into bad boys. But… try to not get yourself hurt again, sport,” he said and leaned in to press a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

“What can I do? I’m a pain addict,” Sehun joked. He took Lay’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Don’t be. These months with you were the best time of my life.” He pulled his hand away and started retreating with a smile. “You know where to find me if you ever end up in China again.” He winked and turned on his heel.

Grinning to himself, Sehun spun around and walked back into the cafeteria.

~*~

“Is that it?” Julien asked when Sehun handed him the last of the moving boxes.

“Yes,” Sehun said, looking around the empty apartment just to be sure.

“Great. I’ll wait for you in the car, then.”

“Thanks, General Kang,” Sehun said mockingly and Julien rolled his eyes.

Once he was left alone in the apartment, Sehun walked over to the windows and locked them. He paused to gaze out them for a moment. The city was a mess down there. He remembered when this apartment, the bed, and Kai’s arms used to be his safe haven. The happiness was short-lived, but the memories would last forever. Something told Sehun that this wasn’t the end of their story.

 _“Nobody has ever loved me,”_ Kai had said one night, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist from behind while Sehun stared out the window as it poured heavily outside after a long session of lovemaking. It was one of the few truths Kai had told him. _“but you.”_


	17. Racing on The Edge

After a lot of demand, I have caved and decided to do it → <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11810202>


End file.
